Retour aux Origines
by Fan2Twilight
Summary: Rejeté,Bella est élevée au Japon.Dix ans plus tard,elle retourne dans son pays natal où elle devra faire face à son passé,celui qu'elle aurait tant voulus oublié,et rencontrera les personnes qui changeront son futur.DSL résumé nul!All H /R:M REPRISE!
1. Chapitre 1: Départ

**Salut Tout le monde !  
**

**Je poste ma première fic sur Twilight et la deuxième de ma vie, alors s'il vous plait, soyez indulgent. J'écris pas souvent et je ne suis pas une fan de l'orthographe mais j'ai fais de mon mieux pour faire le moins de fautes possibles.  
**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et ça ne tiens qu'à vous que je continue de la publié. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensé, toute les commentaires sont bon à prendre , bon ou mauvais, pour s'améliorer.  
**

**Voilà je vous souhaite bonne Lecture !!!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , ils sont bien sûr la propriété de Stephenie Meyer**

**ps: ( Naouko-san , je vais attendre un peu avant de te remercier, PTDR !!Je ne sais pas encore si j'en sortirai indemne ! Alors prie pour Didou-Sama !! XD)**

****************************************************  
**

**Chapitre 1 : Le départ.**

Dans une salle spacieuse et moderne une jeune fille ,aux longs cheveux brun ,était allongée sur un canapé , écoutant distraitement l'homme assis sur une chaise en face d'elle.

« Isabella ! Isabella tu m'écoutes ? » demanda l'homme.

La concernée soupira , l'air las et dit: « Oui . Mais je m'ennuie »

« Isabella concentre toi. C'est pour ton bien si tu es là .

« Je vous répètes que c'est Bella . Punaise vous êtes long à la détente. » Reprit la brune , toujours aussi calme mais sur un ton assassin.

Le psychologue la fixa. Heureux de constater qu'elle avait réussi à garder son calme face à son oublie volontaire. Depuis le temps qu'il l'avait comme patiente le Dr Mizuki avait appris à la connaître ,l'analyser mais aussi à voir le monde comme elle le voyait. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne Bella avait toujours montré une agressivité quelque peu intense et ce uniquement durant leur séance où son passé revenait quotidiennement sur le tapis.

Au début , les choses avaient été difficile étant donner que Bella , à l'époque âgées de 7 ans , ouvrait la bouche tous les 36 du mois. En sommes jamais. Il fallut 3 ans avant qu'elle se décide à lui ouvrir les portes de son monde et lui parler de ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais la première fois, il avait été plus qu'irriter par le changement soudain de la petite fille. Passant d'un renfermement à une violence presque bestiale. Le psychologue avait tout de suite diagnostiqué un traumatisme , dû à ce qu'elle avait enduré. Isabella était si recroquevillée sur elle même ,qu'elle paraissait en permanence en état de choc. Les yeux dans le vide , excluant tous événements ou éléments ne faisant pas partis de son univers, se cachant derrière les barrières de son esprit.

Avec les années , ses murs tombèrent progressivement ,laissant place à une méfiance du monde accru. Lui même en avait fait les frais , se battant à chaque séance pour l'aider au mieux et lui prouver que le monde n'était pas si noir. Elle était étrange comme enfant, étrange pour tous dans cette société.

« Vous devriez refaire la déco Doc! Vous avez mauvais goût » reprit Bella en regardant le plafond.

« Sur ce point , je ne te contredirai pas . Tu as raison , mais tout le monde n'a pas ton talent artistique et décoratif » répondit le psychologue , le sourire au coin des lèvres ,en continuant d'écrire sur son bloc note.

Beaucoup aurait pu paraître choquer ,lui aussi l'avait été de sa franchise mais à vrai dire il aimait assez tous les piques qu'ils s'envoyaient mutuellement lors des séances. Preuve qu'il avait réussi à percer ses défenses. C'était devenu une habitude ,entre eux ,qui égayait ses journées contrairement à tous ses autres clients qui venaient plus crisper que jamais, s'attendant à ce qu'il leur dicte quoi faire et comment diriger leur vie. Il se disait souvent qu'il devait être complètement barge pour avoir choisi cette voie professionnelle. Comme si Bella avait lu dans ses pensées , elle rompit le silence.

« Franchement , Doc ! Je me demande pourquoi vous avez choisi un boulot aussi barbant. Je suis sûr que vous ne tiendrez pas plus de quelques années encore et que vous devrez consulter un psy pour pas vous faire interner. » dit-elle ,fixant toujours le plafond avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Pour ça aussi , je ne te contredirai pas » Pouffa le docteur « Bon allez un peu de sérieux. Comment te sens tu à quelques jours de ton départ? »

Bella tourna brusquement la tête vers lui l'air abasourdit, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tout compte fait , je ne vous donnes pas plus d'un an pour devenir complètement cingler avec ce genre de question et surtout pas la peine d'aller voir un psy , faîtes vous interner directement parce que il ne pourra rien pour vous. » dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

« Très drôle , Bella! ! J'y penserai ! » dit il en la suivant dans son hilarité.

« Bon allez j'arrête, sinon Nana va me tuer. » reprit la jeune fille sérieusement.

« Pourquoi te tuerai t-elle ? Demanda le docteur redevenu sérieux.

« C'est elle qui vous paie à l'heure » répondit Bella éclatant de rire de nouveau, accompagner de son Doc.

« Ok! Mais moi ça ne me déranges pas! » ironisa t-il.

« Mouais! Je savais que tout les docteurs étaient des escrocs. » continua Bella reprenant l'ironie du médecin. Le psychologue reprit ses esprits puis enchaina la conversation:

« Tu le dit ironiquement cette fois ci mais je suis sûr que au fond tu le penses. N'est ce pas ? »

« Oui , c'est vrai » répondit Bella naturellement. « Bon ! Pour répondre à votre question, je me sens bien , un peu stressé mais ........bien ».

« Et pour ce qui du fait que tu seras proche de ta famille ? »

« Ce n'est pas ma famille » dit elle froidement. Mon père est mort , je vous rappel. Quand à celle qui me sers de mère , elle est sûrement en train de ce prélasser au soleil avec son mari, dans l'océan indien. Tous ce qui me rattache à ma famille là où je vais sont : la femme de mon père et ses filles. »

« Ces filles qui sont aussi tes sœur » insista le psy.

« Elle ne le sont pas . On n'a pas de lien parenté. Et j'ai pas l'intention de gâcher mes années là-bas pour ses filles. Elles ne sont même pas au courant que j'y vais. Alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en parler. »

« Je suis fier de toi , Bella ! Tu arrives parfaitement à contrôler tes émotions. Il n'y pas si longtemps je me rappelles que tu quittais cette pièce à peine en ayant mentionner ta famille........ »

Bella jeta un regard noir au Docteur qui frissonna.

« J'arrive à me contrôler mais ne poussez pas le bouchon trop loin, Doc! Sinon vous risquez de foutre en l'air des années de doctrine. »

« Comment dois-je les appelés? » questionna le docteur.

« Vous pouvez très bien les désigner en les appelant « elles » , les boudins ou encore les manches à ballet , c'est comme vous voulez» précisa Bella.

« Ok! Dit il en étouffant un rire devant le sérieux de sa patiente. Il nota quelques commentaires sur ses feuilles puis regarda Bella. Son visage fut sombre et terne, sans expression mais son regard à ce moment là , lui perça le cœur. Il crut revoir la petite fille muette d' il y a 10 ans , souffrant de tout son être, à cause du rejet de ses deux parents.

A cette époque , sa souffrance l'avait touché au plus haut point. En arrivant même à mépriser ses géniteurs. Cette séance était la dernière avant son voyage pour les États-Unis. Et elle devait déterminer si elle était apte à partir suite à son état dépressif dû au choc qu'elle avait vécu. Toute fois , il savait que c'était risqué qu'elle parte loin de son environnement, de tous ce qu'elle avait toujours connu. Mais elle avait insisté auprès des Hales pour partir et entrée dans une Université californienne. Il avait longuement parler avec ces derniers du risque que représentait ce changement brutal. Un choque . Un choque aussi intense que celui qu'elle avait vécu pourrait la faire replonger dans un état dépressif. Mais ils avait répondu que leur petit fils se trouvait lui même là-bas et que en cas de soucis il la raccompagnerait aussitôt au Japon.

« Bien Bella ! Je crois que tu as atteint un stade satisfaisant. Alors je ne m'opposerai pas à ton départ. Mais surtout , ne garde pas tes soucis pour toi. Parle en à quelqu'un de ton entourage, si quelque chose te tracasse. »

« Ne vous faîtes pas de soucis Doc! Il ne m'arrivera rien. Et puis si jamais je devais retomber dans un état ....heu......inquiétant , vous serez là pour me ramasser à la petite cuillère. » dit elle plus avec humour que avec sérieux.

« Ne ris pas avec ça! Bella ! Tu connais mon point de vue à ce sujet! Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. »

« A lalala ! Vous et vos sermons , vous me manquerez! » plaisanta t- elle.

« Bella! » s'écrit le psy , sévère.

« Je sais ! Je sais ! »

« Et bien la séance est terminée. Je te souhaites un bon voyage , Bella et te souhaites aussi plein de bonne chose et que ta vie soit bien rempli. »

« Ce n'est qu'un au revoir , Doc. Arrêtez d'être aussi dramatique dans vos adieux. Si vous croyez être débarrasser de moi . Vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil. »s'exclama t elle d'un air se voulant sadique.

Le médecin éclata de rire et fut suivit de Bella. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée , l'ouvrit et se retourna.

« Allez Doc ! A la prochaine !Essayer de rester en vie avec les vies ennuyeuses de vos patients. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, va ! »

« Oh ! Je ne m'inquiètes pas , c'est juste que je veux vous tuez moi même. Ma vie est vachement plus intéressante que celle des autres , alors au moins vous mourrez heureux »Finit elle le sourire au lèvres. Le Docteur Mizuki serra les lèvres , traçant une fine ligne avec celles-ci et secoua la tête de gauche à droite d'exaspération. Puis finit lui aussi par rigoler.

« Au revoir Doc! »

« Au revoir Bella ! »

Cette dernière tourna les talons et sortit du bâtiment de celui qui l'avait sortit de l'abysse, dans lequel , elle était tombée il y a 10 ans. Elle marcha durant 20 bonnes minutes, coupant par un parc, pour se retrouver devant les grilles d'une magnifique demeure à deux étages ,en bois, typiquement Japonaise. Un grand garage pouvant accueillir deux voitures, une grande terrasse donnant sur le coucher du soleil, et une grande baie vitrée séparant le salon de la terrasse. La maison était simple mais belle, mais ce qui faisait la fierté des propriétaires était le jardin locale qui entourait la demeure. De grands bassins habités de divers poissons asiatiques, des statuts zen , des fleurs de cerisiers dont les pétales tombaient tels une pluie de neige rose, des fontaines et divers plantes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Bella franchit le portail et s'aventura sur un petit pont menant à l'entrée de la villa. Elle ouvrit la porte. Puis la referma derrière elle.

« Bella ! C'est toi ? »

« Oui je suis rentrée »

Bella retira ses chaussures dans l'entrée , enfila des chaussons puis se dirigea vers la cuisine dont l'une de saveur nippone qu'elle préfère s'élevait. Elle pénétra dans la pièce où une femme en pleine préparation l'attendait.

« Bienvenue chez toi , Bella » dit la femme en souriant. » Ta séance s'est bien passée? »

« Bonjour nana ! Oui , c'était cool le Doc a même versé une larme , tellement mon départ le désespère . » Ironisa Bella en asseyant sur l'un des tabouret de la cuisine.

« Et ton cours? » question la femme.

« Bof! Je ne suis pas resté. Ils ont organisé une petite fête. Ça va me manquer. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, C'est juste pour quelques années. Ça passera vite tu verra. Et quand tu rentrera , tes amis seront tous là pour t'accueillir»

Bella lui sourit. Elle l'adorait , sa Nana avait toujours les mots pour réconforter. C'est l'une des choses qu'elle admirait le plus chez la femme. Peut être ,est-ce dû à son grand âge. On dit souvent que la sagesse fait partis des anciens. Ça doit être vrai. Mais cette fois ci , elle faisait fausse route.

« Ce ne sont pas mes amis! J'en ai pas besoin. » rétorqua Bella.

« Mais tu viens de dire qu'ils allaient te manquer » reprit Nana, abasourdit.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Ce ne sont pas eux qui vont me manquer. Mais les cours »

Nana la regarda bouche ouverte . S'en apercevant Bella préféra changer de sujet.

« mmh ! Des Okonomiyaki (1) , j'en ai l'eau à la bouche. J'adore ça ! » fit remarquer Bella.

« Je sais . » répondit la femme calmement,souriant « c'est pour ça que je les ai faits. »

Bella sourit à son tour. Sa Nana était si intentionné avec elle , de même que son mari. Et pourtant ces deux personnes devaient être les dernières personnes de qui elle pouvait espérer recevoir de l'affection. Ils l'avaient recueilli , élevé , nourri ,bordé, avaient prie soin d'elle , l'avaient veillé quand elle était malade, et ce depuis presque dix ans. Pourtant , ils étaient les parents d'un homme qui ne l'aimait pas. Ils étaient Nathy et Philippe Hales, les parents de Phil Hales le mari de sa mère Renée , anciennement Swan. Depuis ce jour tragique où tout à basculer dans sa vie ,où tous l'ont rejeté , son père puis peu de temps après sa mère ,l'a laissant entre les mains d'étrangers. Mais avec le recule,Bella considérait que la décision de sa mère de la laisser avec les parents de Phil avait été la meilleur décision qu'elle n' avait jamais prise de toute sa vie. Ils l'avaient adopté en quelques sortes même si aucun papier légal le prouvait. Bien sûr , elle aurait pu être encore plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'ai aujourd'hui avec l'amour de ses deux vrais parents. Mais ne l'ayant jamais eu ni de l'un , ni de l'autre , elle s'estimait chanceuse. C'étaient eux ses parents , désormais et elle les aimaient comme tels. Elle leur sera reconnaissante toute sa vie.

« Tes valises sont elles prêtes ? Demanda la femme ,aux cheveux grisonnants, en coupant des légumes en lamelle.

« Presque » répondit Bella. « J'ai le temps , j'ai encore une semaine pour les terminer. »

« Ne tarde pas trop » dit Nathy « Allez monte te débarbouiller. On va bientôt passer à table »

Bella enlaça sa mère de cœur , lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue et sortit de la cuisine. Elle monta les escaliers , passa devant les nombreuses chambres de la maison pour entrer dans celle qui était la sienne depuis de nombreuses années. La chambre était simple , malgré la position sociale aisé de Nathy et Philippe, qui cédaient à tout ses caprices.

Mais non , elle était simple , beaucoup trop au goût de sa mère adoptive. Du moins trop pour une jeune fille de son âge. A son arrivée l'imposante chambre était rose fuchsia ,décorer avec soin par la maîtresse de maison. Un lit contre l'un des mur ainsi que tout les meubles adéquates à une chambre. Des rubans et de froufrous accrochés de partout , des dizaines de poupées et de peluches sur la commodes , sur le lit. Une chambre digne d'une princesse ou gosse de riche. Aujourd'hui , la chambre était de la même couleur avec les objets de petite fille en moins. Sans tous ces objets , la chambre paraissait simplette , comme sa propriétaire. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas fan de la couleur des murs, Bella n'était pas une physionomiste du moins pas quand ça l'a concernait, elle ne trouvait pas nécessaire de modifier quoique se soit.

La jeune fille alla vers la commode en sorti un vieux pantalon et un t-shirt , lui servant de pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla, puis entra sous la douche.

Elle adorait cette instant de la journée. Ce moment , ou plus rien ne comptait à part l'eau chaude coulant le long de son corps. Où , elle pouvait se relaxer et ne penser à rien. Surtout oublier son enfance. Car au-delà des apparences , Bella était hantée par son passé. Même si elle avait oublié bien des choses , les cauchemars et surtout les moments de sa vie les plus difficiles, eux étaient réels. Elle avait souffert , peut être même qu'elle soufrait encore d'être une enfant de la honte , comme beaucoup appel les enfants illégitimes ,et abandonnés, mais elle vivait avec. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement , mais jamais au grand jamais , elle ne laissera quelqu'un la faire de nouveau souffrir, comme elle a souffert à l'âge de ses 7 ans. Pour y parvenir,la méthode était très simple elle ne laissait personne ni l'occasion , ni le temps de la connaître. Ainsi , elle ne se dévoilait pas? laissant paraître une personne effrayante par son look de fille rebelle et indifférente par son attitude. Très peu de personne faisait l'exception a la règle. En premier lieu , ses parents d'accueils. Sa propre mère ne connaissait pas la vrai Bella. C'était justement par rapport à elle que Bella avait constaté que ce stratagème fonctionnait. Renée fuyait son attitude, qui variait entre timidité maladive , insolence et manque de tact lorsque que certains sujet était abordés. De cette façon , Bella écartait ainsi tout attachement quand celle ci essayait d'endosser ce rôle de mère qu'elle n'a jamais jouer . Peut être pour se faire pardonner , qui sait ?

Connerie !!

Bella se souviens encore la première fois qu'elle était venu la voir au Japon. C'était 3 ans après son arrivée dans cette maison. Elle était apparu comme si de rien était , l'enlaçant dans ces bras comme elle ne l'avait laissé que depuis quelques semaines tout au plus. La petite fille âgée à cette époque de 10 ans, s'était construit un équilibre au sein de sa nouvelle famille et cette femme dont elle était biologiquement liée, débarquait et foutait le bordel dans son existence. C'était absolument hors de question. Durant tout le séjour de sa génitrice , elle s'était renfermé sur elle même ,ne quittant sa chambre que pour le stricte nécessaire: manger , se laver , aller à l'école. Phil aussi était venu pour ses enfants qu'il ne devait pas avoir vu depuis aussi longtemps. Comme quoi lui et sa mère faisait la paire. Apparemment le point communs d'avoir abandonner leur enfants les avaient rapproché. Car eux aussi vivaient chez les Hales étant donner que leur mère était décédé quelques années plus tôt. A leur majorité , ils avait hérité d'une petite fortune de leur mère et avaient quitté le pays pour voir le monde. Mais contrairement à eux qui étaient les petits enfants de Nathy et Philippe , Bella , elle se sentait quand même intruse, ayant aucun lien de sang avec eux. Mais malgré cela , elle avait trouvé en eux la famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir près d'elle.

Bella sortit de la douche. Pris la serviette , s'essuya puis enfila sous pyjama. Elle prit le peigne en main et brossa ses longs cheveux bruns. Une fois sa toilette terminer, elle descendit diner avec Nathy et Philippe.

La semaine passa dans le calme. Bella passait ses derniers jours dans la ville de Tokyo et voulait en profiter un maximum. Ses journées jonglaient entre restaurant le midi , cinéma , promenade et diverses sorties avec ses parents adoptifs . Le soir , se résumait à des dîners et encore des activités en famille que Bella savourait à son plus grand plaisir.

La veille du départ arriva, l'anxiété pouvait se sentir dans toute la maison. Il était 19 heures et un grand silence y régnait. A croire que une cérémonie funèbre y était célébrée. Phillipe dans la cuisine feignant de lire son journal. Nathy , à ses côtés , préparant le dernier repas de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa propre petite fille. L'angoisse et la tristesse se lisaient sur leurs visages ridés. Pas un seul mot ne fut prononcer et une bonne vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'un des deux brise le calme. Ce fut Nathy.

« Je vais aller l'aider à finir ses bagages » dit -elle à son mari qui esquissa d'un hochement de tête. Elle quitta la pièce puis emprunta les escaliers qui menait à l'étage, trainant les pieds. Arrivée devant la chambre de son cœur.

Toc ! Toc !

« Entrez ! »

Nathy tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Bella était assise sur son lit ,une photo à la main. La femme d'âge mure s'approcha, prit place à côté d'elle. Cette dernière jeta un bref regard à sa Nana et replongea ses yeux sur l'objet de son attention. La photo représentait les cinq membres de sa famille des dix dernières années . Phillipe et Nathy se tenant l'un à côté de l'autre sur un banc d'un parc japonnais le sourire aux lèvres. Et trois enfants aux sourires éclatants dans leur bras. Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds dans les bras de philippe: Rosalie et dans ceux de Nathy deux autres enfants: Bella l'enlaçant et un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds , lui aussi, ressemblant fortement à sa sœur: Jasper.

« Ils vont être heureux de te revoir » dit Nathy tout en observant la photographie.

« J'espère » répondit Bella « Ils m'ont manqué , ils sont partis il y a si longtemps et si longtemps que je ne les ais pas revus ........ »

« Mais ? »

« Je n'ai pas envi de vous quittez bien que je vais pouvoir les revoir et étudier dans l'université dont j'ais toujours rêvé d'aller. Même si je ne sais encore ce qu'elle voie je veux suivre » reprit Bella tristement.

Nathy se sentit soulager. Le fait de savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas les quitter l'a rendait heureuse . Elle aurait pu l'a persuadé de rester ici et de la garder près d'elle encore très longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle souhaitait pour elle. Comprenant sa détresse , et ravalant ce qu'elle voulait elle , Madame Hales dit:

« Pars , Bella, Pars sans regret , Je sais que c'est dur de quitter sa maison , et Dieu seul sait à quel points se sera dur pour moi de te voir partir. Mais lorsque que tu seras à un tournant de ta vie , quelque soit le chemin sur lequel ta mener ton choix tu regardera ta vie et te dira 'Au moins j'ai essayé et je ne regrette rien. J'ai vécu d'autres expériences. J'ai eu une vie bien remplit'. Et à ce moment là , Bella, tu sera fière d'avoir fait ce choix quelques soit l'issu. » continua Nathy d'une douce et suave. "Et puis il y a internet et la poste. Et tu pourra venir pendant les vacances. » Dit elle d'une ton plus enjoué cassant l'effet dramatique de sa réplique précédentes.

Elle avait sortit ses mots d'un ton enthousiasme, feins bien sûr, mais tout était bon pour la rassurer.

Bella resta sur les fesse. Nathy était la seule femme que 'elle connaissait pouvant passer d'un ton dramatique puis le seconde d'après faire preuve d'une joie de vivre sans limite. Beaucoup la trouvait spéciale. Peut est ce pour cela qu'elles s'entendaient si bien toutes les deux. Chacune avait une double personnalité en elle. Nathy avait un côté sérieux et sage cachant une aspect d'elle ,vif et enfantin.

Quand à Bella ,elle avait une attitude particulière adapté à chaque type de gens suivant leur infinité avec elle. Chose que le Docteur Mizuki avait particulièrement trouvé intéressant, cette différence profonde entre ses deux personnalités en fonction des gens. elle pouvait passer d'une personnalité extérieur ,discrète ,timide, indifférente et cassante puis la minutes d'après se montrer douce , aimante par sa personnalité intérieur et expressive dans ses sentiments . Mais bien sûr son second visage était réservé aux personnes ayant une alchimie spéciale avec elle. Jamais , elle ne le montrera à des étrangers et encore moins à sa mère. Rare était les gens qui obtenaient sa sympathie dès la première rencontre. Pas d'explication particulière , c'était au feeling! »

Bella sourit devant le changement de réaction de sa Nana.

« Merci Nana »

Bella lui fit un bisou sur la joue puis se leva et déposa la photo dans l'une de ses bagages. Elle ouvrit son armoire et y sortit une autre valise moins imposante que les précédentes. Elle l'a déposa sur le lit puis l'ouvrit. Elle se dirigea cette fois ci vers sa commodes. Tira les tiroirs un à un,en les vidant de plusieurs piles de linge d'été, pour le mettre sur son lit.

« Voyons Bella , Pense un peu à ceux qui vont venir te chercher à l'aéroport. Un peu de pitié nom d'un chien. » S'exclama Nathy dans un éclat de rire étouffé. Bella sourit à son tour avant de répliquer ironiquement.

« Ça sera bien fait!! Ils sont là pour ça , sinon à quoi servirait les hommes, Dis moi ?

Elle rirent de bon cœur.

« Donne. Je vais le faire. Toi vérifie que tu n'as rien oublié et que tu as tout tes papiers » dit Nathy commençant à plier le linge. Bella s'exécuta. Elle prit son sac , celui qu'elle allait utiliser comme bagage à main, et y retira son portefeuille. Elle fit défiler les feuilles avec ses doigts en prenant soin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien omis. Elle rangea ses papiers et se mit à réfléchir à voix haute ,en énumérant une liste qu'elle avait mémorisé:.

« Ça je l'ai pris , ça aussi c'est bon! »

Nathy la dévisagea peiner de savoir que cette journée était la dernière qu'elle passait en compagnie de son rayon de soleil ,avant de nombreux mois. Dire que il n'y a pas si longtemps , elle était pas plus haute que trois pommes et lui courait après de partout. Elle continua de la fixer, la déshabillant du regard de haut en bas , se rendant compte que sa petite fille était devenue une jeune fille. Une magnifique jeune fille de 17 ans, au caractère bien trempé. Personnalité qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, d'ailleurs et surtout les garçons. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres se remémorant une anecdote concernant la brune.

La femme âgée poursuivit son observation quand son regard se posa sur les poignets de l'adolescente.

« Où as tu mis ton bracelet? » Demanda Nathy

Bella porta sa main au niveau de son buste et agrippa à plusieurs reprise l'endroit où devait ce trouver l'objet perdu. Soudain une crise de panique l'envahit.

« OH MON DIEU !!!!! » paniqua Bella tout en regardant à droite à gauche comme une hystériques.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas on va le trouver. Je vais le chercher dans les autres pièces. » essaya de rassurer Nathy. Elle se hâta de quitter la chambre laissant derrière elle une Bella totalement névrosé. Cette dernière se baissa ,regarda sous son lit , sur sa commode ,sur le sol ,dans son armoire , sur ses tables de chevets.

« Ne pas s'inquiéter ! Ne pas s'inquiéter ! « se répéta t-elle successivement. Mais comment ne pas s'inquiéter quand l'objet auquel vous tenez le plus dans en ce monde a disparu. Elle poursuivit sa recherche de plus en plus énervé. Elle se redressa pour se mettre sur ses jambes , s'avança sur son lit puis agrippa la lanière de la valise qu'elle avait commencé quelques minutes plus tôt et la retourna brusquement versant la totalité de son contenu sur son drap. Bella commença a fouillé parmi ses robes et sa lingerie , pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes sans aucun résultat. Elle s'apprêta à renverser une seconde valise , quand Nathy fit irruption dans la chambre le poing droit serré.

« Alors tu l'as trouvé ? « demanda Bella angoissé. Nathy lui répondit en déserrant le poing et mis son autre main à l'intérieur pour y retirer une chaine en argent sur laquelle pendillait des petits elfes eux aussi en argent.

« Il était sur le bord du lavabo » expliqua Nathy.

Bella poussa un long soupire de soulagement avant de se jeter sur le bijoux , l'arrachant presque ,des mains de sa Nana. Un sourire radieux se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle accrochait à son poignet la gourmette. Nathy la regardait faire, renouvelant un second soupire d'apaisement.

« C'est quand même impressionnant l'attachement que tu as pour cette chose. Tu étais prête à défaire toutes tes bagages rien que pour le retrouver. Tu te rappel vraiment pas qui te l'a offert? » questionna Nathy.

« Non » dit Bella en secouant la tête négativement. » Tous ce que je sais c'est que ce bijou représente le seul moment heureux de Forks. C'est la seule et unique preuve que j'ai passé des moments de joie et qu'une personne, en dehors de vous , où qu'elle soit maintenant, m'a aimé. »

Bella prit la chaine entre son pousse et son index et la fit pivoter autour de son poignet, admirant la finesse du bracelet. Celui ci état simple mais beau. Le design et la matière laissait fortement percevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un bijou minutieusement travaillés et recherché, dont la brillance la fascinait. Jamais , elle n'avait vu un autre bijou aussi brillant hormis les diamant eux même. Un magnifique bijou pour décoration de fines inscriptions gravés ,des étoiles , des elfes pendillant. Un simple bracelet en argent ,certes , pour tout les autres , mais pour Bella s'était plus que ça.

Nathy fronça les sourcils marquant son incompréhension face à sa derrière phrase. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Bella qui reprit:

« Je suppose que si cette personne me l'a donné ce qu'il devait m'aimer ne serais ce qu'un peu. Donc c'est aussi la preuve que cette personne a existé, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Si c'est ce que je crois. » souffla doucement Nathy en souriant. Durant tout ce temps , Bella ne le quitta pas des yeux , encore et toujours admirative devant sa perfection.

« Bon !jeune fille ! Dépêche toi de refaire ta valise , il faut se coucher tôt ce soir! » ordonna Nathy

« Bin ? Tu me laisses la refaire seule » demanda Bella avec un air de chien battu.

« C'est bien fait ! A quoi pourrait servir les enfants sinon , hein dis moi ? » pouffa Nathy.

Bella resta bouche bée devant l'audace de sa nana d'avoir reprit sa phrase à son désavantage. Elle allait répliquer mais Nathy était déjà sortit de la chambre éclatant de rire dans le couloir jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée . Bella pouffa à son tour puis se remit au travail. Une fois terminée, elle vérifia une dernière fois que tout y était, puis descendit souhaiter la bonne nuit aux Hales. Elle fit un bref passage dans la salle de bain pour sa toilette nocturne prenant soin de ne pas enlever cette fois ci son bijoux,et se glissa dans les draps dans lesquels elle ne dormirait plus pour les prochains mois. L'anxiété la rongeait mais l'effet de Morphée , suite à sa journée passé ,fut le plus fort et elle sombra dans un autre monde.

*

Le moment fatidique arriva. Un grand silence régnait dans la voiture roulant en direction de l'aéroport de Tokyo. Philippe et Nathy semblaient préoccuper. L'homme concentré sur la route et elle regardait par la fenêtre sans pour autant voir plus loin que la vitre. Bella à l'arrière ne disait rien non plus ,regardant le paysage de son enfance défilé. Les gratte-ciels allaient lui manquer. De même que les soirées ,auxquels , elle allait souvent, seule certes, en douce aussi , mais elle adorait ça et trouvait aucun internet d'y aller avec quelqu'un. L'adolescente poussa un long et bruyant soupire quand la voiture se stoppa. Sortit de ses pensée par l'immobilité du véhicule , Bella regarda autour d'elle pour apercevoir un gigantesque bâtiment blanc ornée de baie vitré. Ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport. Nathy vint lui ouvrir la portière tandis que Phillipe revenait déjà avec un chariot pour y déposer ses bagages. Après un temps d'hésitation , Bella sortit de l'habitacle tenant les onigiris (2) que Nana avait préparé la veille , au cas où elle auraient faim dans l'avion. Les valises installés et la voiture verrouillé tous trois se dirigèrent vers les portes automatiques qui s'ouvrirent laissant sentir l' agréable fraicheur de la climatisation. Ils allèrent enregistrer les différents sacs .Une fois fait , ils essayèrent à un café dans le hall du terminus jusqu'à ce que le moment des au revoir arrive.

Tous trois se tenait devant la porte d'embarcation. La tension était palpable. Ça allait être dur pensa Bella, alors comme par réflexe pour alléger l'ambiance , elle opta encore une fois pour l'humour.

« Allez souriez ! » dit elle avec un enthousiasme feins « Personne n'est mort à ce que je sache »

Phillipe sourit faiblement quand à Nathy , elle se jeta sur Bella , l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces.

« Amuses toi bien ma chérie. Tu vas me manquer » murmura Nathy dans un bain de larme.

« Toi aussi tu va me manquer Nana. »

Oh non ! Ça venait , elle le sentait. Les larmes remontés . Ça n'allait pas tarder. Bella dû prendre son courage à deux mains afin de prononcer ces mots d'un air le plus neutre dont elle était capable. Après une longue étreinte, elle quitta le coup de Nathy pour faire face à son père de cœur. Un homme froid et sévère mais tellement bon et protecteur. Bella ne sut comment lui dire au revoir n'étant pas un homme très expressif. Mais alors qu'elle s'y attendait le moins il l'a pris par le bras et la tira à lui l'enlaçant à son tour avec violence.

Aucun mots ne sortit .Se contentant de rester enlacé debout au beau milieu de la foule.

« Tu vas me manquer , Bella » chuchota t-il

Cette dernière retenait tant bien que mal les larmes qui commençaient vraiment à être douloureuse. Il suffoqua. Ce n'était peut être qu'une impression mais était il en train de trembler ou bien était-ce elle? Elle ne savait pas. Les mots ne pouvaient sortir tellement elle était surprise mais aussi triste. A ce moment là , elle avait eu sa dose d'émotions pour la fin de la semaine .

« Prends soin de toi ma fille » murmura Philipe en suffoquant de nouveau.

Un larmes coula contre sa volonté , suivit d'une autres et encore une. Désormais un torrent de larmes se mêla à celles de Philipe, puis elle éclata en sanglots. Il avait prononcé les mots qu'il lui avait tant manquer durant toute sa vie. Pour la premièrement fois un homme l'avait appelé haut et fort « ma fille ». Peut être ses mots ne sortait pas de la bouche de celui qu'elle avait espéré entendre mais cette état de fait ne pesa pas lourd dans son cerveau. Car Philipe avait été tout ce temps, son modèle , son mentor , son père. C' en était trop , trop pour Bella.

Nathy sous l'émotion les rejoignit dans leur étreinte. Et dans ses derniers effort pour ne pas succomber par l'émotion , elle dit en pleurant:

« Je vous aime »

« Nous aussi » répondit les Hales en cœur , complètement envahit par les larmes et les sanglots.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longue minutes quand une voix aux haut parleurs retentit:

« Dernier appel ! Les passagers du vol 274 en destination de Los Angeles sont priez de se présentez à la porte d'embarcation numéro 6. Embarquement immédiat. Merci. »

Bella se dégagea doucement de leur bras, leur faisant face.

« Je dois y aller. » dit-elle ,en essayant de se ressaisir. Les Hales hochèrent la tête. Bella se baissa , ramassa sa bagage à main,puis fit volte face et avança vers l'hôtesse présente aux portes. A quelques pat de sa destination , elle se retourna vers ses parents adoptifs.

« Au revoir » dit elle doucement. « Venez me voir »

« On n'y manquera pas ma chérie »

Bella recula de quelques pat et tendit son billet à le femme en uniforme. Cette dernière vérifia , déchira l'extrémité du billet et le rendit à sa propriétaire. Bella fixa encore les Hales , sa vue à moitié brouiller par le reste de larme.

Elle se détourna de nouveau et emprunta un couloir totalement fermer. Mieux vaut ne pas être claustrophobe dans ces moments là. Quand , elle atteignit le bout. Elle fut accueilli par deux autres hôtesses , à première vue compatissante devant son état de tristesse. L'une d'elle jeta un œil à son billets et lui indiqua sa place en première classe.

Malgré ses nombreuse protestations , les Hales avait refusé de lui prendre un billet de classe moyenne sachant le voyage long et inconfortable dans la classe économique. Si on ne pouvait pas améliorer le temps de vole ,au moins faire en sortes qu'il soit dès plus agréable selon eux. C'est ainsi que Bella gagna son siège, pas le moins du monde impressionner par le luxe qu'offrait la première place, étant donner qu'elle avait voyagé à plusieurs reprises avec la famille Hales. Elle s'assit avec la grâce d'un hippopotame, encore sous l'émotion de la journée.

La voie du haut parleur , ce fit de nouveau entendre.

« Cher passager , Bienvenue sur le vol 274 à destination de Los Angeles USA , Tout l' équipage vous souhaite un agréable vol. Je vous pris d'attacher vos ceintures pour le décollage »

Bella s'exécuta. Un rugissement de moteur retentit. Les hélices se mirent en mouvement et enfin l'avion avança. D'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite, un tremblement se fit sentir et l'appareil quitta le sol , prenant de l'altitude. La jeune fille regarda par le hublot. Ça y est , elle l'avait quitté son pays. Ce pays qui l'avait accueilli et vu grandir et partait en destination de son pays natal. Elle quittait le Japon pour les États-Unis.

*****

**(1)Okonomiyaki****:** Spécialité de Tokyo. Sortes de crêpe que l'on prépare soit même sur une plaque chauffante au milieu de la table et où on choisis les ingrédient comme du bœuf , des fruit de mer et des légumes.

**(2)Onigiris:** boulette de riz souvent en forme de triangle ou d'ovale et enveloppée d'une algue nori et que l'on garnis avec ce que l'on veux; Des épices , des légumes ou du poissons..

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Voilà ! Le chapitre est terminée !**

**Alors Verdict ? Tomate ? Avocat ? Papaye ? ou alors Rose ?**

**Appuyé sur le bouton vert , et laissez moi une petite reviews pour me donnez avis, s'il vous plait.**

**Bizou.**

**ps: kYA!!! Trop trop désolé ! Je viens de relire le chapitre pour le corriger, le nombre de faute ! J'hallucine , XD ! Il doit en avoir encore mais moins.  
**


	2. Chapitre 2:Nouvelle Vie

**Ohayo !!!**

**Je suis de retour pour vous jouez un mauvais tour ! mwahahahahah! Enfin pas si mauvais que ça , j'espère.**

**Alors d'abord un énorme merci pour vos reviews, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça motive pour écrire (La preuve j'ai terminée un autre chapitre aujourd'hui) .**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont mit dans leurs favoris et alertes et à VampNinis à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement, alors je le fais maintenant:**

**"Ta review m'a fais chaud au cœur et je te remercie , pour tes bouquets et tes champs de rose "**

**Bon j'arrête sinon je vais chialer et oui je suis sensibleuh !!!!!!!!!!! ptdr. En tout cas encore MERCI à tout le monde.  
**

**Ensuite , je voulais vous prévenir qu'il se peut que ma fic passe en rating: M, mais je préviendrais en début de chapitre si il y a du lemon.**

**Voila je crois que c'est tout. Voilà le second chapitre. Bonne Lecture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.**

**ps: Pardon pour les fautes , si il y en a. Et n'hésitez pas me donner des cours de grammaire et/ou conjugaison ,si il y en a trop ! PTDR ! XD ! Pwah je sens que les reviews vont pleuvoir après ça. PTDR !!  
**

*******************************************

**Chapitre 2: Une Nouvelle Vie.**

Les aiguilles de l'horloge indiquait 09 h 30. L'agitation se faisait sentir aux portes d'arrivées du Terminus. Des dizaines de groupes attendant de retrouver un être aimé ou un proche. L'effervescence régnait. Bon nombre de personnes ne tenaient plus en place. Et l'homme qui se trouvait à quelques pas plus loin , en retrait de la foule , ne faisait pas exception. Par chance , il était accompagné.

« Calme toi Jasper , je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi excité. Tu attends ta belle-mère ou quoi ? » dit l'homme brun , pouffant de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami.

« Ferme là ! J'ai des raisons de ne plus tenir en place. Ça va faire bientôt 5 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu » s'expliqua le dénommé Jasper , toujours aussi nerveux.

« Dis moi blondinet , comment va tu faire pour la reconnaître si il y a si longtemps? Il ne faudrait pas que tu embarque une petite veille par inadvertance comme tu le fait souvent. » reprit son allié de vie, en éclatant de rire.

« Même si ça faisait 20 ans que je ne l'avait pas vu je la reconnaitrai. On oublie pas ceux qu'on aime. Et puis c'est vrai que j'aime les femmes mures mais celles que je ramène à la maison ne son pas si vieille que ça, elles ont simplement quelques années de plus que moi» se défendit le blond.

« Non ! Bien sur que non !Juste toute fripé. Au fait tu es sur qu'elles ont pas de dentier? »

« Tu .....Je me demande pourquoi je te répond, imbécile » lança Jasper , exaspéré.

Son ami éclata de rire à nouveau. Jasper soupira bruyamment avant de reprendre:

« Je vais m'avancer. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. »

Jasper appliqua le geste à la parole et se dirigea vers les portes qui ne cessaient de s'ouvrir et de se refermer sur des passagers surchargés de valises disposer sur des chariots, laissant son ami derrière.

Ce petit manège dura une bonnes dizaine de minutes. Les portes continuaient leurs danse laissant apparaître des personnes de tout pays et de toute cultures. Il observait le spectacle des retrouvailles.

Les portes s'ouvrirent accompagnait d'un nouvelle foule. Tous si différent mais pourtant si semblable par leur traits tiré par la fatigue. Tous sauf une. Son regard se posa sur une jeune fille aux long cheveux bruns monté en queue de cheval. La jeune femme semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux jusqu'à ce qu' ils se posent sur lui. Elle le regarda intensément avant de lui offrir un large sourire .

« Elle a un merveilleux sourire » pensa t-il . « Mais d'abord pourquoi elle me sourit. Ça ne peut pas être ....... »

A peine avait-il commencé à pensée que l'objet de sa réflexion s'approcha dans sa direction avec une joie débordante. Arrivée à mi chemin , elle lâcha son chariot puis se précipita dans les bras du jeune homme.

« Jasper ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » s'écria la belle brune.

« Bella » réussit il a murmurer encore sous le choc. Il la serra à son tour , maladroitement, ému. Le blond brisa leur étreinte quelques secondes plus tard, afin d'avoir le loisir de l'observer.

Mais où était dont passé sa petite sœur? La jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la petite fille de 13 ans qu'il avait laissé derrière lui au Japon. Non rien a voir. Une mince silhouette, de fines jambes , un ventre plat , une poitrine qui ravirait , même plus que ça ,n'importe quel homme. Et des cheveux magnifiquement ondulés avec un dégradé de couleurs allant du brun naturel de ses cheveux à des reflets roux. Tous ça malheureusement camoufler et dévaloriser par un look punk. Du moins de son point de vue. Mais malgré son scepticisme pour ce genre de vêtement , il l'a trouvait tout simplement sublime. Mais ce qui avait vraiment changé était son visage. Il était plus fin , elle avait perdu du poids et ça lui allait a ravir . Une bouche pulpeuse et tout simplement un visage d'ange aux yeux chocolats. Jasper continuait son observation quand un un rire étouffé le tira de ses pensées.

« Même si ça faisait 20 ans que tu ne l'avait pas vu tu la reconnaitrait. » cita une voix rauque « C'est bien ce que tu as dit ?Mon œil !!!!! »

Jasper se retourna pour apercevoir son ami qui s'était rapproché, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Ne prêtant aucune attention à la remarque de son confident , il se retourna vers Bella qui sembla surprise de cette apparition. Celle ci le dévisagea de haut en toute évidence, il devait être au grand sportif , peut être de body building. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement en l'imaginant dans un juste corps. Sa carrure était vraiment impressionnante ,de même que sa taille et devait bien faire deux tête de plus qu'elle. Déjà qu'elle ne se trouvait pas grande mais là , elle pouvait se comparer à un brune continua son observation, sur son visage d'enfant. Genre petit enfant bouboule , mignon comme tout qui fait craquer toute la gente féminine, à la moindre apparition. Il avait des cheveux court d'un noir d'ébène.

« Alors Jasper où sont passé tes bonnes manières » reprit celui-ci, sur un ton amical.

« Oups désolé. Bella. Je te présente Emmet, le copain de Rosalie. Emmet . Je te présente Bella. Ma petite princesse. » les présenta t-il en souris au surnom qu'il avait employé.

Bella gronda de mécontentement et lança un regard noir à Jasper. Emmet rigola de plus belle.

« Si ses yeux lançait des balles , Jasper ne serait plus parmi nous » pensa t-il.

Bella s'avança lui tendant la main, plus par politesse qu'autre chose, prenant son air indifférent. Toute fois , elle comptait bien se venger de son frère et l'occasion tombait à pic.

« Salut. Autant prendre les bonnes habitudes et de ne pas m'appeler « petite princesse », comme le fait mon « petit pâté » . » lâcha Bella, sèchement,ayant volontairement révéler le petit nom de tout spécialement attribuer par Nathy, lorsqu'il était petit. Heureusement pour elle , elle avait hériter d'un nom banal, très souvent donné aux petites filles.

Bien que venger , elle se surprit de son audace. Est ce les années qui l'avait changer?En général , elle se contentait de rester silencieuse, ça avait plus d' effet selon son expérience. Mais bizarrement elle avait dit plus d'un mots cette fois ci , qu'elle n'en avait dit durant toute une conversation avec sa propre mère.

.Emmet resta bouche bée, tant devant la froideur de la nouvelle arrivante, que par sa découverte. I ouvrit grand la bouche , tels un poisson hors de l'eau, bafouillant et répétant le surnoms.

Jasper regarda , d'un œil meurtrier Bella se préparant psychologiquement à la réaction d'Emmet. Celle ci ne se fit pas entendre. Il explosa littéralement de rire, devant la mine déconfite du blond.

« Œil pour œil , dent pour dent, frangin » murmura Bella un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Jasper la défia du regard:

« Tu ne paie rien pour attendre , sœurette »

Il se tourna vers Emmet qui était encore plié en deux et ne cessait de répéter « Petit pâté » entre deux éclats de rire incontrôlés. Plus excédé que vexé, Jasper jura dans sa barbe , espérant que son compagnon de route daigne enfin ce calmer. Ce qui à son grand malheur n'arriva pas. Sans oublier la centaine de paires d'yeux braqués sur eux. De quoi être vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Ferme la Emmet , on ne va pas y passé la journée » reprit Jasper, gêné.

Sans plus attendre il se chargea des valises de Bella et partit vers le parking. Bella et Emmet se retrouvèrent seuls, mais le climat était des plus détendus. Surtout que le fou rire d'Emmet était contagieux si bien que Bella, pourtant si distante ,ne pu retenir un petit rire , qui resta cependant discret., en se remémorant la tête de son frère de cœur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les rires se stoppèrent difficilement, engendrant un silence entre eux.

Bella fut celle qui le rompit:

« On devrait rejoindre Jasper » dit-elle , juste après s'être racler la gorge et arborant un visage impassible.

« Ouai » soupira le brun, en se redressant.

Celui-ci observa un court instant la jeune fille. Elle était exactement comme l'avait décrite Jasper. Bon ok , il s'était complètement gouré sur son physique mais ses réactions étaient telles qu'il les lui avait décrit. D'où il n'avait pas pris en compte le ton froid et distant de tout à l'heure. Encore un défit à relevé pour le grizzli.

Elle détourna le regard, gêné par le regard insistant que lui lançait Emmet. Il voulait sa photo où quoi? Pensa- telle.

Soudain Emmet encercla les épaules de la jeune fille et la rapprocha de lui dans un geste tout sauf doux. Une souris entre les pattes d'un ours » pensa Bella. Surprise , celle-ci écarquilla les yeux , choqué devant tant de familiarité, elle leva la tête pour rencontré un regard plein de malice;

« Tu sais quoi ? Je sens qu'on va bien s'attendre tout les deux. » jubila Emmet.

D'abord largués , le jeune brune leva les sourcils , l'air interrogatif et craintif. Puis , elle comprit le sous entendus. C'est là qu'elle sut qu'elle venait de trouver un allié dés plus enthousiaste et motivé à faire tourner Jasper en bourrique. C'était trop beau , elle allait enfin pouvoir se venger de toute les taquineries, innocente mais toutefois exaspérantes, qu'il lui avait faite quand elle était petite. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent , légèrement ,à leur tour dans un rictus dès plus sadique , qui fut rendu par un sourire d'Emmet , dévoilant toute sa dentition.

« Allez viens partenaire allons retrouver notre victime préférée » continua t-il , ne lâchant pas sa prise.

« Je crois que j'en ai assez fait pour aujourd'hui, laissons le tranquille » dit Bella, timidement.

« Tu as raison , je crois que notre « petit pâté en croute » à suffisamment souffert » pouffa le brun « Du moins pour l'instant »

Ainsi , il l'entraina hors de l'aéroport.

*

La surprise fut grande pour Jasper qui les attendait prêt de la voiture. Une jeep blanche. Quand il les vit approcher bras dessous bras dessus , tels de vieux amis, il fut d'abord surpris que Bella soit si proche d'un étranger. Du moins pour elle, puis il grimaça. Ça sentait le roussit. Si son excentrique d'ami avait fraternisé avec sa rancunière de sœur alors il devait s'attendre au pire. Il soupira se résignant à subir les prochaines railleries de ces deux là. Décidément l'année allait être pénible.

Mais malgré ça, il ne put réprimer une certaine joie que sa princesse s'entende si bien avec quelqu'un ne faisant pas parti du cercle familiale. C'était rare et il le savait mieux que quiconque, en dehors de sa sœur jumelle et ses grands-parents.

*

Le voyage se passa dans une ambiance dès plus jovial. Entre les questions , les blagues et les pics que s'envoyait les deux garçons, Bella put mieux connaître le brun et n'eut pas une seule seconde pour s'ennuyer. Elle se sentait bien. Une douce chaleur envahit son cœur. Elle était heureuse. Elle avait retrouvé après cinq ans, celui qui avait la place de son frère et elle avait rencontré Emmet. Un grizzli aussi doux qu'un lapin. Il l'avait accueillit chaleureusement comme on le fait pour un ami de longue date. Bella fut prise de remord en repensant à la façon dont elle lui avait parlé. Il ne le méritait pas. Elle se promit de s'excuser, dés qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle s'ouvrirait à lui pour autant. Mais à dire vrai , elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en tenir à ces convictions. Il était sympa, tout compte fait. Et puis si il était l'ami de Jasper alors il était surement quelqu'un de bien. Sur le moment Bella n'avait pas raisonner ainsi et se surpris à le faire.

Est-ce que cela se peut qu'une telle chose existe. Qu'une personne puisse se lié à quelqu'un en à peine quelques minutes. Était ce ça que l'on appelait le feeling? Elle ne savait pas mais c'est ce qu'elle ressentait. L'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, de se sentir protéger . De la même façon qu'elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Jasper quand elle avait du chagrin. Cette époque était loin, maintenant, il y a plus de cinq ans.

Jasper était quelqu'un au tempérament calme. C'était ce trait de sa personnalité que Bella affectionnait le plus. Son sang froid dans les situations les plus délicates , sa compassion , son dévouement pour les personnes qui rencontrent des difficultés. Ce qui lui donnait l'apparence de l'homme coincé à souhait. Mais il était tout le contraire. Une personne qui aime s'amuser et profiter pleinement de la vie sans pour autant le faire aux dépends des autres. Tout ça c'était Jasper et tout ça faisait qu'il était sa bouée, son soutiens, son ange gardien , son frère. Même si aucun lien du sang n'existait. Il était l'homme qui comptait le plus pour elle sur cette maudite Terre. Et pour cela, Bella disait merci à la vie de l'avoir porté ,malgré ses déboires , près de lui. Au plutôt d'eux. Car Rosalie était comme une sœur pour elle. Dès son arrivée chez les Hales , elle l'avait ,tout de suite, accepté, sans même prendre le temps de la connaître.

Rosalie était la sœur jumelle de Jasper, ils auraient du être encore plus proche entre eux. En symbiose , si on pouvait dire. Mais en les regardant jouer ,tout les trois ( Jasper, Rosalie et Bella ),dans le jardin des Hales à une autre époque ,on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient des triplets. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas , n'avaient pas le même âge mais étaient inséparables, du moins jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux aient l'âge de voler de leurs propres ailes. Ils avaient quitté le Japon ,à leur dix huit ans, pour l'Amérique et elle ne les avait pas revu depuis. Seul les lettres et les mails les reliaient. Aujourd'hui, Jaspez était architecte et Rosalie était coach de sport personnel à Los Angeles.

Elle sortit de ses pensées et jeta un regard attendrissant vers les garçons. Oui, de la tendresse c'est ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment ,vers ces deux hommes assis sur les sièges avant de la jeep en train de ce chamailler. Jasper avait réussit à chiper le porte feuille de leur chauffeur ,Emmet, ne se gênant pas pour commenter une photo des plus compromettante. Ça valait le coup d'œil. Emmet en costume de lapin quelques années plus tôt, ingurgitant, au moins ,sa dixième coupe de glace à la framboise, contrastant avec le teint vert moisit de ses joues dodues. Signe qu'il était surement sur le point de rendre tout ce qu'il avait avalé. Une chose est sûr ,Bella comprit qu'il ne fallait jamais faire de paris avec ces deux là. Au risque de se retrouver avec la même tête, accoutrer d'un costume ridicule.

Après un fou rire , incontrôlé,au dépend d'Emmet, Bella les réprimanda et exigea que Jasper se tienne tranquille et que Emmet se concentre sur la route. Il n'aurait pas fallu qu'ils se retrouvent dans le décors , tout de même.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence accompagner d'une mine boudeuse des deux garçons qui n'avaient pas vraiment apprécier d'être remis à leur place. De vrai gamins !!!!

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard , ils entrèrent dans une petite villa .Bella ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant l'étendu des pièces. En parfait gentleman ,les garçons s'emparèrent de toutes les valises et sacs puis se dirigèrent immédiatement à l'étage . Bella les suivit sans poser de question. Il était évident que cette maison respirait le luxe et la propreté. Mais vu sa taille ,il était tout aussi flagrant que ce n'était certainement pas eux qui devaient faire le ménage.

Emmet ouvrit une porte à coup de pied , tenant encore debout par elle ne sait qu'elle miracle et pénétra dans la pièce , à la suite de Jasper. Elle entra à son tour, pour y trouver une chambre.

« Bella voici ta chambre! J'ai conseillé à Rosalie de me pas mettre trop de couleur, comme ça tu pourra la décorer à ton gout » affirma Jasper en souriant.

« Et j'ai choisi le lit, le vendeur l'a fait venir directement du Japon, avec l'armoire. » renchérit Emmet , en gonflant le torse, fier de lui.

La brune détailla son nouveau chez elle. La chambre était sobre , jolie, simple . Une grande fenêtre, une baie vitré donnant sur un petit balcon et un gigantesque lit deux places voir trois, en bois sculpter à la main,Comme à son habitude,Bella resta impassible. Ce qui inquiéta Emmet. Jasper lui ne s'en formalisa pas,l'habitude sans doute.

« Tu sais si tu n'aimes pas on pourra toujours changé le lit. Pour le reste c'est pas moi qu'il faut engueulé. J'ai pensé que ça t'aiderai à te sentir moins dé paysager, enfin , c'est pas grave si tu l'aimes pas.... » commença Emmet, paniquer.

« Non ! » le coupa Bella « C'est parfait ! Merci »

Elle les remercia d'un petit sourire , qu'ils lui rendirent. Ce geste pouvait paraître simplet, mais la lueur qui dansait dans les yeux de la jeune fille rassura les deux garçons. Elle n'était pas du tout expressive et ils le savaient, du moins au premier abord. Mais elle était émus. Car tous avait tout fait pour qu'elle se sente chez elle, et surtout lui, Emmet Un inconnu, qui n'avait aucune raison de faire ce qu'il a fait. Décidément ils étaient adorables et elle , elle jouait la carte distance et indifférence. Bon tans pis pour les barrières , se dit -elle. Sans plus attendre , son rictus s'élargit en un véritable et éblouissant sourire . Elle s'avança vers eux., passa ses mains sur chacune de leur nuque et les serra dans ses bras en chuchotant un merci. Les deux garçons répondirent à son étreinte tout deux heureux devant cette marque d'affection.

« Que vous êtes mignon tous les trois » s'exclama une voix, remplit d'émotion.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur l'embrasure de la porte où se trouvait une jeune femme blonde.

« Rose ! » cria Bella , avant de se jeter dans les bras de la nouvelle venue. « Tu m'as manqué »

« Toi aussi Belle » répondit la blonde « Tu es splendide ! Rien à voir avec la petite fille joufflu , que nous avons vu la dernière fois. Tu as perdu du poids et ça te va très bien. Tu dois en faire tourner des têtes » continua Rosalie en détaillant la jeune fille.

« Pas vraiment » murmura Bella de façon à ce que seule Rosalie, entende. Mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité maladive du grand Emmet, qui ne se gêna pas pour entrer dans la conversation.

« Les gars dans ton pays sont aveugle ou quoi ? Si j'étais pas raide dingue amoureux de ma Rose. Je tenterai volontiers ma chance » dit -il étonné.

Bella baissa la tête , rouge comme une tomate. Jasper et Rosalie se mirent à rire.

« Ben quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'était un compliment » expliqua le brun.

« Disons que ce n'est pas les occasions qui ont manqué » enchaina vaguement Jasper , pouffant un peu plus.

« C'est à dire ? » demanda Emmet, De plus en plus pousser par la curiosité.

« C'est à dire que nous vivions dans un petit village à côté de Tokyo et tout le monde se connaissait. Bella était à cette époque quelque peu agressive, dirons nous. Un jour , un mec est venu l'accoster . Elle devait avoir 10 ans. Je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie. Le gars s'est avancé et lui a exprimer ses sentiments . »commença Jasper.

« Erreur Fatale » le coupa Rosalie

« Bella lui a fait clairement comprendre qu'elle voulait pas de lui. Mais bien que la méthode était efficace , elle était surtout brutale et j'imagine très douloureuse » continua Jasper, se retenant de rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ? » interrogea Emmet , les yeux remplient d'étoiles comme un enfant le jour de noël.

« Elle lui a mit un coup de pied bien placé entre les parties. » finit Rosalie , juste avant d'exploser de rire, accompagné de son frère et bien sur son petit ami. Tous trois se tenaient les côtes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes , ils réussirent à reprendre leur sérieux. Bella n'avait pas bougé, son visage présentant un défilé de couleur. Ces imbéciles avaient de la chance. A une certaine époque , elle leur serait rentrée dedans peu importe leur corpulence. Le docteur Mizuki aurait été très fier d'elle.

« Honnêtement je ne voit pas le rapport avec le fait que tu n'es pas de copain » reprit Emmet, fournissant un effort surhumain pour ne pas rire.

« Rose l'a dit. Tout le monde se connaissait dans le village . Alors tu penses bien que cette histoire a vite fait le tour. Et on peut pas dire que je laisse facilement les gens entrés dans mon univers » répondit Bella en soupirant de lassitude et honteuse.

« C'est de là . Que notre grand-mère l'a inscrite à la boxe. » pouffa Jasper.

« Whoua ! Je ne t'aurais jamais cru violente, Bella »

« Il y a des tas de chose que tu ignores de moi ,Emmet » murmura cette dernière.

« C'est pourquoi tu peux te considéré chanceux d'avoir été accepter aussi facilement. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre? » constata Rosalie, surprise. Bella se sentit immédiatement mal. Elle n'avait pas été dès plus sympathique lors de leur rencontre. Et pourtant il n'avait pas cherché à s'éloigner et encore moins de vouloir lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce.

« Oui . En fait Emmet je ... » Bella se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre « Je suis désolé si j'ai été grossière tout à l'heure. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait, excuse moi. »

« Je me disais bien aussi » marmonna la blonde dans sa barbe ( Tiens?elle en a une ? Lol).

« Y a pas de mal. Mais comme compensation tu me laisseras t'appeler par un surnom choisis par mes soins. »

« Putain, il se fou de moi ou quoi ? Ce pti ..... Calme toi Bella ! Calme moi Bella ! » pensa celle-ci. « C'est le petit ami de Rosy , il a été gentil avec toi et tu vas devoir le supporter ..heu..Non ! Cohabiter avec lui durant au moins au an. Grrrr! Sur tout ce qu'il pouvait te faire faire , il a fallut qu'il tape là où ça fait mal. Bande de traitres, ils ont dû lui dire que je ne supportais pas qu'on m'appelle autrement que Bella. Rien que d'imaginer le surnom débile qu'il va me trouvé, ça me donne des frissons. Allez ma grande fais un effort ! Il est prêt à te pardonner ton insolence en échange tu dois juste faire comme si de rien était. C'est pas la fin du monde. » Bella inspira profondément avant d'expirer violemment.

« ok » dit-elle difficilement , en lançant des regard noir aux blonds.

Emmet sourit constatant que Jasper avait dit vrai. Il avait découvert son poing faible. Bon découvert n'était pas le mot. Boucle d'or , alias Jasper ou Jazz pour les intimes ,avait tout balancé, afin qu'il puissent faire face aux réactions de sa sœur de cœur. Il ne put s'empêcher de ce dire qu'il était sadique, mais qu'elle était trop _**chou**_ ,quand elle devait faire appel à tout son self-contrôle. EREKA ! Il avait trouvé.

« Cool ! Allons manger , Chou-chou . Tu dois avoir faim » annonça Emmet en pensant son bras sur ses épaules. Il l'a tira hors de la chambre et ne put réprimer un large sourire en la voyant pincé les lèvres tout en se tenant l'arrête du nez. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers le salon. Ce soir là ce fut diner commander chez le traiteur japonais du coin accompagner d'une énorme pincé d'anecdote. C'est ainsi que Bella put apprendre que Emmet était le gérant de la salle de sport dans laquelle travaillait Rosalie et que c'était là-bas qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés , 3 ans et demi, plus tôt. Puis il s'étaient installés ici. Comme la maison ne manquait pas de place et surtout qu'elle coutait les yeux de la tête , Jasper avait aussi emménagé et depuis ils se partageaient également les frais.

*

Les semaines passèrent, le printemps laissant place à l'été. Bella avait appris à mieux connaître Emmet et ne regretta pas une seule fois de lui avoir donner une chance de l'approcher. Une relation spéciale était née entre eux. Une relation fraternelle , au même titre que celle qu'elle entretenait avec Jasper, au grand dam de celui ci qui subissait régulièrement les railleries de ses deux là.

L'ambiance dans la maison était chaleureuse et surtout explosive. Inutile de préciser à qui la faute. Depuis l'arrivée de Bella , fin mai, Emmet était un vrai môme de 10 ans. Il passait tout son temps libre à faire enragé la pauvre Bella, ou encore à se chamailler gentiment à ce faire des prises de boxe comme le ferait deux frères. Bella tenait le rythmes. Ces six ans de boxe avait porté leur fruits. Et à son grand étonnement , enfin pas tant que ça, elle apprit que Emmet en faisait aussi. Bien qu'elle l'aurait plutôt vu pratiquer du catch. Mais bien qu'elle s'amusait bien avec son nouveau grand frère. Elle pouvait aussi affirmer que c'était un emmerdeur de première. Tout comme elle put constater ,à son plus grand malheur ,que c'était un vrai obsédé de sport et de sexe. Pff ! Les mecs !

Et bien sur ce n'était pas en abordant le thème sportif qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à la taquiner, enchainant blague salace sur blague salace. Du genre « Hey Chou-Chou ! Qu'elle est la différence entre une femme et une moto ? » ou encore « hey Chou-Chou ! Qu'elle est la différence entre une femme et une poubelle » Pas un jour ne passa sans qu'il en sorte une bonne dizaine , si ce n'est plus. Bella bien que cramoisie à chaque fois dû admettre qu'il en connaissait un paquet, espérant qu'il soit , un jour ,à cours . Du moins avant qu'elle ne reparte au Japon et avec un gars comme Emmet , elle y pensait très souvent .

Ce matin là , tout le monde était assis autour d'une table pour le petit déjeuné, en train de manger des toasts et du bacon.

« Emmet ferme là ! Je veux pas le savoir! Je suis en train de manger bon sang » hurla Bella , le regard tueur.

« Tu vas voir , elle est drôle ! » insista le brun.

« Ça fait plus de huit semaines que je suis arrivée et tu n'as pas réussit à me faire rire avec une seule de tes fichus blagues. Alors ferme là sinon , je te jure que tu ne pourras plus avoir de descendant après m'être occuper de toi et même Rosalie ne pourra te sauver. »

Le grizzlis perdit d'un coup son sourire malicieux, commençant à comprendre qu'il était peut être aller trop loin.

« Tu n'oserais pas » dit il en déglutissant.

« Je te jure que je le fait si tu n'arrêtes pas. Et je peux te certifier que même du haut de tes deux mètres , tu ne m'empêchera pas de t'arracher la langue par la même occasion. »gronda la brune, totalement à bout de nerf.

Emmet déglutit à nouveau.

« Merde ! Elle est effrayante quand elle s'y met » pensa t-il.

Jasper et Rosalie n'avaient pas broncher. Ça sentait le roussis et Emmet l'avait bien cherché. Même eux se sentaient mal à l'aise avec toute ses allusions, surtout gêné de parler de sexe devant son jumeau. Mais malgré ça , cela faisait presque 3 ans qu'il le supportait. Alors voir Bella remonté les bretelles à leur ours préféré était un spectacle dès plus jouissif.

L'ambiance salace disparut aussitôt, laissant place à une tension lourde.

Emmet s'apprêta à dire quelques chose quand son téléphone sonna. Il prit son mobile et se leva pour prendre son appel. Quand il fut sorti de la salle à manger. Bella poussa un long et bruyant soupire d'exaspération , poussa son bol plus loin pour plonger sa tête dans ses bras, eux même placés sur la table.

« Comment faites vous pour rester aussi calme. » demanda Bella la tête toujours enfouis.

« L'habitude ! » répondit les blonds en cœur., soupirant à leur tour.

Bella pouffa d'un rire artificiel , sans joie . Elle redressa la tête de sorte qu'elle puisse fixer son frère et sa sœur de cœur.

« Je crois que je dois recommencé la boxe. J'adore Emmet . Mais si je ne ne me défoule pas , il n'en sortira pas vivant. »

« Tu pourrais toujours remplacer le punching-ball du garage par Emmet. Ça serait encore plus efficace et beaucoup plus marrant.» plaisanta Jasper.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas seule dans la maison.

« Je préfère pas. Je tiens à le récupérer en bon état. »ajouta la blonde.

« Sinon tu as réfléchis à tes études? » demanda Jasper.

« Oui! Je crois que je vais m'offrir une année sabbatique pour que je prenne un peu de repos, connaître d'autre chose ,en profiter et réfléchir à ce que je veux vraiment faire. Je crois que c'est le mieux. Je ne veux pas me lancé tête baisser dans une orientation. » narra la brune.

Les Hales la regardèrent et froncèrent les sourcils.

« Vous inquiétez pas je vais trouver du travail. » les rassura Bella, voyant là ,la seule raison de leur attitudes.

« Bella voyons tu sais bien que l'argent n'est pas un problème ! C'est juste qu'on ne t'a jamais entendu parlé de cette façon. La seule chose qui a toujours compté c'était tes cours et la boxe et bien sur nous mais jamais tu n'as exprimé le désir de vouloir faire quelque chose n'ayant rien à voir avec tout ça. » déclara Rosalie.

« Tu peux pas savoir comme on est heureux pour toi. Alors fonce ! » ajouta Jasper.

Tout deux lui adressa un sourire radieux et sincères.

« Merci. »

C'est à ce moment là , que Emmet se décida à entrer.

« Hey les gars ! Mes parents nous invites à venir passé deux semaines chez eux. »

« Cool! » s'exclama Rosalie, avec enthousiasme

« Ça marche ! » ajouta Jasper , tout sourire en rougissant légèrement.

« Bella? »demanda le brun

« Je ne sais pas trop Emmet. Je ne les connais pas. Et avec mon caractère..... »

« Dis pas de connerie, Bella . Ton soit disant caractère est une façade pour éloigner les gens. Tu désappointe quiconque voulant t'approcher pour ne pas souffrir. Ça n'a pas marché avec moi. Ça ne marchera pas avec ma famille, non plus. Car je sais ,et après ce coup de fil ils savent ,que tu es quelqu'un de bien . A partir du moment où tu as franchi cette porte , tu es devenue ma seconde petite sœur Bella. En d'autre terme « **mi casa es su casa »** !Alors maintenant tu la ferme et tu vas préparer ton sac. Point Barre » explosa Emmet, énervé, laissant tout le monde bouche bée.

Il avait sortit ça le plus sérieusement du monde et un Emmet sérieux était rare. Pendant un brève minute , Bella sentit la colère l'envahir. Comment il osait lui parlé comme ça ce ...Mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacer par une émotion plus forte. Une émotion qu'elle avait ressenti très fréquemment depuis son arrivée.

« Kya ! Le salaud ! Comment le détester plus de cinq minutes ! Il va me faire chialer ce couillon! Merde ! Je sens que ça viens » pensa la jeune Swan.

Une larme coula contre sa volonté. Ne contrôlant pas ses gestes , elle se jeta dans les bras du grizzlis. Peut être parce que elle ne voulait pas qu'ils l'a voient pleurer, elle ne sais pas trop ,mais ce fut instinctif.

Emmet la serra à son tour, n'essayant même pas de la calmer. Encore une fois pousser par ses émotions, Bella lui murmura entre deux sanglots:

« Je te déteste Emmet »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Chou-Chou » répondit Emmet,sachant qu'elle avait dit le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait. Comme quoi écouter aux portes sert. Si il ne l'avait pas entendu dire ,quelques minutes plus tôt ,qu'elle l'adorait , il l'aurait surement mal prit. Cependant , mieux valait ne pas ébruiter son indiscrétion.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

« On est toujours là vous savez! » fit remarqué Jasper.

« On se sent un peu à l'écart. » ajouta Rosalie avec un sourire éblouissant.

Les deux bruns se lâchèrent puis se sourient.

« Alors tu viens ? »

« Oui Emmet je viens. Et je te promet d'essayer de faire des efforts. » dit Bella , en essuyant le reste de ses larmes.

« Super! Tu vas voir , à notre retour ,on aura tout le temps d'aller à la salle de boxe et on commencera tout doucement. »

« Comment tu sais que je veux reprendre la boxe? » demanda Bella soupçonneuse.

Emmet ne répondit rien feignant d'observer quelques choses d'intéressant derrière Bella. Puis soudain celle ci comprit.

« Petite commère ! Tu as écouté aux portes ! » Fit-elle ,prenant un air faussement choqué

« J'ai écouté aux murs nuances. » la taquina le brun.

« C'est la même chose! »

« Non pas du tout. »

« Emmet peu importe que ce soit aux portes ou aux murs ,c'est le résultat qui compte. Au final , tu as quand même espionner. » intervint Jasper, en rigolant.

« On s'en fou. Dis c'est vrai que tu m'adore ? »

« Pff ! J'aurais jamais dû dire ça sous le même toît que toi. » marmonna Bella en quittant la cuisine.

« Allez redis le que tu m'adores ! » cria le grizzlis sur les talons de la jeune fille, suivit de Jasper.

« J'aime mieux me couper une jambe »

« Viens faire un câlin à papa ours »

« Fous moi la paix......Lâche moi ! Jazz ! Aide moi à calmer cette grosse brute ! »

« Fou la dans la piscine » cria le blond

« Traite !!!!!! »

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, sœurette » la nargua le bond.

Rosalie resta assise sur sa chaise , se contentant de les écouter se chamailler dans les escaliers. Elle n'était pas jalouse de la relation qui était née entre eux .Au contraire , elle en était heureuse. La belle blonde avait beaucoup redouté leur rencontre par rapport à Bella et son caractère de cochon. Mais aujourd'hui sa sœur lui offrait le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait espérer. Elle avait accepté a part entière l'homme de sa vie. En temps normal , n'importe quelle femme aurait souhaité passer aux choses sérieuses, après ça. Mariage , enfants etc..... A vrai dire c'est ce qu'elle voulait , plus que tout au monde . Mais comment l'avouer à Emmet , avec qui elle avait clarifié les choses dès le début de leur relation et accepter d'un commun accord , qu'ils ne voulaient ni de mariage , ni d'enfants. Aujourd'hui , elle le regrettait amèrement. Mais malgré ça , elle aimait plus que tout son homme, avec ou sans robe blanche, avec ou sans fête couteuse et avec ou sans enfant. Il était tout pour elle et était avec elle. De même que son frère et sa sœur. Que demander de plus?Aujourd'hui c'était une nouveau départ pour Bella et une nouvelle vie pour eux, s'écoulant au rythme des rires et de la bonne humeur.

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Fin du Chapitre ! **

**Voilà ! Alors ????????????????? Review ! Review! review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! A votre bon cœur !S'il vous plaît !!!! Motivation = publication plus rapide !!!!!!**

**Petit truc: Je voudrais savoir ce que vous pensez de la longueur des chapitres? Non je ne veux les agrandirent , lol,mais si c'est trop long dîtes le moi. Je sais que parfois quand les chapitre le sont trop , ça sature ! Alors .....**

**Juste pour info, Edward apparaitra brièvement dans le prochain chapitre. Je suis sur que quelqu'un m'aurait posé la question, alors je vous devance .**

**et enfin dernière chose: " NAOUKO-SAN ! JE TE REMERCIE ,SINCÈREMENT ET OFFICIELLEMENT , DE M'AVOIR ENCOURAGER A PUBLIER MA FICTION. JE T' ADORE !!!!!! XD XD"**

**Vous aussi , je vous adoreuh !!!!!!!!!  
**

**A bientôt .**

**Bizou.**


	3. Chapitre 3: Frapper par la foudre

**Hello Everyboby !!!!!**

**Bon je suis de retour mais cette fois , je suis trop crevé pour vous sortir la réplique de la Team Rocket! PTDR! Et oui chez moi , il est 2 heure du mat. Enfin bref.**

**D'abord un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui ont pri le temps de me laisser une review, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir tout en m'encourageant.**

** Ensuite,BIENVENUE aux nouveaux arrivants.**

**Réponse aux review anonyme:**

**Isabelle: Contente que ma fic te plaise , j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. et surtout merci de m'encourager et de m'avoir laisser une suite tout de suite!!. Bizou.**

**Marie: kya ! Je suis trop contente qu'elle te plaise à ce point. * larmes aux yeux* Merci pour ces compliments et merci pour ta review peut être courte mais ça m'a vraiment touché. Bizou.**

**Nini: Oui , on peut bien lui reconnaitre ça à Bella, elle ne se laisse pas faire. J'espère que tu aimes la façon dont j'ai remasterisé Bella. Je trouve que dans le livre , elle a un caractère assez, dirons nous , spécial auquel j'ai pas trop accroché. Donc je me rattrape avec ma fic. lol! Merci pour ta review , j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bizou.**

**VampNinis: Oki je prends note de ta réponse. Si toi tu as aimé la scène du câlin entre Emmet et Bella , moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. MDR ! Ne soit pas du tout désolé pour ta remarque , au contraire merci de me l'avoir signalé. J'ai pu rectifier et par conséquents améliorer un peu mon chapitre. Kya ! Il a été dur sur ce coup là ton prof, je penses que ça m'aurais traumatisé aussi!! Sinon de rien , pour ma part c'est normal. Si le lecteur prend le temps de laisser une review , l'auteur peut prendre le temps d'y répondre surtout que ça fait plaisir d'en recevoir. Alors merci beaucoup de me suivre depuis le début et de m'encourager à chaque chapitre. Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours voilà la suite. Bizou.  
**

**Donc :  
**

**Naouko_san ! Une promesse est une promesse, même si je suis au bord de l'évanouissement pour la tenir , XD, alors voilà le chapitre 3, pour toi et tous ceux qui ont essayé de m'amadouer avec les yeux de cockers ou suppliants dans leur review, XD !!!! Ainsi que tous ceux qui attendaient la suite !!!**

**Voilà Bonne Lecture !!!!!!!!!!!**

**Petite info: Certain m'ont fais remarquer que parfois il manquait des mots et bien ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est le site. J'ai comparé le fichier de mon bureau et celui télécharger dans manager et le fait est que ce n'est pas moi. Donc désolé. et si il en manque j'essaierai de les ajouter par la suite mais pas ce soir .**

**************

**Chapitre 3 : Frapper Par La Foudre.**

Le jour du départ fut vite là. La maison était en effervescence, et spécialement Rosalie qui courait dans tout les sens, comme une hystérique. Devant la porte , était posé de nombreux sacs, dont la majorité appartenait à la belle blonde.

Bella et Jasper s'étaient installés, l'un à côté de l'autre ,dans un canapé du salon, ayant une vue imprenable sur l'entrée. La jeune Swan était nerveuse et son voisin , dès plus attentif,le remarqua.

« Relaxe Bella ! Ils sont super ! Tu seras accueilli comme une reine »

« Mouai »

A ce moment là,la porte claqua.

« Bon les jeunes vous êtes prêts , alors on y ........ » se stoppa Emmet, qui venait d'entrée. Il écarquilla les yeux, avant de crier:

« A non ! Rosalie ! C'est quoi tous ces sacs! C'est pas un déménagement , nom d'un chien! »

L'interpellé dévala les escaliers à la hâte et s'approcha du grizzli d'une démarche aguicheuse.

« Si tu gardes tes réflexions et que tu arrives à toutes les faire rentrer dans la jeep alors je serai très, mais alors très gentille ce soir. » dit elle avec un œil coquin. Emmet leva les sourcils, puis souris, en comprenant le sens des paroles de sa douce. Sans plus attendre , il s'empara de quelques sacs , sortit de la maison et hurla:

« Jasper , Viens m'aider ! »

« Pfff ! Tous des pervers ! » Râla celui ci.

Bella et Rosalie le regardèrent se lever et rejoindre son ami. Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard , la voiture était chargée et Jasper donnait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon et ne cessa de lancer un regard de reproche à sa sœur. Quand à Emmet , il était tout excité.

« Allez en voiture ! Plus vite on partira ,plus vite j'aurai la compensation de mes efforts » dit-il en prenant place sur le siège conducteur.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça , Jazz! Une femme à besoin d'accessoires pour être parer à toute éventualité. » lui explique Rosalie en souriant.

« Pff!En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour les décharger lorsqu'on prendra l'avion et encore moins pour les recharger arriver à Seattle »

« Nous verrons bien » murmura sa sœur, esquissant un petit sourire sadique.

Il contourna la jeep blanche sans prendre en compte les mots de sa sœur et plus décider que jamais à ne pas se laisser faire cette fois ci. Il s'assit à l'avant du véhicule côté passager et les deux jeunes filles firent de même mais sur la banquette arrière. Emmet démarra et une demi heure plus tard , il arrivèrent à l'aéroport.

Arriver à destination, une location les attendait. Une jeep identique en tout point à celle de Emmet, jusqu'à la couleur. Encore une fois , Jasper , en parfait gentleman qu'il était, céda à ses résolutions et aida au chargement des bagages, non sans avoir râler. Ils reprirent leur place respective et Emmet démarra,se lançant pour plusieurs heures de route.

Pour passer le temps , il entama la conversation.

« Tiens! Je ne vous ai pas dit. Alice à eu son diplôme de styliste. »

« C'est super! Je suis contente pour elle » répondit Jasper soudain mal à l'aise.

« Ouai ! » renchérit la blonde.

« Qui est Alice ? » interrogea Bella.

« C'est ma petite sœur. » expliqua Emmet.

« Et il a aussi un frère qui fait aussi de la boxe. Edward » ajouta Rosalie. « Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez très bien »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Bella en voyant le sourire malicieux de sa sœur de cœur.

« Oh! Moi ? Rien » C'est juste qu'il est aussi gentil que Emmmet. Mais t'inquiète , il n'est pas aussi extraverti que lui. » la rassura la petite amie du brun.

« Te méprends pas il n'y a que des hommes virils dans ma famille. » affirma le grizzli, gonflant le torse.

« Ah bon ? Parce que tu crois que c'est viril de se faire mener par le bout du nez par sa copine , avec des promesses de petites gâteries. » le cassa Bella, fier de sa répartie.

« Ma chère Bella ! » commença Emmet, sur un ton aristocratique « Sache que nous autres, les hommes ,avons des besoins primaires à satisfaire et ferions n'importe quoi pour les assouvirent. Et d'ailleurs tout travail mérite salaire. En gros J'ai gentiment **consenti **à m'occuper des valises de Rosalie et pour mon mérite c'est elle qui s'occupera de moi, ce soir. C'est donnant donnant. Rien à voir avec le chantage.. »

Il avait bien appuyé sur le verbe « consentir », pour bien mettre en évidence, qu'il l'avait fait pour rendre service et qu'il n'avait , en aucun cas ,cédé au chantage. Personne ne fit de commentaire mais aucun d'eux ne fut dupe.

« Mouais , c'est ça!!! » Finirent par dire Bella et Jasper en cœur.

Tous se mirent à rire. Le reste du trajet se déroula dans la même ambiance. La jeep roulait depuis cinq heures maintenant. Bien qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés plusieurs fois , pour se dégourdir les jambes et pour divers besoins,la fatigue se faisait sentir et la position assise commençait à devenir extrêmement désagréable.

Vers 15 heures , ils franchirent la frontière d'une petite ville verdoyante. Le paysage était assez familié et Bella se demanda où elle avait bien pu voir autant de verdure, dans sa vie. La réponse lui sauta au visage ,telle une bombe , lorsque le panneau de bienvenue apparut. Bella se raidit brusquement et serra ,puissamment, la mâchoire . Rosalie à ses côté sursauta devant la violence de sa réaction.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella? » S'inquiéta Rosalie.

« Bella ça va ? Tu es toute blanche ? Demanda Jasper, affolés, qui l'a vit dans le miroir « Emmet arrête toi sur le côté , Bella ne se sent pas bien. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »questionna le brun à son tour inquiet, jetant des regards dans le rétroviseur.

« Emmet ! Merde!Arrête toi ! » s'égosilla Rosalie , paniqué.

Celui-ci s'exécuta de suite. A peine fut-il arrêter. Bella sortit en trombe de la jeep, tomba à genoux. Une subite envie de vomir la saisit. Mais rien ne vint. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait sentir les battements sur ses tempes. Sa respiration était saccadée. La tête lui tournait et ses pupilles étaient lourdes, trop lourdes. Elle se sentit sombrer petit à petit dans un autre monde. La dernière chose qu'elle vit alors, fut Jasper essayant de la redresser pour qu'elle puisse respirer plus facilement, Rosalie à ses côtés , le visage déformé par l'inquiétude et pour finir Emmet, son mobile coller à son oreille, puis plus rien. Le noir , le néant.

*

*

*

Bella ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer subitement aveugler par la lumière provenant des fenêtres. La journée était bien avancé, à en juger par les tons orangés que arborait la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Bella. Une chambre?Celle ci referma les yeux. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. C'était une sensation vraiment désagréable. Mais ce déplaisir se dissipa progressivement au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient, des voix lointaines se firent entendre. Apparemment il y avait plusieurs personnes dans la pièce, qui semblaient très concentrer sur leur conversation. Du moins suffisamment pour qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué le réveil de la Belle Au Bois Dormant. Enfin , après un laps de temps , les voix devinrent net:

« Ne vous inquiétez pas . Elle va bien. Elle a juste eut un choc , une émotion forte. Rien de grave , elle devrait se réveiller bientôt. Vous êtes certains de ne pas connaître la raison de sa crise d'angoisse » questionna un voix douce et suave.

« Non » dirent deux autres voix, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

Apparemment , Jasper et Rosalie étaient en train de parler de quelqu'un et semblaient inquiets. C'est à ce moment là que Bella se décida d'ouvrir définitivement les yeux.

« Elle est réveillé » informa Rosalie en se jetant sur le lit aux côtés de la brune.

« Rose ! Où suis-je? »

« Tu es chez les Cullen » lui répondit celle-ci.

« Les Cullen ? »

« Les Parents de Emmet . »

A ces paroles , Bella se redressa pour regarder les autres visiteurs. Jasper était là, juste au pied du lit, à côté d'un homme blond ,très séduisant. Celui-ci lui sourit et l'homme prit la parole.

« Bonjour Bella, je suis Carlisle. Le père de Emmet et à mon plus grand malheur son docteur préféré » lança Cullen père avec humour.

Bella ne put réprimer un rire, compatissant ,totalement, à la malchance de son hôte. Car si lui était le toubib préféré du bourreau Emmet. Elle , elle était sont jou-jou préféré.

« Je compatis Monsieur Cullen » dit elle dans un soupire fataliste.

Le Docteur éclata littéralement de rire suivit des deux Hales.

« Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à subir le phénomène Emmet. Bon je vais te laisser reprendre tes esprits. Je crois que tu auras deviné que tu logeras dans cette pièce durant ton séjour et j'espère que tu t'y plairas. »

« Merci monsieur Cullen »

« Voyons Bella , appel moi Carlisle et tutoie moi » requit celui-ci avec bienveillance.

La patiente affirma d'un simple hochement de tête. Carlisle lui fit un dernier sourire puis sortit de la chambre , laissant les Hales et leur sœur de cœur seuls.

Bon sang! C'était bien ça veine! La première fois qu'elle rencontre la famille de Emmet et elle est dans les vapes. Malchance quand tu nous tiens, tu ne nous lâches plus, pensa Bella.

Une main vint lui caresser les cheveux. Elle tourna la tête vers son propriétaire et vit Rosalie.

« Tu nous a fait peur , Bella » commenta Jasper tristement.

« Désolé »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé. Tu es devenue aussi raide et blanche que Harry Potter , lors de l'attaque du train par les détraqueurs,dans l'épisode 3. » décrivit la blonde.

Bella pouffa devant la comparaison et l'air grave des deux blonds. Ils lui lancèrent des regards tueurs pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas envi de rire. Bella perdit son sourire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait peur. C'est de ma faute , j'aurais dû vous demandez où habitaient les parents de Emmet. Ainsi , je n'aurais pas été aussi surprise. Je.....je ne pensais pas remettre un pied dans cette ville, un jour » commença Bella, les yeux baissés.

Jasper et Rosalie l'interrogea du regard , les sourcils froncés. Bella baissa la tête , consciente qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire, et continua timidement:

« C'est ici que ma mère m'a laissé pour partir avec votre père et là que le mien est mort »

Un silence de mort s'installa après cette révélation. Bella ne sut comment l'interpréter. Étaient-ils en colère qu'elle leur ait gâché le séjour en parlant de ses petits malheurs, ou peut être qu'ils ne comprenaient pas sa réaction , sans doute. Bella se perdit dans ses réflexions. Mais elle fut interrompu très rapidement. Les deux Hales réagirent au quart de tour. Tout deux se précipitèrent sur le sac de voyage de Bella, en rassemblant toutes les affaires que Rosalie avait défait, quelques heures plus tôt pour remplacer les vêtement ,boueux, que portait Bella , dû à sa chute.

« Mais qu'est-ce vous foutez » demanda Bella , larguer.

« ON S'EN VA ! » dirent les jumeaux en cœur. Ces trois mots prononcés, Jasper et Rosalie s'agitèrent ,encore plus énergiquement ,dans la pièce,les mêmes pensées en tête .

Il était hors de question qu'elle reste dans cette ville, qui était directement lié à son passé. Il lui avait fallu plus de dix ans avant de se reconstruire. Eux aussi avaient été abandonner par leur père alors qu'ils étaient en bas âge. Mais leur histoire n'était pas comparable à celle de Bella. Ils n'en connaissaient pas tous les détails, mais rester ici contre sa volonté risquerait de la refaire sombrer dans l'état dans lequel elle était lors de son arrivée un soir d'hiver chez leurs grands-parents. Ils n'étaient pas bien grands à l'époque, mais jamais , ils n'oublieraient le regard à fendre le cœur qu'elle avait ce soir là.

Trois ans de silence , Cinq ans de dépression , Neuf de cauchemars et enfin Dix de thérapies pour essayer de vivre avec son passé. Ils ne se pardonneraient jamais de lui faire revivre ça. Ils avaient fait une promesse à leur grand-mère et s'y tiendraient.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? Je ne veux pas partir » les informa Bella.

« Bella !Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux? » répondit Jasper « Rester ici peut être dangereux pour toi. »

« Je sais exactement ce que je veux » s'énerva Bella.

« Peu importe » trancha Rosalie en rangeant ses T-shirt. Jasper lui dit de terminer et qu'il allait prévenir Emmet qu'ils partaient tout de suite prêt. Bella les regardait essayant d'acheminer leurs paroles. Partir mais pourquoi? A cause d'elle ? Non ! Ça jamais ! Une vague de colère l'envahit.

« ROSALIE POSE SE SAC !! JASPER TU NE BOUGES PLUS » exigea t-elle.

Les concernés se stoppèrent net face au ton rageur et menaçant qu'elle avait employé.

« MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ M'ÉCOUTEZ. JE NE VEUX PAS PARTIR! VOUS ENTENDEZ ? JE N'AIS PLUS 7 ANS , NOM D'UN CHIEN !!!! JE SUIS TOUCHÉ QUE VOUS PENSIEZ À MOI. MAIS JE VAIS BIEN. ET EMMET ? VOUS AVEZ PENSÉ À EMMET. ÇA FAIT DES MOIS QU'IL N'A PAS VU SA FAMILLE. ET VOUS VOULEZ LUI FAIRE ÇA. VOUS AVEZ POURTANT REMARQUé à QU'ELLE POINT IL ÉTAIT HEUREUX QU'ON L'ACCOMPAGNE ! BON SANG ! JE VAIS BIEN ! D'ACCORD JE ME SENS NERVEUSE MAIS JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS GÂCHER SES VACANCES . JE NE LE PERMETTRAI PAS! DEPUIS MON ARRIVÉE , IL S'EST OCCUPÉ DE MOI , AU MÊME TITRE QUE VOUS. IL A TOUT FAIT POUR QUE JE ME SENTE BIEN . IL M'A ACCUEILLI CHEZ LUI . IL S'EST PLIÉ EN QUATRE POUR QUE JE ME SENTE CHEZ MOI ET SURTOUT IL NOUS TRAITRE CHACUN COMME UN MEMBRE DE SA FAMILLE. ALORS SI VOUS VOULEZ PARTIR ! BARREZ VOUS !!!MAIS MOI JE RESTE. EMMET M'A INVITÉ ET JE COMPTE BIEN Y RESTER AUSSI LONGTEMPS QU'IL LE VOUDRA. ALORS MAINTENANT ? POSE MOI CE SAC ET JE M'EXCUSE DE VOUS CRIEZ DESSUS !!!!!. »

Bella avait dit son monologue en hurlant sans prendre une seule fois le temps de respirer. Jasper et Rosalie restèrent bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'énervait de cette façon sur eux. Cependant , ils savaient que dans cette état , il était inutile de discuter ou de la faire changer d'avis. Ils soupirèrent résigner avant de rigoler.

C'était toujours impressionnant de les voir si semblable à certain moment, chose normal puisqu'ils étaient jumeaux , mais leurs ressemblances étaient plus étranges que leurs différences. Jasper était calme , posé, aimant la vie simple. Quand à Rosalie elle était extravertie , physionomiste et aimé la vie de luxe.

Bella les regarda , complètement ahuri.

« Quoi? »

« Bella, tu es bien la seule personne que je connaisse à présenter des excuses en pleine crise de colère et surtout en hurlant . » expliqua Rosalie, hilare. Jasper rit un peu plus. Bella les suivit dans leur hilarité.

Après quelques minute leur sérieux reprit le dessus.

« C'est d'accord Bella , on reste . Mais je veux que tu nous promettes que si jamais il arrive quelques chose . Tu nous en parlera. Que ça soit une broutille ou une bombe » exigea Rosalie.

« Promis » dit Bella en leur souriant.

« Bien allons rencontrer le reste de la famille Cullen. Ils doivent nous attendre » informa Jasper.

Décidément , elle avait bien changé en quelques semaines, pensa Rosalie. Et ce changement était en grande partie grâce à son amour. Elle le savait et pour ça , elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante et surtout elle l'aimait encore plus , si c'était possible. Jasper réfléchissait à la même chose , toute fois sans inclure les mots d'amours.

Tous trois quittèrent la chambre pour se retrouver dans un couloir luxueux. Le sol recouvert de parquet ciré et les murs en boiseries vernis donnaient un côté ancien et rustique. Des lampes murales dorées ,en forme de bougeoir, illuminaient le couloir. Bien que simple , la décoration était très accueillante et surtout de bon goût.

Jasper prit Bella par la main et la tira pour la faire avancer, Rosalie leur emboitant le pat en silence. Arriver devant de large escalier , ils descendirent pour arriver dans un hall spacieux éclairer par un magnifique lustre à gouttes. Tout simplement splendide.

Bella n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son observation qu'elle fut de nouveau embarquer par le blond, qui ne lui avait pas lâcher la main. Elle pénétra dans un salon tout aussi raffiner que le reste de la maison, avec des canapés en cuir blanc où était assis Carlisle , Emmet ainsi que deux femmes.

La première était rousse. Les cheveux ondulés, grande ,fine avec un visage d'ange. Ses traits incarnaient la beauté et la bonté. Elle devait avoir la trentaine voir plus .Par déduction , Bella émit l'hypothèse qu'elle devait être la femme de Carlisle. En revanche, on détaillant la seconde jeune femme,des frissons la parcourut. Le premier mot qui lui vînt à l'esprit fut: « Vampire ».Ses cheveux noirs ébène mi-court , pointant dans tout les sens,ses yeux de la même couleur en harmonie avec son corsaire rouge sang,son pantalon en cuir, ses bottines d'un grand créateur et sa peau translucide , lui donnait un aspect diabolique. Oui c'était ça, elle était diaboliquement belle.

A croire que tout le monde dans cette famille était beau. Pensa Bella. Parce que , il faut dire ce qui est Emmet était loin d'être repoussant bien qu'il ,ne soit pas du tout son type. Mais en avait elle un? Surtout qu'elle était plus que inexpérimentée dans le domaine des hommes.

Après cette brève déconnexion du monde réelle. Bella reprit son observation.

Le visage de la jeune fille était tout aussi jolie que celui de la rousse. Cependant , elle était plus petite. Si bien que Bella ne put s'empêcher de l'associer à un lutins. Décidément si la fusion vampire/ Lutin existait et bien elle se tenait devant elle.

Tous étaient en grande conversation avec son voisin et à en juger par leur sourire et concentration , le sujet les passionnaient. Personne ne remarqua leur apparition jusqu'à ce que Rosalie aille s'assoir aux côtés de Emmet. Instinctivement , les quatre occupants se détournèrent de leurs occupations respectives pour fixer Bella. Tous lui sourient sincèrement ,excepter la jeune fille au cheveux noirs qui lui lança un regard glacial remplit de colère.

« Je viens de tuer son chien , sans le savoir ,ou quoi ? » pensa Bella. Apparemment , la physionomie du lutin reflétait , à merveille ,sa personnalité. Elle balaya cette pensée d'un revers de main avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme rousse qui prit la parole.

« Bella , je suis heureuse de te rencontrer . Je suis Esmée ,la mère de Emmet.J'espère que tu vas mieux? » dit-elle en s'approchant pour lui faire la bise.

« Moi de même Madame Cullen. Oui merci » répondit poliment Bella.

« Voyons appel moi Esmée, je me sens veille si tu m'appelles madame » la gronda gentiment la rousse.

« D'accord ...Esmée »

Elle fut reconnaissante qu'elle n'aborde pas plus le sujet de son malaise, ne souhait pas s'attarder dessus.

Et bin, si quelqu'un lui avait sortit qu'elle se conduirai , en une petite fille modèle devant des inconnus , il y a de cela quelques mois, elle aurait interné le « quelqu'un » en question et son psy l'aurait surement aidé. ( nda: lol)

« Viens t'asseoir ma chérie. » reprit celle ci, souriante.

Elle lui sourit avant de l'entrainer vers les canapés, l'obligeant à rompre le contact avec Jasper, qui prit place à côté d'elle..

« Alors Chou-Chou ! Tu as bien dormi? » la taquina Emmet .

« Toujours égal à toi même Em. » soupira Bella

« Oh j'allais oublié ! Voici Alice ma fille »dit Esmée en désignant le petit lutin.

« Salut! » la salua Bella avec un sourire polis.

Alice ne lui répondit même pas se contentant de lui adresser un hochement de tête, accompagner d' un rictus en guise de sourire, probablement forcé ,et détourna la tête en roulant des yeux.

Esmée ne remarqua pas la froideur de sa progéniture, trop heureuse d'accueillir la petite sœur de Rosalie et Jasper, et lui proposa de boire quelque chose. La brune accepta volontiers un jus d'orange. La quadragénaire se retira en cuisine pour rapporter des rafraichissements , tandis que Emmet, Carlisle , Rosalie, et Jasper entamait une conversation sur le Base-Ball. Sujet inintéressant au yeux de Bella, qui ne cessait de se poser des questions sur Alice ,assise juste en face d'elle, feuilletant un magasine de mode. Elle eut beau réfléchir , elle ne trouvait pas la raison de cette distance. Pourtant , elle n'avait montré aucun signe d'insolence envers la famille Cullen pouvant aboutir à un tels comportement et avait fait de nombreux efforts pour ne pas se renfermer derrière ses barrières psychologique. Promesse faite à Emmet avant leur départ de Los-Angeles. Elle aussi avait ce genre de d'attitude mais elle avait ses raisons. Le petit lutin pouvait-il en dire autant? Elle ne pensa pas. Tout son entourage laissait entrevoir une enfance heureuse , plein d'amour et à l'abri du besoin , à en juger par la situation de sa famille. Mais peut être , qu'elle se trompait.

Pour briser la glace, Bella ajouta:

« En fait félicitation pour ton diplôme de styliste »

« Merci » Répondit Alice froidement. Bella se raidit. C'était une impression où bien cette naine la snobait. Instinctivement , elle se pinça les lèvres ,signe que la colère commençait à monter.

« Putain ! Où est son chien que je le bute. Au moins , elle aura une raison de me snober cette pouffe » cogita Bella en regardant avec bravade sa voisine d'en face.

Elle ne chercha plus à engager la conversation .Elle se leva et quitta la pièce comme si de rien était, avant qu'elle n'explose et déballe tout. Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, elle suivit la direction qu'avait prit Esmée quelques minutes plus tôt et en profita pour observer la décoration qui était toujours aussi fabuleuse de ce côté de la maison. Plusieurs dizaine de seconde plus tard , elle trouva la cuisine, où Esmée s'activait à préparer un plateau charger de verre et bouteilles, accompagnée d'amuse-bouches.

Une délicieuse odeur de viande lui chatouilla les narines. Elle inspira profondément souhaitant sentir encore et encore ce doux arôme de gigot cuit lentement au four. De toute évidence cette femme devait être un vrai cordon bleue.

Bella frappa sur la porte. Aussitôt , la maitresse de maison releva la tête, offrant un magnifique sourire à la nouvelle arrivante.

« Je peux vous aidez? » demanda Bella, voulant à tous prix faire quelque chose pour oublier l'autre peste.

« Non , Non ! Ça ira. Mais c'est gentil de te proposer. Tu peux retourner au salon. »

« Non , je préfère rester ici, si ça ne vous dérange pas » Répondit Bella en priant qu'elle n'insiste pas.

« Non pas du tout. Le diner sera bientôt prêt mais on doit encore attendre mon fils Edward. Donc on va pouvoir parler un peu » expliqua Esmée en ouvrant le four pour vérifier la cuisson de la viande. Bella s'appuya sur l'un des élément de la cuisine équiper et entama la conversation:

« Vous avez une très belle maison , Ma......Esmé » complimenta Bella , et elle le pensait vraiment.

« Merci ma chérie » répondit la rousse, en observant Bella du coin de l'œil. Décidément , cette jeune fille lui plaisait beaucoup. Polis , Belle, gentille et avec un sacré caractère, d'après Emmet. Mais quelque chose la frappa: son regard. Il était triste. Était elle triste d'être ici ? Non . Ce n'était pas la raison. Son fils ainé lui avait dit , à elle et à son mari ,que c'était quelqu'un de bien, joyeux et rigolote, bien qu'elle ne le montre pas, mais qui avait aussi beaucoup souffert dans sa vie. Il ne connaissait pas ce par quoi , elle était passé, mais il les avait prévenu qu'elle avait tendance à ce refermer sur elle même en se cachant derrière des réactions hautaines , au premier contacte. Elle fut heureuse que ce ne soit pas le cas pour les membres de sa famille.

Bella , un peu plus loin , laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, cogitant sur certaines choses de son passé. Une question lui brulait les lèvres.

« Depuis combien de temps vivez vous dans cette ville? » questionna Bella, consciente qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux. Mais peu importe elle n'avait pas le même nom que son père , alors même si par la plus grande des malchances, elle connaissait son paternel, elle ne pourra pas faire le lien.

« Cela va faire 15 ans cet été. Nous sommes arrivées juste après que Carlisle est été embaucher dans l'hôpital de Port Angeles. » répondit simplement la rousse en s'emparant d'un torchon pour essuyer les assiettes.

« C'est drôle , je ne me souviens pas de vous. »

Intrigués Esmée leva les sourcils avant de demander, curieuse:

« Tu as habité à Forks? »

« Oui , pendant quelques mois . Quand j'avais 7 ans » dit Bella , mélancolique, les yeux baissés.

« Tu dois avoir de la famille alors, dans le coin ? »

« Non »

« Des connaissances ? » insista Esmée, de plus en plus intéresser.

« Pas vraiment » couina Bella

« Quel est ton nom , ma chérie »

« Swan ! Isabella Swan! » fit celle ci , sereine.

Un bruit de porcelaine brisée retentit. Bella releva brusquement la tête pour voir une Esmée, raide comme un piquet. Apparemment , elle venait de toucher un point sensible. Trop gêné par la situation, elle préféra s'éclipser. Elle lança un petit « Je crois que je vais prendre l'air » puis tourna les talons. Elle croisa Carlisle à l'entrée,visiblement alerter par le bruit ,lui souris timidement et quitta la salle à la hâte. Dans sa course , il lui sembla entendre des mots comme: « Tout ce temps » , « fille ». Ce qui l'agaça au plus au point. Elle en avait trop dit. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de se dévoiler ainsi, mais elle l'avait quand même fait. Merde ! Merde! merde!. Elle aurait du en rester à sa philosophie de survie.

« Qu'elle poisse ! C'est de leur faute à eux, ils sont beaucoup trop gentil pour s'en méfier, Fais chier ! »pensa Bella. Furieuse contre elle même. Elle augmenta la cadence de ses pats, rejoignant le hall. Elle agrippa la poignée de la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit violemment et sortit tête baissée.

Puis soudain tout se passa au ralentit, Elle percuta de plein fouet une masse dur et chaude. Elle se sentit partir en arrière dû au contre-choc. Par réflexe , elle ferma les yeux se préparant à rentrer en contact avec le sol. Au lieu de ça , elle ne sentit qu'une puissante , et ferme ,pression au niveau de sa taille. La jeune brune garda ses paupières closent pendant un bon moment avant de se décider à les rouvrirent. Sa colère toujours ancrer en elle, elle s'apprêta à jurer à voix haute son mécontentement, quand elle croisa deux pupilles bleu/verte et une crinière brune aux reflets roux. Sa mauvaise humeur s'envola comme par magie laissant place à une sensation ,qu'elle n'avait jamais jusque là ressentit , s'apparentant à un courant électrique , traversant tout son corps, comme si elle venait de se faire frapper par la foudre.

****************************

**Fin du Chapitre !**

**Alors ? Verdict ? Moi , sadique ? Mais pas du tout. XD !!!**

**Je sais: Rencontre assez étrange entre Bella et les Cullen vu qu'elle était dans les vapes, mais bon ....lol.  
**

**Alors pourquoi Alice est elle comme ça ? Est-ce sa véritable nature?A moins que Bella ait vraiment tué son chien ? Xd  
**

**Qui est le mystérieux brun / roux qui vient de débarquer? ( question idiote, xd )**

**Réponse dans le prochain !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Désolé! ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les deux premiers.  
**

**Oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton vert, s'il vous plaît et laissez moi vos impressions.**

**Je vous aimeuh fort !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bizou  
**


	4. Chapitre 4: Première Confrontation

**Salut tout le monde !!!**

**Me revoilà !! Pour le chapitre 4 !! Je sais j'avais dis que je le posterai tôt , mais du coup j'ai refais une vérification du chapitre.  
**

**Vous allez avoir toutes les réponses à vos questions. Je suis gentille j'ai pas voulu vous faire mariner, on dit merci qui ? DIDOU-SAMA XD!!!**

**Alors je sais que je le dis et redis , mais un grand ,non,un énorme merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça m'encourage. La preuve je poste aujourd'hui alors que j'avais pas vraiment envi d'écrire ces derniers jours ( grippe, arf ) .Un peu déçu qu'il n'y en ai pas plus ,cependant ,par rapport au nombre de visiteurs,mais bon. C'est comme l'argent , on en a jamais assez ! PTDR , XD!!. En tous cas merci à tous mes supporters (lol)et bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants. ( Dont ma sœur fait parti à mon plus grand damne, PTDR !!!Non je déc!)  
**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant, que les autres! **

**Voilà Bonne Lecture !!**

**Disclaimer: Bla bla bla ! les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , bla bla bla, ils sont la propriété de SM.! Xd**

**PS: Désolé , si il reste des fautes et aussi désolé si il manque encore des mots, mais ça c'est à cause du site. Je corrigerai plus tard.  
**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**- melimelo:** Bienvenue ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes. Que ce soit ma fic ou le caractère de Bella. T'inquiètes pas pour le contenu des reviews ,tu t'en sors très bien, lol, tu mets ce que tu veux tant que ce n'est pas des insultes, lol. Pour celle que tu m'as mise et bien je peux te dire qu'elle m'a fait très très plaisir , alors merci pour ta review et d'avoir prie le temps de la mettre. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. A bientôt j'espère. Bizou.!!

**- Nini:** Contente que tu ais aimé , moi j'ai adoré l'écrire; lol. Les réponses à ta question sont dans ce chapitre , alors je ne répondrais pas , lol; ça gâcherai tout. C'est net que c'est le rêve de toute les filles , un mec comme Edward, mmmh *œil pervers* PTDR!!!. Kya ! trop contente de l'effet de la scène avec la réaction de Esmée. Merci pour ta review. ça fais trop plaisir, sérieux !! La suite maintenant !Gros Bizou!!

**-Lidounne: **Ra la la sœurette! sœurette , sœurette ! *soupire* Contente que ta fic te plaise mais franchement arrête de me harceler pour mettre la suite , pitiè !! PTDR!! XD !Ai pitié de ta pauvre sœur !!! ptdr!! Mais en tout cas merci pour tes reviews ! Mi aim a ou !!!! Bizou bizou.

**********

**Chapitre 4 : Première Confrontation**

Leurs regards étaient soudés. Par leur proximité , Bella eut tout le loisir de détailler la superbe créature, qui la tenait dans ses bras. Le visage d'une créature céleste , des traits fins,gracieux. Une mâchoire carrée, dès plus sexy ,et une bouche à damner. La comparaison à un mannequin ne pesait pas lourd dans la balance, devant cet adonis. Non! Encore mieux. Si Venus avait personnifié la beauté , alors elle se tiendrait devant elle dans toute sa splendeur. Était-il un ange ? Se dit Bella.

Celle-ci reprit vite contenance face au ridicule de sa pensée. Mais si c'était vrai , elle quitterai se monde sans hésitation.

Le temps s'était arrêté. Aucun d'eux ne bougèrent , malgré le poids de la jeune fille, qu'il devait soutenir et ce dans une position , dès plus inconfortable. Combien de secondes , combien de minutes , d'heures étaient passées. Elle l'ignorait mais pria , de toutes ses forces,pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve et qu'un imbécile vienne gâcher ce moment.

« Yo Ed ! » ( devinez qui c'est ? Lol)

L'adonis releva ,brièvement, la tête pour regarder le fauteur de trouble avant de replonger dans les yeux chocolats de la jolie brune et lui adressa un merveilleux sourire en coin. Bella crut défaillir à cette vision.

Il la redressa sur ses pieds, la lâcha et instaura une distance entre eux. Emmet vint à leur rencontre ,puis prit le jeune homme dans ses bras en s'exclamant, une certaine émotion dans la voix:

« Bon sang ! Je suis trop content de te revoir , frangin »

« Moi Aussi , Em » répondit celui ci.

« Kya! Edward ,Tu pus ! Tu es encore parti faire ton jogging, je paris? »

« Que veux tu ? Faut entretenir son corps. Tout le monde n'a pas envi de se retrouver avec des bourrelets camoufler en muscle » répondit le dénommé Edward , souriant de toutes ses dents, en désignant la musculature de son frère.

« Achète toi des binocles , vieux . Tu as devant toi plus _**The**_ corps parfait . Pas un gramme de graisse »

Edward se mit à rire alors que Emmet gonflait le torse , un air de fierté sur la figure.

Bella n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, observant la scène ,ou plutôt le dernier fils Cullen. Sa voix était suave , plus que sexy, et son rire cristallin chantait à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie de Débussy. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle le trouvait beau , dans son débardeur noir et son short de sport de la même couleur , tout en sueur ,les cheveux humides. Décidément tout en lui était parfait, sa musculature fine mais aussi athlétique, ses longues jambes digne des plus beaux mannequins et des fesses....... mmmh!Une douce chaleur pointa dans le bas ventre de Bella.

« Bon sang !C'est quoi ça? » pensa Bella ,désorienté par cette nouvelle sensation. Elle baissa les yeux ,gêné. Les deux frères ,se taquinèrent encore un peu , et dans le feu des retrouvailles l'oublièrent ,totalement ,Bella, qui ce trouvait à côté d'eux. Loin d'être vexée par ce manque d'attention ,elle décida de s'éclipser discrètement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons,elle fut couper dans son élan.

« Salut Edward! Ça fait longtemps » les interrompit Rosalie, venu retrouver sa moitié. Derrière elle , Jasper, suivit de très prêt par Alice , qui ne manqua pas de lancer un regard de défi et de colère à Bella. Cette dernière ne s'en rendit même pas compte , beaucoup trop absorber par le frère du petit lutin.

La blonde vint faire la bise à Edward. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha , Jasper le salua à son tour, par une virile poignet de main, puis vint se mettre à la gauche de sa sœur de cœur, lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Alice se raidit , ce qui n'échappa pas à certain. Rosalie fronça les sourcils et Edward soupira.

« Alors Eward ! Tu as fait la connaissance de ma frangine.? » demanda Jasper, souriant à celle-ci.

« Non pas vraiment. On ne m'en a pas laissé l'occasion » répondit le rouquin, surpris.

« Salut , je suis Edward , le frère de Emmet et de Alice. Et toi, tu dois être Isabella? » dit il , cette fois ci à l'adresse de la jeune fille. Celle-ci fut ,encore une fois, troubler et mit un certain temps à répondre confusément:

« Salut! Oui ! Je .. appel moi Bella »

« Dommage ! Ton prénom est très jolie, mais je le ferai. » reprit Edward , encore une fois le sourire aux lèvres, en la regardant de haut en bas.

Bella s'enflamma ,sur le coup, et ses joues prirent un teinte rosée. Le sourire du roux s'élargit. Elle était trop mignonne avec ses rougeur, pensa t-il.

« Ta sœur ? S'écria Alice, après un temps de réflexion.

Tous sursautèrent , surpris ,et la fixèrent , attendant une explication. Elle reprit plus calmement :

« Je veux dire...... Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais une autre sœur. »

« En fait , elle ne l'est pas. Mais c'est tout comme » lui répondit Rosalie, tout sourire, se plaçant entre les bras de son petit ami.

« Elle a vécu avec nous au Japon durant des années. Alors sang ou pas , elle est notre petite sœur » ajouta Jasper, en serrant cette dernière,contre lui.

Alice tira une tête de six pieds de longs , ce qui en fit rire plus d'un. En premier Emmet:

« Et bin , sœurette ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu croyais qu'ils étaient triplés ? » La taquina le grizzlis , entre deux rires. Bella fixa la jeune Cullen , qui baissa la tête. Celle-ci jura silencieusement , avant de dire:

« Désolé! J'ai un truc à faire. ». Le lutin fit volteface , non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Bella, avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Mais cette fois ci , ce ne fut pas de la colère que Bella y lu mais du remord. A moins qu'elle se trompait. Elle soupira discrètement. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre.

A ce même moment ,Carlisle , accompagner de son épouse fit son apparition. Tous d'eux saluèrent leur fils puis fixèrent Bella , un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres , les yeux brillants d'une émotion qu'elle ne sut déchiffrer. Une chose était sûr ,elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour interpréter les émotions et pouvait d'ors et déjà évincer la filière psychologique, pour ses études.

« Les enfants!On va passer à table » décréta Esmée.

« Yes! Je crève la dalle »

« Emmet ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne parler de cette façon » le réprimanda sa mère.

« Je vais d'abord prendre une douche » informa Edward ,en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Dépêche toi et appel Alice en passant devant sa chambre » reprit Esmée.

« Bella ! Heureux de t'avoir rencontré » reprit le roux , avant de gravir les marches.

Le cœur de la brune rata un battement et partit elle aussi, ne souhaitant pas mettre à nu son émoi.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard , tous se retrouvèrent assis à la table de la salle à manger. Carlisle, Esmée à chaque bout de table. Rosalie était assise entre Alice et Emmet , tandis que Bella, entre Jasper et Edward à sa plus grande infortune.

Ce type la troublait et elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Cette impression de dépendance, son cœur qui bat la chamade chaque fois qu'il est tout près d'elle. Tout ça lui faisait peur et se promit de ne pas tenter le diable ,en l'évitant le plus possible.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre et dans une bonne ambiance. En particulier grâce à Emmet , qui ne cessait d'enchainer anecdotes sur anecdotes et blagues sur blagues , mais cette fois ci en évitant d'inclure son sujet favori. Il semblerait que « The Emmet Sex Show » était ,momentanément, plus d'actualité. Du moins tant que ses parents étaient dans les parages.

Le menu était composé d'un énorme gigot au four accompagné de pomme de terre , ainsi qu'une simple salade verte composé. Tout simplement délicieux. Toute fois, ce fut difficile et surtout étrange pour Bella qui a , toujours ,été habituer à manger exclusivement Japonais.

Comment avait -elle pu y échapper durant tout ce temps?C'est simple.

A Los Angeles , Emmet avait prit l'habitude de commander asiatique ou alors c'était elle qui cuisinait au plus grand bonheur de tous , surtout Emmet qui se régalait à chaque initiation à de nouveaux plats. Il s'était ,d'ailleurs, découvert une passion pour les sushis qui ,selon lui, étaient excellents pour le sportif ,qu'il était. Les jumeaux , quand à eux ,étaient ravis de regoûter aux plats de leur enfance.

Tous discutèrent entre eux de leurs activités de ces derniers mois , en posant parfois quelques questions à Bella, sur sa vie au Japon, mais sans plus. De peur de paraître indiscret , sans doute.

Plus que satisfaite , qu'on ne lui prête pas plus attention, elle se contenta d'écouter les conversations des autres. Carlisle discutait avec Rosalie et Emmet de sport. Inintéressant. Elle porta son attention alors sur Jasper, Esmée et Edward qui discutaient, avec passion ,d'un projet immobilier. C'est ainsi que Bella apprit que la matriarche de la famille Cullen possédait une agence de restauration et de décoration, qui serait bientôt en contrat avec le patron de Jasper, travaillant dans ce même secteur en tant que architecte. Edward prenait part à leur discussion avec une grande dextérité, ignorant totalement Bella , qui se sentit étrangement frustrer,mais aussi soulager ,car si son attitude restait tels quel , elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à en faire autant.

Durant tout le diner , la seule qui resta silencieuse en dehors de la brune fut Alice , qui semblait porter une attention toute particulière à son assiette, comme si elle avait devant elle une pièce de collection. Elle n'avait pas levé les yeux ,si ce n'est que pour jeter des regards ,supposés discrets ,en direction du jeune Hales .

Une fois terminée , Bella proposa son aide à Esmée pour la remercier du repas. Cependant un grand nombre de personnes s'esquivèrent la corvée de débarrasser. Carlisle prétextant un dossier à étudier. Emmet et Rosalie simulèrent de la fatigue ,dû au voyage ,et se réfugièrent dans leur chambre. Tandis que Edward donna comme prétexte , une chose à faire à l'extérieur. Échappatoires certainement toutes véridiques à l'exception de Emmet , à l'étage, sûrement en train de réclamer son dû à Rosalie.

Par conséquent , Bella,Alice et Esmée effectuèrent de nombreux trajets entre la salle à manger et la cuisine. La jeune brune mit les assiettes dans l'évier quand Alice apparut plusieurs verres à la main. La gêne s'installa immédiatement . Le petit lutin passa à côté de la jeune Swan pour déposer les verres sur le plan de travail. Bella ,préférant éviter tout conflit , se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Bella ? » commença Alice, hésitante.

L'interpellé s'arrêta puis se retourna pour faire face à sa pseudo ennemi. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre , elle joua la carte de la neutralité:

« Oui »

Peine perdu .Sa voix avait été froide et tranchante sans le vouloir. Maintenant les dès étaient lancés , et ce qui devrait arriver , arrivera.

« Écoute Bella , je .....voudrais m'excuser pour ........ » essaya d'articuler Alice.

Bella attendit en silence ne voulant pas la perturber d'avantage qu'elle semblait l'être. Elle comprit évidement ce que la petite brune tentait de dire. Elle l'avait snobé , tuer du regard et pour terminer ignoré. Et tout ça sans en connaître la raison. Mais peu importe , elle lui tendait une main et elle ne la refuserai pas,aussi grande soit son orgueil. Elle était la sœur de Emmet, alors elle ferait tout pour s'entendre avec elle.

« Écoute Alice , J'aimerai savoir ce que j'ai bien pu te faire? » questionna Bella en allant s'appuyer sur l'un des plan de travail.

« Je croyais que tu étais la petite amie de Jazz, alors... » répondit Alice timidement en évitant de croiser le regard de son bourreau. Bella sentit ses jambes lâchés. Elle se rattrapa de justesse sur le comptoir.

« Quoi? » Fit -elle en s'étouffant. » Tu .....tu as vraiment cru que moi et Jasper ont .........Beurk !!! » s'écria Bella , tantôt choquer , tantôt dégouter. « J'avoue que j'adore Jasper et qu'on est proche... ,mais au même titre que Rosalie ou Emmet. Pourquoi est ce que tu ...... »

Bella s'apprêtait à lui demander le rapport entre le fait qu'elle croyait qu'elle sorte avec son frère de cœur et son comportement vis à vis d'elle quand la réponse lui sauta aux yeux.

« oh » fit Bella , qui ne trouva rien de mieux à répondre. « Et ça fait combien de temps que tu en pinces pour lui. » reprit-elle ,en essayant de ce remettre du quiproquo où elle se trouvait limite prête à convoler avec Jasper. Rien qu'à l'idée , elle frissonna de dégout.

Alice baissa un peu plus la tête , aussi rouge qu'une tomate.(nda: profitez! vous risquez pas de relire ça, Alice qui rougit, c'est rare, lol!) Envahit d'un sentiment de compassion , Bella reprit d'un ton réconfortant:

« Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber on oublie tout. »

Alice releva la tête et lui offrit un magnifique sourire , rendu par Bella. Celle-ci fut surprise de la différence entre la Alice de cet après midi et celle qui se tenait devant elle, en ce moment.

C'est à cette instant que Esmée débarqua les derniers couverts en main. La rousse remarqua la joie débordante de sa fille alors qu'elle avait boudé toute la journée, elle leur demanda:

« Tout va bien? »

« Oui super ! » s'exclama Alice , toute joyeuse. « Bon moi je vais me coucher. Tu viens Bella? »

Bella allait répondre mais avant même qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche le petit lutin s'était avancé vers elle en sautillant, la saisit par la manche de son sweat et l'entraina hors de la cuisine. La brune lança un rapide « Bonne nuit » à Esmée , par politesse et suivit son ex-ennemi à travers la maison. Elles montèrent les escaliers hâtivement, puis Alice se stoppa devant la porte de la chambre d'ami,celle où Bella fut emmener juste après son malaise, non sans lui avoir désigné chaque chambre avec le nom de son propriétaire.

« Cette fille est une pile électrique » pensa Bella, quelque peu effrayer. Elle en vint à se demander si elle ne préférait pas l'autre Alice, mystérieuse et hautaine.

« Tu dois être fatiguée. On parlera demain. Tu vas voir on va s'amuser comme des folles toutes les deux. Tu n'aura pas le temps de t'ennuyer durant ces deux semaines. » fit Alice , surexcitée.

Sans même laisser le temps à Bella d'en placer une , elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers une porte adjacente à celle de la brune ,et pénétra dans ce qui devait être une autre chambre ,avant de la refermer en chantonnant.

Comment ne pas être heureuse? Jasper ,l'homme qu'elle aimait ,était dans sa maison , Bella n'était pas sa petite amie et pour finir celle ci lui avait pardonné son habitude de cet après midi. Et avec un petit effort , elle était sûr qu'elles pourraient devenir de très grandes amies. Pouvait-elle même espérer un coup de main en ce qui concernait Jazz, de sa part .Comme on dit , tout est bien dans le meilleur des monde.

Habituer à se lever tôt , Bella descendit vers 7 heures. Quand elle entra dans le living room , seuls Esmée et Carlisle étaient déjà debout. Tout le monde avaient décidé de faire la grasse matinée en ce dimanche matin. Elle déjeuna en leur compagnie dans un grand silence, mais qui n'était pas pour autant pesant. Encore une fois ,ce fut difficile pour la jeune fille, d'avaler le petit déjeuner type des américains. Pain-cakes , avec du sirop d'érable, œuf et bacon.

Le repas terminée , Esmée proposa à Bella de l'accompagner à la supérette, du coin. Ce qu'elle accepta étant donner que personne n'était réveillé.

Elles prirent la voiture de Esmée, Un audi TT noir flambant neuve. Le chemin dura moins d'une vingtaine de minutes. Elles se garèrent sur le parking du supermarché de « Chez Buck » , écrit sur un énorme pancarte. De nombreuses automobiles y étaient déjà garées, fait indiquant une foule considérable. La voiture verrouillée , elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur pour y faire quelques achats. Esmée demanda à la jeune fille, ce qu'elle mangeait en général le matin. La rousse fit une grimace quand Bella lui répondit que au Japon , on mangeait du riz et du poisson, mais que du thé avec du pain seraient très bien. Après une bonne demi-heure , le chariot était plein de riz , de poisson, de thé et autres aliments. Une fois passer à la caisse, elles se dirigèrent vers les portes automatiques , quand quelqu'un s'exclama:

« Esmée !Qui es là avec toi? »

La rousse se retourna , cherchant des yeux qui l'avait appelé. C'était Billy Black accompagner par son fils , un grand et beau garçon ,et Gina Denali.

« Merde ! » souffla Esmée dans un murmure à peine audible. Elle jeta un regard remplit d'excuse à Bella qui ne comprit pas la raison. Elle suivit la rousse.

Deux amérindiens discutaient avec une femme blonde . A cette vu , Bella reprit immédiatement ses anciennes habitudes et se construit un visage impassible, tout en se raidissant. Elle allait pouvoir tester le résultat de ses années de thérapies, plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et surtout faire face à une partie de son passé.

« Bonjour tout le monde » les salua Esmée , un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. « Je te présente Billy , Jacob Black , son fils et Gina Denali. » poursuivit Esmée mal à l'aise, à l'adresse de Bella.

Celle ci s'empressa de serrer la main des deux hommes avant de reporter son attention sur l'une des femme qui avait pourri sa vie. Elle souda son regard au sien, en gardant son air neutre.

« Et je vous présente, Bel....... » commença Esmée , en espérant que, en utilisant son surnom , son identité resterait secrète. Mais Bella la coupa et fit d'un ton remplit d'assurance.

« Isabella Swan »

La femme blonde se raidit . Bella aurait pu se cacher derrière les présentations évasives de Esmée. Mais cela aurait été s'écraser devant cette femme, qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs. C'était hors de question.

Sa belle-mère reprit vite contenance et dit ,la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Et bien Isabella. Je n'aurais jamais pensé te croiser à Forks. Je suis ravie de te revoir; » Ironisa Gina , un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

« Je pourrai en dire autant mais je mentirai » trancha Bella , arborant la même expression fourbe, que la blonde.

Le dénommé Jacob pouffa silencieusement. Tandis que Billy leva les sourcils surpris et que Esmée ouvre grand la bouche ahuri devant la froideur de Bella. Où était donc passé la jeune fille douce et gentille qu'elle connaissait? C'était donc la réaction , dont Emmet lui avait parlé? Un frisson la parcouru le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de Gina, pas du tout habituer d'être traitée de cette façon.

« Vous vous connaissez? » questionna Billy.

« Oui malheureusement .C'est la fille à Charlie. Elle n'avait pas toute sa tête à l'époque. Quelques problèmes mentaux. Souffla t-elle , comme si elle était désolée de leur imposer sa présence. « Il lui a fallu des années de thérapie. Et d'après ce que je vois ,depuis tout ce temps, elle n'a pas changé. » rétorqua Gina , fier d'elle.

« C'est flatteur ! » répondit Bella, calmement . Toute les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, jetant des regards d'incompréhensions, qui disant « Apparemment elle n'a pas comprit l'insulte ». Gina afficha un regard victorieux.

« Parce que vous en revanche , vous avez énormément changé. Le temps vous a laissé de vilaines marques et je peux aussi dire d'après votre visage que les crèmes antirides et les liftings n'y ont rien changé. C'est vraiment affreux tout ces plis. » fit la brune en pointant du doigt le visage de Gina. « Et pour ce qui est de mes problèmes psychologiques, je dirai que vous y avez activement participé. Mais moi au moins j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour y remédier contrairement à certaine, qui en ont tout autant sans le reconnaitre . » termina Bella, d'un sourire hypocrite.

Esmée ouvrit un peu plus la bouche. Billy et Jacob se pincèrent les lèvres pour camoufler leurs rires et Gina fulmina.

« Je ne tiens pas à discuter un instant de plus avec de la racaille. Comment oses tu? Où as tu pu apprendre un tel comportement? » ragea Gina.

« Oh ! Pour ça ! J'ai eu un bon modèle. Vous devriez vous en souvenir » renchérit Bella, le regard noir.

Outrer, Gina tourna les talons et sortit du magasin, sans demander son reste. Bella la suivit des yeux , puis se tourna vers Esmée. Celle ci lui agrippa le bras et dit, d'un ton sec.

« Bella ! On n'y va ! Au revoir Billy, Jacob »

« Au revoir! » dirent les Black. Esmée entraina Bella hors du magasin . Juste avant de passer les portes , elle entendit deux éclats de rires puissants.

Esmée la tirait toujours par le bras et vu sa douceur , elle devait être en colère. Bella se sentit aussitôt coupable. Qu'allait penser Esmée d'elle maintenant. Elle avait mit ses habitudes au placard, tout ce temps et maintenant la rousse découvrait son autre visage. Elle ne s'étonnerait même pas si elle la foutait dehors. Mais après tout elle l'avait cherché. Encore une fois elle se dit , que c'était une mauvaise idée d'abaisser ses barrières à la famille Cullens. Ainsi ils l'auraient rejeté tout de suite , elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de passer du temps avec eux , de les connaître et ça n'aurait pas été douloureux.

Esmée lui intima de s'installer dans l'auto pendant qu'elle chargeait le coffre. Bella obéit et fut vite rejoins par la propriétaire de la voiture qui posa ses mains sur le volant et sa tête entre elle. Bella la regarda en silence pendant un long moment. Les larmes menaçaient de couler tellement la situation était intense, mais elle se reteint.

Esmée ! Je suis vraiment désolé , je n'ai.... » commença Bella , la voix tremblante. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer , la rousse éclata de rire. Bella écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de fou rire. Esmée était rouge et avait du mal à respirer. Elle souffla bruyamment.

« Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un tenir tête à Gina Denali et ce en plus de 15 ans » fit t-elle essayant de s'empêcher de rire. Bella sourit tristement. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de rire de cette situation. A vrai dire , en retournant la scène , elle était assez comique, surtout quand on sait que Gina Denali avait pourri ses quelques mois à Forks ,alors qu'elle avait 7 ans , de la même façon.

« Vous ne m'en voulez pas? » interrogea Bella , inquiète.

« Non pas du tout ! Cette femme a eu ce qu'elle méritait. Tu en avais le droit Bella » expliqua Esmée jetant un regard mélancolique à la brune, toutes traces de rire évaporées.

Soudain , Bella fit le lien entre sa phrase et sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait cassé sa porcelaine.

« Vous connaissiez mon père et ce qui est arrivé. N'est ce pas ? » reprit elle en baissant les yeux.

« Oui ! Carlisle et moi connaissions ton père et nous savons ce qui t'es arrivé. Nous faisons parti des rares qui connaisse toute l'histoire. Mais je n'ai su qui tu étais que lorsque tu m'as dit ton nom hier. Maintenant tu comprends ma surprise »

Bella garda le silence , n'osant pas faire face à cette femme qui connaissait tout de son passé même Jasper et Rosalie l'ignoraient dans son intégralité. Alors une inconnue. Elle eut subitement honte de son histoire. Comme si , la rousse avait lu ses pensées, elle reprit:

« N'ai pas honte , Bella ! Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je me rappelle d'une petite fille timide , renfermer sur elle même , qui acceptait tout les malheurs de sa vie sans jamais se plaindre. Et surtout d'une petite fille anéanti. Aujourd'hui , en tenant tête à ta belle-mère , tu as prouvé que tu es allée de l'avant et qu'elle n'a plus aucune influence sur toi. Je suis fier ma chérie. »

Esmée prit Bella dans ses bras. Celle-ci ne résista pas , au bord des larmes.

« Si jamais , tu veux en parler ma chérie , je suis là . Tu m'entends? »

Bella acquiesça d'un hochement de tête dans l'épaule de la rousse. En pleure , elle s'agrippa à Esmée comme a une bouée.

« Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû faire plus attention et je n'aurais pas dû te proposer de venir avec moi; Cela t'aurais épargné bien des soucis » s'excusa la rousse , en entendant les sanglots de Bella.

« Non. Un jour ou l'autre , je devais tomber sur elle, alors c'est une bonne chose. Mais ......Je.... »

Bella se détacha de l'étreinte de Esmée , passa ses mains sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes et continua:

« je voudrais être seule aujourd'hui... »

« Pas de problème. J'interdirai quiconque de te déranger et je t'apporterai même tes repas dans ta chambre,si tu le souhaites. »

« Merci »

Elles se rassirent correctement sur leur siège et prirent la direction de la villa de Cullen. Quand elles furent arriver. Bella aida Esmée à ranger les courses et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et réfléchit encore et encore, en pleurant parfois. Personne ne vint la déranger comme l'avait promis la mère de Emmet. Et comme promis elle lui monta ses repas du midi et du soir.

*

La nuit fut très agiter pour Bella. Après plus de 2 ans de sommeil sans tourment, ces rêves revinrent la hanter. Ces rêves , ceux là , ceux qu'elle aurait tant voulu ne plus faire. Des flashs , des images de son passé, ce passé qu'elle voudrait oublier. Encore une fois , Bella se réveilla en sueur, le souffle court. Elle se redressa et jeta un œil au radio réveil sur la table de chevet. Celui ci indiquait 4 h 30. Une heure seulement était passée depuis son dernier cauchemar. La fatigue et l'énervement se faisaient sentir. Elle était en colère de ne pas pouvoir dormir. Elle passa sa main sur son visage en nage et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Signe qu'elle était à bout.

« Putain de rêve à la con » jura t-elle , hargneuse ,en se levant. Elle fouilla dans son sac de voyage, se saisit d'un flacon et se rendit dans la salle de bain, communicante à la chambre. Elle vint devant le lavabo, ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, déboucha la fiole et versa deux comprimés d'antidépresseur dans sa paume. Elle les mit en bouche, se pencha au niveau de la vanne dorée, tout en retenant ses cheveux d'une main et bu une gorgé d'eau pour l'aider à avaler les médicaments. Oui , elle était sous traitement et ce depuis plusieurs années. Elle devait en prendre quand elle se sentait psychologiquement mal et cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

Bella retourna dans la chambre et se rallongea sur le lit. Elle lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts, ayant trop peur de retomber dans les bras de Morphée et revivre son enfance.

L'insomnie la guettant , elle se déshabilla, pris sa serviette de toilette puis se redirigea vers la salle de bain . Une fois dans la salle d'eau , elle déposa sa serviette sur le meuble à côté du lavabo puis entra dans la cabine de douche. Le jet d'eau bouillant , lui fit le plus grand bien. Les muscles détendus , elle se savonna avec son gel douche à la fleur de Freesia. Quand elle fut rincer , elle s'enveloppa dans son drap et regagna sa chambre. Bella ouvrit son sac de voyage pour en sortir un baggy et un chandail noir à manche courte où était écrit « Kick Boxing » en lettre d'or. Elle enfila le tout. Puis se rallongea en attendant qu'il soit l'heure de quitter sa chambre et partit avec Carlisle à l'hôpital.

La nuit dernière,Esmée était monté peu de temps après Alice et elle. La rousse l'avait questionné pour savoir si elle avait besoin de quelque chose quand son mari était sorti ,en maugréant, d'une salle qui devait être son bureau. Il semblait qu'il avait reçu un mail le prévenant que les stagiaires qui devait occuper les enfants malades de l'hôpital s'étaient rétractés à la dernière minute mettant fin à leurs engagements. Bella s'était proposée et lui accepter , non sans la remercier.

Il lui restait environ 2 h 30 à tuer. Elle se décida de lire un peu, l'un de ses nombreux mangas qu'elle avait ramené avec elle du Japon. Mais les paupières lourdes elle se rendormit et cette fois ci , ses rêves ne vinrent pas la tourmenter.

Elle rouvrit les yeux à 7 h30. Elle était en retard , ils partaient dans une demi heure.

« Merde! » Grommela t-elle, en se levant du lit à la hâte. Elle entreprit de se peigner les cheveux en se contentant de les démêler et de les lâcher en cascade. Enfin , elle courut à toute vitesse rejoindre les autres en bas.

Ceux ci étaient tous attablés en train de prendre leur petit déjeuné. Quand elle arriva , elle put entendre Alice réprimandé Emmet:

« Emmet ! Va t'habiller tout de suite ! Tu crois que le temps que je passes à t'acheter des vêtements ne sert à rien où quoi ?

« Alice! Lâche moi la grappe. » répondit celui ci, au bord de l'énervement. Il adorait sa sœur mais quand elle s'y mettait , elle pouvait être lourde.

« Emmet , je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas parler comme ça. »

« Mais maman c'est elle qui me casse les cacahouètes »

« Emmet! Carlisle dit quelque chose ! »

« Fils! surveilles ton langage! Ta mère a raison. »

« ....... »

« Imagine que Bella te voit comme ça .Qu'est ce qu'elle va penser de notre famille. On est pas chez les nudistes ici. » Renchérit le lutin.

« Tu n'en as pas fait un caca nerveux quand c'était Tanya ! » fit remarquer Emmet , de plus en plus agacer.

« Pfff! Cette courge , elle pourrait bien se faire écraser par un bus que je ne m 'y intéresserai pas » lâcha Alice, les bras croisés.

« Alice! Tu ....... » menaça Edward , à son tour agacer, qui prit pour la première fois la parole.

« Bref! » le coupa sa sœur. « Bella n'est pas Tanya. Et j'ai pas envi qu'elle nous fuit à cause de ton manque de pudeur »

« Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour Chou-Chou. Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu l'as snobé hier. »Rétorqua le brun. « Et d'ailleurs , à ce sujet , je peux te dire que pour la première fois de ma vie , j'ai eu honte de ton comportement. Si il a bien quelqu'un qui la ferai fuir c'est toi »

« C'est du passé ! Elle m'a pardonné et maintenant je suis sûr qu'on va être de bonne amie. »

« Pas si tu la soules comme tu le fais en ce moment avec moi. » répondit du tac o tac Emmet.

« Va t'habiller! » Rugit Alice.

« Non ! »

Toute la famille assistait à la scène en silence. Quand Esmée remarqua Bella dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Bella » S'écria la rousse.

« Bonjour , tout le monde » fit timidement cette dernière.

Immédiatement , toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction. Esmée se leva , la prit par les épaules pour installer à ses côtés. Tous répondirent à sa formule du matin.

« Excuse les ! Ils ne savent pas se tenir ces deux là » fit Esmée, plus que gêné par le comportement de ses enfants. J'espère que tu t'es bien remise du voyage?

« Oui merci »

Ainsi Esmée avait prétexté un soudaine fatigue dû au voyage de la veille. Ce qui expliquait que personne ne se soit manifesté.

« Bella ! Dis à Em! Que ça te gène de le voir torse nu. » commença Alice.

Emmet souffla face à l'entêtement de sa sœur.

« Je ne veux pas prendre de partit . Mais honnêtement Alice , je suis déjà heureuse qu'il porte un bas » fit Bella, les joues rosies en se remémorant le petit incident, en pleine nuit à Los Angeles.

Bella avait besoin de se rafraichir car la chaleur de L.A , en été , était étouffante. Et alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine, elle avait croisé Emmet ,sans aucun vêtement, illuminé par la lumière du frigo, qui avait eu la même idée. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Toute la tablés pouffa sauf Alice. Emmet se tourna vers elle et dit d'un ton victorieux:

« Tu vois que ça ne la choque pas. Tu veux entendre ce qui s'est passé? » reprit le brun, se gardant bien de préciser la gêne qu'il avait éprouvé à ce moment là.

« Je veux même pas savoir » fit Alice vaincu. « Alors Bella tu viens en ville avec moi aujourd'hui? »

« Non . Désolé! J'accompagne ton père à l'hôpital , aujourd'hui. Une autre fois, promis. »

Alice fit une moue boudeuse , exprimant sa déception. Mais son visage l'illumina à la promesse de la jeune Swan. Edward releva immédiatement la tête pour fixer sa voisine de table. Mais celle ci n'en fit pas cas , se dépêchant de manger.

« Et bin , je peux te certifier que ce n'est pas tomber dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Ravie de t'avoir connu Chou-Chou » dit Emmet à l'adresse de Bella, feignant un air dramatique, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. « Aîe ! »

Alice lui mit une tape sur l'épaule avant de rigoler avec les autres.

A 8 heures Carlisle et Bella quittèrent la maison. Ils montèrent dans une Volvo grise métallisée. Mais ce qui intrigua la brune, fut que Carlisle se plaça du côté passager. Elle assis sur la banquette arrière et fut quelque peu gêné d'apercevoir le docteur Cullen , un petit sourire entendu aux lèvres, la regarder dans le rétroviseur.

« Tu as une très bonne reparti , d'après Esmée » lui sourit franchement Carlisle.

Bella sourit discrètement en supposant que Esmée lui avait raconté l'altercation de la veille à la supérette.

« Bon sang ! Je suis jamais là quand il faut » soupira t-il déçu.

Bella ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant son air blasé.

« Heureuse de te revoir, Bella » continua t-il , cette fois ci avec une sourire bienveillant.

« Merci Carlisle » répondit-elle.

Bizarrement , ces simples paroles lui fit chaud au cœur . Savoir que quelques personnes avaient regretté son départ était une chose très jouissive et surtout réconfortante.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand la porte du côté conducteur s'ouvrit laissant entrer, _**s'il vous plait **_, Edward Cullen en personne. Bella se figea sur place et écarquilla les yeux. Le roux boucla sa ceinture et se retourna vers elle en lui adressant une petit sourire.

« J'ai demandé à Edward de remplacer le second stagiaire qui s'est désisté. Comme ça vous pourrez faire connaissance. Il n'y a pas de problème, j'espère ? » demanda Carlisle en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

« Non !pas du tout ! Je serai ravi de passer toute la journée en compagnie de Bella. » répondit Edward en la fixant.

Bella déglutit:

« Bien sûr que si! Il y a un problème , et un gros même. Il me fait perdre tous mes moyens. Il est beaucoup trop beau avec sa chemise blanche associé à son jean et sa veste noir. Voilà , le problème. Comment je vais faire pour faire du bon boulot si il est toujours à côté de moi. Qu'elle poisse ! Avec toute la marmaille qu'il y a à la villa , il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui » pensa Bella, le cœur battant .

« Aucun » fit elle simplement, angoissé

Edward lui adressa un de ses fameux sourire qui la chamboulait complètement avant de regarder devant lui et de démarrer.

Mon Dieu !!!elle allait passer une journée entière avec lui. Que le ciel lui vienne en aide!!

******************

**Fin du Chapitre !**

**Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Vous aimez l'autre facette que cachait Bella ? Culotté , non ? lol.**

**Que pensez vous du fait que Esmée soit au courant de tout ?**

**Prochain chapitre : 90 % entre Edward et Bella, mwahahahahaha ! Même avec les sinus bouchés, je suis sadique ! XD! Alors faîtes péter les reviews! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir et ça encourage surtout, un truc de fou !!lol.**

**Je vous adoreuh !!!!!!!**

**Gros Bizou.!!**


	5. Chapitre 5: Amoureuse ou pas

**Ohayo !!!!**

**Je suis de retour, de nouveau sur pied et en pleine forme ! Je vous poste le chapitre 5 ! * foule en délire* XD et pour me faire pardonner ,de le poster aussi tard , je l'ai rallongé de Cinq pages words. * applaudissement * Oui oui je sais!! I'am the best in the world , hein ? Naouko-san? !! XD!!**

**Kya!!!!! 18 reviews pour le chapitre 4 ! Je suis comme une dingue ! j'ai même eu les larmes aux yeux quand j'ai vu ça. Vous êtes tout simplement génial et de merveilleux lecteurs ! Merci !!!!!X1000000 lol!!snif**

**bon il faut que je me ressaisisse !**

**Donc voilà le chapitre tant attendu. Vous allez mieux connaître notre beau gosse favoris et j'espère que vous serez pas déçu et que vous pourrai toujours le refaire si vous n'aimez pas. Petit truc , si je me souviens bien, dans les livres Bella est née en fin d'année, mais pour les besoins de ma fic j'ai dû modifier et la faire naitre en début d'année, lol. Tous ça pour dire que c'est volontaire, voilà.**

**Disclamers: Les personnages appartiennent à SM.  
**

**Place aux reviews anonymes:**

**-Nini:kikoo! Et oui on retrouve notre petit lutin préféré, lol! C'est clair que Bella l'a bien remis à sa .En ce qui concerne les réponse à tes questions , bin je peux te dire une seule chose " je suis une sadique " xd mais ce chapitre devrait te mettre la puce à l'oreille et répondre à ta première . Contente que tu aimes autant. Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir. La suite tout de suite. Je n'ai pas pu le poster avant samedi, l'envi d'écrire était à zéro avec ma grippe. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! XD Bizou.  
**

**-Nana: kikoo! lol !ta review m'a bien fais rire. On voit bien que tu adores Gina * ironie* ptdr! trop contente que tu aimes la répartis de Bella. Je dois avouer que j'étais septique au début, mais apparemment tout le monde l'aime comme ça, lol! Alors tant mieux. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimera autant la suite. Bizou.**

**-Luma34: kikoo! Je te souhaites la bienvenue sur ma fic et contente de lire que tu aimes. Je suis désolé je ne peut pas te répondre suspense oblige , lol mais je pense que ce chapitre peut te donner quelques . En tout cas merci pour ta review, elle me fais très plaisir. A bientôt j'espère.  
**

**-Angel87: kikoo! Je te souhaites la bienvenue. Contente que ma fic te plaise et merci pour ta review et d'avoir pris le temps de la mettre. A bientôt. Bizou.**

*****

**ps: Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et si il manque un mot quelque part ! dîtes le moi , je le rajouterai immédiatement!!  
**

**Bonne Lecture !!! J'espère que vous aimerez !!  
**

*************************  
**

**Chapitre 5: Amoureuse ou pas ?**

Le secteur pédiatrique ,de l'hôpital de Forks, était vraiment déprimant. Pas étonnant qu'il cherche de la compagnie pour tous ces enfants. Bon sang! Tout était blanc , les draps , les lits,les rideaux , les bureau , le sol...Seule la bande jaune tracée sur le centre des murs faisait office de couleur.

« Quel goût de chiotte !Moi , qui râlait sur la déco du bureau de mon psy » Pensa Bella, en emboitant le pas ,aux deux Cullen, à travers les couloirs.

Carlisle les conduisit jusqu'à l'accueil,pour les présenter en tant que nouveaux stagiaires à l'équipe médicale responsable de ce secteur. Tous les accueillir le sourire aux lèvres ,trop heureux de voir les enfants avec un peu de compagnie pour égayer leur vie. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils disaient. La brune les soupçonnait de profiter de l'occasion pour se tourner les pouces. Ce qui, pour elle, fut confirmer par leur visage hypocrite ,reflétant une joie franchement abuser.

Après les présentations d'usages , le docteur Cullen repartit au service général, laissant Bella ,aux bons soins de son fils. A la plus grande surprise et malaise de la jeune fille, Edward lui prit la main et l'entraina dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

« Ça y est, tu es officiellement à moi pour la journée »jubila Edward , espérant provoquer ces rougeurs qu'il la rendait si mignonne. Celles-ci , ne se firent pas attendre ,au plus grand bonheur du rouquin, et Bella se racla la gorge d'embarras. Pour camoufler son trouble, la jeune Swan entreprit de lancer la conversation:

« Tu ... tu viens souvent ici? » bégaya t-elle.

« Ça m'arrive mais rarement! Mes études de droit me prenne tous mon temps. »répondit Edward en continuant de marcher, sans un regard pour elle.

« Ooooh ! » lança t-elle « Avocat? »

« Oui »

« Et tu en es à quelle année d'étude? »

« Tu es bien curieuse dis moi. » fit -il remarquer, amusé.

« C'est juste que je connais toutes les activités professionnelles des membres de ta famille et tu es le seul dont j'ai pas eut l'occasion de mieux connaître » fit t-elle, ayant reprit ses couleur d'origine.

« Donc ça veut dire que je t'intéresses? » la taquina Edward, sans se défaire de son sourire en coin.

« Intriguer! » dit précipitamment Bella « Serais le mots juste »

Il ne fit aucune remarque et continua sa route jusqu'à ce qu'il se stoppe devant une grande porte blanche. Ne laissant pas le temps à la brune de poser la moindre question, il l'ouvrit laissant apparaître une dizaine d'enfants dans des lits, le crane rasé. A cette constatation , Bella put en déduire que tout les enfants présents dans cette pièce étaient atteins de leucémie. Leur âge variant entre 5 et 15 ans pas plus, ils semblaient si semblables et pourtant si différents.

Il entra, sans se retourner vers elle. Bella hésita un instant et fut prise d'appréhension. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de coudoyer des enfants. A vrai dire , la seule marmaille qu'elle avait fréquenté était des bambins de 5 ou 7 ans et elle avait le même âge qu'eux, à cette époque. Autant dire qu'elle n'en avait pas un très bon souvenir.

Mais là ! La vie la mettait de nouveau dans une situation inconnu. Son seul soutien : sa culture général et tous ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans les stupides magasines et autres revus, de Rosalie et Nathy. D'après ses références , elle devait être gentille et douce. Ça , elle pouvait l'être quand elle voulais ,mais est ce que cela signifiait qu'elle devait leur parler de façon niaise comme le faisait beaucoup, d'après le magasine fétiche de Nana? « Oh tu es gentille ! Toi! Tu es belle comme un cœur, ma puce. » Kya! Certainement pas , Elle s'y refusa catégoriquement. Cela lui donnerai l'impression de parler à un clébard, dont on félicite les bonnes attitudes. « C'est bien mon chien. T'es un bon chien , toi , hein ? ». pff !Elle était peut être pas une pro mais elle ne s'abaissera pas à ça. Mais alors? Devait elle leur parler de la même façon qu'elle parlait au gamin ,de deux mètres de haut,avec qui elle habitait. Non ! Emmet était un cas pathologique. En aucun cas , elle ne pouvait le prendre pour référence, sauf si elle voulait se planter en beauté. Et puis franchement ,leurs chamailleries passaient souvent du verbal au tactile. Alors non? Autant éviter de se retrouver à faire du catch avec ces enfants. Elle soupira discrètement. Le mieux aurait été d'avoir le mode d'emploi: « Comment se comporter et parler avec des enfants lorsque vous êtes novice et surtout quand vous avez un dieu vivant observant tout vos faits et gestes à moins de deux mètres » Arf !

Bella fut sortit de ses pensées par une dizaine de voix résonnant à l'unisson.

« Bonjour Edward!!! » s'écrièrent les enfants en cœur.

Elle sursauta de surprise puis entra finalement:

« Salut les enfants! » répondit -il , leur adressant un magnifique sourire.

« C'est qui ? » Demanda un petite fille, en désignant Bella, qui lui sourit.

« C'est ta copine ? » Renchérit le plus âgé, assis en tailleur sur son lit.

Bella baissa les yeux , les joues enflammées. Décidément , elle n'aura jamais autant rougit dans toute sa vie.

« Non . C'est une amie de la famille. Elle va rester avec nous pour s'amuser. » répondit Edward légèrement gêner. « Alors voilà Benjamin, Hélène , Pierre, Natacha, Lucie , Fred, Lydie, Christopher, Mélanie, Sydney, Julie , Jane et enfin Derek le plus grand et surtout le plus terrible de tous » Plaisanta t-il en désignant chaque enfants.

« Sympa Edward ! » Ironisa Derek.

Celui-ci envoya un coussin sur le rouquin, qui ne fit rien pour esquiver. L'adonis éclata de rire.

Le cœur de Bella rata un battement. Le voir entourer d'enfants était une vision enchanteresse. Son sourire , sa bonne humeur , son regard. Tout montrait qu'il aimait leur compagnie et que la gentillesse faisait partis intégrante de lui, bien que chaque homme possède un côté fielleux , au plus profond de son être.

Soudain , des images d'un futur illusoire défilèrent dans son esprit. Bella s'imagina Edward entourer d'enfants au pelage brun/roux et aux yeux chocolats. Pourquoi marron? Elle ne sut pas ,mais une immense joie éphémère envahit son cœur. Un béatitude qu'elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de connaître, en ses 18 ans de vie sur cette Terre.

Des éclats de rire la sortit de sa torpeur, la ramenant une nouvelle fois,à la réalité.

Derek venait de lancer une blague dont Bella n'avait rien entendu, beaucoup trop absorber dans la postérité du temps.

« Whoua !! Tu débloques ma pauvre! Faudrait vraiment que j'aille voir un toubib. Tu le connais à peine depuis deux jours. Ça devient grave! » essaya de se résonner Bella.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? » questionna un garçon .

« heu .... Bella » dit elle , hésitante, portant toute son attention sur le petit brun.

« Bonjour Bella!! » l'accueillir tous les enfants dans la pièce.

« Bonjour les enfants! » leur sourit la brune.

« Bon qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse aujourd'hui. » leur demanda Edward, en tournant sur lui même. « Honneur au plus petit »

« On veut une histoire. » dit un autre enfant, qui devait avoir dans les 7 ans.

« Oki , installez vous dans vos lits » leur dit Edward.

« Oh ! Non ! C'est pour les mômes ce genre de truc. » se plaignit Derek, en soufflant.

Edwar rit de nouveau mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il prit un livre et s'installa au pied d'un des lit. Il commença à lire la première page , quand son téléphone vibra. Il le prit et regarda le numéro affiché. Il fit une légère grimace avant d'appuyer sur la touche rouge pour faire cesser la sonnerie. Il reprit le livre en main , qu'il avait juste avant négligé sur le lit, puis continua sa lecture. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fameux téléphone qui se remit à retentir. Cette fois ci Edward posa le bouquin , puis se leva:

« Je reviens »dit il à l'adresse de la brune.

« ok »

Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Ainsi , Bella se retrouva seule entourer d'une dizaine d'enfants , qui la fixaient en souriant. Elle le leur rendit , toute fois crisper, ne sachant comment réagir.

« Pauvre Edward! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il fiche avec une meuf pareil » souffla le plus âgé.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda une petite fille. « Tu ne l'as jamais vu. »

« Ouai !et bin! une fille qui m'appelle toute les cinq minutes , moi ça me foutrai en rogne »

Bella assista à l'échange sans broncher et surtout très déçu.

« Voilà qui est réglé. Je crois que tu peux arrêter de te faire des films ma fille! » se dit Bella , persuader d'être convaincus. Mais alors comment expliquer la boule douloureuse dans son estomac.

Peu importe !

Bella s'avança et s'empara du livre. Elle lu le titre et fut prise de nostalgie en découvrant qu'il s'agissait « du Petit Prince » .

Nathy le lui lisait ,enfant, avant de s'endormir. Elle n'aimait pas réellement l'histoire mais elle adorait avoir l'attention de sa Nana et de l'avoir prêt d'elle, malgré la dureté de la vie. Sa simple présence était une chose magique , rassurante et pendant un bref instant , elle la sauvait de ses malheurs et sa solitude. Solitude que devait ressentir tous ces enfants qui étaient loin de leur proche et priver de bien des choses. Le sentiment qu'elle ressentait dans ces moment n'était que pur béatitude et sérénité. Une douce lueur traversa ses yeux tandis qu'un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres. Au diable les questions , les modes d'emploi , elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire et tout se fit simplement. Bella ouvrit le livre et reprit la lecture.

Elle décrypta les lignes en y mettant tout son cœur , se sentant , tout à coup plus proche de sa mère de cœur et de son auditoire.

Les enfants la regardèrent lire l'histoire avec entrain, émerveiller par la grâce et l'émotion qu'elle dégageait à travers ses yeux et sa voix . Ce fut comme si les lignes prenaient vie à leur oreille. Tous pu voir la vrai Bella à cette instant et tous furent admiratifs. Bon nombre d'entre eux se rapprochèrent et prirent racine sur le lit sur lequel elle était assise. La place était minime mais l'instant qu'ils partageaient ,proches les uns des autres, était vraiment magique. Bella se lâcha complètement. Elle s'autorisa à prendre la main de l'enfant se trouvant à sa droite et distribua des sourires dans tout les sens, qui lui furent rendu , avec en prime des regards pétillants, impatients de connaître la suite de l'histoire.

Quand le roux revint, tendu et perdu dans ses pensées, il prit place sur une chaise vacante. Quand il leva les yeux, il eu du baume au cœur. Le spectacle était fascinant. Il ne pouvait être que admiratif devant des enfants ,et une Bella, rayonnants. Cette dernière paraissait vraiment gentille aux premiers abords et surtout elle était belle. Belle d'une beauté naturelle. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il la connaissait mais jamais il n'avait vu une personne aussi........aussi....Et lui il se sentit si .....si.....Il ne trouvait pas les mots exactes. Mais la flamme dansant dans les yeux de la jeune fille, son sourire, son visage , ses longs cheveux bruns,la façon d'être avec les enfants , de leur parler , de leur sourire et de les regarder avec tendresse et non pitié , lui donnait l'impression de voir un ange tomber du ciel. Il sentit tout l'énervement dû à son appel , s'envoler et son rythme cardiaque accéléra inexplicablement. Il posa la tête sur son dossier de chaise et profita de la lecture, ne cessant d'observer la brune. Chose qu'il n'avait pas cesser de faire , discrètement ,depuis qu'elle s'était retrouver dans ses bras.

La matinée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Edward jouait à différents jeux d'ado avec les plus grands , tandis que Bella se retrouva en totale vénération pour les touts petits.

Malgré,les différents examens médicaux, le traitement de choc et ces effets secondaires ainsi que les conditions de vie dans lesquels ils vivaient, emprisonner entre ces quatre murs et isoler du monde , ils demeuraient souriants et enjoués. Elle les trouvait adorable et très courageux de combattre une telle maladie. Elle se surprit à passer un bon moment, elle,qui fut si longtemps insociable. A ce moment là , la Bella hautaine , garce , culotté , n'existait plus. C'était si bon d'être appréciée pour ce que l'on est et non pour ce qu'on parait. La joie , exprimer par un sourire sincère, ne quitta pas son visage de la matinée et ce fut un plaisir pour elle de leur tenir compagnie. Beaucoup trop absorber par les activités , elle en oublia presque Edward. Presque !Car chaque fois , qu'il venait à apparaître dans son champ de vision et qu'elle le surprenait à l'observer, la gêne la narguait l'obligeant à détourner la tête aussitôt, légèrement rosée.

*

A l'heure du déjeuné , il était convenu que Carlisle les rejoigne à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Mais retenu par une opération délicate , Edward et Bella déjeunèrent en tête à tête. Ils firent glisser leur plateau le long de la plate forme et se servirent différents mets. Bella opta pour une assiette de pâte nature et un filet de poisson panné.

Beurk !

Mais bon c'était ça ou de la purée. Encore pire!

Edward déposa une assiette de gratin dauphinois remplit de crème. Ce qui dégouta assez la brune quand il s'assit en face d'elle. Elle porta son attention sur son assiette, se sentant observer ,prit sa fourchette entre ses doigts,enfourcha une tortille et la porta à sa bouche. Le roux le regarda faire, son menton plaquer entre son index et son pouce gauche.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais l'instinct maternelle » Commença Edward.

« Bin honnêtement tu viens de me l'apprendre » dit -elle le plus sérieusement du monde, sans pour autant relever les yeux..

Edward éclata de rire.

« Ne te moque pas , je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de côtoyer des enfants. Et je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre » expliqua t-elle; cette fois à haute voix.

« En tout cas , tu t'en ai très bien sortit ce matin et les enfants t'adorent. Je crois même que Derek , te trouve à son goût. Il te trouve très jolie. »

« Il est encore jeune. Il ne se rends pas compte de la réalité. » sourit timidement Bella ,relevant les yeux et mâchant un bout de poisson.

« Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il est beau. Ça devrait être interdit » pensa Bella , le rythme de son cœur accéléra.

« Je crois que au contraire , il est suffisamment âgé pour apprécier les jolies choses » dit il en la regardant intensément, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Bella crut entrevoir un certain compliment entre les lignes et s'empourpra légèrement.

« Dis m'en plus sur toi »

« Il y a rien à dire . Je suis inintéressante »

« Ça tu vois j'en doute. »

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne me connais pas » répondit Bella;

« C'est bien pour ça que je veux que tu répondes à mes questions. » expliqua Edward en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu , _toi_ , ce matin. » fit remarquer la brune, cette fois ci en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« C'est vrai mais je te promets que je le faire si tu me parles de toi. »

« Bien. Je m'appelles Isabella Marie Swan. J'ai eu 17 ans, il y a quelques mois. Je suis née à Los Angeles, j'ai vécu un temps en Europe , puis quelques mois à Fork pour ensuite vivre au Japon pendant 10 ans. J'ai eu mon Bac Scientifique et je suis actuellement en année sabbatique et j'espère durant cette année trouver mon orientation pour mes études supérieurs. A Toi? » finit elle. Edward n'avait pas quitté son assiette des yeux durant tout le monologue. Bella posa sa fourchette puis se laissa tomber sur le dossier de son siège en croisant les bras, attendant que l'adonis, assis devant elle, tienne parole.

« Tu es jeune » fit-il, plus pour lui même. Il fut bizarrement déçu. Il leva les yeux sur sa voisine et reprit:

« Tu as habité à Forks? » demanda t-il étonné. « Quand? »

« Je devais avoir 7 ans »

« Tu as de la famille dans le coin. »

« Ça se peut»

« Serais tu en train de jouer les coquettes? » la taquina Edward, amusé.

« Non. »

« Tu ne compte pas me répondre n'est ce pas? » la questionna-il le sourire en coin.

« Non »

« Pourquoi? »

« Trop Personnel »

Edward leva les sourcils à sa réponse .

« Oki » soupira le jeune homme. « Pour te répondre ,Je me nomme Edward Anthony Cullen .J'ai obtenu mon CAPA ( Certificat d'aptitude à la Profession d'Avocat).Je suis en plein dans ma seconde année de stage dans un cabinet d'avocat à New-York et je vais pouvoir bientôt exercer. L'année prochaine ,si tout se passe bien. J'ai 21 ans et j'ai toujours vécu à Fork . A moi , Tu as laissé quelqu'un de cher au Japon? »

« Att.....Attends ! TU AS 21 ANS ? » s'étouffa Bella , ahuris « Comment ....? Tu ......C'est impossible! »

Edward rit devant sa difficulté à aligner une phrase.

« Il faut quoi ?.... environ 5 voir 7 ans pour arriver là où tu es ? Alors ça voudrait dire que tu as eu ton bac à ........ » Fit Bella en comptant sur ces doigts.

« 14 ans! » la coupa Edward, comme si c'était naturel.

« QUOI? » s'égosilla t-elle « Tu as sauté quatre classes? »

« Mouai , la moyen section , le CE1 le CM2 et la 4 ème Pour être précis »

Bella crut rêver. Il avait sauté quatre classes . Bon sang! C''est injuste. Beau comme un dieu et surdoué en plus de ça. La vie est vraiment mal faîte.

« et Bin! » soupira Bella encore sous le choc.

« Oui, je sais » fit Edward , le sourire en coin, fier. Il l'avait impressionné et cela lui fit très plaisir.

« Alors tu as laissé quelqu'un de cher au Japon. » se répéta le roux.

« Oui » fit elle en reprenant contenance.

Edward attendit qu'elle développe sa réponse, mais rien ne vint. Alors il continua:

« Ton copain? »

« Non . Les grands-parents à Jasper et Rosalie. C'est eux qui m'ont élevé. » expliqua Bella.

« Pourquoi tu ne vis pas avec tes parents? »

Bella se raidit légèrement. L' agacement pointa vite le bout de son nez mais elle n'en lassa rien paraître et se contenta de dire:

« Mon père est mort »

« Désolé et ta mère? »

« Trop Personnel. Qu'est ce que tu fais de ton temps libre ? » changea de sujet Bella.

« Je cours , je fais de la boxe, je joue au piano , je boss, je viens ici et j'ai d'autres activités......dirons nous, sportive. »dit Edward en la regardant plus intensément.

Bella frissonna au ton qu'il avait pris pour la fin de sa phrase. Elle y perçu un voile lubrique traverser ses beau yeux vert/bleu. Mais ce fut de courte durée car le regard brulant qu'il lui lançait lui fit baisser les yeux.

« Tu as un compagnon? » fit Edward, portant son attention sur un point quelconque se trouvant derrière l'épaule de Bella.

« non et toi? » questionna celle-ci. Si il osait lui demander ce genre de question indiscrète pourquoi pas elle. Même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse elle eut une subite envie de l'entendre de sa bouche à lui.

« Pas vraiment »

« Comment ça pas vraiment? »

« Disons que nous nous entendons bien, quand on a besoin d'être accompagner quelque part , on y va ensemble. C'est aussi une bonne amie, mais chacun est libre de faire ce que bon lui semble. Alors je ne pense pas pouvoir affirmer qu'elle est ma petite amie » expliqua évasivement le roux , les joues rosies que le sujet dérape dans ce sens

« C'est juste pour le cul , quoi? C'est ça? »

Bella se mordit immédiatement la lèvre inférieur d'horreur, après ce qu'elle venait de dire, tandis que Edward s'étouffa devant l'audace de la brune. D'ailleurs c'était inhabituel. Lui qui c'était familiarisé avec les conversations aux caractères sexuels, grâce à Emmet. Mais aujourd'hui , quelque chose le gênait . Peut être le jeune âge de sa locutrice.

Il empoigna son verre d'eau et bu une gorgée. Bella le regarda , attendant une réponse, tandis qu'il se racla la gorge nerveusement:

« Trop Personnel. Tu en déjà eu un?De copain? » précisa le rouquin , éludant ainsi le sujet..

« Trop Personnel »

« Très bien. Alors qu'est ce qui t'a amené, ici? Je veux dire aux État-Unis? »

Bella haussa les épaules.

« Je voulais revoir Rose et Jazz et aussi changer d'air. » fit Bella , vaguement. Edward n'insista pas et se contenta d'enchainer les questions.

« Tes passes temps? Ne me dis pas que tu fais de la boxe? »

« Si. Comment tu sais? »

« Ton T-shirt » désigna Edward , observant un peu plus que les lettres dorées inscrites sur sa poitrine.

« Oh!! » fit Bella.

« Ensuite? »

« Les mangas , la lecture, la musique et j'aime bien me promener »

« Pas de shopping? » s'étonna Edward.

« Non ! Je détestes ça! »

« Tu es bien une des rares filles à ne pas aimer. »

« Si tu le dis »

« Et bien tu ne pourra pas y échapper , ma pauvre. Pas avec Alice. » rit il.

« Elle ne pourra pas m'y obliger. »

« On verra bien » dit il en souriant.

« On verra bien » répéta Bella, sur un ton de défit.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Edward lui sourit.

Cette fille était vraiment unique. En général les filles étaient toutes à ses pieds, cherchant sans cesse des prétextes pour lui parler ou se faire remarquer. Avec un simple sourire , il pouvait soudoyer n'importe laquelle d'entre elles sans effort et savoir n'importe quoi sur chacune. Ce qui était d'ailleurs très avantageux sur le point de vue professionnel pour lui. Mais elle , elle était complètement indifférente à son charme , n'hésitant pas à le faire languir. Car oui il se languissait, de ne pas obtenir des réponses précises à ses questions ,auxquelles , elle répondait par « Oui » , « Non » ou encore refusant catégoriquement d'y répondre en lançant des « Trop Personnel ». C'était agaçant , amusant et surtout nouveau pour lui.

Autre chose l'intriguait. Elle avait affirmé qu'elle avait vécu à Forks pendant plusieurs mois mais ci c'était le cas , il s'en rappellerai. Il avait 11 ans à l'époque, donc était suffisamment âgé pour en avoir des souvenirs plus ou moins précis. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui correspondait à sa situation . C'était la fille d'un voisin. Il avait sympathisé avec elle et surtout il en avait été amoureux. Son premier amour à vrai dire. Mais d'après sa concubine actuelle, la belle-fille de ce voisin, elle était morte depuis des années. Et en plus son nom ne correspondait pas.

Ça le rendait inexplicablement fou. Le mystère qui entourait Bella,l'attirait , il ne pouvait le nier, mais pas seulement. Quelques chose d'autre de plus fort le fascinait chez elle. Et il le découvrirait tôt ou tard.

*

Le repas terminé , ils remontèrent dans la chambre d'enfant. A 18 heures, Carlisme finit son service et les rejoignit dans le hall d'accueil.

« Alors ça s'est bien passé. » demanda t-il en souriant.

« Très bien . Bella et moi , on a pu faire connaissance. » répondit Edward.

« C'est bien alors. »

« Oui » fit timidement Bella.

Ainsi ils prirent la route de la villa, encore une fois, Edward au volant.

Durant la semaine , ils réitérèrent plusieurs fois l'expérience. Tout les deux, Bella et Edward passaient de longue journée ensemble avec les enfants. Au plus grand bonheur de ceux -ci et aux malheurs de certains, comme Alice. Les bambins avaient totalement adopté Bella et appréhendaient son départ qui était proche. La semaine passa ainsi, au plus grand malheur de Alice, qui se sentait exclu et surtout en colère de ne pas pouvoir profiter de sa nouvelle amie. Ce qui faisait souvent rire Emmet , qui lui rappelait, moqueusement, que Bella n'était pas son caniche et encore moins sa propriété.

Au fil des jours , les deux stagiaires temporaires se découvrirent peu de point commun mais leur relation était désormais semblable à celle que Bella entretenait avec Jasper. Mais c'était encore différent car elle ne ressentait pas du tout les mêmes choses lorsqu'elle était avec Edward. Jasper était son frère, lien du sang ou non. Mais avec le roux c'était quelques chose d' extrêmement frustrant et inconnu. Ils passaient toute leur journée ensemble ,à ce poser des questions, à parler de tous et de rien , pendant l'heure du déjeuné et le soir venu Alice accaparait Bella pour elle . Malheureusement pour le petit lutin , son activité préférée n'était pas envisageable en pleine nuit. Mais chaque soir, elle essayait de trouver un loisir.

Ce soir là ,c'était soirée entre fille. Interdiction aux garçons d'y participer ou de trouver des excuses pour s'inviter: Ordre du général Alice. Cette dernière avait invité une amie :Angela. Carlisle et Esmée avait un gala de bienfaisance au profit de personne atteinte par la drépanocytose, à Port Angeles, tandis que les garçons partiraient au bowling. L'horloge indiquait 18 heures , Emmet, Jasper, Emmet devaient partir dans une demi heure et Alice ,Rosalie, Bella s'activaient à rassembler tous les coussins de la maison dans la chambre de Alice, qui servirait d'antre pour la soirée. Lubie complètement inutile aux yeux de Bella , mais qui était assez amusant. Elle ne manquera pas de faire un saut dans le tas d'oreiller ce soir. Dommage que Emmet n'avait pas de vagin cela aurait été d'enfer de faire ça avec lui et de faire une bataille d'oreiller.

Bella se dirigea vers la chambre du lutin , des coussins en main , quand Edward sortit de sa chambre, habiller d'un jean,un t-shirt noir, mettant en valeur les reflets roux de sa chevelure, et sa veste à la main. Dès qu'il la vit, il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et proposa de l'aider en parfait gentleman qu'il était.

« Non Merci ! Ça ira ce n'est pas cinq malheureux coussins qui vont me casser les reins » lui sourit la brune.

La sensation de gêne et sa tendance à rougir qu'elle avait eu les premiers jours, s'étaient évaporées au fil des jours, à son plus grand bonheur ,même si parfois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir lorsque les regards et les sourires du jeune homme devenaient trop insistant. Mais le progrès était là , elle pouvait désormais lui parler librement et sans bafouiller.

Il rit à sa remarque et se passa la main droite dans ses cheveux et reprit:

« Dites moi jeune demoiselle. Auriez vous l' amabilité de me consacrer une après-midi de votre précieux temps. Afin que je me rendre à la salle de combat pour un entrainement constructif, en charmante compagnie » demanda t-il d'un ton aguicheur humoristique.

Bella pouffa, mais entra dans son jeu.

« Mais certainement , très chèr. Et quand voudriez vous bénéficier de ce laps de temps »

« Jeudi . Cela vous convient-il? »

« Que sais-je. Votre bienveillante sœur me laissera t-elle le loisir de vous accompagner, sans omettre de résistance? » poursuivit la brune, dont l'amusement se lisait sur ses traits

« Ne vous faites point de soucis jeune demoiselle. Je me chargerai personnellement de cette état de fait »

« Edward! Il est l'heure! » Hurla la voix rauque de Emmet du rez-de-chaussée.

« C'est bon j'arrive!! Pas la peine de gueuler comme ça. Je suis pas sourd putain !! » tempêta Edward.

N'y pouvant plus Bella éclata de rire devant le changement brutal de langage employer par le jeune homme. Edward l'a suivit dans hilarité ,quelques secondes plus tard.

« Alors c'est oki? A la salle de Boxe , jeudi.? » questionna le roux, sur un ton calme.

La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir à un dilemme, ce qui amusa Edward,tapotant sa lèvre avec son index tout en levant les yeux aux ciel et finit par acquiesça avec un sourire.

« Super. J'y vais à demain » dit-il, ne sachant pas à quelle heure il rentrerai.

Il lui fit une bise sur la joue, la contourna et partit en se hâtant, rejoindre Emmet et Jasper. Bella avait instantanément perdu son sourire lorsque qu'elle avait sentit la pression de ses lèvres contre sa joue, et arbora une mine béate, tout en passant sa main sur sa joue agréablement torturé.

Alors qu'elle tentait de se remettre, elle entendit la voix gênée du jeune homme au bout du couloir.

« Salut Alice! »

« Salut »

Automatiquement , Bella se retourna pour apercevoir le petit lutin , d'autre cousins en main, dans l'angle, tout sourire. Alice avança vers elle , la dépassa non sans lui avoir adresser un regard entendu.

« Tu as écouté pas vrai? » lui demanda Bella , les yeux remplit de reproche.

« Moi! Bien sur que non ! » répondit Alice faussement outré. « Pour qui me prends tu? »

« Je te prends pour la sœur de Emmet » l'accusa la brune se remémorant la fois où le grizzli l'avait ,à son tour, espionné. Elle n'attendit même pas de réponse et s'engouffrant dans la chambre du lutin pour y déposer les coussins qu'elle tenait toujours.

« Merci » fit Alice.

Si pour Bella se n'était en rien un compliment , pour Alice s'était tout autre. Elle adorait ses frères et être comparée à eux était une chose dont elle raffolait.

Une heure plus tard, Bella , Alice , Rosalie et enfin Angela se retrouvèrent toute dans la chambre du lutin. Angela était une amie de la jeune Cullen. A première vu , elle semblait très gentille et réserver. Ses longs cheveux noir et sa peau bronzée faisait d'elle une magnifique jeune femme, dont l'apparence pouvait être franchement améliorer selon Alice. Ainsi Bella et elles se retrouvèrent , durant plusieurs heures,à la merci de cette dingue de shopping. Après avoir relooké la pauvre Angela , ce fut au tour de Bella qui céda lorsque le lutin voulut lui faire mettre d'autre vêtement. Mais apparemment pour elle, Alice était le genre de personne à prendre le bras quand on lui donnait le doigt. Ainsi le lutin menaça Bella avec un tube de glose ,chocolat, à la main.

« Aller Bella ! Juste un tout petit peu. Laisse toi faire » supplia Alice avec ses petits yeux de cocker.

« Alice Non ! Tu m'as déjà fait enfiler ce pantacourt taille basse et ce corsair , alors c'est hors de question. » s'agaça Bella , en haussant le ton.

« Alice n'en demande pas trop . Elle a déjà accepté de porter ces vêtement » la défendit Angela, en train de s'appliquer du vernis sur les ongles de pied. Décidément , plus les minutes passaient plus , Bella appréciait Angela. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles se ressemblait mais elle remercia le ciel qu'elle ne soit pas une accroc de mode , comme l'était une certaine blonde et un petit lutin aux cheveux noir ébène.

« Rosalie! Dis lui ! » supplia Bella, en espérant recevoir de l'aide de sa sœur de cœur.

« Oui! Bien sur Bella ! Commença t-elle « Alice !Je la tiens et tu lui mets ».

« Traîtresse !! » fit Belle le regard tueur.

Alors que la blonde menait le geste à la parole, Alice l'a stoppa:

« Attends Rose! » commença le lutin « C'est d'accord! » finit-elle à l'adresse de Bella. Celle ci la remercia d'un sourire.

« Mais tu viens à la soirée de la Push , ce vendredi et tu me laisses choisir tes vêtements, ok? »

« Ok. »soupira la brune , résigné. Si c'était le prix à payer pour échapper à ce truc brillant , complètement inutile , alors soit. Elle préférait milles fois s'abaisser à porter des vêtements hideux que de s'afficher devant quiconque avec les lèvres brillantes et les yeux gribouillés de fard à paupière. Bella avait une véritable aversion pour le maquillage depuis l'enfance, elle en ignorait la raison , enfin ou plutôt si , elle savait mais ce qui était sûr c'est que la veille où elle laisserait_ Alice lui en mettre n'est pas arrivée._

« Bon alors ! Parlons de sujet plus important » décida Alice, des étoiles dans les yeux, fixant particulièrement Bella. « Les garçons »

« Rien à dire ! Sauf que j'aime Emmet un peu plus chaque jour et que c'est un vrai bête au lit » fit Rosalie avec un air rêveur sur le visage.

« Stop » la coupa Bella , une grimace sur le visage « Je veux pas savoir »

Rosalie , Alice et Angela lui sourirent , amusé qu'elle soit si prude.

« Et toi Angela? » questionna le petit lutin.

« Ben est adorable mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il ne me considère comme une petite sœur.. J'espère vraiment , qu'on se rapprochera durant la fête » expliqua t'-elle , plein d'espoir.

« Dans ce cas , on est deux. » ajouta le petit lutin , le sourire aux lèvres.

« Comment ça ? » l'interrogea la blonde, les sourcils froncés.

« J'ai décidé de me jeter à l'eau avec Jazz ce vendredi soir » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« C'EST Génial !!!! » s'exclama les deux brunes et Rosalie en cœur et en lui sautant dessus.

« Oui je sais. Espérons que il ne m'envoie pas boulet » confessa Alice.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas , il faut voir la façon dont jasper te regarde » la rassura la blonde.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Mais oui! » souffla Bella , comme ci c'était une évidence.

« Et toi Bella ? » reprit Rosalie

« Moi quoi? » fit-elle en feignant l'innocence.

« Tu as bien dû remarquer une beau jeune homme dans le coin? »

« Non Rose , je n'ai craqué pour personne » fit Bella , lasse.

« Qui as dit que tu avais craqué pour quelqu'un » fit remarquer Alice, une expression fourbe sur le visage.

Bella gêné d'avoir gaffé , évita de croiser les regards suspicieux des filles.

« Alors ? Qui sait ? » demanda Rosalie , avide de connaître la suite.

« Personne! » grogna la brune.

Celle-c i tendit le bras pour atteindre son verre d'eau, puis le porta à ses lèvres avalant un longue gorgée du liquide.

« Tu oublie Edward » lâcha malicieusement Alice.

« PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF »

Bella rejeta la totalité d'eau ingurgiter avant de regarder le lutin , les yeux écarquillés.

« Je le savais » s'excita Alice , les étoiles dans les yeux, prenant sa réaction pour une affirmation.

« Non! » se défendit Bella, soudainement anxieuse.

« Voyons Bella ! Ta réaction te trahis. En plus , cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, que tu craques pour lui. Il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir comment tu agis quand il est dans la même pièce que lui. Et je peux te dire que lui non plus n'est pas insensible » expliqua Alice, tout sourire.

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais, d'abord? » blêmit la brune.

« Instinct féminin et surtout instinct de sœur. » déclara le lutin , tout en haussant les épaules.

« Et surtout le fait qu'il t'ait invité à l'accompagner à la salle de boxe. » ajouta Rosalie.

« Pfff !Ça veut rien! » protesta l'épier. « Vous.... »

Elle se stoppa quand une évidence lui sauta aux yeux.

« Rose! Comment tu sais qu'il m'a invité? » fulmina Bella.

Elle regarda tour à tour les trois filles , présentent dans la pièce, qui évitèrent ses yeux perçants. La blonde et Angela jetèrent chacune un regard furtif au lutin et il n'en fallut pas plus à Bella pour comprendre.

« Je vois! Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois. N'est-ce pas Alice? » soupira t-elle. Inutile de demander qui était le coupable. Non seulement elle avait la confirmation que Alice était bien comme son frangin mais en plus elle ne s'était pas gêné de le raconter à qui voulait bien l'entende . Dans ce cas là , Rosalie et Angela. Elle soupira et secoua la tête d'exaspération mais ne fit aucune remarque, de toute façon , tous le monde le saurai quand elle partirai avec lui, ce jeudi.

Une tension palpable régnait dans la pièce et les filles hésitèrent à relancer le sujet.

« Bella!Tu m'en veux » demanda Alice, au bout de quelques secondes.

« Non » fit simplement la brune

« Alors avoue qu'il te plait? » Renchérit Rosalie,

« Je sais pas » avoua t-elle , agacé« C'est vrai qu'il est plus beau que la moyenne , qu'il est gentil, mais.... » fit Bella en baissant les yeux.

Alice la regarda comme si elle était en face d'une attardée.

« Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! C'est la vérité ! » s'offusqua Bella , rougissante.

La fille Cullen jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Rosalie.

« Elle n'a jamais été amoureuse » expliqua elle-ci en haussant les épaules.

« Ohh!Bon oki , on va t'aider. Écoutes et compares! » Ordonna Alice « Si tu as le cœur qui bat la chamade chaque fois qu'il est prêt de toi. Si tu as l'impression d'être vide quand il ne l'est pas . Si tu est sur le point de t'évanouir quand il te sourit ou quand il te parle. Si tu le trouves en tout point parfait, même si , dans le cas de Edward , il est rempli de défaut jusqu'à la moelle. Si tu as mal lorsque tu le vois avec une autre fille et que tu veux égorger cette fille en question .Alors dans ce cas , je suis dans le regret de te dire, même si ce n'est pas vrai et que je le regrette pas du tout, que tu es irrévocablement amoureuse de lui » fit Alice sur un ton impatient. Elle inspira profondément avant d'expirer afin de reprendre son souffle, légèrement irrégulier à cause de son long monologue, qu'elle n'avait pas interrompu par la moindre inhalation.

Bella blêmit passant du rouge sang au blanc neigeux la minute d'après. Alice avait énuméré toutes les sensations qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de Edward, sauf la dernière pour la bonne raison qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une autre fille de toute la semaine, excepter sa sœur et Rosalie. Mais le coup de téléphone qu'il avait eu lors de la première visite à l'hôpital avait fait monter un sentiment de jalousie en elle. OH MON DIEU ! Et si elle était vraiment amoureuse de cet adonis , surdoué , adorable et avec qui elle se sentait si bien.

Les trois filles en face d'elle la regardèrent bouche bée. Bella rougit de nouveau . Si bien qu'elle aurait pu faire de la concurrence aux pivoines du jardin.

« Oh mon dieu !Oh mon dieu! » se répéta Alice au bord de l'hystérie, interprétant la réaction de la brune.

« Elle est amoureuse! » firent simultanément les trois jeunes filles arborant de large sourire allant jusqu'à leurs yeux. Elles se levèrent et exprimèrent leur joie en sautillant et en s'enlaçant. Après quelques minutes de pure folie, Alice se détacha du reste du groupe et vint s'agenouiller en face d'une Bella , cramoisie , la tête dans un coussin. Comme quoi! Pas si inutile que ça l'idée des oreillers.

En ce moment , Bella aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver ailleurs . Autant les blagues et autres taquineries salaces de Emmet , ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Parfois même elle y répondait, autant parler d'amour avec sa sœur était embarrassant. Mais peut n'était ce pas le fait de parler d'amour qui était dérangeant mais plus le fait que ce qu'elle disait était véridique. Bella soupira. Elle sentit son souffle chaud , capturer par le tissus,contre sa propre peau. Elle aurait dû aller avec les garçons au bowling. Elle était nul à ce jeu et elle se serait certainement blesser . Mais une humiliation publique et un séjour à l'hosto aurait toujours été mieux que d'être ici en ce moment. Bon sang !

Alice lui prit les mains , faisait tomber par la même occasion le coussin qu'elles soutenaient. Bella leva les yeux:

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Bella. C'est normal. On ressens toute la même chose » la rassura le lutin.

« Enfin pas pour mon frère , cela va de soit. Je préfèrerai aller me pendre » fit -elle pour elle même. « Mais vois le côté positif » reprit celle-ci d'un ton enjoué.

Bella lui lança un regard interrogateur. A cet instant Alice fit un sourire éblouissant et cria avec une joie sans limite:

« ON VA ÊTRE SŒUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Bella sursauta , blêmit puis s'empara de son seul réconfort contre ces hystériques, son coussin. Elle jura entre ses dents pendant que Alice reprit ses petits sauts en guise de danse de la victoire. Elle se foutait vraiment de sa gueule. Voilà que maintenant , elle les voyaient, elle et son frère, déjà marier. Apparemment , il y avait plus barge qu'elle. Les trois filles ne cessèrent de tressauter, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Bella.

Que quelqu'un leur vienne en aide. Un triple meurtre allait être commis et même Zeus ne lui en tiendrai pas rigueur.

*************************

**Fin du Chapitre !!!! Review ! Review! Review !Review! Review! Review!Review! Review ! Review ! Review ! X100000000000000XD !!**

**Kya! Il était long celui là! Alors vous aimez ? Vous détestez? Laissez moi une review et donnez moi vos impressions, s'il vous plait * œil de cocker !!* xd  
**

**J'ai été gentille cette fois, j'ai pas coupé à un moment sadique !* sourire adorable !!!* MOi? Jamais je n'essaierai de vous amadouez!" *œil innocent***

**Appuyer sur le bouton vert, please!!.  
**

** mwahahahahahaahhahahaah !!!!!! xd  
**

**Je vous adoreuh !!!!!!!!**

**A bientôt  
**

**Bizou.**


	6. Chapitre 6: Boxe, Pulsions et Vole

**Hello Everybody !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Non ! ne me tuer pas ! Je sais , je poste un peu tard! mais pour mon excuse, bin j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration, surtout que ce chapitre n'était pas prévu. Donc voilà !!!! Je suis pardonné? Pas sur !lol!!**

**En tout cas merci , un grand merci, à tout mes reviewers et fidèles lecteurs, qui m'encouragent à chaque chapitre. Vos reviews me font grave plaisir !! Merci, Merci, Merci !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !!!!  
**

**Bon je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Surtout que je n'y connais strictement rien à la boxe , donc tout ce qui ait dans ce chapitre concernant ce sport provient de mes recherches. Donc il est possible que je me soit trompée sur quelques trucs et je conçois qu'il ne soit pas parfait mais voilà je vous l'ai quand même posté.**

**Réponse aux review anonyme:**

**- Nini:** kikoo ! Je te laisse découvrir le vrai, du faux de tes hypothèses dans les prochains chapitres! suspense , suspense !! XD. Merci pour ta review et de me suivre depuis le début. Bizou!!!!

****************************  
**

**Voilà ! Bonne Lecture !!!!!!**

**Attention ! Je commence à faire des allusions explicites au sexe ! Même si je penses que ça ne choquera personne, mais on sait jamais !lol!!  
**

**________________________________**

**Chapitre 6: Boxe, Pulsions et Vole .**

L'euphorie et l'impatience guettait Bella. Elle allait enfin pouvoir extérioriser des semaines de frustration, de stresse et de colère. Edward avait vraiment eu une bonne idée de l'emmener à la salle de boxe. Mais bien sûr ,Forks offrant de maigre possibilité, ils durent ce rabattre sur celle de Port Angeles, se trouvant à plus deux heures de route en voiture.

Edward et elle avait quitté la maison vers 13 heures et la bonne ambiance n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe. En effet, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine gêne en présence du roux, ce qui se répercutait, inévitablement, sur leur amitié.

Le sujet abordé lors de la soirée avec Alice et les autres, quelques jours plus tôt, avait considérablement compliqué les choses, surtout pour Bella qui doutait, désormais,sérieusement quand à ses sentiments pour Edward. Malgré les certitudes du petit lutin qui ne tenait plus en place depuis. Ce dont , elle était sûre c'est qu'elle ressentait énormément de chose pour lui , mais de là à parler d'amour. Elle ne savait pas!En était ce vraiment?

Arriver à la salle de sport , ils s'étaient séparés, allant chacun vers leur vestiaire respectif. A défaut de ne pas avoir prévu de tenue adéquate, Alice lui avait, gentiment, prêté un ensemble de sport composer d'un jogging et une brassière de sport Adidas rouge et blanc. La brune n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce genre de vêtement mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix . Elle se voyait mal pratiquer de la boxe en jean et T-shirt moulant.

Elle se déshabilla,enfila son autre tenue, monta ses cheveux en queue de cheval et se banda les mains. Bella choisit un casier et y déposa ses effets personnels, habits , boucles d'oreilles...tout excepter son bracelet , qu'elle fourra dans la poche de son jogging et referma la fermeture éclair. La brune choisit un code, fit claquer la porte du casier et tourna plusieurs fois les chiffres du canne na. Elle se dirigea ,ensuite,vers la sortie , passant devant une multitude de miroir recouvrant les murs. Elle jeta un regard furtif dans l'un d'eux, quand quelque chose l'interpella. La jeune Swan se stoppa net et s'observa. L'image renvoyée la fit , légèrement grimacer , constatant à quel point le jogging du petit lutin la moulait, étant donner qu'elle était un peu plus mince qu'elle. Elle effaça ce détail d'un revers de main et sortit.

Quand elle arriva aux portes de la salle de sport,elle retrouva l'odeur familière de la sueur et les couinements de chaussure sur le parquet, typique. Dieu que cela lui avait manqué, même si cela pouvait paraître étrange pour certains. Elle entra finalement et la première chose qui la frappa fut la grandeur de la salle, ainsi que le nombre impressionnant de ring. Dont un , dans lequel deux boxers se battaient. Équiper , torse nu et en sueur, les deux combattants semblaient en grande concentration même si le duel restait amical à en juger par les coups portés et la puissance fournit. Pas besoin d'avoir plusieurs années d'expériences en boxe pour s'en rendre compte quand un coup était retenu.

Bella détourna les yeux et balaya la salle du regard ,à la recherche du roux , pensant qu'il aurait terminé de se changer avant elle,mais ne le trouva pas . Alors pour patienter,elle s'aventura dans la pièce, afin de faire connaissance avec les lieux. Chose pas vraiment utile mais idéale pour passer le temps. Durant son expédition , Bella put constater qu'il n'y avait que peu d'expérimenter et énormément de débutant, qui devaient pratiquer ce sport depuis un ou deux ans, trois au maximum. Elle continua de marcher quand ses pats la menèrent au ring qui avait retenu son attention lors de son entrée. Elle s'approcha du ring, en question, et profita pleinement des techniques de deux boxers, qui semblaient assez développés. Elle s'appuya sur le bord et observa leurs mouvements à travers les cordes. Ils étaient assez bon , leurs enchainements bien exécutés, seul défaut la puissance des coups. Mais dans ce cas là, ce n'était pas nécessaire d'en user. Elle continua son analyse mais contrairement à son attention initial son observation dériva sur leurs atouts physiques franchement mis en valeur par la présence de sueur.

Leurs corps bien que différents étaient vraiment bien fait et très agréables à regarder. Leurs visages camouflés par les casques de protections, elle reporta son attention sur leur anatomie. L'un était grand à l'épiderme bronzé, mettant en évidence ses origines indiennes.

« Surement de la réserve adjacente à Forks, pensa Bella ,en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Edward lui avait dit que bon nombre de jeune ,habitant Forks ,venaient souvent ici, ce qui lui permit d'avancer à cette hypothèse.

Sa musculature était assez impressionnante. Pas autant que celle de Emmet mais on pouvait voir que c'était un adepte du sport et surtout de la boxe ,si bien par les tablettes de chocolat qu'il possédait mais aussi par sa technique.

Son regard passa à l'autre individu qui exécuta un fauchage**(1)** du pied, ce qui déstabilisa un bref instant l'indien. Le cœur de la brune rata un battement. La morphologie de celui là lui était familière. La peau translucide , la musculature fine non dépourvu de muscle , des abdos merveilleusement façonnés et une grâce indéfinissable. Elle ne put que l'admirer encore et encore , tellement le spectacle était fascinant. L'indien effectua un enchainement de poing, qui fut habilement parer par son rival, par un balayage**(2)** des poings suivit d'un deuxième, mais du pied pour l'attaquer. Bella continua son observation mais une voix attira son attention.

« Les gars! » interpella l'entraineur à l'autre bout de la salle, s'adressant aux deux duellistes. « Le match est terminé , laissez la place! »

Les deux combattants se stoppèrent et s'exécutèrent sans broncher. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs protections, tandis que Bella avait, toujours le regard rivé, sur l'entraineur, qui contractait ses muscles en se pavanant devant quelques clientes.

« Il se l'a pète grave ce mec avec sa gonflette! » pesta la brune. « Faut vraiment être myope pour voir qu'il y a 90 % de stéroïdes et 10 % de sport sous cette masse corporelle. »

En effet , c'était vraiment évident. Elle soupira violemment , faisant ainsi tremblant ses lèvres dans un son peu élégant et se retourna vers l'intérieur du ring.

Soudain , elle croisa deux paires de prunelle, l'une noire et l'autre verte _( __**nda:**__bon on va dire que les yeux de Eddy sont plus vert que bleu , parce que c'est pas jolie a écrire Bleu/ Vert à chaque fois, lol)_, appartenant chacune à l'un des boxeurs du match auquel , elle avait assisté. Tous deux la jaugeant un œil appréciateur, certainement à cause de son ensemble et lui souriant de toutes leurs dents.

Bella écarquilla grand les yeux quand elle les reconnut, mais fut vite prise de gêne pour deux raisons. La première était que Edward était là,devant elle, en nage , torse nu , en short de boxe. Oh mon Dieu ! Il était vraiment trop sexy. Et la seconde fut à cause des regards qu'il lui lançait.

Pendant un instant , la brune oublia tout ce qui l'entoura et en fit autant de son côté le toisant de la tête au pied. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu torse nu avant et c'était tout simplement whoua!!!

Bella sentit la température ambiante augmenter, puis par politesse ,elle jeta un œil vers le rival du roux qui se tenant à coté de lui. De toute évidence le monde était vraiment petit , enfin pas tant que ça, c'était le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré ce fameux jour à la supérette avec Esmée. Il s'appelait Jean-Jacques, Jacques ou Jacky ,un truc comme ça.

« Et pourquoi pas _Jacou Le Croquant_**(3)**, pendant que t'y ai » pensa Bella, contrarier de ne pas se rappeler du prénom de l'indien. Faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à lui. Comment en aurait-il pu en être autrement dans de telles circonstances.

Elle détourna les yeux sous l'insistance de leur regard.

Edward passa entre les cordes pour sortir du ring , suivit de près par son rival de boxe. Tous deux se plantèrent devant elle sans se départir de leur sourire.

« Désolé Bella! Je ne t'ai pas vu!Ça fait longtemps que tu es là? » demanda Edward, passant le dos de sa main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur.

« Pas mal de temps à vrai dire » avoua t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je te présente Jacob Black ! mon meilleur ami. » dit -il en désignant le jeune indien.

« On se connait. Bonjour Isabella. » répliqua ce dernier, la fixant tout sourire.

La brune leva les sourcils mais reprit vite contenance. Elle fut surprise qu'il se souvienne de son prénom, alors que elle, elle s'en souvenait à peine.

« Ah bon ? » trancha Edward, l'air , soudain,grave, que personne ne remarqua.

« Oui. On s'est croisé à la supérette quand j'y suis allée avec ta mère. » expliqua Bella.

« Ah » fit Edward en les jaugeant tour à tour,irrité et l'œil suspicieux.

« Appelle moi Bella » fit -elle à l'adresse de Jacob, tout en lui tendant la main.

Le brun acquiesça et la lui serra.

Soudain,Edward l'agrippa fermement par le bras et l'entraina vers le fond de la salle, assez brusquement. Elle n'en fit pas cas et le suivit sans broncher, Jacob sur leur talons. Le roux lui présenta une fille du nom de Leah , qui serait son binôme pour cette entrainement. Elle fut déçu que ce rôle ne soit pas rempli par Edward, mais, il était évident que ça se passe ainsi vu que leurs poids différaient et qu'ils étaient de sexe opposé. Autant faire combattre une femme contre un boxer catégorie poids lourd en championnat, cela reviendrai au même.

Jacob proposa une pause bien mérité à Edward,qui accepta , tandis que Bella se dirigeait avec Leah vers un ring vide. Toutes deux s'équipèrent de protection, passèrent entre les cordes pour se retrouver face à face. Elles tendirent leur bras devant elles et joignirent leurs poings dans une tape amicale en signe de salutation et de fairplay, et les retroussèrent devant leur visage, en défense, tout en effectuant des petits sauts sur leurs pointes de pieds. Le combat commença, les enchainements fusèrent . Aucune parole ne fut prononcer , elles étaient là pour boxer et non papoter. Au bout d'un certain temps , leurs respirations se firent saccader par l'effort fournis , bien que la puissance dégager dans leur coup ne soit en rien à leur maximum , du moins pour Bella. Une fine couche de sueur s'installa sur les parties de leur corps nus, leur donnant un côté terriblement sensuelle si bien qu'elles attirèrent un bon nombre de regards appréciateurs d'hommes présents dans la salle. Edward et Jacob ne firent pas exception.

« Elle a l'air sympa. » affirma Jacob , le coude appuyé contre un mur, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin.

« Elle l'est. » confirma Edward , les bras croisées sur son torse et en suivant le match.

Jacob jeta des regards successifs entre Edward et les boxeuses, s'attardant particulièrement sur Bella, qui venait d'assener un coup de pied latéral à Leah.

« Toi et elle! Vous....??. » commença l'indien, gêné.

« Non! » fit Edward un petit peu trop rapidement. « On s'attend bien, C'est tout »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne la trouve pas jolie »

« Non! Elle l'est. Très même ! Mais c'est pas mon genre et je ne m'intéresses pas aux gamines » expliqua Edward.

« A oui c'est vrai ! Tu aimes les blondes, siliconés et stupides. J'avais oublié. » lança Jacob , en toisant la brune.

« Et toi ! Elle te plait? » s'enquit -il , maladroitement, remarquant les regards que son meilleur ami jetait à Bella. Il redouta inexplicablement la réponse.

« Beaucoup »

« N'y pense même pas. » grogna Edward, le regard noir.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Jacob , intrigué.

« Je ne te laisserai pas jouer avec elle »

« Qui te dis que je vais jouer?Elle et moi c'est peut être pour la vie » le taquina le brun.

« Toi et moi on est pareil. On ne cherche rien de sérieux. Moi je me retiens alors fais en autant »

« Ah ah !!! Tu avoue qu'elle te fait de l'effet. » fit son meilleur ami , victorieux et embêter, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Un peu trop même. »

Bon sang ! Cette fille l'attirait d'une force et cela était assez difficile pour lui d'être près d'elle chaque jour. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre habituel, mais cette fille avait un corps qui le rendait fou. Si c'était pas une amie de Emmet et encore moins la sœur de Jasper. Il l'aurait , littéralement jeté par terre et l'aurait baisé sauvagement encore et encore ,jusqu'à l'épuisement.. Dieu seul sait à quel point , il se retenait en sa présence. Surtout qu'il ne s'était jamais privé de le faire avec les autres filles et que aucune d'entre elles ne l'avaient repoussé. Et là, il venait d'avouer ce qu'il cachait depuis une dizaine de jour.. Mais, il venait de se confier à la personne la plus apte à le comprendre: son meilleur amie de toujours.

Ils étaient liés tout les deux , ils étaient pareils. Ils s'étaient connus au jardin d'enfants et avaient entretenu une grande amitié depuis. Il pouvait compter l'un sur l'autre , et se confier, peu importe le sujet et encore une fois , ce fait se montra véridique.

« A ce point? »

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point cette fille m'attire physiquement. Regarde là » dit-il en jeta un coup de tête dans la direction de la brune.

Jacob ne put que acquiescer et reprit, en fronçant les sourcils:

« Pourquoi tu passes tes journées avec elle, dans ce cas?. Si elle te fait bander à chaque fois alors que tu ne veux pas la toucher, tu devrais l'éviter un maximum, non? »

« Pour empêcher des hommes comme toi et moi, de lui faire subir ce qu'on fais subir aux autres. Tu sais bien que Forks en est bondé » fit le roux, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, bien que ce n'en soit pas une.

Jacob pouffa.

« Quelle belle attention. Seulement fais gaffe, ça pourrait se retourner contre toi. »

« Aucun risque !elle repars samedi » ajouta Edward en perdant son sourire

« Dommage » murmura l'indien.

Les deux jeunes hommes reportèrent leurs attentions sur l'intérieur du ring, où le duel prit fin ,une bonne demi plus tard.

« Heureuse de m'être battue avec toi » fit Leah , en serrant la main à Bella tout en lui souriant.

« Moi aussi » répondit Bella, arborant une expression neutre. Mauvaise habitude quand tu nous tiens. Elles descendirent du ring et ôtèrent les casques, se retrouvant les cheveux légèrement en bataille.

« Mmhhh! Très jolie!!!De la chair fraiche. Leah tu me présentes » fit une vaux rauque, alors qu'elles ajustaient leur chevelure.

Bella et Leah détournèrent la tête pour regarder le nouvel arrivant.

« Mike dégage! » gronda Leah , l'air sévère.

« Du calme Leah Chérie. Je veux simplement faire connaissance »

Mike fixa Bella avec des yeux se voulant aguicheur tandis que la brune le toisa de haut en bas, pour sonder le niveau d'arrogance du jeune homme devant elle. Les cheveux blonds courts , il était grand et assez baraqué mais pas au point d'avoir les fameuses tablettes dont était doté Edward.

Edward , Edward et encore Edward. Décidément , elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer chaque homme au roux. C'était automatique.

Pas le moins du monde toucher par sa façon de la regarder, Bella lança d'un ton cynique:

« Si tu es venu pour draguer , ne me fais pas perdre mon temps et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis »

Déconcerté, le blond eut un long moment de silence et pour ne pas perdre la face il prit un air provoquant et ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une réplique cinglante, quand il fut interrompu:

« Un problème Bella? » demanda Edward, lançant un regard noir au blond, Jacob sur ses talons.

« Cullen? » Déglutit Mike, impressionner par l'aura sinistre que dégageait le jeune homme. « Ça fait un bye que tu n'est pas venu? Non , il n'y a aucun problème. J'étais juste venu proposer de donner quelques trucs à la nouvelle. Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours aidé les débutants »

« Arrête de te la pété Newton , si il y a bien un débutant ici c'est toi. Ça fait à peine un ans que tu fais de la boxe » renchérit Jacob, avec humour.

« La jalousie te rends aigri, vieux »

«Pffff »

Bella observait la scène. Ce type sentait le gosse de riche à plus de cent kilomètre à la ronde. Bella irritée de ce faire traiter de novice alors qu'elle pratiquait ce sport depuis plusieurs années, reprit:

« Dans ce cas. Tu pourrai m'apprendre quelques trucs , tout de suite. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?? »

« Oki. Combat ou entrainement ? » fit Mike, joyeux.

« Combat » choisit Bella.

« Bella non! » s'interposa , immédiatement le roux. « Ce ne sera pas à force égale »

« T'inquiète pas Edward » fit la brune en remontant dans le ring, après s'être à nouveau équiper « Amène toi!Le premier à terre , perds » finit -elle de dire à l'adresse de Mike, qui affichait un sourire réjouit.

Il s'apprêta à passer entre les corps du ring quand il fut saisit par le bras avec force , et rencontra deux prunelles verte agressives:

« Tu lui fais mal , je te bute ! » menaça Edward , d'un son à peine audible, dont la colère camouflait l'inquiétude. Le blond déglutit, encore une fois, avec difficulté. Et pour cause , tout le monde a Forks connaissait les Cullen et surtout le caractère du plus jeune: Edward. Un gars sympa, intelligent, beau, calme, réserver et gentil , mais qui cachait des réactions très contradictoires. C'est à dire sexuellement actif , un peu trop même,et parfois même violent quand on le poussait à bout.

Le blond frissonna et se dégagea doucement pour rejoindre sa rivale pour ce match, bien décider à ne pas prendre en compte les menaces du roux.

Mike et Bella se faisaient face , sous les regards de leurs camarades, inquiets pour certains, curieux pour d'autres. Ils se saluèrent en joignant leurs poings et prirent la position de départ. Leah annonça le début du match et Mike commença à sautiller tout en arborant un sourire supérieur ,agaçant encore plus Bella , qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Honneur au femme. Je te laisses m'attaquer »

« Tu es sûr?Je te préviens je n'ai pas l'intention de me retenir » S'enquit Bella, le regard sombre.

« Bien sûr ! Aller vas y!Ce n'est certainement pas une demi portion comme toi qui mettra le grand Mike Newton à terre. »

« Oki. »

Soudain , Bella combla l'espace entre eux et enchaina les coups de poings à une vitesse ahurissante, si bien que que Mike n'eut pas le temps de riposter se contentant de garder ses poings , en défende , devant son visage. Les fauchages , les balayages se succédèrent et la puissance des coups répétés commençaient vraiment à être douloureux. Bella se défoulait à son plus grand bonheur,pour fermer le clapet à ce petit prétentieux, mais en se contrôlant pour ne pas l'envoyer à l'hôpital.

Bella lui affligea, à ce moment là, un coup de pied latéral, ignorant les hurlements hystériques des spectateurs, identique à ceux poussés lors d'un combat de catch, qui s'étaient rapprochés, devant l'intensité du combat et l'énergie dégager.

« Oh putain ! Edward regarde ça ! Elle le démolit » commenta Jacob, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, tout aussi euphorique que les autres spectateurs. Edward , dans un état léthargique, observait le combat, franchement impressionner et admiratif devant cette démonstration de grâce et de puissance. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il continua d'assister au combat.

« C'est pas une fille , ça! C'est une bête. » Laissa échapper l'un de jeune client, se délectant du spectacle.

Oui c'était ça. C'était une bête et il était vraiment exciter à cette vision . Bella se défoulait , se déhanchant telle une lionne. Il ferma les yeux, se pinça l'arrête du nez et inspira longuement pour se ressaisir. Il réussit à se calmer mais quand il les rouvrit. Ce fut peine perdu.

Bella enchaina encore une fois les coups de poings , puis elle saisit la nuque du blond encore en position de défense, puis lui assena un coup de genoux contrôlé au ventre , recula d'un pat, plia sa jambe droite au niveau de son visage et affligea un puissant coup de pied dans le torse du jeune homme qui fut propulser à quelques mètres de là. Bien évidement il tomba à terre, plus ou moins sonner, ce qui confirma la victoire de Bella. Celle ci enleva son casque et s'approcha du blond et lui tendit le bras pour l'aider à se relever, tout en le toisant d'un regard sous entendu:

« Merde! » grogna Mike , de douleur. « Tu as la force d'un cheval ma parole. Comment un truc aussi petit que toi, peut avoir une telle force?. »

« Pratiquer la boxe depuis plus de 6 as ça aide » expliqua t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Putain ! Tu aurais pu le dire! » continua le blond tout en se tenant les côtes.

« Tu m'aurais cru? » demanda Bella , amusée.

« Non »

Mike prit enfin le bras à la brune, se hissa sur ses jambes, passant la main sur son torse, et quitta le ring en marmonnant:

« C'est une vrai brute cette meuf. . Plus jamais je ne sous estimerai une femme »

Bella pouffa et le suivit , sous les applaudissements des spectateurs, réjouis que Mike Grosse Tête , comme il aimait l'appeler , se fasse rabattre son caquet. Quand elle fut au sol , la foule se dispersa , chacun retournant vaquer à leur occupation. Bella retira ses gants et quand elle releva les yeux Edward se tenait devant elle , une flammes étrange dans le regard.

« Whoua !! » souffla t-il, sensuellement,, faisant frissonner le brune. « Tu te débrouilles bien. Tu ...... »

« Merci » fit-elle sur le même ton.

Tout deux se dévorèrent des yeux , leurs regards glissant sur toute les parties de leurs corps dénudées, recouvert par la sueur. Bella fut tenter de caresser le torse du roux, tout comme Edward , désireux de passer sa main sur son ventre plat. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, la respiration saccadée, leurs visages à quelques centimètres et leurs pupilles ancrées. Tout deux ne purent s'empêcher de trouver cette situation franchement émoustillante, si bien que les signes évident de l'excitation apparurent. Bella sentit ses lèvres intimes s'humidifiées, tandis que Edward commençait à se raidir. Heureusement son short était assez large camouflant, de cette façon, son état.

Sentant son self contrôle l'abandonner , Bella détourna la tête et imposa une distance entre eux.

« On devrait aller prendre une douche et rentrer. »

« Oui, je... » commença t-il en se giflant mentalement, « Tu as raison »

Sans plus attendre , ils se précipitèrent dans leur vestiaire respectif, pour récupérer leurs affaires et prendre douche de toute urgence,avant de reprendre la route menant à la Villa Cullen.

*

Le trajet se fit dans un silence assez pesant , malgré la vu magnifique du couché du soleil devant eux. Bella regardait par la fenêtre , de la Volvo,ce tableau aux couleurs chaudes et lumineuses,tandis que Edward avait ses yeux rivés sur la route , les sourcils froncés ,signe qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le roux brisa le silence et la glace, si on peut dire:

« Tu viens à la fête demain soir? »

« Oui. J'ai promis à ta sœur »

« Chantage? » questionna Edward.

« Chantage » soupira t-elle.

« C'est tout Alice. Comment elle s'y ai prise? » Rigola t-il.

« Elle m'a menacé avec un glosse »

Cette fois, Edward éclata de rire, mais voyant l'air blasé de la jeune fille, il se reprit bien vite:

« Tu n'as pas envi d'y aller? »

« Non! Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec la foule et je vais me sentir à l'écart. Je ne connaitrai personne »

« Tu me connais moi! »

« Est ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu comptes passer toute la soirée avec moi? » plaisanta Bella , en rigolant.

« Absolument.! »

« Tu es sérieux? » demanda la brune , en perdant son sourire.

« Bien sûr!Je n'avais pas l'intention de la passer avec quelqu'un d'autre » lui sourit Edward.

Bella le lui rendit et son cœur battit la chamade en pensant à sa futur soirée avec lui. Soudain , elle fit quelques chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais oser faire avant. Peut être était ce l'ambiance romantique du moment ou une impulsion, elle se pencha et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui se crispa sous la surprise. D'abord anxieuse , Bella fut soulager de constater qu'il ne se dégagea pas, gardant ses yeux rivés sur la route. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et admira les dessins de ses traits, analysant chaque petit détail de sa peau, qu'on ne remarquait que à cette distance. La brune perçu d'adorable petites taches de rousseurs presque invisibles à l'œil nu et ne put résister de poser un baiser dessus. Edward sursauta à ce contact et fit plusieurs aller retour , avec sa tête fixant alternativement la route et la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés, intrigué.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant , avant de se blottir un peu plus sur son épaule et fermer les yeux . Elle les rouvrit bien vite quand elle sentit la main du jeune homme prendre la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Elle ne put retenir un sourire face à ce geste et referma les yeux tout en soupirant de bien être. Oui ! C'était ça ! Elle était bien avec lui, contre lui et le serai encore plus dans ses bras, si elle le pouvait. Son rythme cardiaque ne cessa d'accélérer sous le contact de sa peau se frottant sur la paume de sa main.

Quelques minutes plus tard , elle s'endormit. Elle ne vit pas Edward la regarder attendrit , et déposer un doux baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, humant au passage l'odeur de ses cheveux, sentant la fraise des bois. Le trajet se fit ainsi, elle dans les bras de Morphée , lui ne lâchant sa main uniquement pour passer les vitesses. Ils arrivèrent à la villa Cullen vers les 19 heures 30. Bella était toujours assoupi. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, Edward stoppa le véhicule , descendit, et ouvrit la portière côté passagers et prit, délicatement, Bella dans ses bras. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied et entra dans la maison , montant directement les escaliers pour se diriger dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Sur le chemin , il rencontra Alice qui arbora un large sourire en voyant l'endormit dans les bras de son frère. Celui-ci l'ignora royalement, exaspéré, et entra dans la chambre d'amie, attribuer à la brune.

Il déposa Bella sur son lit , lui ôta ses chaussures, ainsi que sa veste et la couvrit d'une couverture. Il aurait dû repartir immédiatement mais au lieu de ça , il s'accroupit à son chevet et passa sa main sur son front,puis dans ses longs cheveux bruns ,dans une caresse tendre et maladroite. Il l'observa encore un moment , faisant glisser le dos de sa main sur sa joue, appréciant le doux contact avec sa peau. Ses yeux dérivèrent,alors sur sa bouche et ne put les quitter tant elles l'attiraient. Il les caressa du bout des doigts et sans s'en rendre compte , son visage se retrouva au-dessus de celui de la jeune Swan, humant son parfum de freesia. Soudain, dans un moment de faiblesse, ses lèvres s'accrochèrent à celles de la brune dans un baiser doux et chaste.

La bouche de Bella était douce et chaude sous ses propres lèvres, tels un rayon de soleil sur le visage pendant un jour d'été. Il ignore combien de temps était passé mais il resta ainsi de longues minutes. Puis, il finit par se relever et quitta la pièce tels un voleur. Ce qu'il était au fond. _**Il lui avait volé son premier baiser, mais ça il l'ignorait, tout comme elle (4). **_

_*******************************  
**_

**(1)Fauchage : **Désigne un coup de pied d'un type particulier qui est porté dans le bas de la jambe de l'adversaire pour le déséquilibrer et le faire chuter .

**(2)Balayage: **Désigne une technique de défense (parade) exécutée avec les membres supérieurs et consistant à dévier sur le côté un coup de l'adversaire pour qu'il n'atteigne pas sa cible.

**(3) Jacquou Le Croquant:** Personnage d'un livre, avec une grande soif de vengeance ! ( pour plus d'info google est votre meilleur ami )

**(4)** cette phrase est à prendre dans les deux sens, lui ignore que c'était son premier baiser et elle ignore qu'il lui a voler son premier baiser, voilà c'est juste une petite précision parce que ce serait étrange qu'elle ne sache pas si elle a déjà embrasser quelqu'un, lol.

********************************

**Fin De Chapitre !!!  
**

**Alors verdict?**

**J'ai encore était gentille pour cette fois et j'ai laissé mon sadisme de côté. Un peu de calme avant la tempête et de douceur avant que tout dérape ! Mwahahahahahahaahah !!!!!**

**Laissez moi vos impressions !Bonne ou mauvaise !**

**Prochain chapitre : La fête , un rapprochement entre Edward et Bella et le début des ennuis !!**

**Je vous adoreuh !!!!!**

**Bizou.**


	7. Chapitre 7: Rapprochement et changement

**Hello Everyboby !!!!**

**Me revoilà * encore une fois au bords de l'évanouissement ( 1h 45 du mat)XD XD XD* avec le chapitre 7 !!! **

**Whoua !!! 22 reviews pour le chapitre précédent, trop trop trop contente !La preuve je veilles jusqu'à cette heure ci pour vous le postez absolument.**

**Je peux vous dire que j'ai bien ri en lisant vos reviews. Dîtes moi vous ne seriez pas un peu sadiques et pervers sur les bords * comme moi, mdr* ??? Ra la la ! Vous avez failli me tuer là * de rire* apparemment tout le monde aime voir les gens se faire taper dessus! PTDR PTDR !!!! Quand je penses qu'on dit que les auteurs sont sadiques!! XD XD XD !!**

**En tout cas un énorme merci à tout mes reviewers et bienvenue à tout les nouveaux lecteurs!!!! Vous êtes ma source d'inspiration !Et d'ailleurs à ce propos, je tiens à remercier "mafrip" sans qui le chapitre précédent n'aurait jamais été publier, vu que c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée de le faire. Voilà !!**

**Cher lecteur ce chapitre marque le début des ennuis et de mon sadisme PTDR!! Et ma fic se classe RATED M , Désormais ! alors âme sensible s'abstenir !!!!!XD XD  
**

**Bon je crois que j'ai tout dis !!! A NON !!!!**

**Disclaimers: les personnages appartiennent à S.M!**

**Désolé pour les fautes !!!!lol  
**

**Bonne Lecture !!!!!!!  
**

**________________________  
**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**-Nini:** "Merci pour ta review, heureuse de voir que tu as aimé voir Mike se faire taper dessus PTDR ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !!!Bizou"

**-Bad-girl116:** "Contente que ça te plaise. Merci pour ta review. A bientôt j'espère. Bizou!!!!"

********************************

***  
**

**Chapitre 7: Rapprochements Et Retournement De Situation!!!!!**

***  
**

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Ce soir tout le monde se rendaient à la fête de la Push, organiser par les indiens de la réserve. L'excitation était palpable dans la maison des Cullen. A elle toute seule , Alice était une vrai boule de nerf. Rosalie était franchement pas mieux tandis que Bella sirotait sa tasse de thé au jasmin dans le salon en compagnie de Esmée. Emmet et Jasper regardaient un film d'action , complètement désintéressés des préparatifs de leur sœur respective.

Les derniers jours furent difficile pour Bella. Alice avait raison , et elle ne pouvait plus se mentir, elle était irrévocablement et inconditionnellement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. L'embarras était la principale émotion qui l'habitait en présence du roux et passer ses journées avec lui, n'arrangeait rien, surtout avec les regards complices ou plutôt diaboliques que Alice et Rosalie lui lançaient chaque fois qu'elles les surprenaient en grande discussion, elle et le roux. A chaque flagrant délit, Bella rougissait de honte ce qui inquiétait Edward, à la longue, qui ne se doutait pas de la véritable raison.

Lui , ne se trouvait pas franchement dans un meilleur état que la jeune fille. L'attirance qu'il avait pour Bella ne cessait de s'accroitre d'heure en heure. Fort heureusement , elle repartait le lendemain. Mais bizarrement , bien que cela le soulage un peu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter son départ. Savoir qu'elle serait loin de lui, avec tout ces vautours en liberté, dont il faisait parti, le foutait en rogne. Sans doute son instinct protecteur fraternel , qui se manifestait. Cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

*

Alice déboula dans le salon , excitée comme une puce.

« Bella ! Debout , il y a du boulot »

Bella râla mais obéit. Une promesse est une promesse. Elle suivit Alice à l'étage. Arriver dans la chambre de celle-ci, la propriétaire des lieux la fit asseoir devant sa coiffeuse et engagea les hostilités, assisté par Rosalie. Toutes deux affichaient un sourire carnassier qui en disait long sur leur état d'esprit actuel. Dire qu'elles étaient euphoriques serait inappropriée.

La nuit était tombée. Trois heures que les deux jeunes femmes s'acharnaient sur elle. La brune accepta toutes les tortures ,mais dû s'imposer quand le petit lutin s'apprêtait à entrer dans la phase maquillage. La fête débutait dans moins d'une demi-heure et Bella commençait vraiment à flipper. Se retrouver entourer de tout ce monde ne la réjouissait guère, d''autant plus qu'elle avait toujours fuit la foule au possible. Mais le fait que cette foule en question représentait la totalité de la jeunesse de Forks y était pour beaucoup.

Une fois prête , ses deux bourreaux daignèrent enfin la libérer. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, boudeuse. Qu'est ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête d'accepter ce deal stupide? Bella aurait dû consentir que Alice lui mette de ce truc inutile sur la bouche. L'humiliation aurait été brève et discrète, tandis que là , elle allait devoir se pavaner pendant plusieurs heures accoutrer ainsi. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Alice aurait osé. Elle soupira une énième fois depuis qu'on l'avait forcé à entrer dans la chambre du lutin et descendit les marches d'escaliers. Arriver au rez-de-chaussée, elle jeta un dernier regard fataliste à sa tenu, dans le miroir du hall et entra dans la salle de séjour.

A sa grande surprise les garçons étaient déjà revenus de leur match de basket-ball qui avait eut lieu dans l'après-midi. La brune alla s'asseoir à côté de Jasper sans leur lancer le moindre regard et prit soin de faire glisser ses mains sur ses fesses afin que sa mini jupe plissée noir ne se froisse pas en s'essayant. Pour le haut , Alice avait opté pour un pull cache-cœur violet , décolleté ,contrastant à merveille avec les bottines en cuir, la jupe et le collier, tous de la même couleur. Le collier , sous forme de fil , maintenait un pendentif en argent représentant une rose et à sa plus grande joie , Bella avait réussi tout de même à convaincre Alice de la laisser porter son bracelet si cher à son cœur et un autre de style punk , à condition que celui-ci soit camouflé avec la manche de son cache-cœur.

Elle croisa les jambes et prit appui avec son coude sur l'accoudoir du canapé et mit sa joue dans sa paume attendant avec les autres.

Elle ne remarqua même pas les regards insistants et écarquillés de ceux ci. Lorsqu'elle en fit cas , le brune fit une moue de dégout.

« Quoi? Vous voulez ma photo? » dit-elle d'un ton las.

« Moi je veux bien. » rigola Emmet « parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on ne te verra pas comme ça de si tôt. Dis moi combien elles t'ont payé ? »

« ah ah. Très drôle Emmet » railla Bella. « Vu ta réaction crois moi. C'est la première et la dernière »

« Ne l'écoute pas Bella. Ça te va très bien. Tu es très jolie » complimenta Jasper , avec son sourire bienveillant.

Elle le lui rendit.

« Je déconnes Bella. Tu es trop bonne »

« Hey !! parle pas de ma sœur comme ça » s'offusqua Jasper.

« Quoi? »

« T'inquiètes pas, Jazz . Venant d'un type possédant un vocabulaire restreint. je le prends pour un compliment » se moqua la brune.

« Sorcière » marmonna le grizzli en lui lançant un regard vengeur. « Et toi Eddy , Tu en penses quoi? Elle est belle , hein ? »

Bella regarda le roux pour la première fois qu'elle avait débarqué dans la pièce. Mais lui semblait l'avoir détaillé depuis un long moment ,glissant sur chaque partie de son anatomie, s'attardant involontairement sur ses cuisses et son décolleté. Il l'a jaugea encore quelques secondes puis répondit d'une voix rauque et sensuelle,sans la lâcher des yeux:

« Oui. Très jolie! »

Emmet fronça les sourcils et ne put résister d'en rajouter:

« Si je ne te connaissais pas Eddy ! Je dirais qu'elle te fait de l'effet. » taquina Emmet , malicieux, apercevant le trouble du jeune homme.

Edward tourna brutalement la tête dans la direction de son frère, ne comprenant pas la plaisanterie, et prit une expression , à la fois,d'inquiétude et de gêne , contrarié que son attirance pour elle , soit si évidente et visible.

« Quoi?!!!! »

Bella rougit instantanément, et l'expression de surprise d'Edward fit éclater Emmet de rire ainsi que Jasper.

« Bon alors on se la fait cette photo » Fit Emmet,jubilant , en changeant de sujet. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le tiroir du living afin d'y sortir un appareil photo numérique.

« Certainement pas, tu n'a pas intê...... »menaça t-elle.

FLASH !!!!

« Trop tard » fit Emmet , un sourire , bien trop rayonnant pour être honnête, accroché aux lèvres.

« Pfff ! Abruti! » lâcha Bella , arborant une mine blasé.

« Morue »enchaina t-il, amusé

« Boulet »

« Thon »

« Pourquoi tu me compares toujours à un poisson? » questionna la brune, les sourcils froncés.

« Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre comparaison pour une femme. Elles ont le même Q.I. » plaisanta t-il, juste avant d'éclater de rire , suivit de près par Jasper et Edward

Faussement vexé , Bella leur lança un regard noir, ce qui eut un effet immédiat sur le blond et le roux , qui cessèrent de ricaner. En revanche , Emmet ne se gêna pas pour continuer, jusqu'à ce que :

« Aîe ! »

Une main vint le frapper dernière la nuque.

« Alors comme ça , tu me compares à un stupide animal » gronda la voix d'une blonde pulpeuse, visiblement en colère, par le ton qu'elle avait employé.

Emmet écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, il se retourna pour faire face à sa petite amie.

« Mais .... mais.....Non ! C'est .....Je ne parlai pas de toi mon cœur. » Bégaya t-il « je ne parlai pas de toi »

« Alors je suis pas une femme? Je suis quoi alors? » fit elle, le visage impassible.

« Si mais......Si je parlais de toi puisque tu es une femme..... »

« QUOI? » fit Rosalie choqué.

« Tu t'enfonces Em' » pouffa Bella. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle , voire le grand Emmet Cullen en position de faiblesse était assez réjouissant et elle n'était pas la seule à le penser , vu les rires étouffés de Alice , Jazz et Edward.

« Mais dans le bon sens du terme;. Toi je te compares à une lionne, ma chérie. » Fit -il paniqué. La plus belle lionne qu'il me soit jamais donné de voir et aussi intelligente..... je plaisantais avec Chou-Chou et surtout...... »

Rosalie posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme qui resta bouche bée.

« Je sais . Je plaisantais aussi » lui sourit sa petite amie. Le grizzli ouvrit la bouche , tels un poisson hors de l'eau, jetant un regard d'incompréhension à sa moitié.

« C'est qui le poisson maintenant , Em ? » rajouta Bella, hilare.

« Il faut bien se soutenir entre femme, J'allais pas laisser Bella perdre. » Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf le piégé. Il reprit bien vite ses esprits et fit une moue boudeuse.

« Bon allez on y va » ordonna Alice, surexcité. Elle était à cran et ça se voyait. Sans doute était elle nerveuse à cause de sa tentative de ce soir avec Jasper, mais Bella pensa qu'elle n'avait pas à se faire le moindre souci , vu le regard appréciateur que ce dernier lui adressait , cela ne devrait pas être difficile.

Les garçons se dirigèrent vers la sortie , non sans avoir complimenté les filles sur leur tenue, et embarquèrent dans leur auto une fois sortit de la villa.

Ainsi Jasper, Rosalie ,Alice et Emmet se retrouvèrent dans la jeep de celui-ci , tandis que Bella se rendit, comme par hasard,à la fête en compagnie d'Edward dans sa Volvo. Hasard qui s'appelle Alice , bien sûr.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence religieux , chacun se jetant des petits regards au coin de temps à autre.

Edward se gara sur le bord de la route et tout d'eux sortirent du véhicules. Eward prit la main de Bella et l'entraina sur la plage.

La fête battait son plein. des dizaines de jeunes festoyaient au bord de l'eau, buvant et dansant au rythme de la musique.

.

Les passagers de la jeep les rejoins, peu de temps après. Edward plaça sa main en bas du dos de Bella pour l'inciter à avancer et se mêler au reste de la communauté. Ce qu'elle fit, suivit du reste du groupe.

A peine fussent ils intégrer Emmet et Rosalie partirent de leurs côtés tandis que Alice demandait un moment d'intimité à Jasper , qui le lui accorda non sans rougirent . C'était sûr lui aussi en pinçait pour elle et ce soir un couple se formerait.

Edward lui proposa de boire quelque chose et partit chercher deux pepsi. Arriver au buffet, une main se posa sur son épaule:

« Salut vieux! » le salua Jacob.

« Salut » répondit Edward, en lui adressant un sourire amical.

« Bon sang ! Je te plains! » compatit le jeune indien.

« De quoi tu parles? » demanda Edward , ne comprenant , visiblement, pas où son ami voulait en venir. Il attrapa deux canette de coca et lui fit face.

Jacob jeta un petit coup de tête vers la foule et le roux regarda dans la même direction. Bella semblait assez mal à l'aise et il ne manqua pas de remarquer les regards pervers ,d'un bon nombre de mâle ,posés sur elle et surtout sur sa mini jupe. Il s'y attarda lui aussi quelques secondes et reporta son attention sur ses vicieux. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le rendre aigris.

« Regarde moi tout ces pervers! » grogna-il, le regard noirs.

« Honnêtement on ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Elle est trop canon ce soir. »

Edward la toisa et son regard s'adoucit instantanément.

« Oui , elle est magnifique » souffla t-il.

« Magnifique? » se répéta Jacob, arborant une mine inquiète.

« Bin quoi? » demanda le jeune Cullen , ne voyant pas où est le problème.

« Rien » dit Jacob , sans se départir de son expression grave. Depuis quand le grand Edward Cullen, tombeur de ces dames et briseur de cœur, employait ce genre de vocabulaire totalement niais pour parler d'une fille,pensa le brun. En général , le roux ne faisait preuve d'aucun respect vis à vis la gente féminine, excepter envers sa mère et sa sœur. Chose tout à fait normale. Mais en même temps, Bella était comme une sœur pour Emmet, d'après ce que lui avait dit son meilleur ami. Alors il était normal qu'il lui montre du respect. Satisfait de sa déduction , il reporta son attention sur Bella et la jaugeant un moment.

« Dis moi tu es sûr qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas? » interrogea Jacob, légèrement gêné ,sans la lâcher des yeux.

« Absolument sûr! »dit le roux, précipitamment.

« Ok » commença t-il. « Bon excuse mais Leah m'attends. A plus »

Il partit laissant son meilleur ami seul.

De son côté Bella était vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle resta sur place , observant les divers invités dont beaucoup à proximité la dévorait d'un œil appréciateur , mais préféra feindre de ne pas les avoir remarqué. Bella laissa son regard vagabonder sur le reste de la fête quand les seules personnes qu'elle ne désirait pas voir entra dans son champ de vision. Apparemment elles se dirigeaient dans sa direction. L'ainée en tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec Edward, bâtarde? » l'agressa une voix familière.

« Bonjour Tanya , Jessica , Lauren » salua t-elle les trois sœurs, « Je vois que votre mère ne vous a apprit les bonnes manières. A moins qu'elle ne soit trop radine pour vous payez des cours de politesse. Ce serait bien sont genre »

« Espèce de ....... » commença l'autre blonde, levant le poing.

« Laisse tomber, Jessica ! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine » reprit Lauren

« Alors tu réponds, trainée » grogna Tanya.

« Alice Cullen m'a invité figure toi » répondit Bella calmement , ignorant volontaire l'insulte. « J'ai logé chez elle durant un peu plus d'une semaine et Edward me tient gentiment compagnie »

« Te méprends sale chienne, Une fois qu'il t'aura baisé il te laissera tomber, comme une vieille chaussette. Il est chasse gardé, tu m'entends ? Il appartiens à une seule femme. Si tu crois qu'il éprouve quelques chose pour toi, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil, ma pauvre fille. Il ne se contentera jamais de paysanne complètement folle alliée dans ton genre quand il peut avoir la richesse , la grâce et la beauté chez une femme »

Bella laissa échapper un petit rire sadique. Mais si elle ne l'aurai avouer pour tout l'or du monde , ces dires lui fit mal au cœur, car tout ce que sa demi-sœur disait était véridique. Oui il était chasse gardé, oui il appartenait à une seule femme , même si leur relation était sans engagement.

Depuis sa première visite à l'hôpital , elle l'avait su mais au fil des jours la présence d' Edward, lui avait fais complètement oublié ce fait. La brune reprit contenance et reprit:

« J'espère que vous ne parlez pas de vous. Vous êtes aussi gracieuses et belles que des bouses parsemé dans un champs. Même si elles, au moins, servent à quelque chose, contrairement à vous. » rétorqua t-elle. (engrais , XD!)

Quelques petits rires s'élevèrent, parmi la foule qui semblait suivre l'échange..

« Excuse toi immédiatement sale garce! » fulmina Jessica , tout aussi rouge que ses sœurs.

« Des clous. Je ne m'excuserai jamais devant trois filles dans votre genre , superficielles, égoïstes, rabaissant et humiliant les autres gratuitement, tout en profitant d'une fortune qui ne leur appartiennent pas. » fit Bella arborant , pour la première fois,une expression de colère.

Les trois sœurs enrageaient. Si l'altercation aurait été dans un dessin animé , Bella ne doutait pas que de la fumée s' échapperait de leurs oreilles. Bella sourit à cette pensée mais au fond , elle aussi était en furieuse.

Alors que Lauren ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer une phrase cinglante, elle fut interrompu.

« Tout va bien? » demanda Edward à l'adresse de Bella

« Oui. Maintenant que tu es là » répondit celle-ci en lui souriant. Bien sûr elle se garda de dire sa dernière phrase à voix haute. Il lui rendit son sourire, puis il daigna enfin porter de l'attention aux sœurs Denali:

« Salut les filles !Vous avez fait connaissance avec Bella? »

« Salut Edward! » soupira les groupies , toute leur colère camouflée derrière leur sourire hypocrite.

« Oui! » grogna Tanya, tout en lançant des regard remplit de désir à Edward

« Pitoyable » Pensa Bella. Mais au fond n'était elle pas pareille, face à lui. Bref.

« Dit Edward. Pourquoi tu ne quitterais pas le bac à sable pour venir t'amuser avec les grands. J'ai de nouveau jeu que j'aimerai essayer » continua Tanya d'une voix suave et sensuelle, tout en se collant à Edward., qui ne réagit se contentant de pousser un soupir d'exaspération.

Bella serra les dents et les poings. Si elle continuait à la provoquer , elle ne serait plus maitre de ses mouvements. Alors qu'elle allait lui balancer son poids dans la figure de cette trainée, Edward répondit:

« Non sans façon. Maintenant pourquoi vous n'iriez pas faire un tour dans la cour des grands, remplit d'alcoolique et de crocqueuse d'homme, et me laissez en charmante compagnie » dit -il en regardant Bella, dans les yeux.

Vexé de son refus et de ses allusions , les trois sœur firent volte-face plus furieuses que jamais, non sans jurer dans leur barbe. Bella et Edward se sourirent timidement sans se quitter des yeux.

« Tu veux aller te promener? » proposa Edward, en lui tendant une canette. Il mit la sienne dans la poche arrière de son jean, et attendit la réponse:

« Oki. Si j'avais su , j'aurais mi quelque chose de plus approprier » expliqua la brune.

« Pourquoi tu es très jolie comme ça »

Bella rougit, puis lâcha un faible « merci » avant de se racler la gorge.

« On y va »

« Oui. » fit elle.

Edward lui prit la main ,comme il en avait prit l'habitude depuis la première visite à l'hôpital, pour l'entrainer sur un petit sentier menant dans la forêt voisine à la Plage

Ils marchèrent de longues minutes en silence. Tous deux savaient que se serait sans doute la dernière fois qu'ils passeraient du temps ensemble,avant plusieurs mois. Lui devrait bientôt retourner à New- York pour terminer son ultime année de stage dans un cabinet d'avocat réputé. Elle ,devait retourner à Los Angeles demain. Edward sentit une douleur au niveau de son cœur à cette pensée. Avec elle,il se sentait bien, vivant , ..... Jamais il n'avait eu une relation _amicale , _avec une fille. Ses expériences se limitait aux plaisirs charnelles et cela lui convenait très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre, lui faisant oublier tout ça. Elle était si innocente et si torturé , si femme et si jeune , si belle et si simple. C'était effrayant et carrément grisant à la fois et renoncer à tout ça le faisait, étrangement, souffrir, d'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerné la raison.

Main dans la main , ils avancèrent , toujours dans un silence religieux. Les arbres défilèrent au rythme de leur pats. Puis plus rien , tout disparut laissant place à une magnifique clairière où reposait un étang. Le lune illuminait cet espace coupé du monde comme en plein jour. Les reflets de lumière ricochant sur la surface de l'eau donnait l'illusion d'un drap , couleur des ténèbres, parsemé de diamant.

Bella souffla d'admiration , ce qui fit sourire Edward. Celui-ci s'approcha du bassin, s'empara d'un pierre plate et la fit ricocher sur la surface lisse de l'étang. Bella le rejoint. Il tourna la tête vers elle , s'apercevant qu'elle se trouvait seulement à quelques mètres de lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, puis il combla la distance qui les séparait , réduisant celle ci aux centimètres.

« Tu aimes? » demanda le jeune homme, ne se souciant pas du double sens de sa question.

« J'adore » répondit celle-ci admirant les chatoiement de l'eau sur le visage de l'adonis. Son cœur s'accéléra à cette vue, ne se doutant pas que le roux admirait lui aussi les reflets sur son visage. Edward prit la canette de pepsi , dans les mains de la jeune fille, l'ouvrit et la lui tendit. Bella le remercia avant de porter la boite à ses lèvres. Ce geste tout à fait anodin eut l'effet d'un incendie sur le jeune homme, qui observa le liquide couler dans son gosier. Celui ci se mouvant à chaque gorgée avalée. Le roux la fixa , le regard brulant, comme prit d'une intense fièvre. Il tenta de résister mais ce en fut fini de lui lorsqu'un filet du liquide pétillant, s'échappa de la bouche de Bella, coulant le long de sa gorge pour se réfugier dans son décolleté.

Complètement à bout , le jeune homme s'avança un peu plus et leva sa main pour effleurer du bout de doigts la mâchoire de Bella , qui frissonna à ce contact.

Edward la dévisagea et ne put s'empêcher de faire suivre sa main dans sa progression. Il fit remonter ses doigt à son front , pour le lui effleurer, les fit glisser, ensuite, sur ses tempes et continua pour atteindre sa mâchoire. Bella ferma les yeux pour savourer le contact chaud et satiné de ses doigts sur sa peau. Une douce chaleur prit possession de son bas ventre et son sexe laissa échapper le fluide de son désir.

Edward continua sa course faisant dériver ses doigts sur son cou, sur son buste, pour terminée sur le début de son sein gauche. Les vêtements de la jeune ne le laissant pas aller plus loin dans son exploration, il continua ses caresses par dessus le tissu violet épousant ,avec ses mains, la rondeur de sa poitrine, la courbe divine de son ventre et finit par enserrer sa taille . Edward relava les yeux pour croiser ceux de la brune, qui semblait déjà à bout de souffle..

Bella observa le jeune homme qui semblait au bord de l'implosion, donnant l'impression qu'un incendie le consumait de l'intérieur. Il passa ses bras derrière les hanches de la jeune fille et l'enserra.

Edward, ancra son regard sur son décolleté , attiré par les résidus de coca qui formait une ligne humide de la commissures de ses lèvres jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ni pouvant plus, il plongea sa tête , violemment ,dans le buste de Bella et colla sa bouche entre ses seins, tout en traçant des cercles avec sa langue et aspirant pour recueillir le reste de liquide sucré.

Bella poussa un cri non contrôlé de surprise et de plaisir ,devant cette découverte de sensation ,ne se souciant guère que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre. Plus rien n'existait désormais , rien mis à part les lèvres de Edward plaqua contre elle. Elle se sentit soudainement brulante. Elle ferma les yeux et gémit un peu plus à chaque mouvement de langue, ce qui incita le roux à resserrer son étreinte, tout en laissant échapper un grognement rauque. Bella sursauta quand le bassin du jeune homme vint se frotter au sien et qu'elle sentit son érection contre elle. Le sensation d'être désirer était si jouissive, si excitante.

« HAN!!!! » gémit Bella, de plaisir.

A ce son,Edward devint plus entreprenant. Il fit glisser sa langue sur le corps de Bella , suivant la ligne humide, remontant sur son buste , puis dans son coup , pour finir sur sa mâchoire. Il décolla sa bouche de sa peau satiné et lui offrit un regard incandescent, qu'elle ne vit pas ayant le sien clos, alternant entre ses yeux et sa bouche.

Il s'approcha à nouveau et donna un léger coup de langue sur la commissure des lèvres de la jeune fille, qui gémit à ce contact.

La belle se décida enfin à rouvrir les yeux. Leur respiration étaient saccadées ,leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Bella sentit ses lèvres intimes s' humidifiés, un peu plus. Bon sang toutes ces nouvelles sensations étaient tout simplement trop bonnes mais aussi douloureuses. Elles voulait plus. Elle voulait sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes tout suite, elle voulait être dans ses bras et que le monde se fige.

Comme si il avait lu dans ses yeux , Edward se rapprocha encore plus, et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Bella crut défaillir à ce bref touché. Elle ferma , à nouveau ,les yeux et gémis de frustration ,impatiente de le sentir entièrement. Les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes mais se décollèrent immédiatement , recommençant encore et encore,enchainant de petit bisou humides pour commencer, puis leurs lippes se scellèrent longuement dans un baiser chaste.

Bella répondit à celui-ci maladroitement par de petit mouvement de sa cavité, soulignant ainsi son manque d'expérience. Bella sursauta de surprise lorsque la langue d'Edward vint caresser sa lèvre inférieur, lui demandant l'accès. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans hésitation et fit glisser sa propre langue hors de sa bouche pour caresser celle d'Eward. Tous deux gémirent de plaisir à ce contact. Que c'était bon , elle allait s'évanouissait ou faire un arrêt cardiaque tellement son cœur battait la chamade. Il embrassait si bien. Son haleine était si douce , si sucré, aussi succulente que la crème fruité.

A ce moment là , elle avait tout oublié jusqu'à son propre prénom. Edward la serra un peu plus dans ses bras collant sa poitrine contre lui,pour approfondirent le baiser. Elle en fit de même en encerclant la nuque du jeune de ses mains. Cette fois ci , ils se lancèrent dans une embrassade brutale ne se séparant que lorsque leur faiblesse inhumaine exigeait qu'ils reprennent leur souffle. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble , se caressant , se suçotant avidement . Leurs mains parcourut le corps de l'autre, mémorisant chaque courbe et poing sensible. Edward prit son sein gauche en coupe et le pressa avidement, sans rompre le baiser. Sa main descendit plus bas, sur ses côtes , sur ses hanches , puis sur ses cuisses. Elle émit un énième gémissement de plaisir et ce fut pire quand Edward passa cette main sous sa jupe et vint empoigner sa fesse gauche.

L'érection du jeune homme augmenta encore , si c'était possible, quand il s'aperçut que Bella portait un string. Instinctivement, Bella mouva son bassin contre le jeune homme totalement hors d'haleine. Le baiser devint alors plus sauvage , plus bestiale, plus passionné, qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Bella ne ressentit aucune peur , aucun doutes, face à la violence du baiser. Elle voulait plus, là tout de suite. Les gémissements de plaisir fusèrent à gogo,et la jeune fille s'attaqua à la chemise d'Edward. Celui-ci prit par un coup de panique, soudain,l'interrompit et se dégagea brusquement d'elle mettant fin à leur étreinte érotique .Elle fixa l'adonis, essoufflé et décontenancer. Celui-ci l'évita en lui tournant le dos et se passa la main dans les cheveux . Tous deux avaient la respiration saccadée et tentèrent,de reprendre leurs souffles pendant quelques secondes. Edward brisa le silence:

« Je suis désolé » murmura le jeune homme. « Je n'aurai jamais dû m'emporter »Il fit volte face, lui prit la main , sans un regard ,puis lança doucement.

« Viens ! Nous devons rentrer »

De son côté Bella le suivit sans broncher et profita, du fait qu'il l'a tire par le bras , pour le jauger. Elle se serait donnée à lui sans hésitation et Il l'avait rejeté. Elle fut prise d'angoisse, devant sa réaction..Regrettait-il ce qu'il venait de se passer? Ou regrettait-il simplement d'avoir était brusque? Où peut être qu'il ne voulait le faire ici ?

Ils empruntèrent le même chemin dans le sens inverse, dans le même silence que l'aller.

Devant le mutisme d'Edward , l'inquiétude monta d'un cran. Il ne pouvait pas regretter. Elle avait tout aimé ,sa douceur , son odeur, sa bestialité, tout. Elle en voulait encore ,recommencer et plus si infinité. Mais avant , elle devait lui parlé. Comprendre!!!

Arriver à la plage de la Push , Edward localisa sa sœur parmi la foule. Celle ci se trouvait avec Jasper , un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres, accrocher à son bras. Il se dirigea vers eux. Une fois à leur niveau , il lâcha la main de Bella. Ne prenant même pas la peine de la regarder . L'inquiétude grandit un peu plus. Ses larmes menaçaient d'apparaitre.

« Hey Bella! Ça y est ! Je sors avec Jazz! » s'exclama Alice en l'enlaçant et sautillant sur place.« Bon oki ! On va être éloigner pour un temps mais on va s'appeler tous les jours. Mais peu importe la distance , je suis la plus heureuse de femme. »

Bella ne put se résoudre à gâcher sa joie avec ses problèmes et lui fit le meilleur sourire dont elle était capable à cet instant.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi , Alice »

« Salut Alice. Ça fait longtemps. » fit une voix .

« Jake ! Comment tu vas . Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu » S'exclama le petit lutin.

« Oui mais j'étais occupé. Salut Bella »

« Salut Jacob » fit elle, avec un enthousiasme feint

Les heures passèrent et Jacob paraissait vraiment être un garçon bien. A la salle de boxe , elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de mieux le connaître. Lui , Bella , Alice et Jasper discutèrent durant tout ce temps, de sujet banal , de leur départ du lendemain et leur projets. Auquel Jacob fut vraiment intéressé. Les bouteilles vides s'accumulèrent vers le buffet, signe que la soirée fut bien arrosée et joviale. Mais malgré la qualité de sa compagnie et la bonne ambiance, Bella ne put effacer de sa mémoire, le souvenir d'Edward et la façon dont il avait réagit. Elle voulait pleurer mais sa fierté le lui refusait.

« Excusez moi les jeunes. Je viens d'apercevoir une vieille connaissance. Jake , je te confie Bella. A plus. Tu viens chérie? » finit-elle de dire à l'adresse de Jasper.

« J'arrive Alice » fit le blond en rougissant légèrement.

Le petit lutin s'en alla, laissant Bella et Jacob, seuls.

« Tu sais que depuis ce jour , tu es mon idole » fit t-il le regard malicieux.

Bella lui sourit timidement , comprenant l'allusion.

« A bon ,A ce point? Tu n'exagères pas un peu? »

« Sûr que non. Crois moi. Toute la ville te considèrerait comme telle , si ils avaient eu vent de cette histoire. Clouer le bec à Gina Denali. C'est quelques chose. »

« Si tu le dit. Même si c'est flatteur, je n'aspires pas à être une étoile à Forks. » tenta t-elle de plaisanter.

Jacob lui sourit.

« A ce que je peux voir . Tu n'aimes pas Gina Denali. » reprit -elle.

« Non. Comme tout le monde ici d'ailleurs. Elle est très imbue d'elle même et n'hésite pas à rabaisser ou humilier les plus faible. Nous autre Quileute de la Push , l'évitons , ainsi le risque de meurtre est restreint » rigola l'indien.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu es dangereux? » pouffa la brune.

« Moi non mais certains jeunes de la réserve sont assez instables. La crise d'adolescence. » souffla t-il , sur un ton mélodramatique « Les seules personnes ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds en dehors de la réserve sont les Cullen. Ils faut au moins leur reconnaître ça. » finit par dire en rigolant, suivit de Bella.

« Heu....Jacob? » bégaya t-elle

« Oui? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais garder pour toi,ce que tu as entendu ce jour là à la supérette? » demanda t-elle, les yeux baissé. Elle avait déjà du mal à se faire que Esmée, Carlisle et lui soit au courant alors pas question que tout le monde le sache.

« Tu veux parler de ....ta thérapie? »Dit-il hésitant.

« De tout! Ma thérapie , mon lien avec cette femme, tout » précisa t-elle.

« C'est d'accord. T'inquiètes pas. Je sais tenir ma langue » la rassura t-il.

« Merci » fit Bella en soufflant de soulagement. Il était vraiment sympa.

« excuse moi , je dois aller aux toilettes » reprit-elle soudain prise d'une envi pressante.

Elle lui tourna le dos et partit en ignorant l'air amusé du jeune homme. Elle devait se rafraichir et évacuer toute cette frustration accumulée aujourd'hui. Jacob fut un bon moyen de se changer les idées mais elle voulait se retrouver un peu seule et réfléchir. Edward accaparait toutes ses pensées.

Elle pénétra dans la maison de la plage. Une trentaine de jeune s'y étaient engouffrés comme des sardines, se bécotant sans pudeur tandis que d'autres prenaient des paris sur des jeux plus débiles les uns que les autres. Elle tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi eux et emprunta les escaliers menant à la salle d'eau du premier. Après s'être vider la vessie et constater à quel point son boxer était mouillé, elle resta enfermer une bonne vingtaine de minutes en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau. La fatigue commençait vraiment à ce faire sentir, elle cogita encore un peu et finit par quitter la pièce. Quand elle sortit dans le couloir , elle croisa Emmet et Rosalie.

« Dîtes les gars vous pensez qu'il y a encore des taxis à cette heure. » demanda t-elle. Elle voulait rentré , OK mais elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde en fasse de même rien que pour ne pas la laisser toute seule.

« Quoi? Tu veux déjà rentrer » fit Rosalie avec un léger coup dans le nez.

« Oui! Je suis fatiguée mais je rentrerai par mes propres moyens. » expliqua la brune, les yeux somnolents.

« Hors de question. Cherche Edward et dis lui de te raccompagner. » ordonna Emmet , ayant reprit sa sobriété momentanément.

« Je vais quand même pas lui gâcher sa soirée. »tenta t-elle, espérant retarder la confrontation avec le roux. Au moins jusqu'au lendemain.

« Il se démerde , c'est lui qui t'a accompagné ce soir. Alors il assume jusqu'au bout. »

« Très sympa Em! Je me sens comme un boulet maintenant »

« Mais non , tu n'en ai pas un. Bon cherche le ,Il doit être dans les parages je l'ai vu monter tout à l'heure. Sinon ne frappe pas à la porte du fond , elle va être occupée sous peu » dit-il en regardant Rosalie, les yeux remplient de désir. Sur ceux, ils partirent et entra dans la chambre précédemment cité.

Tout de suite après, Bella entreprit ses recherches en traversant les couloirs bondés. Elle frappa à chaque porte de chaque pièce espérant qu'un couple ne soit pas en plein ébats amoureux. Au moins , elle ne risquerai pas de déranger Emmet et Rosalie. C'est déjà ça.

Alors qu'elle refermait la quatrième porte , un jeune homme blonde ,la bouscula, complètement soul

« Aïe ! » fit-elle.

« Hey Bella ! Comment va ? Tu t'éclates? »

« Salut Mike !Heu ....mouai si on veux » fit -elle pas vraiment convaincante.

« Tu veux qu'on aille se trouver un endroit tranquille. Je suis sûr qu'on pourra s'amuser tout les deux. » reprit Mike l'attrapant par la taille sans aucune vergogne. Apparemment la défaite cuisante de la veille ne lui avait pas suffit.

« Non sans façon » répondit t-elle ,agacé mais avec tact, pour ne pas l'énerver dans l'état où ils se trouvait. Elle lui adressa un faux sourire tout en se dégageant gentiment et reprit:

« Dis moi Tu n'aurais pas croisé Edward Cullen? »

« Oh si Chérie! Il est dans la pièce au fond du couloir à l'angle. Il fait un peu de sport pour faire passer sa gueule de bois. » rigola le jeune homme en partant aborder une autre fille un peu plus loin.

Bella se dirigea sans aucune arrière pensée vers la porte que lui avait indiqué Mike. Arrivée au niveau de celle ci , elle donna plusieurs petits coups secs sur la porte puis entra sans attendre la moindre réponse.

Mais finalement , elle aurait dû être patiente. Elle aurait dû attendre que la porte s'ouvre d'elle même. Peut être les choses auraient été différente. Elle serait rester naïve et ignorante mais au moins elle n'aurait pas souffert comme elle souffrait à ce moment là.

***********************

**Fin de chapitre !!!!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alors vous avez aimé? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, positive ou négative, ça fait toujours plaisir !!!!!!!!!!**

**Dîtes moi comment vous trouvez la scène du baiser! Honnêtement ,perso je ne sais pas quoi en penser car c'est la première fois , dans toute ma vie,que j'écris une scène de ce genre . Alors j'attends vos impressions, pour m'améliorer !  
**

**Alors? qu'elle est mon niveau de sadisme? donnez moi une note ! XD XD XD !! Et encore là je suis encore gentille, non ????**

**Prochain chapitre : ?????????? Je ne vais pas le dire ! A votre avis qu'est ce qui va se passer ? Je suis curieuse de lire vos hypothèses !!**

**A vos REVIEWS !!!!!**

**Je vous aimeuh !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bizou et à bientôt !!!!!!**


	8. Chapitre 8: Coeur Brisé !

**Hello Everybody !!!!!**

**Voilà le chapitre 8 !! Comme promis !!!!J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! La réponse à vos hypothèses dans ce chapitre !!**

**KYa!!!!!!! Vous êtes les meilleurs !!!! 28 reviews pour le chapitre précédant !!! je suis trop happy!! C'est vraiment sympa de savoir que ce qu'on fait est apprécié ! Alors je vous dis un grand merci pour ça !!! Je crois que je ne vous remercierai jamais assez !!!!**

**Voilà! J'ai du modifier un truc dans le chapitre précédent. J'avais marqué que Bella avait poussé la porte d'une chambre et bien ce n'est plus une chambre! J'aime pas trop faire ce genre de changement mais pour la scène qui va suivre, c'était mieux !!! Donc j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop.**

***  
**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes: ( kya ! je suis contente il y en a plus cette fois!)**

**-Shiri63:**Salut! Merci pour ce compliment. Je suis heureuse que tu aime. Merci pour ta review, c'est très encourageant. La suite maintenant. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bizou !!

**-Katell: **Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis sur la scène du baiser. 7/10 pour mon sadisme? Oki !! C'est la note que je me serai donner, lol !!Merci pour ta review!J'espère que tu aimera la suite . Bizou.

**-Fraise:** Contente que tu aime! Merci pour ta review ! La suite tout de suite !Bizou.

**-Angel87:** Suspense !! lol !Merci pour ta review !!!Bizou!!

**-Girlicious-bones:**Kikoo ! 10/10 !A ce point ? Tu exagères, xd !!!! Contente que tu ais aimé la scène du chapitre !Merci pour ta review!!J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bizou!

**-Nini:** kya! ça !ça fait plaisir ! Je suis contente de voir que tu aime !!Toutes les réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre!Merci pour ta review!!!J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bizou!!!

**-Maude:**Salut !!!!Si tu aime ! Tant mieux. ça me fait plaisir. Qui ne compatirai pas aux malheurs de Bella?? Moi la première !! * même si c'est moi qui la fou dans ce pétrin , mwahahaahahah !!!!XD XD XD*La suite tout de suite !! Tkt les fautes ne me dérange pas du tout!!

*****

**Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à S.M + Désolé pour les fautes !!!!**

**RATING M : ATTENTION LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE !!!!**

**Voilà Bonne Lecture et J'espère que ça vous plaira. A mon avis certains passages devrait faire plaisir à certains de mes lecteurs sadiques !! PTDR PTDR PTDR !!!!!**

*************************************

**Chapitre 8: Cœur Brisé !**

Bella referma l'accès de sa chambre ,puis sans crier gare , elle fondit en larme tout en se laissant glisser le long de la porte. Son cœur était brisé.Si elle avait encore un doute sur ses sentiments vis à vis d'Edward et bien elle n'en avait plus aucun. L'impression qu'on venait de lui transpercer le cœur avec un poignard, était palpable. Il l'avait rejeté, il ne voulait pas d'elle et il le lui avait fait comprendre de la plus horrible des façons. Son cœur saignait, mais le seul liquide qui coulait était incolore et salé, perlant sur ses joues.

Elle était tellement naïve, Nathy le lui avait toujours dit. Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant que ce baiser voulait dire quelque chose pour lui. Elle le détestait mais son amour était plus fort encore. Deux sentiments si contradictoire mais tellement présent et la cohabitation était terriblement douloureuse. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir été franc avec elle , de lui avoir faire miroiter un avenir possible. Sa gentillesse , sa douceur , son attitude et son esthétique angélique l'avait trompé et elle était tombée dans le panneau en beauté.

Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé non d'un chien? Si c'était pour finir dans cette situation.

_« Parce que il voulait juste t'ajouter à son tableau de chasse »_ résonna une voix au fond d'elle.

Leur amitié était-elle si dérisoire aux yeux du jeune homme, pour qu'il agisse ainsi. Tous les petits gestes d'affections qu'il avait envers elle , faisaient-ils parti d'un plan pour mieux l'endormir? Sans doute! Alors pourquoi il ne l'avait pas baisé dans la clairière?

_« Parce qu'il avait mieux qui l'attendait. »_

Bella gémit de douleur , sa main posa sur son cœur tant la douleur était ancré en elle. Elle ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils en se remémorant la scène qui l'avait mise dans cette état. Elle voulait que la douleur cesse, mais les images défilant dans sa tête, ne faisait qu'approfondir le déchirement béant déjà présent, au fond d'elle.

**Flash Back:**

Elle avait ouvert cette fichu porte, menant sur une autre salle de bain. La porte qui l'aurait protégé de ce chagrin qu'elle ressentait. Mais non, elle l'avait ouverte naïvement. Elle aurait dû prêter un peu plus attention aux paroles louches de Mike. Rien de cela ce serait produit.

Edward Cullen était bien là. Ça oui ! en sueur, et bien entrain de faire du sport. S'enfonçant brutalement dans de long va et viens bestiaux dans le vagin d'une femme au pelage blond. Celle-ci ventre collé sur un meuble, la jupe relevée,et lui derrière elle , bougeant au rythme de leur respiration et gémissements bruyants de la jeune fille.

Le plaisir était intense, à en juger par les sons émis et la prise que la blonde exerçait sur le bord de la table

Bella observa la scène , sans aucune expression sur le visage et déglutit péniblement. Elle crut que le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle , alors que Edward agrippa sauvagement les hanches de la jeune fille pour la pénétrer plus profondément . Elle gémit de plaisir alors qu'il augmenta encore le rythme. Pour le roux , tout se fit en silence. Pas un son , ni une expression manifestant la jouissance de l'acte.

« Donne moi tout Edward » supplia la blonde, en subissant l'assaut de jeune homme.

Le sang de Bella se glaça encore plus, si c'était possible. Cette voix , elle la connaissait trop bien. Cette voix qu'elle détestait plus que tout, pour tout ce que sa propriétaire lui avait fait subir à l'époque. La brune se sentit trahis , humiliée, encore plus ce qu'elle était en poussant la porte, et surtout le chagrin était palpable.

Sur toute les filles habitant à Forks , il l'avait choisi elle.

Le puzzle se mit, soudain, en place dans sa tête. Alors c'était elle, sa compagne, elle qui l'avait appelé à l'hôpital, et elle qui avait droit au étreinte d'Edward. Les lèvres de la brune tremblèrent, signe qu'elle allait bientôt craquer. Mais elle ne devait pas, elle ne voulait pas .

La soumise fut prit de tremblement incontrôlé quand elle cria le nom de son partenaire. Elle venait d'atteindre le paroxysme, suivit de peu par Edward, qui se déversa avec vigueur sur les fesses ses fesses , comme à son habitude avec toutes ses conquêtes,après s'être retiré de sa fente et ôté le préservatif, en silence. Essoufflé, il tenta de reprendre sa respiration, ne se souciant pas plus de ce qui se passait dans la pièce et encore moins à la porte entrebâillée. Edward se débarrassa du préservatif en le jetant à la poubelle, à côté du lavabo.

« C'était merveilleux , Edward! Mais tu aurais pu éjaculer à l'intérieur » le complimenta sa partenaire, tout sourire.

« Rhabille toi Tanya et va t'en!! » ordonna Edward froidement, en snobant la jeune fille. Il agrippa les rebords du lavabo , après s'être laver les mains et baissa la tête,sans un regard pour la Denali. Celle ci perdit son sourire, instantanément. La jeune blonde renifla de colère et obéit, habitué à ce genre de comportement de sa part. Elle ramassa sa culotte et sa veste éparpillées sur le sol, non sans juger. Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna en direction de la porte d'entrée , elle vit que son ébat amoureux n'était pas passé inaperçu et en découvrant l'identité de la personne qui y avait assisté , elle ne put que se réjouir. De toute évidence la soirée n'était pas aussi pourris.

« Bella! » fit-elle , arborant une mine faussement surprise« Tu as aimé ce que tu as vu? » la nargua Tanya, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

Interpellé,Edward tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

« Bella » souffla t-il, en se redressant.

La jeune brune souffrait atrocement. Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux mais les retint. Elle ne pleurerai pas devant eux! Ça non !Elle ne leur donnerai pas cette satisfaction. Elle se força à prendre une expression impassible, mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait était au-delà de tous soupçons. Elle lui en voulant mais au fond, elle sut que c'était sa faute à elle. Pourquoi ? Me demanderiez vous .Il ne lui avait absolument rien promis. Elle n'était même pas sa petite amie, elle n'était rien pour lui. Qu'est ce qu'elle s'était imaginé au fond qu'un simple baiser finirait par un mariage. Ça putain de naïveté , l'avait perdu et en beauté.

« Bon je vais vous laisser. » commença la jeune Denali, un sourire sadique aux lèvres « Ne tarde pas trop, Edward »

Tanya posa un baiser sur ses doigts et l'envoya au roux d'un souffle. Puis , elle sortit, les laissant seuls.

Edward jaugea la brune les yeux brillants alors qu'elle avait la tête baissée. Quand , elle se sentit prête et qu'elle était sûr de ne pas fondre en larme, elle leva les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire nerveux avant de détourner la tête pour ne plus voir son visage déformé par une expression à fendre le cœur. Elle baissa les yeux à nouveau et tourna les talons , mais fut retenu par la main du roux.

« Bella ! Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça » fit le roux, le visage déformé par la douleur, en voyant la jeune fille se murer dans un silence insupportable.

« Je suis désolé. Je......Ne crois pas que .... je....! » bégayât-il , la voix tremblante.

Il s'approcha et Bella ne fit pas un geste comme plongé dans un mutisme.

« Je t'en supplie , Bella parle moi ! Fais quelque chose! » implora le roux au bord de l'hystérie.

Paff !

La claque partit toute seule. Il voulait qu'elle réagisse, et bien elle avait obéit. La gifle résonna dans un son strident et le fit détourner la tête. Il ne répondit pas à ce geste et se contenta de serrer la mâchoire.

Quelques secondes après l'impact , il la fixa à nouveau, une mine de culpabilité sur le visage. Bella avait les yeux baissés , plonger dans le néant. Il la toisa avec douleur. Les choses n'auraient pas dû ce passer ainsi!

Il leva les bras,hésitant à la toucher et finit par poser ses mains sur ses épaules. A cette instant, Bella réagit au quart de tour. Elle le poussa violemment rompant tout contact puis à une vitesse ahurissant elle serra son poing,le balança devant elle et atteignit la face du roux, concentrant toute sa colère et tout le chagrin dans ce geste. Le coup fut magistralement, si bien que un craquement se fit entendre et Edward vacilla fortement, manquant de tomber à la renverse.

« NE M'APPROCHE PLUS !!! TU M'ENTENDS !!!JE TE DÉTESTE !!!! JE TE HAIS !!!!! « Hurla t-elle, tremblante. « Ne m'approche pas ! » répéta t-elle dans un souffle, reflétant la douleur.

Le jeune homme ne cilla même pas sous la douleur mais se contenta de se relever , un long filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. En le voyant dans cet état, Bella ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une once de culpabilité, mais jamais, elle ne s'excusera. Il l'avait mérité et c'était son seul réconfort de le voir souffrir le millième de se qu'elle endurait, en ce moment.

Edward ne fit pas attention au liquide rouge sortant de sa cavité et retendit le bras vers elle, semblant vouloir caresser la joue de la brune,mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps. Prise de panique, elle fit volte face et sortit en trombe de la petite pièce et engagea un course dans la maison.

Elle entendit la voix de son bourreau l'appeler de la salle de bain et ses pas lancés à sa suite.

« Hey Bella! Tu l'as trouvé? » demanda Mike qui n'avait pas bougé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Bella l'ignora et continua sa course.

« Hey Edward » entendit-elle derrière elle.

« Dégage Mike , j'ai pas le temps. Laisse moi passer » gronda la voix du roux. « BELLA! »

Ce fut les derniers mots d'Edward Cullen qu'elle entendit ce soir là, avant de sortir de la maison.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Elle avait quitté la soirée sans demander son reste. Jacob l'avait raccompagné à la villa après l'avoir trouvé sur le bord de la route, errante, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer à pied dans la nuit. Il n'avait pas posé de question sur son état second et elle lui en fut très reconnaissante.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans sa chambre en larme,assise, adossé à la porte de sa chambre et ses jambes repliées vers son menton. Si elle doutait de la façon dont Edward voyait leur relation après leur baiser échangé maintenant , elle n'en avait plus. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé s'expliquer. A quoi bon ? C'était inutile. Il ne voulait pas d'elle et le lui avait fait comprendre de la pire des manières . Pas volontairement certes , mais cette fois c'était clair.

Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Pendant de longues minutes , elle resta ainsi dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

Soudain ,elle fut prise de spasmes violents. Chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis des années. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, tout de suite. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester dans cet état et elle le savait. Dans un ultime effort ,elle bondit sur ses pieds , empoigna son sac de voyage, qu'elle avait terminée la veille, engouffra sa main à l'intérieur et y sortit un flacon de comprimé. Bella l'ouvrit difficilement et avala deux des antidépresseurs contenus dans le flacon , qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle. Ses tremblements cessèrent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes . Elle tenta de se hisser sur son lit , ne prenant même pas la peine de se mettre en tenu de nuit puis s'endormit après plusieurs heures supplémentaires à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

*

Le lendemain , le réveil fut douloureux mais serein. Elle n'avait pas cauchemardé cette nuit là , elle n'avait pas rêvé du tout à vrai dire,sans doute dû à la fatigue d'avoir extérioriser son chagrin. Bella prit sa douche , s'habilla , se peigna , empoigna son sac de voyage et quitta la chambre qui fut sienne durant deux semaines. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée , posa son sac à l'entrée et alla s'asseoir dans le salon. L'horloge indiquait 8 heures. La brune regarda devant elle , le visage impassible de toute émotion. Mais au fond , elle redoutait les adieux surtout si il était là.

L'heure du départ arriva et après avoir dit au revoir au groupe, Esmée la prit dans ses bras , tremblante d'émotion, s'excusant de l'absence de son mari qui avait dû aller directement à l'hôpital pour une urgence. Alice fit de même en l'enlaçant et murmurant « on s'appelle souvent » à plusieurs reprises. Les adieux avec Jasper fut encore plus difficile. Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver et se séparaient déjà. Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent passionnément. La vie était vraiment injuste. Bella détourna le regard , trop dur pour elle, de les voir nager en plein bonheur alors que sa vie sentimentales était un vrai fiasco. Chacun s'étreignirent, ignorant le mal qui la rongeait.

Edward n'était pas là à son plus grand soulagement mais aussi à son plus grand désespoir. Son absence ne fit qu'accentuer l'idée qu'elle n'était rien pour lui , juste un passe temps. Elle se garda de montrer sa déception , prenant la résolution d'oublier Edward Cullen , pour de bon, et de ne pas se laisser aller pour ne pas inquiéter Jasper et Rosalie. Si elle venait à retomber dans une dépression, ils ne se le pardonneraient pas. Alors , elle devrait s'en sortir ou du moins faire semblant. Les antidépresseurs l'aideront sans aucun doute. Elle en était à son cinquième comprimé depuis la veille et grâce à eux , elle se tenait fièrement devant la famille Cullen et Hales.

Durant le trajet , Bella n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche. Mettant son comportement sur l'émotion du départ, les trois autres passagers de la Jeep , ne s'en formalisèrent pas.

« Allez Chou-Chou sourit. On reviendra » tenta de la rassurer Emmet.

Bella lui fit une petit sourire feint en guise de réponse et reporta son attention sur le paysage défilant à grande vitesse. Comment dire à Emmet que la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait c'était ne plus jamais revenir dans ce bled, et ce pour ne plus croiser la route d'un de membre de sa famille, son propre frère de surcroit. La brune maintenu son silence.

« Dommage que Edward n'était pas là. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait voulu te dire au revoir » fit Rosalie en la regardant un sourire complice sur les lèvres.

« Je ne crois pas » murmura Bella , triste. Elle avait dit ces mots de façon à peine audible.

« Vous vous êtes rapprochés pendant tout ce temps passé ensemble. » affirma Rosalie.

« Me dis pas que Chou-Chou a craqué sur mon frangin? » la taquina Emmet.

« Non. » mentis Bella , impassible et sur un ton sans appel. La blonde fronça les sourcils devant l'assurance emmenant de la brune.

« Tu as raison. Edward est un abrutis , il n'est pas fait pour toi. Il n'est pas le genre de mec qui s'engage dans des relations sérieuses. Il couche et jette ensuite. Un vrai salaud » plaisanta Emmet.

« La ferme Emmet » menaça Rosalie, consciente du vrai des paroles de son petit ami.

Mais ce qui passa pour un demi-humour pour le grizzli confirma tous les doutes de Bella, qui entendit pour la seconde fois les mêmes propos sur Edward Cullen . D'abords avec Tanya et maintenant de la bouche de son propre frère.. Les larmes menaçaient de couler.

« Pffff ! Ce crétin ! Il a gâché notre soirée. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il se batte , ce con » grogna Emmet d'exaspération.

« Ah bon ? » demanda Bella, sans aucune réaction. Elle se doutait bien que le coup de poing qu'elle lui avait mit avait du le marquer, et qu'elle ne devait pas être passer inaperçu. Elle y avait mis toute sa force , ne se souciant pas des conséquences à ce moment. Mais , elle fut bien vite contredit:

« Oui il est rentré dans le lard de Mike Newton. Allez savoir pourquoi? » expliqua Emmet, en jubilant « Putain ! Vous auriez vu le coup qu'il lui a balancé Edward. C'était trop de la balle. Le mec pissait le sang. Je crois qu'il a eu le nez cassé. Et ouai ça c'est les mâles de la famille Cullen » lâcha le brun avec fierté.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Emmet. Je n'ai jamais vu Edward dans cet état. On aurait dit une bête enragé. Je dois avouer qu'il m'a presque fait peur » expliqua la blonde, parcourus d'un frisson.

Bella écoutait les commentaires de ses amis de plus en plus inquiète, sans pour autant le montrer. Emmet reprit:

« Jasper et moi les avons séparé. » fit-il à l'adresse de la brune « Quand les flics sont arrivés ils ont tous mis sur le compte de l'alcool. Mike était pété mais Edward n'était pas non plus sobre comme un chameau. Puis il ont été conduit à l'hôpital. Mike pour son nez et Edward pour sa main. Ce crétin était tellement en rogne qu'il a cogné dans le mur pour calmer ses nerfs, alors résultat il a deux doigts de casser. »

Bella souffla de soulagement, rassurée que se ne soit pas plus grave que ça. Ainsi c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas à la maison tout à l'heure. Elle ne sut si elle devait sauter de joie, ce qu'elle eut envi de faire, mais elle revint bien vite à la réalité. Elle préféra regarder de nouveau à travers la fenêtre et ferma les yeux pour faire croire qu'elle s'était assoupie.

*

*

Cinq jours passèrent et Bella restait enfermer dans sa chambre. Du moins tant que Emmet, Rosalie et Jasper n'étaient pas dans la maison. Pour sa part , elle se contentait de sortir de son antre pour préparer les repas , manger ,prendre sa douche ainsi que pour faire les courses et le reste du temps , elle se déshydratait, pleurant encore et encore,avalant antidépresseur sur antidépresseur pour remplir ce vide permanent qui l'habitait et l'aider à supporter le déchirement béat présent au fond de son cœur.

Cinq jours qu'ils étaient rentrés à L.A et aucune nouvelle d'Edward Cullen. Alice appelait souvent , passant le plus clair de son temps au téléphone avec Jasper. Mais rien de lui. Pas une lettre , pas un appel , ni de mail, un texto , rien. Au fond de son cœur Bella avait espéré qu'il l'appelle ne serais ce qu'une seule fois, pour lui montrer ......................quoi, au juste? Elle ne savait pas. Qu'il s'en voulait peut être. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il lui manquait terriblement, et plus les jours défilaient plus le trou ancré dans son cœur grandissait.

Ainsi les jours devinrent des semaines et les semaines devinrent des mois et au final quatre mois étaient passés. 122 jours, soit 2928 heures, soit 17880 minutes et 1072800 secondes loin de lui. Chacune étant une véritable torture !!!!Une torture psychologique se répercutant sur son physique. Elle avait perdu l'appétit et par la même occasion ,plusieurs kilos.

Elle avait trouvé un stage rémunéré sur plusieurs mois dans l'hôpital de la ville. Le temps passé au service pédiatrique de Forks lui avait vraiment plu et elle décida d'entamer des études dans la domaine médical. N''importe qu'elle expérience étant bonne à prendre dans ce service, on lui avait proposé ce stage consistant à aider les infirmières dans leur travail auprès des enfants et elle avait tout de suite accepté, pouvant ainsi côtoyer des personnes expérimentées dans la pédiatrie.

Elle avait profité de son temps libre pour enfin décorer sa chambre. Passant de la peinture jusqu'à la disposition de babiole complètement inutile, elle avait mit plusieurs semaines à tout décorer. Rosalie et les garçons lui avait proposé leurs aides mais elle avait refusé catégoriquement , pour des raisons que elle ,seule , connaissait. En effet, tout les moyens étaient bon pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne pas penser à lui. Les taches ménagères, la cuisine, le travail , l'apprentissage de nouvelles langues ou de notions médicales et même la décoration, elles n'arrêtait jamais. C'est pourquoi , elle avait souhaité arranger sa chambre elle même. Plus il y avait de travail plus elle mettait du temps et par conséquent elle avait toujours quelque chose à faire.

Sa chambre était devenu accueillante. Sur le mur, deux couleurs s'harmonisaient parfaitement. Le vert et le marron, donnant un côté tropical à la pièce, associé aux plantes et les pétales de roses reposant sur de l'eau contenu dans une terrine. Bella aimait assez en fin de compte. C'était chaleureux et elle avait grand besoin de chaleur ces derniers temps.

*

En ce jour spécial , elle était sortit faire des courses . Elle referma la porte de la maison, se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y ranger ses achats et commença le dîner, après s'être débarrassée de blouson. Ce soir gratin de pâte au saucisson.. Plat que lui avait apprit Emmet peu de temps après le retour étant donner que messieurs commençait à se lasser des plats japonais. Elle mit un paquet de macaronis dans l'eau bouillante , puis commença à préparer une sauce tomate et découper le saucisson en fine tranche. Les pâtes cuitent , elle les égoutta dans la grande passoire prévu à cet effet puis les remit dans la marmite dans lequel elle ajouta la sauce tomate. Elle remua énergiquement, prit un plat à gratin dans l'élément du bas de cuisine. Elle préchauffa son four. Bella plaça une première couche de pâte dans le plat à gratin, suivit d'un couche de saucisson et une autre de fromage râpé et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le plat soit plein.

Une fois le gratin au four , elle remplit la bouillotte d'eau et la mit sur le feu doux. Elle monta dans sa chambre, se déshabilla , déposa son bracelet sur le bord de sa commode et prit une douche. Quand , elle en sortit, elle récupéra son précieux bijou et alluma son ordinateur portable récemment acquis.

Après avoir introduit son pseudo et son mot de passe , l'accueil de sa boite mail apparu. Cinq messages non lus. Elle cliqua sur le plus ancien.

Le premier était de Nathy et Phillipe Hales.

**********

Message: 16 / 02/09 Osaka ( japon)

Ma chérie !

Nous te souhaitons à un bon anniversaire ,ainsi que de passer un bonne journée.

Nous espérons que tu vas bien? Ici toujours pareil, la vie suit son cours et la maison nous paraît toujours aussi vide sans toi. Tu nous manques affreusement. Comment se passe ton stage? Bien j'espère?

Tu devrais recevoir ton cadeau dans les prochains jours . Nous t'aimons et te souhaitons encore une fois plein de bonne chose.

Affectueusement

Nathy et Phillipe.

****

Aujourd'hui , elle avait 18 ans . L'âge l'égal où vous êtes officiellement indépendant de tout et tout le monde. Bella fut ému qu'il ne l'ai pas oublié , tout comme Jasper , Rosalie et Emmet ( qui le lui avait souhaiter le matin même)malgré la distance et le temps passé. Elle leur répondit sur le champs

***

Cher Phillipe et Nathy .

Vous aussi vous me manquez horriblement. Ici tout va bien. Le stage ça va aussi et j'ai enfin décidé de mon orientation. Je vais faire l'école des sage-femme. J'ignore encore dans quelle école mais je vous tiendrez au courant.

Pour le paquet c'était vraiment inutile. Vous avez pensez à moi et c'est le plus beau cadeau que vous auriez pu m'offrir.

Je vous aime très fort

Merci d'avance pour le cadeau !

A bientôt

Bella

******

Si ils savaient, l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait ,il l'obligeraient sans doute à revenir au Japon. Mais elle n'en avait pas envi. Désormais un lien fort l'unissait à ce pays et malgré la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit ici , elle ne pouvait se résoudre à partir.

Elle cliqua sur envoyer et continua :

Le second mail était d'un abruti qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire de ses journées et encore moins pendant ses heures de travail:

*******

Message: 16/02/09 Californie (États-Unis)

Chou-Chou !

Bordel !arrête de glander et va faire à bouffer , femme !

Quand je rentre tu me fera couler un bain et m'enlèvera mes bottes.

Mwahahahahahah !!!!!! XD !!!!!

Bizounours

Emm

*******

Bella souffla d'exaspération et répondit immédiatement:

******

Bizounours !

Premièrement , tu n'as pas de bottes, secundo le repas est déjà en train de cuire , troisièmement , Je ne glande pas étant donner que j'ai fini le boulot , contrairement à certain et quatrièmement VA TE FAIRE VOIR POUR TON PUTAIN DE BAIN . JE SUIS PAS TA BONNE!!!!! QUAND TU RENTRES JE VAIS TE BOTTER DE CUL !!!!!!!!!

BAKA !!!!!!! (nda: « idiot » en japonais )

Chou -Chou.

PS: Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver sans appareil génital après ce genre de propos machiste, tu as intérêt à te pointer ce soir avec un putain de cadeau , hors de prix pour te faire pardonner ! XD !.

*******

Elle l'envoya et poursuivit; Le troisième fut d' Alice , Carlisle et Esmée qui lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire et tous leur vœux de bonheur. Elle leur répondit en les remerciant et promit de venir les voir très prochainement.

Le quatrième était de Jacob. Il avait régulièrement correspondu via internet depuis plusieurs mois et s'étaient découverts de nombreuses passions communes telles que la boxe , la musique hard etc.....A chaque conversation, il s'ouvrait l'un à l'autre un peu plus. Le prénom de Edward ne fut jamais prononcé. Sauf une fois , où il avait tenté de lancer le sujet. Mais Bella avait vite éluder la discutions. Le jeune indien s'était complètement livré à elle. Il lui avait tout dit, sa personnalité de Dom Juan, son caractère doux, sa passion de la mécanique .....tout. Comme quoi lui et Cullen faisait la paire mais lui au moins , il avait eu le mérite d'être honnête avec elle d'entrer de jeu et n'avait pas tenté quoique ce soit avec elle. Elle ouvrit le mail:

*****

Message: 16/02/09 Washington (État-Unis)

Bella !

Joyeux anniversaire !

Tu me manques . Quand est ce qu'on se revoit ? J'ai hâte que tu revienne à Forks. Sinon , si tu me le permet , je pourrai venir te rendre visite à Los Angeles?

Je t'aime.

Jake.

*******

Bella se figea devant son écran d'ordinateur. « Je t'aime » comment ça je t'aime? Est ce qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié envers elle? C'était la première fois qu'on le lui disait et qu'il le disais à quelqu'un selon lui. Elle sentit à la fois flatter et embarrassé. Certes, ils avaient appris à ce connaître au fil de ces derniers mois, mais au fond ils ne s'étaient vu que deux fois. Cela ne devait être qu'une attirance physique, comme toutes ses conquêtes. Mais quand même !!. Il lui avait dis « je t'aime » Chose qu'il n'avait dis à personne ,excepté sa mère, et certainement pas à ses partenaires sexuelles. Mais même si il l'aimait vraiment, elle ne ressentait pas la même chose à son égard. Elle réfléchit un instant puis lui répondit:

*******

Jake.

Merci d'y avoir pensé. Ça me touche .

Toi aussi tu me manques. Je ne sais pas quand je retournerai à Forks mais mon boulot accapare tout mon temps . Mais dès que je me rends à Forks. Je te préviendrai sans faute et je serai ravie de faire une sortie en _**ami **_avec toi.

Je serai heureuse que tu viennes me voir mais je n'aurai pas de temps à te consacrer. Désolé! Alors ça sera pour une autre fois.

Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup

Bella.

****

Elle avait insisté à intégrer le mot « ami » , dans sa réponse,afin d'éviter tout mal entendu. Même si c'était flatteur , elle ne voulait pas s'engager dans une relation amoureuse. Une déception lui suffisait amplement.

La porte d'entrée claqua, cela devait être Jasper qui devait rentrer de son boulot. Elle descendit sans éteindre son PC et sans finir de lire son courrier.

« Ohayo Jazz! » fit-elle en descendant les marches.( nda: « Ohayo »= Bonjour en japonais)

« Salut Bella! » la salua t-il amusé qu'elle tente de faire la conversation en japonais. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis une éternité. Il ôta sa veste, rangea les crèmes glacés , acheter pour l'occasion dans le congèle puis aida Bella dans la préparation de l'entrer, soit un plat de fruit de mer.

A 19 heure Emmet et Rosalie rentrèrent. Travaillant dans la même boîte , lui comme gérant de l'espace détente, elle comme coach personnel pour les gens fortunés , ils arrivèrent en même temps, un énorme gâteau au chocolat dans la main de la blonde et un cadeau dans celles du grizzli. Bella tua du regard celui ci qui arborait une expression innocente sur le visage. Après une bonne dizaine de secondes de comédie , il éclata de rire.

« Oh ! Fais pas cette tête minimoyz! Regarde j'ai ton cadeau!

« Je rêves tu l'as acheté exprès? » s'offusqua Bella, pensant qu'il avait prit au premier degrés le sens de son mail.

« Je l'ai acheté aujourd'hui mais c'est que je voulais t'acheter à l'origine. »

« Merci. » fit-elle en lui souriant « Franchement Emmet , Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire pendant tes heures de boulot au lieu de m'envoyer des mails carrément machiste »

« Que veux tu . Je m'ennuie sans mon martyre. »

Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire et la soirée commença. D'abord il dinèrent, mangèrent les crèmes glacées et le gâteau et la fit ouvrir ses cadeaux. Jasper lui offrit un téléphone portable dernier cris, sous l'influence d'Alice qui l'avait ,carrément, obligé à le lui acheter, prétextant que si il lui arrivait quelque chose , elle ne pourrait pas le joindre. Bien sur , c'était une excuse pour pouvoir parler encore avec elle. Même à des centaines de kilomètres, elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait. Une vrai manipulatrice!

Rosalie avait opté pour une collection de manga uniquement vendu au Japon. Nathy le lui avait fait parvenir par la poste en même temps que une enveloppe contenant 1000 dollars. Idem pour Carlisle et Esmé lui avait envoyé un ensemble très mode un jean taille basse blanc et un corset assortit , avec de la dentelle,avec des tribal dorés dessus. Ainsi qu'une paire de boucle en plaquer or. Enfin Emmet lui offrit une console wii, à la plus grande joie de Bella.

Aussitôt , le brun la brancha à la télévision du salon et proposa une partie de bowling virtuel. C'était à se demander si il l'avait vraiment acheté pour elle ou plutôt pour lui. Bella rit à cette pensée. Tous se prêtèrent au jeu et commencèrent la partie. Bella perdit la première. Décidément réel ou virtuel , elle était nul à ce jeu.

Pour passer , le temps , elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour s'y servir une tasse d'infusion, aux plantes traitant la dépression, en cachette , ne souhaitant pas se faire surprendre et devoir des explications sur le contenu de sa tasse. Elle la vida d'une traite et rejoignit ses colocataires dans le salon.

Rosalie fut la seconde et la bataille Emmet/Jasper fit rage. Emmet VS Jasper en duel. C'était quelque chose. Surtout quand Emmet lançait des « tu ne m'aura jamais boucle d'or » ou « cours toujours mon petit pâté » à l'adresse de Jasper. Ce qui énerva ce dernier et faisait monter l'adrénaline. Bella et Rosalie se tenait le ventre tellement le spectacle était hilarant.

Au bout d'un moment la fatigue gagna la brune. Elle avait passé un anniversaire inoubliable avec des gens formidables. Elle était vraiment heureuse aujourd'hui, mais elle aurait pu être encore plus.

Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils se déchaînaient comme des dingues sur la console en riant de leur performance et franchement , elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle les remercia pour cette soirée , leur dit bonne nuit et monta dans sa chambre. Elle se mit en pyjama , prit deux antidépresseurs , comme à son habitude depuis quelques mois,et alla éteindre son PC portable. Mais avant qu'elle ne ferme ses applications elle vit qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert son dernier message. Elle s'assit à son bureau , posa sa main sur la souris et cliqua sur « ouvrir. »

**********

Message: 16/02/09 New-York (État-Unis)

Isabella.

Comment vas tu ? Ça fait longtemps n'est ce pas ?

Je voudrais vraiment qu'on reprenne le contact. Crois tu que ce soit possible ? Je l'espère vraiment!!!

Je te souhaites un joyeux Anniversaire. C'est Alice qui m'a apprit ce jour si spécial.

J'attends une réponse de ta part.

Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Tu me manques.

**********

Son sang se glaça instantanément, lorsqu'elle vit le nom de l'expéditeur. Quatre mois qu'elle espérait ce mail , quatre mois qu'elle espérait de ses nouvelles , Quatre mois qu'elle voulait un signe de lui et maintenant qu'elle avait ce qu'elle voulait , elle ne sut comment réagir, mais la douleur revint aussitôt.

Elle ne put retenir les larmes devant le signature de ce message. Deux simples mots. Un nom , celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Tant d'émotion pour ce simple prénom écrit en bas de page :

***********

« Edward »

***********

*****************************

**Fin du Chapitre !!!!!!!**

**Alors verdict ???J'espère que ça ne va pas trop vite dans le déroulement?**

**Je sais Edward n'est plus là ( snif!!) pour l'instant mais ce chapitre était nécessaire pour la suite!!!!!  
**

**Comment trouvez vous la réaction de Bella ?**

** Perso j'ai adoré écrire la scène du coup de poing! PTDR! Oui je sais je suis sadique!!  
**

**Pour ce qui voulait que Bella tape quelqu'un avec toute sa force et bien c'est fait !!**

** Manque de bol pour lui c'est Edward !!! mwahahahahahaah !!!!!!Ne vous inquiétez pas il est pas défiguré! XD  
**

**A VOS REVIEWS !!! Ça fait toujours plaisir !!!!**

**Petite annonce :(lol) Vous pouvez me donner des idées pour des scènes , dirons nous hors fic , genre match de base ball , ciné etc......je suis a cours et je voudrais faire quelques chose d'original. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si une idée comique ou sympa vous viens à l'esprit.**

**Voilà tout est dis!!**

**Je vous aimeuh !!**

**Rendez vous au prochain chapitre!!**

** bizou!!!!**


	9. Chapitre 9: Dilemme Et Trahison

**Coucou Tout Le Monde !! **

**Me revoilà!  
**

**Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé pour se retard ! * se mets à genoux devant vous, lol* Tout d'abord j'avais et j'ai très peu de temps à moi , ensuite j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration , et ensuite un soucis avec la structure de ma fic, après quand j'ai voulu m'y remettre j'ai eu un gros soucis avec mon ordi!!J'ai du tout remettre à zéro, snif !!! Si c'est pas la poisse ça ! En tout cas encore désolé ! En ce moment j'ai un peu de temps et je me suis activée à vous postez ce chapitre !**

**Je vous dis un énorme merci pour toutes ces reviews :31 pour le chapitre précédent , c'est le record ! Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de m'en laissé et je peux vous dire que je n'allais pas poster aujourd'hui mais quand j'ai enfin pu réglé mon problème d'ordi et que j'ai vu ces 31 reviews bin ça m'a poussé à le faire.**

**D'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup ri en les lisant. Vous aimez pas Edward ou quoi ? Tout le monde était content qu'il se prenne une tarte quoique il l'a mérité mais quand même. PTDR !! PTDR !! PTDR !!!  
**

**Par contre je ne répondrai pas aux review pour le chapitre 8 mais ne manquera pas de le faire pour celui-ci. Manque de temps ! encore désolé ! Faut vraiment que je m'organise !lol!**

**Bon voilà je vous laisse tranquille ! Bonne Lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez autant!!**

**PS: -Désolé pour les fautes !!!!!!**

** - Bientôt mon retour sur Msn , Madame le premier ministre ! PTDR !! XD XD XD !!!!**

***************

**Petit Rappel:**

_Son sang se glaça instantanément, lorsqu'elle vit le nom de l'expéditeur. Quatre mois qu'elle espérait ce mail , quatre mois qu'elle espérait de ses nouvelles , Quatre mois qu'elle voulait un signe de lui et maintenant qu'elle avait ce qu'elle voulait , elle ne sut comment réagir, mais la douleur revint aussitôt._

_Elle ne put retenir les larmes devant le signature de ce message. Deux simples mots. Un nom , celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Tant d'émotion pour ce simple prénom écrit en bas de page :_

**_*********** _**

_« Edward »_

***************

**Chapitre 9: Dilemme Et Trahison.**

***  
**

Bella leva les yeux aux ciel avant de les fermer et ne put retenir une petit rire nerveux. Cela lui arrivait fréquemment depuis quelques mois. Elle reporta son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur et contempla le mail, relisant encore et encore les lignes qui l'avait dans un état d'anxiété intense.

Il avait du culot quand même!Comment osait-il ? Trois mois qu'il l'avait ignoré et il réapparait par mail du jour au lendemain comme si de rien était. Elle ne le comprenait pas.

Elle devrait supprimer ce message et continuer sa vie telle qu'elle le faisait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. La main sur la souris, tremblante, les yeux fixés sur son écran,elle était partagée entre colère, chagrin et joie. Sentiment incompatible à cohabiter ensemble.

Que faire ? Une personne avec une once de fierté ignorerai ce mail et tenterai d'oublier son expéditeur ou lui répondrai pour lui dire « Qu'il aille se faire foutre ». Mais une personne stupide lui répondrai et ferai comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Hors l'amour rend stupide n'est-ce pas prouvé ? Et malheureusement pour elle c'est se qu'elle était. Rien avait changé de ce côté là. Elle l'aimait toujours inconditionnellement. Cependant c'était hors de question qu'elle passe l'éponge sur son comportement sans aucune raison. Son orgueil le lui interdisait. Était ce une bonne chose d'ailleurs ? Elle ne savait pas.

Elle se décida enfin pour l'ignorance, ayant l'intention de couper tout contact avec ce mec coureur, briseur de cœur ,qui l'avait snobé depuis plusieurs mois, mais au moment de cliquer sur « Supprimer » son geste se bloqua.

Elle ne lui répondrai pas c'était certain , elle en était persuadée ,mais quelque chose l'a fit hésiter. Supprimer ce message revenait à ne plus rien à voir avec lui. Le voulait -elle vraiment?Elle était en colère. Non furieuse conviendrait mieux à son état. Furieuse contre lui de l'avoir abandonné , contre elle même d'avoir était si aveugle et de l'aimer malgré ce qu'il était. Finalement , Bella se permit un temps de réflexion. Agir sous son influence de la colère avait mené bien des hommes à faire des actions pour les regretter ensuite.

Sans plus réfléchir plus longtemps, elle réduit la page de sa messagerie et alla se mettre en boule sur son lit , laissant libre court à son chagrin. Elle pleura encore et encore, ressassant indéfiniment, essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Après de longues minutes, son animosité et son allégresse retombèrent laissant place à la douleur.

Pourquoi la contactait-il maintenant. . Elle le détestait mais elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Durant tout ces mois , elle avait tenté de garder la tête haute , ne s'autorisant aucune marque de faiblesse devant les garçons et Rosalie. A chaque appelle de Alice , la fissure de son cœur, déjà bien profonde s'agrandissait un peu plus. Mais le pire était de se retenir de demander de ses nouvelles au petit lutin. Car malgré le fait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui..Pourquoi , elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier? La réponse était simple , elle l'aimait et l'amour fait souffrir et rends aveugle. Aveugle au point qu'elle lui aurait pardonné si il lui avait donné une raison valable. Que penserait son frère et sa sœur si il savait que la seule raison qui l'empêchait d'aller le retrouver était sa fierté et son orgueil et peut être aussi le fait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Pathétique !

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Rosalie avec des paquets à la main.

« Tiens Bella, tu as oublié tes cadeaux en bas , Tu ...... » s'arrêta le blonde apercevant sa sœur en larmes « Voyons Bella qu'est ce qui ce passe? » s'inquiéta t-elle.

« Edward m'a envoyé un mail » répondit la brune, entre deux sanglots.

« Mais c'est génial » s'enquit Rosalie tout sourire, ignorant tout de la situation.

« Non! Il m'a fait du mal. » pleura de plus belle Bella.

« Chhhhuuuuuuuttt . Calme toi et raconte moi tout » tenta de la rassuré Rosalie sereine de l'extérieur mais fulminante de l'intérieur. Elle prit place sur le lit et vint caresser délicatement les cheveux de sa sœur dans un geste affectueux.

Comment ça , Edward lui avait fait mal. L'avait il obligé à quelques chose contre son gré? Et pourquoi n'avait -elle rien remarqué depuis tout ce temps. La peur et la colère l'imprégna face à ce que Bella allait lui raconté et s'inquiéta du degrés d'importance du préjudice causé par le roux. Milles et un scénarios passa dans son esprit. Tous plus gore et affreux les uns que les autres.

La brune abaissa ses dernières barrières de fierté et lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses sentiments pour Edward , le baiser dans la clairière , son comportement plus que étrange juste en suite et la scène à laquelle , elle avait assisté dont sa demi sœur était l'une des protagoniste de surcroit, son chagrin , sa frustration durant tout ces mois sans nouvelles.

Rosalie , bien que soulager qu'il ne l'est pas forcé à une activité sexuelle, resserra son étreinte autour de Bella et conserva son silence, compatissant à la souffrance de sa sœur de cœur. Que pouvait-elle dire ?

Rien.

Si ce n'ai la réconforté. Cet anecdote concernant Edward ne la surprit même pas en réalité. Il avait toujours était ainsi. Ne se souciant pas le moins du monde des sentiments de ses conquêtes. Il couchait et jetait ensuite. Combien de jeune fille , en pleure,était venues supplier Edward devant la villa des Cullen , afin qu'il les reprenne. Combien se sont rabaissées à implorer, et supplier Esmée de parler à son fils, prétendant être la femme qu'il lui fallait. Des dizaines et ce malgré les tentatives de Esmée pour que Edward cesse d'agir de la sorte. D'ailleurs , Rosalie n'avait jamais vu la rousse aussi en colère que dans ces moments là. La pauvre ! Entre Edward et Emmet , elle avait dû en baver sérieusement. Oui Emmet aussi avait eu ce genre de période mais aujourd'hui, il avait changé, ou du moins tentait-elle de se rassurer, car depuis quelques temps le brun semblait distant avec elle.

En revanche , Edward lui n'avait pas changé. Ce fut chimérique de le croire , ne serait ce qu'un instant. Bon sang , il avait tout gâché. Alice et elle avait tout de suite cerné les sentiments de la brune et avait tout fait pour que les ébats d'Edward passe inaperçu , espérant que Bella serait la fille qui ferait chavirer son cœur. Elles avaient bons espoirs suite aux changements de comportements du jeune homme. D'abord il ne sortait plus le soir , les passant avec sa famille et Bella. Il jouait sans cesse au piano des airs doux et romantiques. Discrètement bien sur, le soir la plupart du temps, alors qu'il avait arrêté depuis un certain temps déjà, prétendant que le piano c'était bien pour extérioriser ces sentiments.

Depuis leur toute première rencontre , Il agissait en parfait gentlemen avec Bella. Genre lui ouvrir la portière lorsqu'ils prenaient la voiture , rassemblait toutes les denrées du petit déjeuner autour de Bella quand elle s'assoyait à la table pour qu'elle ne manque de rien et même lui préparer ses tartines. Cela n'était arriver qu'une seule fois et quand il avait vu le regard pétillant que Rosalie et Alice lui lançait face à cette attention , il avait rougit et entreprit de faire d'autres tartines aux deux jeunes filles,espérant sans doute , camoufler ce geste comme étant anodin. Mais elles ne furent pas dupe, car jamais il n'avait eu la moindre attention de se genre pour aucune autre femme même pas Alice , sa propre sœur. Une chose était sur pour Rosalie. Isabella Marie Swan lui plaisait mais une chose le bloquait ou alors c'était con finit, ce dont elle était convaincu désormais.

A présent , elle ne savait plus quoi pensé. Pour elle Edward était un con , mais un con a qui elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser le bénéfice du doute. Mais peu importe,Il avait agit en salaud et si Bella ne voulait plus le voir alors elle l'a soutiendrai. Ce petit merdeux allait l'entendre à sa prochaine visite. Ce qui se fera très prochainement selon Emmet. Son petit ami avait l'envi de revoir sa famille et les avaient tous convaincu de passé un mois entier à ici à Los Angeles. Les raisons étaient obscures mais ce voyage lui tenait à cœur. Dieu seul sait pourquoi? Maintenant la question est comment l'annoncer à Bella, qui ne voudrait certainement pas revoir le second fils de la ligné Cullen. Quand à l'ainé , il avait fortement insisté à ce que tout le monde soit là.

Son habitude de celui-ci était de plus en plus étrange en ce moment. Elle avait l'impression qu'il l'évitait. Le sexe était toujours aussi intense et bon mais lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce la tension était palpable. En revanche sa relation avec Bella resta inchangée depuis son arrivé du Japon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en ce moment de leur complicité. Mais le fait d'entendre Bella parlait de son amour pour Edward la rassura sur la relation qu'elle entretenait envers Emmet. Mais en était-il de même pour son petit ami. Ce surnom débile , les mails qu'il lui envoie de son travail. Avant cela lui était réservé mais maintenant , elle doutait. Mais d'un côté il travaillait dans la même boîte à présent,contrairement à avant et il venait souvent la voir quand il pouvait.

Son attention retomba sur Bella qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Ses larmes avait cessé , sa respiration devint régulière. Elle était tombée dans les bras de Morphée. Rosalie sourit à cette vision, lui rappelant les fois où elle venait dans sa chambre quand elle faisait un cauchemar étant petite et elle seule savait sait cela arrivait souvent à cette époque.

Elle se dégagea , laissant Bella tombée sur son lit délicatement et vint devant l'ordinateur toujours allumé. Elle voulut fermer toutes les applications,mais tomba sur sa messagerie. Pousser par la curiosité elle lut les cinq messages étant resté dans la boite de réception.

Elle prit connaissance du mail de Jacob et fronça les sourcils de surprise. « Si Edward ne voulait pas d'elle , elle aura toujours le choix » se dit la blonde. Afin , elle lut celui envoyé par Edward et lâcha un « Abruti » avant de fermer, rageusement, la fenêtre et éteindre le système.

*

Un mois passa et l'ambiance était vraiment sinistre. Inutile de dire que Bella avait très mal prit la nouvelle de la visite prochaine de toute la famille Cullen. Au début, la brune n'avait pas réagit. Trop sous le choc. Mais une fois celui-ci passé elle s'était précipitée dans sa chambre, au bord de la panique sans toute fois le montrer à qui que ce soit et son premier réflexe avait été de d'avaler deux antidépresseurs ne prenant pas en compte qu'elle en avait ingurgiter deux autres il y a moins de d'une heure. Aussitôt après , elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et se mit en boule. Elle ne pleurait pas , elle avait beaucoup trop pleurée et n'avait plus aucune larmes en réserve. Ce n'était pas plus mal d'ailleurs. En revanche la douleur , elle , ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis. Parfois , elle s'apaisait surtout lors des nombreuse heures à l'hôpital de la ville en compagnie des enfants mais elle ne disparaissait jamais complètement.

Elle resta là , allonger pendant plus de deux heures , les yeux dans le néant tels un automate dépourvu de vie, ressassant la situation et tentant de retrouver une solution. Il n'y en avait une , une seule aux yeux de Bella.

Elle ne voulait pas. Ne pouvait pas ? Elle n'était pas prête de le revoir. Rien ne le lui obligeait et ferait tout pour éluder la rencontre.

*

D'autres semaines passèrent et Bella n'avait toujours pas répondu au mail de Edward, repoussant à chaque fois de le faire sans y parvenir.

En ce samedi après-midi,Rosalie lisait l'un de ses magasine de mode dans le salon quand le téléphone sonna. Elle déposa sa revu sur le côté et alla décrocher le l'appareil. Celui ci en main , elle le plaça sur son oreille.

« Allo? » fit -elle d'une voix enjoué.

« Allo! C'est Rose? Demanda la voix au combiné.

« Oui. Qui est à l'appareil? »

« C'est ........C'est Edward ? »

La blonde se raidit et fixa un point imaginaire.

« Eeeeeedwaarrrrrdd » articula t-elle d'un ton de plein de reproche. « Oui ça va? Et toi? »

« Oui. Je ....... » Il se racla la gorge signe qu'il était mal à l'aise. Le ton sur lequel elle lui avait parlé y été surement pour quelques chose.

« Emmet est là? » interrogea le roux, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« Non , il n'est pas là. Comme il n'était pas là tout les samedi et chaque autre jour où tu as téléphoné à la même heure » cracha t-elle, menaçante « Il bosse toute la semaine excepter le dimanche et le lundi et tu le sais »

« heu.....Ouai. C'est vrai! Et ... heu...Bella? »

« Elle n'est pas là non plus. Elle est sortie avec des amis » trancha la blonde.

« Tu es sur? »

« Tu oses dire que je mens? »rétorqua Rosalie feignant d'être vexé.

« Non. » soupira Edward « Bon tu pourra lui dire que j'ai téléphoné et que ......je ....je voulais juste savoir comment elle allait. »fit t-il tristement.

« Elle va bien Edward » fit-elle d'un voix bienveillante, changeant d'humeur du tout au tout.

« Ok. Mais j'aurais vraiment aimé l'entendre de sa bouche. Mais de toute manière,j'espère m'en rendre compte par moi même quand je viendrai à L.A. A ce propos, comment a t-elle prit la nouvelle? » demanda t-il.

«Assez mal » lâcha t-elle sans aucune délicatesse, sans pour autant être désagréable. « Tu te doutes bien que elle ne veut pas te voir après ce que tu lui as fait. »

« Ohhh! Tu es au courant ? » Continua t-il honteux.

« Oui » trancha la blonde.

« Ok. » fit -il doucement « Quoiqu'il en soit , je suis ravie de la revoir. J'ai beaucoup de chose à lui dire et surtout à me faire pardonner »

Rosalie sentit un once de culpabilité l'envahir. Elle savait des choses que lui devait ignoré. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il téléphonait régulièrement. A chaque fois , il demandait si l'un des garçon était là mais au fond ,elle savait que c'est pour Bella qu'il appelait et même si cette dernière avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir lui parler. L'entendre triste ne la réjouissait pas. Enfin si un peu ! Sadisme oblige !mais c'est le frère de son homme après tout et ce n'ai certainement pas ainsi que lui et Bella arrangeraient les choses. Elle soupira bruyamment , regrettant déjà ce qu'elle allait faire et allait certainement passé un sale quart d'heure mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle.

« Edward? »

« Oui »

Elle enchaina les mots les uns après les autres dans des explications que le roux écoutait attentivement. Rosalie se sentit comme la plus grande commères n'ayant jamais foulé cette Terre. Si il existait une compétition de commérages , sans aucun doute , elle remporterai la coupe sur ce coup là. Elle soupira une dernière fois quand elle eut finit son récit.

« Merci Rose à plus » répondit précipitamment Edward au bout du fil, avant de raccrocher. De toute évidence , il avait comprit le sous entendus et semblait retrouver sa joie de vivre, vu l'enthousiasme qu'il manifestait dans sa voix.

La jeune Hales ne put nier qu'elle avait trahis Bella, mais de cette situation ressortira forcement quelque chose de clair pour tout les deux qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Elle monta les marches et vint frapper à l'une des chambres.

« Entrez! » fit une voix derrière la porte.

La blonde agrippa la poignée,la fit pivoter et poussa la porte. Bella tapotait le clavier de son ordinateur, apparemment très concentré sur son activité. Rosalie entra et vint s'assoir ses côtés.

« Salut »

« Salut » répondit la jeune Hales.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demanda Bella , ne cessant d'écrire son mail.

« Edward a téléphoné » commenta t-elle « encore »

Bella se raidit et stoppa tout mouvement. Pourquoi insistait-il alors qu'elle ne lui répondait ni à ses mails et encore moins à ses coups de téléphone. Son cœur se serra et la douleur resurgit.

« Oh! » fut sa seule réponse avant de reprendre son occupation.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » la questionna Rosalie, analysant son écran d'ordinateur.

« J'écris à Jacob » Répondit la brune sans lever le nez de son pc.

« Ah et qu'est ce qu'il dit de beau » fit t-elle l'œil suspicieux. Ce type ne la lâchait plus. Un vrai pot de colle. Il lui envoyait au moins cinq mail par jour et ne parlons pas des coup de fil.

« Il va être en déplacement durant les trois prochaine semaine dans le pays pour son travail. » l'informa Bella, pianotant toujours. Jacob avait tenté sa chance dans une équipe de Base-ball américaine populaire et était devenu l'un des joueur les plus prometteur de la ligue.

« Encore un frimeur » pensa Rosalie. C'était mauvais,Edward devait à tout prix s'expliquer avec elle. Sinon, ce Jake pourrait bien lui faire tourner la tête et se sera trop tard pour lui. Déjà qu'il était canon , ne jouait pas en faveur de Edward mais maintenant il était sur la bonne voix pour être plein aux as. Le roux risquait de se retrouver Out, sans avoir jouer le match. Quit à choisir un camp, elle sera du côté de son beau frère. D'après les dire d'Emmet , Jacob n'était pas mieux , c'était un salaud , dragueur, alors tant à faire, autant jouer la carte de la solidarité familiale.

*

D'autres semaines passèrent et pour la trentième fois en moins d'un mois, Bella se trouvait en grande discutions avec Emmet. Il était vraiment soulant quand il voulait.

« LÂCHE MOI LA GRAPPE, EM! ÇA NE SERVIRA À RIEN. JE PARS UN POINT C'EST TOUT. » s'écria Bella exaspéré, tout en fermant son sac de voyage.

« Je conçois que tu veuilles partir, mais essaye de comprendre, Chou-Chou!. »

« Oh mais je comprends tout à fait, CULLEN!!!. Ce que je comprends c'est que non seulement tu veux que je retarde mon départ mais en plus tu veux te taper l'incruste en partant avec moi. Même pas en rêve cousin »

« Pour le retard où l'incruste? » questionna le Brun tout sourire, ayant une irrésistible envi de la taquiner.

« Les deux » grogna t-elle.

« Aller !! Soit sympa j'ai jamais visité le Japon et en plus je dois bien rencontrer la famille de Rose. En plus que ferais tu sans ton bizounous préféré.

« Je m'en passerai très bien pendant 2 mois. »

« Pas si sur !Maladroite comme tu es »

« Emmet j'ai survécu 17 ans sans toi, tu ne m'es pas indispensable. »

« Bon ok mais alors fais le au nom de notre amitié. »

« Qui dis qu'on est ami? » rétorqua la brune

« Whoua ! Tu es dure » fit-il feignant la vexation.

« Joue pas le vexé. N'importe qui réagirait comme ça. »

« Sans doute mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui. » fit le grizzli , employant une voix aguicheuse feinte.

« Les compliments ne marche pas avec moi et en plus je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux que je retarde mon départ. Donne moi une bonne raison que je le fasse. »

« Ma mère, mon père, Alice et Edward seront extrêmement déçus de ne pas te voir »

« Ce n'est pas un bonne raison. Philippe et Nana ne m'ont pas vu depuis plus long que tes parents » fit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Bella laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux « Si il savait que c'est justement pour cette raison que je pars » pensa t-elle.

« Putain de merde! Tu veux une raison alors amène toi » gronda t-il en empoignant le bras de la jeune fille et en l'attirant à lui violemment. Il plaça, ensuite, ses mains autour de sa petite oreille et chuchota à celle ci des parole à peine audible.

« NON !!!! TU DÉCONNES !!!??????!! TU VEUT QU'ELLE TE QUITTE OÙ QUOI?? » hurla Bella, abasourdis.

« Moins fort » supplia Emmet mal à l'aise.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. Si tu lui dis , elle va t'étriper. Enfin au moins tu es honnête »

« Ouai bon ça va! Alors tu veux bien retarder ton départ pour moi?S'il te plait » dit-il avec des yeux de cocker.

Bella arbora une mine de pure réflexion en fronçant les sourcils et se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. Elle le fixa, tentant de ne pas céder devant sa mine de chien battu. Partir au Japon pour retrouver les Hales avait été le moyen de joindre l'utile à l'agréable, c'est à dire retrouver Philippe et Nathy, qui lui manquai terriblement, et d'éviter Edward, lors de son séjour dans cette maison. Aujourd'hui,un dilemme s'imposa à elle. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas refuser cela après ce qu'il venait de lui dire. En tant que sœur de Rosalie et au nom de l'amitié qu'elle éprouvait pour le brun, surtout que ce que allait faire Emmet , risquait de mettre la blonde hors d'elle , tels qu'elle la connaissait. Mais cela impliquait forcement de revoir Edward et ça elle ne le voulait pas. Elle n'avait pas répondu à celui ci et ne comptait pas le faire de si tôt. Que faire ?

Bella jeta un dernier regard vers le grizzlis qui intensifia sa mine de chien battu. Dans ces moment là , on ne pouvait nier le lien de parenté qui l'unissait à Alice. La brune poussa un long et brillant soupire tout en secouant la tête.

« C'est ok ! » se résigna t-elle, sentant déjà qu'elle allait le regretter« Je te laisses deux jours compris ? »

« Ouai !! Bella tu es la meilleur merci » fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras puissants et la faisant tourner dans les airs. Elle se laissa faire tout en répondant à son étreinte.

« Je savais que tu comprendrai. Je te remercie encore pour ça et pour m'inviter si gentiment à venir avec toi »

« Tu peux te gratter pour l'incruste ! C'est non! »

« Allez! »

« Tu es vraiment chiant! Tu pousses le bouchons vraiment trop loin ' Maurice' (1). On te tends la main , tu prends le bras » s'énerva t-elle en se détachant de son ami. « Maintenant dégage! »

« A vos ordres Bella-sama(2) » fit il en effectuant le salue militaire. Tout deux éclatèrent de rire et il quitta la pièce tout de suite après. Arriver à l'embrasure de la porte , il se stoppa et se retourna vers la brune.

« je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot pour l'incruste. Je serai bientôt de retour pour te jouer un mauvais tour, mwahhahahahahaha !!! » cita t-il la team rocket, avant de partir.

« Pfff!Gamin! »

Ainsi les dès était lancés , elle allait le revoir d'une façon où du notre t ce malgré le fait qu'elle avait tout arrangé pour ne pas être là. Mais c'était son devoir d'être là pour Rosalie et Emmet. Surtout qu'elle ignorait comment allait réagir la blonde face a ce que Emmet allait lui avouer. Les mois prochains s'annonçaient être explosif.

**********************

**(1) **Ça a un rapport avec la pub avec le petit garçon qui accuse le poisson rouge Maurice d'avoir mangé les yaourts au chocolat, pour ce qui ne savent pas. J'adore cette pub! lol!

**(2)** « Le mot « sama » ajouté après un prénom au Japon , est la façon que utilise les japonais pour marquer le respect et la politesse, afin de montrer l'importance qu'a la personne à qui celui-ci est lié. Ce terme peut être traduit par « maître ». Par exemple Didou-Sama ! C'est Moi !! Mwahahahahahah!!! XD XD XD

**********************

**Fin Du Chapitre !!!!!**

**Et voilà ! Alors ? J'espère que j'ai pas perdu la main même si je suis pas une experte.**

**Alors la réconciliation Bella/Edward est assez longue pour vous? Presque un an , c'est long non ? Bella a t-elle suffisamment fait languir le pauvre Edward?**

**A Vos Reviews !!!!!!!!!!!! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! C'est comme le salaire ! XD ! Sans fautes , je répondrai !  
**

**Dans le prochain chapitre,Bella va avoir une surprise de taille !!mwahahhaha !!! Des Idées ????**

**La suite peut être ce verrai étant donné que j'ai plein de retard sur les fic à lire et des review a mettre , alors je ne promet rien.  
**

**Je vous adoreuh !!!!  
**

**Bizou.**


	10. Chapitre 10: Surprise !

**Salut tout le monde !!**

**Je trouve enfin le temps de vous postez le chapitre 10 ! Il est court je sais ! Mais si je ne change rien le prochain chapitre devrait être plus long.**

**Déjà ! Je voudrai dire un grand , énorme , merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et qui on prit le temps de la mettre. Car les review sont vraiment en baisse apparemment vous aimez le sadisme ????XD XD XD . Alors Merci à tous ceux qui m'encourage en me laissant des reviews.**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira!!**

**Bonne Lecture !!**

**PS: Pardon pour les fautes !!!**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**Aurélia:** Salut !Moi aussi c'est l'une de mes pub favorite, lol! Celle de la marmotte est pas mal aussi et celle des bébé en roller encore plus ! XD !!! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire. Un grand merci pour ta review. La suite tout de suite !!Bizou.

**San:** Salut !Merci pour ces compliments. La réponse à tes questions dans les prochains chapitres !Merci aussi pour ta review et d'avoir pris le temps de la mettre. La suite tout de suite !Bizou.

**Veronika:** Salut !!! Non !Ce n'est pas ça la surprise ! Je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review. OK le message est passé. C'est gentil de m'avoir prévenu pour ton pseudo. A l'avenir je te répondrai sur ton compte du site. Bizou.

**Fraise:** Salut !!Merci pour ta review! Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécier. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bizou!

**Babeth:** Salut!! Contente que tu aime et merci pour ta review! La suite tout de suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bizou!!

**Saratea:** Salut !!! Oui ! Bien sur ! Vous saurez ce que trame Emmet mais il faudra attendre encore un peu. Merci pour ta review et d'avoir prit le temps de la mettre. Bizou!!

**************************************

**Chapitre 10: Surprise !!!!!:**

La nuit tomba sur Los Angeles, après une longue journée de travail. Bella pénétra dans la villa, en ce jour spécial, éreintée par sa journée de travail . Spécial car aujourd'hui son stage prenait fin. Les enfants et le personnel médical avait organisé une petit fête de départ en son honneur. Rien de bien extravagant mais n'est-ce pas l'intention qui compte?. Bien qu'elle ne raffole pas de se genre de rassemblement et d'attention , elle s'était surpris à passer un agréable moment et même d'avoir éprouvé une grande tristesse de quitter tout les enfants avec qui elle avait passé du temps depuis plusieurs mois. Les adieux furent assez difficile ,d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait en rien promettre qu'elle leur rendrait visite. Elle partait au Japon dans moins de deux semaines et ce pendant quelques mois et après elle rentrerai forcement dans une université, à son retour. Enfin si elle revenait, ce dont , elle n'avait pas encore parlé à Rosalie et Jasper,de cette possibilité , bien qu'elle y pense sérieusement. Alors autant ne rien promettre du tout.

En effet , aujourd'hui était un jour spécial et demain le serait encore plus ,puisque c'était demain que Alice devait arriver. Le petit lutin avait décidé de venir plus tôt afin de profiter pleinement et plus longtemps de son petit ami, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Bella était vraiment heureuse de la revoir mais cette idée la rendait aussi extrêmement anxieuse, pour une raison encore obscure. Une impression dirons nous, qu'elle allait avoir faire à quelques chose d'énorme. Mais quoi?

Rosalie semblait vraiment à cran ces derniers temps.. La moindre petite contrariété débouchait inévitablement sur une dispute entre elle et Emmet. Ça en devenait malsain et vraiment gênant pour elle et Jasper qui se trouvaient entre deux feux. Hors de question de s'en mêler et de prendre partit, c'était le pacte qu'ils avaient passé Bella et lui.

La plupart du temps , ils esquivaient et s'enfermaient ensemble dans l'une de leur chambre attendant que ça passe. Mais parfois , malgré le fait qu'il ne désiraient pas prendre par au conflit ,ils venaient à intervenir afin de calmer le jeu. Leurs disputes étaient tellement explosives ,qu'ils se demandaient si c'était la fin de leur couple ?

Aurait eu elle vent de se que tramait Emmet ?Bella en était septique. Et franchement , elle doutait désormais que Emmet ait encore le projet d'une telle révélation.

Complètement épuisée , elle ne prit même pas la peine de manger et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre dans laquelle , elle s'enferma. Elle prit un douche puis enfila un jogging blanc et un débardeur à fine bretelle de la même couleur,en guise de pyjama puis s'écroula avec la grâce d'un hippopotame sur le lit. Elle soupira de bien être et n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver le sommeil, ressassant une derrière fois,ce sentiment étrange que quelque chose allait lui tomber dessus.

*

Quand Alice pénétra dans la maison, le lendemain, les retrouvailles furent électriques. Le petit lutin avait débarqué avec une telle force que les habitants de la demeure crurent que la porte d'entrée avait rendu l'âme. Fort heureusement , ce ne fut pas le cas. Alice enlaça chacun d'entre eux et s'attarda plus particulièrement sur Jasper , qu'elle embrassa langoureusement. Quand , elle daigna enfin le lâcher , le blond , hors d'haleine,rougis et très vite il s'éclipsa avec sa moitié dans sa chambre.

Emmet partit à sa travail,peu de temps après, sans un mot et de mauvaise humeur, surement dû à sa dispute matinal avec sa petite amie.

Dans le courant de l'après midi,Rosalie et Bella se retrouvèrent seule et décidèrent de prendre un bol d'air frais dans le jardin. L'été arrivait à grand pas et la fraicheur du moment était vraiment agréable pour les deux jeunes femmes étendus sur l'herbe verdoyante du jardin. Une heure plus tard Alice vint les rejoindre et se laissa tomba entre les deux sœur de cœur. Leur conversation se concentrant sur bon nombre de sujet , éludant avec soin,celui du dernier fils Cullen. Alice avait effectué quelques stage rémunéré mais pensait vraiment trouver quelques ici , pour être plus proche de son homme.

Une autre heure passa et elles profitèrent de la brise en ce samedi matin, prenant un bain de fraicheur. Le soleil perçait à travers les quelques rares nuage donnant une atmosphère tamisé très chaleureuse.

« Que c'est bon de ne rien faire? » soupira Rosalie de bien être.

Bella et Alice confirmèrent ses dires tout en fermant les yeux et apprécièrent les rayons du soleil sur le visage. L'ambiance détente était au beau fixe et enivrante .

Le silence fut rompu par la vibration provenant de la poche avant du jean de Bella, qui sursauta à cette sensation. Elle se redressa puis prit son téléphone portable. L'écran indiqua l'expéditeur. Elle se leva, fit quelques pas et appuya sur le bouton vert., tournant le dos aux deux autres jeunes filles;

« Allo! »

« Salut Bella! C'est Jake. Comment va? »

« Salut Jacob .Bien et toi? »

« Tranquille. Tu es prête pour ton départ? »

« Non , pas tout à fait mais j'ai encore le temps. Alors comment se passe ton entrainement? »

« Bien ! Il se passe très bien même »

« C'est cool alors je suis contente pour toi »

« Bella , tu me manques » lâcha le jeune indien de bute en blanc.

Prise de court , Berlla répondit d'un léger « Toi aussi » par politesse.

« On pourrait peut être se voir. Dans quelques jours je serai à Los Angeles, pour un match. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? »

« Heu... »

Bella réfléchit quelques instants, septique. Jacob était très occupé par sa carrière et se serait l'une des rares occasion où elle pourrai passer du temps avec lui. Mais elle n'avait pas oublié les derniers mails de son ami Quileute, dans lesquels , il semblait autre de sa part. La perspective qu'il puisse vouloir plus qu'une simple amitié la rendait perplexe. Cette sortie ne visait elle pas à se rapprocher d'elle, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà? Malgré ses inquiétude , Bella demanda:

« Où et quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Je t'appellerai quand je serai en ville. On est jamais sûr avec tout ces déplacement. »

« Oki »

« Génial. J'ai hâte de te revoir »

« Oui . Moi aussi »

« Au revoir Bella. Je ...bye » fit le Quileute.

« Bye » fit elle précipitamment en raccrochant. Ayant anticipé les dernières paroles de son ami, elle s'était hâtée d'écourter la conversation , craignant une autre vague de sous entendus.

Elle rangea son mobile dans la poche avant. Puis retourna auprès de Rosalie et ........Alice?

« Où est Alice? » demanda Bella à une Rosalie assis en tailleur.

« Elle avait quelques chose à faire »

« Ah. »

« Alors comme ça , tu vas revoir l'indien » fit elle en grimaçant.

« Quoi? » s'exclama la brune « Jacob est quelqu'un de très gentil. »

« Et surtout très mignon » compléta la blonde, puis en soupirant.

Bella rougit tout en ignorant sa remarque. Elle se rallongea sur la pelouse, repensant à ses réoccupations du moment.

« Et quand le vois tu? » reprit Rosalie soudainement anxieuse.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant? » la soupçonna Bella, intrigués .

« Je ... Et bien je suis curieuse c'est tout » répliqua la blonde soudain mal à aise.

« Sans vouloir te vexé . Ça ne te regarde pas. Je vois qui je veux et toc !!! » fit gentiment la jeune Swan.

« Mmmmmmhhh » se contente de marmonner la blonde, en regardant le ciel.

Bella la fixa un moment intrigués par son insistance et son inquiétude se faisant sentir dans sa voix., mais abandonna bien vite , pas d'humeur à cogiter plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Elle avait d'autre chat à fouetter et ce chat avait un nom:Edward Cullen. C'est bien gentil d'avoir accepté de repousser son départ, en se résignant par la même occasion de revoir le roux, même si elle s'en serait bien passer. Mais maintenant , elle devait se préparer à lui faire face et réfléchir à l'attitude à adopter avec lui. Elle avait deux semaines pour s'y préparer, mais serait ce suffisant?

La soirée se passa relativement bien. Celle ci fut animé par l'enthousiasme du petit lutin comptant des anecdotes aux dépends du pauvre Emmet, qui avait tenté de mettre sa sœur dans l'embarra. L'arroseur fut arroser en beauté. Puis vint l'heure d'aller se coucher, où chacun regagna son antre. Certain avec leur moitié , d'autre seul. Comme Bella, qui eut énormément de mal à s'endormir cette nuit, appréhendant déjà son face à face avec Edward. L'homme hantant ses jours et ses nuits.

Le lendemain matin , la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, mais pas suffisamment bruyant par la tirer de son sommeil.

« Bella ! » hurla une petite voix perçante.

« mmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! » marmonna l'endormit.

« Moi aussi , je suis heureuse de te revoir Bella . » ironisa t-elle « Aller debout !!!!! » reprit la voix. Elle sentit une forte pression de main sur son épaule , puis la secouer.

Cette voix lui était familière. Cette voix elle la reconnut quelques instant plus tard et la maudit en jurant dans sa barbe.

Bien décider à ne pas laisser troublé ses heures de repos, déjà restreintes, elle marmonna à moitié endormit:

« Sors de mon rêve! Tu te rends compte que tu viens me hanter jusqu'à dans mon sommeil? »

« C'est pas vrai ! Elle débloque! » s'inquiéta la voix du lutin. « Rose va réveiller mon lourdo de frère je m'occupes de cette marmotte. »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre qui s'éloignaient au fil des seconde. Bella ressentie une énième secousse, plus puissante que les précédentes:

« Alice !Laisse moi tranquille! Je viens juste de m'endormir! s'il te plait laisse moi encore quelques heures , c'est dimanche. Pourquoi tu ne va pas embêter quelqu'un d'autre. » supplia Bella , encore dans le monde de Morphée.

« Pas question aujourd'hui c'est petit déjeuner en famille et préparation du planing. Je ne tiens pas à ce que quelqu'un t'accapare durant tout mon séjour ici. Cette fois ci, tu ne m'échappera pas. Alors bouge toi ! Tout le monde t'attends en bas » lui expliqua le petit lutin sans avoir perdu son enthousiasme.

« Mens pas ! Je suis sur que Em est encore en train de pioncer. Il ne se lève pas avant 11 heure le dimanche. » contre attaqua Bella , encore perdu dans son sommeil.

« Rosalie s'en charge et tu sais qu'il ne peut rien lui refuser. Il y a une surprise pour toi en bas »

« Heeeeeiiiiiinnnnn? » bailla la brune totalement déconnecté de la situation. »

« Bon je commence à descendre. Habille toi , peigne toi et tu nous rejoins. ok? »

Bella se redressa et quitta son lit , plus par automatisme que volonté puis se dirigea , directement,vers la porte sans prendre la peine de se changer. Dans le couloir elle croisa Emmet , marchant comme un automate,qui n'était pas franchement dans un meilleur état qu'elle.

« Bien dormi? » demanda le brun par réflexe.

« Pas vraiment et toi ? »

« Pas vraiment »

Sans même s'adresser un autre mot, ils descendirent les marches côte à cote, non s'être bousculer. Mais prenant en compte la corpulence de Emmet ,Bella fut envoyer à plusieurs reprise contre le murs. Demain elle aurait des bleu c'est sur. Mais étant dans un état , dirons nous second , elle s'aperçut à peine de la douleur des chocs.

Arrivée dans la salle à manger, les éclats de rire fusèrent, excepté Alice, qui était visiblement outré:

« Emmet Damien Cullen !!!! » hurla t-elle, scandalisé « comment oses tu te trimballer en caleçon devant Bella??!!!. »

« De mieux en mieux. On passe du jogging au caleçon » soupira Jasper en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, tout en tentant de retenir son rire.

« Et toi Bella , tu as vu la tête que tu as. Un épouvantail ne serais pas mieux coiffé » s'offusqua le petit lutin « Je t'avait pourtant dis te t'habiller

Les réprimandés froncèrent les sourcils suite à la réprimande de a jeune Cullen et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Leur éclat de rire se joins aux autres, qui avait doublé face à la réaction de Alice. Pour calmer l'ambiance et faire comprendre que cela n'avait pas d'importance Bella et Emmet haussèrent les épaules. Elle lança un « bonjour tout le monde le plus chaleureux possible puis alla s'assoir à sa place habituel toujours plus ou moins dans le comma. Emmet en fit autant. Alice se plaça à la gauche de Bella, soit en bout de table et lui versa du thé aux fruit rouge dans sa tasse. Bizarrement , Alice ne cessa de lui jeter des regards avec un énorme sourire scotché aux lèvres. La brune haussa les sourcils et l'a remercia avant de prendre appui sur la table avec son coude droit et plaça son front dans sa paume. Elle était épuisé. La brune laissa échapper un long et bruyant soupire, signe évident de son manque de sommeil.

« Bonjour Bella » résonna une voix suave à son oreille, qu'elle reconnut tout de suite. Cette voix était la plus douce des mélodie, la plus enchanteresse qu'elle avait jamais entendu. Cette voix , elle l'avait entendu pour la première fois , il y a presque un an. Ne l'avait pas oublié et ne l'oublierai jamais quoiqu'il ait pu se passer.

Elle releva la tête et entendis sa voisine de gauche hurler un 'SURPRISE' strident avant diriger brusquement son regard vers sa droite. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur,apercevant une chevelure soyeuse rousse en bataille et deux pupilles bleu/ Verte. Son rythmes cardiaque accéléra considérablement à cette vision et son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à une vitesse fulgurante. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Il ne devrait pas être là. .

« PUTAIN DE MERDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla Bella, en sursautant. Ce fut ces mots qui sortirent de sa bouche , tant la surprise fut grande. Impuissante, elle se sentit tomber en arrière, encaissant deux chocs, tout de suite accompagné de douleurs lancinantes au niveau de sa tempe gauche et de son dos. Elle grimaça sous la torture, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les voix imprégnées d'inquiétude résonnant autour d'elle, criant son prénom. Il se passa un cours laps de temps où elle vit un ange à la tignasse rousse agripper son visage entre ses mains, arborant une expression d'angoisse sur le de temps après , elle sentit un liquide chaud se répandre sur son regards se fixèrent , chacun plongeant dans la profondeur des pupilles de l'autre et dans un murmure à peine audible, Bella souffla:

" Edward"

******************************

**Fin Du Chapitre !!!**

**Alors Verdict ? Heureux que notre Eddichou soit de retour?Et oui c'était ça la surprise de Bella !! Qu'elle surprise !lol!  
**

**Mwahahahahahahahaah !!!!!!**

**A vos reviews!!! Ça fait toujours plaisir !!J'ai besoin de motivation pour finir le chapitre 11 !**

**A oui en fait !Je vous préviens que à partir de la semaine prochaine j'aurai encore moins de temps pour poster. La cause : Un déménagement ! Je ferai mon possible pour poster mais vu le travail à faire dans ce cas là, je serai sans doute trop fatigué. Donc voilà! Je vous préviens à l'avance. Mais je pense poster en fin de semaine, si vous êtes gentil !!XD XD !!!**

**Prochain Chapitre ........ Suspense !!!Mwahahahahahahaha !!!!!!**

**Je vous adoreuh !!!**

**Bizou!!!!**


	11. Chapitre 11: Révélation Et Mise Au Point

**Hello Every Body !!**

**Oui oui ! Je sais je suis encore en retard mais j'ai encore une excuse ou plutôt plusieurs. **

**-D'un ce chapitre n'aurait pas du exister donc je l'ai écrit au dernier moment, et d'ailleurs je dois remercier mes reviewers pour m'avoir boosté à l'écrire alors merci. **

**- De Deux : Le retard s'explique aussi par la longueur de ce chapitre ! (14 pages word). Je vous avais promis que le chapitre prochain serait plus long alors je m'y tiens. Je l'ai même rallongé ce matin pour me faire pardonner.**

**- De Trois: Votre auteur préféré a failli se retrouver à l'hosto après une chute. J'avais trop mal pour me concentrer sur l'écriture. Heureusement je m'en suis sortie avec une grosse inflammation au pieds, un énorme bleu , un ongle cassé et un retourné. Oui ! Je confirme ça fait très mal !!!! XD XD XD !!!! Et on ne se moque pas s'il vous plaît !! XD XD XD XD !!!**

**Bon ok j'arrête de raconter ma vie !!!  
**

**Enfin j'espère que avec tout ça je suis pardonné. Mais à l'avenir je ne dirai plus rien sauf si je suis sûr de tenir parole !!! lol !!!**

**Encore une fois merci à ceux qui laisse des reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est encourageant . Je crois que je ne vous remercierai jamais assez.**

**Merci X1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sinon j'espère que la suite vous plaira!!**

**Bonne Lecture !!!!!**

**ps: - Désolé pour les fautes mais vu la longueur du chapitre c'est normal qu'il y en ai plus.**

**- Je ne suis pas la propriétaire des personnes bla bla bla !!!!!!**

**- Si il y a des incohérences , n'hésitez pas à me le dire !!!!!**

**Review Anonyme:**

_**Hankepiwi29:**_ Kikoo ! Edward avait une très belle tête c'est juste l'effet de surprise ! C'est clair que Bella est à plaindre. Cela aurait été moi Alice n'aurait plus eu de tête. XD XD!! Merci pour ta review et d'avoir pris le temps de la mettre. A bientôt j'espère. Biz.

_**Aurélia:**_ Salut ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Merci pour ta review. Elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir : merci !!!!! La suite tout de suite !!!! A bientôt j'espère. Biz. PS: Je sais c'était un peu sadique de m'arrêter là. lol.

**************************************** **

**Chapitre 11: Révélation et Mise au point.**

Bella porta , instinctivement ,sa main à sa tête. Le choc avait été violent. Elle se massa la tempe doucement afin de ne pas accentuer la douleur physique qu'elle ressentait. Mais comment ne pas ne pas accroître la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine? Faisant abstraction de la sensation que quelque chose de fluide et chaud se répandait sur sa joue , elle se redressa lentement non sans vaciller, et se planta devant son amour.

Lui et Alice , accroupi à son chevet quelques instant plus tôt, se redressèrent en même temps qu'elle et la jaugèrent, appréhendant une quelconque marque de faiblesse. Ils avaient tenté de la soigner avec le peu de moyen dont ils disposaient mais la brune les avait gentiment repoussé d'un geste de main. Gentiment ou plutôt inconsciemment.

Peu importe qu'elle se vidait de son sang. La Terre aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner qu'elle n'en aurait eu cure. Tout ce qui comptait était l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. L'homme qu'elle avait passionnément aimé et qu'elle aimait toujours, la dévisageant avec inquiétude.

Leurs yeux se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent. Aussitôt , le regard du jeune homme, reflétant une angoisse démesurée quelques secondes plus tôt s'adoucit pour laisser place à une tendresse infini que tout le monde remarqua excepter Bella qui donna un tout autre nom à ce sentiment naissant au fond de ces merveilleuse pupilles verte et Emmet trop occupé à se préparer des tartines au nutella.

Comme hypnotiser les deux tourtereaux se fixèrent longuement dans un silence religieux. Personne n'osa perturber ce moment de calme totale et regardèrent à leur tour Edward et Bella. Ils comprirent vite de quoi il retournait. La situation plus que évidente,résultant de cet échange entre les deux protagonistes , les amenèrent très vite à une conclusion que beaucoup connaissait déjà. Pour d'autre ce fut le choc..

Jasper écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Alice jubila intérieurement, Rosalie guetta et appréhenda la réaction de Bella tandis que Emmet entamait son énième tartine, ne se souciant guère de la scène, beaucoup trop absorbé par son repas du matin et encore sous l'effet du sommeil.

Ce fut le roux qui fit le premier pas. Il leva sa main et caressa du dos de celle ci la joue de la jeune fille , dans un geste doux et affectueux. Bella ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ce contact et un frisson la parcouru. Elle finit par rouvrir les paupières et ancra encore une fois , son regard humide ,au sien. Sans le vouloir elle laissa couler une unique larme.

Edward continua à cajoler sa figure avec ses doigts traçant et épousant la formes de sa mâchoire , puis finit par prendre son visage en coupe entre ses mains et avec son pouce vint essuyer l'ultime larme qu'il avait fait coulé..Était-ce pour lui que cette larme était versée ? A cause de lui, cela il en était certain et s'en voulait d'autant plus. Mais se pouvait-il qu'elle coule pour lui Se pouvait-il qu'elle ressente le centième de ce que lui ressentait pour elle.? Pendant un moment, il voulait croire en cette douce utopie. Mais ce qu'il vit quand elle rouvrit les yeux le ramena sur Terre.

Bella se raidit brusquement et sans demander son reste , elle se détacha de Edward et partit en courant. Personne ne l'en empêcha et on entendit une porte claquer fortement à l'étage.

Edward ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps , comme abattu , ne remarquant pas le regard perçant que lui lançait Jasper de l'embrasure de la porte. Puis sans attendre une seconde de plus, le roux tourna les talons et monta à l'étage à la suite de Bella. Mais ce fut sans compter sur Rosalie , qui le devança de peu. Il se stoppa net, enviant la blonde qui allait retrouver Bella puis décida subitement d'aller prendre l'air. Ces retrouvailles n'auraient pas pu se passer plus mal. Il prit la direction de la porte d'entrée et la claqua à son tour dans un bruit assourdissant, ce qui fit sursauter Emmet , qui daigna enfin se réveiller.

« C'était quoi ça » Demanda Emmet , la bouche pleine.

« Ne t'occupe dont de rien Emmet , comme d'habitude » s'exaspéra Alice. Celle-ci s'apprêta à suivre Rosalie à l'étage mais se retint. Au lieu de ça , elle suivit du regard son frère, par la fenêtre, et sortit le rejoindre.......

*

A l'étage , Bella entra dans sa chambre en courant , telle une furie. Elle referma la porte dans un claquement fracassant et se réfugia dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Elle ouvrit le robinet du lavabo et s'aspergea d'eau glacé, nettoyant au passage le sang coulant de sa tempe, sans toute fois arrêter l'hémorragie,puis vint agripper les bords du lave-main. Elle ferma les yeux tout en baissant la tête et les traits de son visage se crispèrent.

Mon Dieu!! Pourquoi était il là ? Il ne devait que dans deux semaines Il était de retour. Il était là dans son salon. Il était beau. Il l'avait touché. Dieu que ce contact lui avait manqué. La douceur de sa peau contre elle. Elle avait été faible, elle s'était laissée aller comme une ado en chaleur. Bon ok c'était ce qu'elle était mais ça n'excuserai en rien. Elle ne le laisserai plus avoir autant d'importance pour elle. Mais il était si beau , si doux. Elle aurait voulu lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, se lover contre lui. Malgré le temps et la distance, ses sentiments étaient inchangés. Pourtant c'était un connard qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge, macho, dragueur, prétentieux........ Ce type allait la rendre dingue. Bella poussa un grognement digne dès plus grand vampire, accompagnant ses larmes.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella ! Ça va ?Ouvre la Porte, s'il te plait » demanda doucement Rosalie qui se trouvait derrière le seuil. La brune obéit sans se faire prier, si il y avait une personne à même de l'aider c'était elle. La brune déverrouilla l'entrée et vint s'assoir dans un coin de la pièce, entre la cabine de douche et le lavabo. Elle ramena ses jambes vers elle ,enfouit son visage dans ses mains puis éclata en sanglot.

« Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là? » couina Bella, en larmes.

Rosalie resta silencieuse et se contenta de la regarder.

« Je suis désolé Bella » fit-elle timidement.

Bella releva brusquement la tête et fixa sa sœur qui se confondait en excuse.

« Pourquoi t'excuses tu? C'est pas toi qui la fais venir. » murmura Bella en replongeant sa tête dans ses bras.

Après un long silence, celle-ci la releva, jaugeant intensément sa sœur de cœur,

dont la culpabilité se lisait sur son visage.

Rosalie n'eut pas à ouvrir la bouche pour prouver sa culpabilité. Son silence parla pour elle. La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Bella et à cet instant, un aura ténébreuse l'enveloppa .

*

**FlashBack:**

_Rosalie sentit un once de culpabilité l'envahir. Elle savait des choses que lui devait ignoré. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il téléphonait régulièrement. A chaque fois , il demandait si l'un des garçon était là mais au fond ,elle savait que c'est pour Bella qu'il appelait et même si cette dernière avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir lui parler. L'entendre triste ne la réjouissait pas. Enfin si un peu ! Sadisme oblige !mais c'est le frère de son homme après tout et ce n'ai certainement pas ainsi que lui et Bella arrangeraient les choses. Elle soupira bruyamment , regrettant déjà ce qu'elle allait faire et allait certainement passé un sale quart d'heure mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle._

_« Edward? »_

_« Oui »_

_« Bella ne ....... »Commença t-elle hésitante « Quand tu viendra Bella ne sera pas là. Dans cinq semaines , elle part pour le Japon. »_

_Silence......_

_« Elle ne veut pas me voir » marmonna le roux plus pour lui même en soupirant._

_« En partit oui !!! »_

_« Pourquoi me dis tu tout ça ? » demanda finalement Edward suspicieux._

_« Je te le dis parce que le père Noël m'a obligé Banane ! »_

_« Heu.... »_

_« Je veux que vous vous expliquez. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour toi, mais je sais que Bella vit très mal cette situation et tant que vous ne vous serez pas expliquez , elle ne pourra jamais aller de l'avant ni toi non plus d'ailleurs d'après ce que je vois._

_« Oui tu as raison. »_

_« Alors maintenant je t'ai donné toutes les cartes à toi d'en faire donne usage. L'idéal serai que tu viennes en même temps que Alice, ais bien sur si tu es occupé par ton job je comprendrai »_

_« Je me débrouillerai!!! » fit Edward avec précipitation._

_« Bien »_

_Silence...._

_« Je tiens beaucoup à elle tu sais ? » finit par avouer le roux, d'une voix remplit d'émotion que Rosalie ne perçu pas._

_« Ça! Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire » rétorqua t-elle , sèchement, exaspéré._

_« Je sais »_

_« Écoute Edward, rends toi compte que je viens de trahir ma sœur. Même si je l'ai fait pour son bien je ne tolérai aucun dérapage. Alors si tu merde encore une fois , compte sur moi pour t'arracher les couilles et te les faire bouffer tu as compris? » Menaça Rosalie._

_« Si c'est le cas . Je te fournirai l'arme blanche » pouffa Edward , pas le moins du monde effrayer par la menace de sa belle-sœur._

_« Arrête de te foutre de moi. Je suis sérieuse, imbécile. » jura t-elle._

_« Je sais que tu l'ai mais honnêtement bien que je te suis reconnaissant, tu ne m'impressionne pas du tout. Contrairement à Emmet je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à être effrayer par une femme. » se moqua Edward, retenant un rire._

_« On en reparlera mon gars » répondit t-elle « Bon je te laisse . Bye. »_

_« Merci Rose à plus » répondit précipitamment Edward au bout du fil, avant de raccrocher. De toute évidence , il semblait avoir retrouvé sa joie de vivre, vu l'enthousiasme qu'il manifestait dans sa voix._

_La jeune Hales ne put nier qu'elle avait trahis Bella, mais de cette situation ressortira forcement quelque chose de clair pour tout les deux qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Et ce ne sera que à ce moment qu'il passer à autre chose._

**Fin Du FlashBack.**

***  
**

Elle se mit sur ses pieds et ne cessa de fixer la blonde, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Rosalie frissonna devant la brune qui était véritablement terrifiante à ce moment là.La jeune Hales déglutit péniblement mais ne se démonta pas, appréhendant et attendant la réaction de la brune qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« TU N'EST QU'UNE GARCE, UNE SALE TRAITRESSE !!!! COMMENT AS TU PU ME FAIRE CA ??????????? » Hurla Bella , hors d'elle et rouge de colère..

« Bella , je sais que tu es en colère mais ..... »

« EN COLÈRE !!!!!!JE NE SUIS PAS EN COLÈRE , JE SUIS FURIEUSE!!!!!! »

Consciente de hurler plus que de raison , Bella tenta de se mépriser et reprit d'un ton au dessous, ajoutant ainsi une voix sinistre à la situation, ce qui angoissa encore plus la blonde qui devint livide.

« Tu étais la seule au courant. Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? A moi? »

« Bella , je ... »

« Sais tu combien d'effort il m'a fallu pour tout te dire. Tu sais que je ne me confie pas facilement .Je croyais avoir trouvé une personne en qui je pouvais avoir une confiance aveugle, qui comprenait mais raison de ne pas le voir et toi tu me trahis à la première occasion. »

« Qu'est ce que ça change de toute façon tu l'aurai vu deux jours avant ton départ » réussit à dire Rosalie, dont l'énervement se faisait sentir. Oui elle l'avait trahis mais sa crise était abusée, selon elle.

« Ça change tout, au contraire! je n'étais pas prête à le revoir. Oui je l'aurai vu deux jour avant que je parte au japon mais j'avais encore deux longues semaines pour me préparer à ça. »

« Qui dit que tu ne te serais pas dégonflée au dernier moment, JE te connais Bella,Tu aurait fuit .... »

« J'AURAI ASSUMER ROSALIE . TOUT COMME J'AI ASSUMÉ LA RENCONTRE AVEC MA BELLE MÈRE ET SES DEUX CRUCHES QUI LUI SERT DE FILLES A FORKS, CELLES QUI M'ONT FAIT VIVRE UN ENFER PENDANT PLUSIEURS MOIS, ME MARTYRISANT, M'INSULTANT,À CHAQUE OCCASION, CELLES QUI M'ONT ÉLOIGNÉ DE MON PÈRE AU POINT QU'IL FAISAIT SEMBLANT DE NE RIEN VOIR CE QUE J'ENDURAI AVEC SA FEMME. CETTE MÊME FEMME QUI L'A TUé SOUS MES YEUX !MAIS JE SAVAIS QUE J'ALLAIS FORCEMENT LES REVOIR. J'AI EU DIX ANS POUR ME PRÉPARER À ÇA ET POUR PASSER A AUTRE CHOSE, MAIS J'AI ASSUMÉ!!!!MAIS QUE TOI , CELLE QUE J'AI TOUJOURS CONFÉDÉRÉ COMME MA SŒUR, CELLE QUI ÉTAIT TOUJOURS LÀ POUR ME SOUTENIR QUI M'A VU DANS L ÉTAT LE PLUS MISÉRABLE QUI SOIT ,M'AI TRAHIT, ÇA ME TUE. JE CROYAIS QUE PERSONNE MIS A PART EDWARD ET MA MÈRE POUVAIT ME FAIRE SOUFFRIR À CE POINT MAIS JE ME SUIS TROMPÉ ET MAINTENANT JE PAYE LE PRIX DE T'AVOIR FAIS CONFIANCE, ROSALIE!!!!!

Rosalie se figea sur place et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Qu'est-ce que lui racontait Bella? Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Ni de sa rencontre avec sa belle-mère , ni de la mort de son père. C'est là , qu'elle vit l'ampleur de la situation, l'ampleur de ce secret que Bella portait sur ses frêle épaules depuis l'âge de 7 ans.

Bella s'était remise à crier et essaya de se calmer encore une fois. Elle inspira violemment et relâcha son souffle bruyamment pour y parvenir. Au bout d'un certain temps , elle reprit:

« Peut être que tu me prends pour une folle alliée de me mettre dans tout mes états pour ça et au fond je sais que c'est que tout le monde pense de moi. Même moi parfois je le pense aussi. »

La brune laissa échapper un rire nerveux

« Dix ans de thérapie , ça doit être vrai mais..... c'est comme ça que je ressens ta trahison Rose. Involontairement tu viens de me prouver qu'il faut limiter la confiance qu'on accorde aux gens »

Bella termina sa tirade , sur un ton de résignation. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle revint s'assoir dans le coin de la pièce, puis jeta doucement sa tête en arrière contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

« S'il te plait, Rose, laisse moi seule » Implora t-elle, en pleure.

Rosalie n'avait pas bougé depuis tout ce temps trop abasourdi par ce que Bella venait de dire. Elle mêla ses larmes à celles de sa sœur, blessé par les paroles de la brune, sachant toutes fois qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit pour la faire souffrir. Pas volontairement en tout cas.

C'était la première fois que la brune se livrait sur son passé, et le peu qu'elle avait dévoilé laissa la blonde outrée au plus haut point. Ainsi c'était ça le secret qu'elle avait si longtemps garder en elle, le secret que personne ne lui avait jamais relever, ni à elle , ni à Jasper. Personne n'avait voulu le lui dire, pas même ses grand-parents, qui n'avaient pas donner la moindre explication quand il avait recueillit cette enfant meurtri. Une enfant meurtri par la mort de son père qui avait eu lieu sous ses yeux innocents.

Rosalie fixait toujours la brune, adossé au mur de la salle de bain les bras le long de son corps avachis comme si plus une once de vie l'habitait. La jeune Hales fut soudain inquiète pour son état psychologique. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire ?

Bella jeta un coup d'œil discret à la blonde et comme si elle avait lu au fond de ses yeux , elle lança plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

« Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une bêtise alors va t-en! »

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'elle prononça , avant de replonger dans son mutisme. Dieu seul sait à quoi elle pensait et ce qui allait advenir de leur lien après cette trahison. Rosalie en frissonna d'avance tant l'idée lui fit mal.

« Je suis désolé Bella » réitéra la blonde, torturé par la culpabilité et en pleure.

« Va t'en s'il te plait « se répéta Bella, sans aucune émotion.

« Oui j'y vais Bella,ais avant je voudrai t'expliquer quelques chose »

silence....

« Si j'ai fais venir Edward c'est pour toi. »

Silence......

« Je sais que tu l'aimes toujours. Quoique tu dises je sais que c'est la vérité. Tu as beau te cacher sous tes sourires et ta bonne humeur. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout ça sonne faux et ça dure depuis des mois. Peut être que Emmet et Jazz sont dupes mais pas moi. Je sais que tu souffres plus que tu ne veux bien le dire. Si je t'ai trahis c'est pour que tu t'expliques avec lui et si vous devez ne plus vous revoir au moins mets les choses aux clairs. Si vous devez vous côtoyez dans l'avenir fais en sorte que ça se passe bien. Si vous tenez à l'autre autant que vous le prétendez. Faîtes en sorte de rester en bons termes. C'est à toi de savoir ce que tu veux et je ne suis pas sûr que tu le saches toi même mais ce qui est sur c'est que tant que vous ne vous serez pas expliquer ni toi ni lui ne pourrez aller de l'avant et vous resterez terrer dans votre déprime. »

Silence......

« Alors je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivée à Forks,pour ton père et toutes les tuiles de ton passé. Et ça me peine que tu ne me l'ais pas dit pour ta belle-mère et que tu penses ce genre de chose sur la confiance que tu m'as accordé. Bien que ça soit vrai. Je suis désolé que tu souffres autant que Edward soit ici mais je ne m'excuserai pas d'avoir voulu arranger les choses. »

Silence .....

« En ce qui concerne Edward. Tu te prends trop la tête Bella. Tu le fuis simplement tout comme tu passes ton temps à fuir les gens et au lieu de profiter de la vie, tu te renfermes sur toi même et dans ton passé. Tu dis que tu as tourné la page en ce qui concerne la mort de ton père. Mais c'est faux. Si tu étais vraiment passée à autre chose , tu ne fuirais pas, tu n'hésiterais pas à faire confiance aux autres. » finit par dire Rosalie avant de quitter la pièce.

La jeune Hales , les larmes au yeux, sortit de la chambre et se retrouva dans le couloir. Elle avait été dur mais peu importe. Arrivée en haut des escaliers , Rosalie vit tous les Cullen et son frère en bas des marches, Esmée et Carlisle y compris. Tous avec des expressions peinées ou outrées sur leurs visages. Le docteur Cullen venaient à peine d'arriver de Forks dans l'idée de faire une surprise à leur fils ainée. Mais manque de chance, il semblerait que la surprise fut légèrement gâcher. En vu de leurs mines,de toute évidence , sa conversation avec Bella n'avait été en rien privée. Pas étonnant , étant donner le nombre de décibel atteins par Bella, lors de certaine tirade.

Rosalie descendit les marches, et Emmet ouvrit ses bras à la jeune femme. Elle salua sans entrains Esmée et son mari et vint immédiatement se lover contre le torse de son petit ami.

« Comment va Bella?' s'enquit Esmée , inquiète au plus haut point.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment , elle est aussi immobile qu'une statut assise sur le sol de la salle de bain » sanglota Rosalie, anxieuse à l'idée d'avoir perdu sa sœur de cœur.

« Nous ne devrions pas la laisser seule, qui sait à quoi elle pense » intervint Alice.

« Non! Ça va aller! Elle ne fera rien qu'elle puisse regretter , elle réfléchis simplement. Mais ça va . » les rassura Jasper , en prenant enfin la parole.

« Comment peut tu en être aussi sûr? » fit Edward ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début. Ses mots furent rauques,reflétant sa difficulté à parler tant l'inquiète était palpable dans sa voix.

Lorsqu'il avait claqué la porte , il s'était simplement assis sur le perron mais était rentré aussitôt quand les cris de Bella avaient retenti dans toute la maison. Il s'était précipité pour rejoindre la brune mais Jasper le lui avait formellement interdit le menaçant d'en venir aux mains si il désobéissait. Edward allait se jeter sur le blond, bravant son autorité qui n'avait que peu de valeur pour lui,quand son père vint le résonner et le supplier de faire confiance au jugement de Jasper. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il avait abdiqué, en appuyant contre un mur du hall en silence et avait écouté l'échange des deux sœurs , qui semblait houleuse.

« Elle a prit cette habitude chez nos grand-parents parfois elle se plonge dans un mutisme mais si elle réagit au monde extérieur. Dans ce cas là , à Rose alors ça va .Il vaut mieux ne pas la déranger » répondit le jeune Hale non sans avoir lancé un regard noir au frère de son petit lutin. Edward l'interrogea du sien, ne comprenant cette soudaine noirceur en son encontre. Le blond finit par rompre le contact pour reporter son attention sur le reste de la famille, sous le regard intrigué du roux.

« Très bien Jasper ! Tu la connais mieux que nous alors nous t'écouterons. Les enfants ! » interpella la rousse « Le premier que je vois essayer d'entrer dans sa chambre , il aura un bottage de fesse dont il se souviendra toute sa vie, Compris? »

Tous acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement , tout en déglutissant difficilement. Puis Carlisle et sa femme montèrent à l'étage déposer leur affaires dans la chambre d'ami qui leur fut attribuer. Ils entrèrent dans leur antre , non sans avoir discrètement tendu l'oreille en passant devant la porte de Bella, qui semblait s'être volatiliser tant le silence était profond.

*

Quelques heures plus tard, au rez-de-chaussée la conversation battait son plein. Entre surprise , peine et choque, chacun prenait la chose différemment.

« Je n'arrives pas à le croire » souffla Emmet, extrêmement choqué par les propos de Bella. « Il y a plein de chose que je ne comprend pas mais ......C'est incroyable !! »

« Ça voudrais dire que Bella a vécu à Forks? Si ça se trouve on la connaissait avant même qu'elle vienne à la maison? » s'interrogea Alice

« Les enfants ! STOP ! » Tonna Esmée à la surprise générale. « Je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de question. Mais vous n'auriez jamais dû entendre le centième de ce que nous avons entendu. »

« Mais maman c'est énorme! Si ça se trouve j'ai déjà rencontrer Chou-Chou, il faudrait qu'on sache qui..... » commença Emmet.

« J'ai dis stop! » ordonna sa mère « Bella a vécu beaucoup de choses traumatisantes dans son passé. et le mieux que vous puissiez faire est de ne plus aborder le sujet et d'être patient. »

« Tu étais au courant? » demanda le petit lutin, assisse sur les genoux de sa moitié. Celui-ci le massa le dos pour tenter de la calmer.

« Oui j'étais au courant et votre père aussi, mais ce n'est pas à nous de vous en parlez. Si Bella souhaite le faire, elle le fera quand elle sera prête sinon vous n'aurez cas faire avec. » expliqua la rousse, sévèrement.

« Si j'avais su j''aurai pu l'aider » confessa Alice , en colère contre elle même.

« Mais tu l'as fais. Vous tous l'avait aidé en l'acceptant tels qu'elle était. Surtout toi Emmet. Bella ne te la jamais dis mais elle t'es reconnaissante de tous ce que tu as fait pour elle depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici. Puisque que tu es le premier qui l'accueillit les bras ouvert malgré l'accueil froid qu'elle t'avait réservé. »

« Comment ça » demanda Alice , les sourcil froncé.

« Bella a toujours était asociale. Elle désappointait les gens d'entrée ainsi elle ne prenait pas le risque d'un rapprochement, ce qui réduisait à néant tous risque de souffrir de la pertes d'une personnes cher. » précisa Jasper, en balayant tout le monde du regard. « Vous l'avez aidé plus que vous ne le pensez et pour ça je vous remercie. Pour le reste ce sera à elle de nous donner les réponses à nos questions. Moi même j'ignorai cette partie de son histoire » confessa t-il.

Il regarda alors sa petite amie pour s'adresser à elle.

« Si tu souhaites continuer à l'aider, ma chérie, alors ne change rien. Reste toi ! » finit t-il par dire, avec un tendre sourire, à sa petit amie qui le lui rendit au point de l'éblouir.

*

Personne ne revint sur le sujet de toute la journée, tout comme Bella resta enfermer dans sa chambre pendant tout ce temps. Au crépuscule, la brune s'était enfin décidée à sortir de la salle de bain pour troquer le sol dur et froid de la salle d'eau contre son lit. Voilà des heures qu'elle était là , se coupant du monde extérieur et le monde n'avait pas cherché à la faire revenir sur terre à son plus grand bonheur. Elle n'était pas triste mais simplement déçu, en colère et anxieuse. Même si cela partait d'une bonne intention , Rosalie n'aurait jamais dû se permettre une telle démarche. Quand , elle avait fait le lien entre elle et la venue prématurée du roux, elle en avait était terriblement affectée. Pour beaucoup son comportement serait jugée comme exagéré , mais pour Bella la confiance était une chose à laquelle, elle tenait particulièrement. Elle l'a donnait rarement à une personne et quand celle-ci venait à s'en servir contre elle alors elle l'a perdait à jamais. Toutes fois , dans ce cas là, c'était différent. Rosalie l'avait mené en bateau , mais elle restait et restera à jamais sa sœur. Sa colère envers elle s'était déjà envolée laissant place uniquement à de la déception. Cependant , inutile de se voiler la face , Bella avait déjà pardonné à sa sœur de cœur. Quand à Edward et bien , elle ne savait pas encore quoi faire ou comment réagir. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi beau. Son cœur rata un battement en se repassant le face à face de ce matin, accentuant un peu plus le gouffre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne sut où elle en était avec tout ça. Décidément , elle aurait dû rester couché ce matin. Toute fois ce dont elle était sur c'est qu'elle lui mettrait bien son pied au cul en ce moment et qu'elle ne sortirai pas de cette chambre avant d'avoir trouvé une solution. Cette fois ci , elle s'était contenté de prendre un ultime anti-dépresseur. Bien que la tentation d'en prendre plus fut grande, elle devait rester lucide pour réfléchir,malgrè la douleur béate dans son coeur.

La brune se laissa tomber de tout son sur le lit , replongeant dans son monde,et grimaça légèrement tant ses courbatures la faisait souffrir. Rester immobile dans la même position sur un sol froid et dur durant presque douze n'est pas conseillé. Elle ferma les yeux tant ses pensées étaient remplies et commença à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée quand plusieurs coups lointain la tira de son univers.

Elle rouvrit les yeux brusquement, sous la surprise et tendit l'oreille.

Silence.......

Elle haussa les épaules croyant qu'elle avait dû rêver et se préparant à quitter le monde réel encore une fois quand les coups se répétèrent de façon plus net cette fois ci.

Bella se redressa sur le coup, non sans gémir bruyamment de douleur et se mit à fixer la porte intensément, espérant que le perturbateur se lasse et reparte sans demander son reste. Peut être en aurait-il été ainsi si Bella n'avait pas fait autant de bruit. Quelques secondes plus tard , la poignée pivota et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même laissant place à la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir en ce moment.

Edward se tenait là devant elle , une assiette de sandwich dans la main gauche et un verre de lait dans la droite. Elle n'esquissa pas un mouvement vert lui. Encore une fois c'est lui qui fut le premier à bouger. Edward s'avança vers elle et déposa les denrées sur la table de chevet, puis s'accroupit devant Bella qui c'était assise au bord du lit. Ils se dévisagèrent durant un temps puis Edward se releva sans crier gare et se dirigea dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. Il revint quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, un gants humide en main , et reprit sa position de départ. Il plia ses pieds et ancra , une nouvelle fois son regard au sien. La jeune Swan l'interrogea du regard sans prononcer un seul mot.

« Tu as encore du sang Bella, il faut nettoyer la plaie » fit gentiment Edward en portant d'un geste hésitant sa main vers la tempe de la blesser. Il pesa son geste craignant qu'elle le repousse, mais elle n'en fit rien se contentant de le dévisager ,plus intensément que la décence le permet. Il essuya prudemment le sang séché, et se fit encore plus doux lorsque que Bella grimaça de douleur sous la pression de sa main. Par la même occasion , il examina la plaie qui se révela être superficielle malgrè la quantité de sang versé.

Pendant de longue minute un silence s'installa entre eux. Un silence où il s'appliqua à la nettoyer et elle de le regarder si doux ,si attention. Bella sentit son cœur fondre à cette vision.

Soudain, il s'engagea dans une conversation à sens unique où elle se contenta d'écouter. Il lui apprit l'arrivée de Esmée et Carlisle, ce qui la surpris et l'a rendit heureuse de les revoir. Puis le sujet se porta finalement sur Rosalie qui s'en voulait terriblement.

« Ne lui en veut pas! Elle voulait simplement nous aidé! » fit le roux, encore dans sa discutions de chevalier servant.

Cette fois encore , elle ne dit mot. Jusqu'à ce que les mots sortent tout seul.

Il était si beau, alors qu'il lui souriant tendrement. L'image gravée dans sa mémoire ne lui avait pas rendu justice. A ce moment là, elle se souvint de tous les bons moments qu'elle avait partagé avec lui et bien vite les mauvais affluèrent attisant la colère ancrée au fond d'elle.

« Que fais tu ici?Je veux dire dans cette chambre? » demanda t-elle sèchement, en lisant l'incompréhension sur son visage.

« Je suis venu t'apporter à manger et voir comment tu allait Tu n'as rien avaler depuis hier, je ..... »

« Très bien tu peux repartir » trancha la brune,envelopper d'une aura aussi ténébreuse que la faucheuse.

« Edward frémit pendant un cours instant et se promis d'aller s'excuser auprès de Rosalie pour son discours machiste au téléphone. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se jeta à l'eau

« Non Bella ! Je ne partirai pas. Nous devons parler . C'est la véritable raison de ma présence ici. En dehors du fait que je m'inquiétais »

« Non n'avons rien à nous dire » rétorqua la brune en se levant. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et fixa un point inexistant à travers la fenêtre.

« Bella arrête de faire l'enfant. Tu sais très bien que nous devons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la fête à la Push.

A cette évocation , Bella frissonna de colère mais se terra dans un silence angoissant. Interprétant se calme par un encouragement , Edward se lança vers l'inconnu.

« Bella ! Je suis désolé. Je sais que ça n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai fait mais .....Tu n'aurai jamais dû voir ça. » Tenta de s'expliquer le roux , confusément.

« Pourquoi me dis tu tout ça? » l'interrogea Bella , qui n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Je te dis tous ça parce que je voudrai que tout redevienne comme avant. Comme quand on s'est rencontré chez mes parents. Proche de la même façon que durant nos journées à l'hôpital avec les enfants et lorsqu'on était à la clair........ » s'abstint Edward, en se remémorant les moments ensemble. « Je voudrais ne jamais avoir couché avec Tanya, je... »

Excéder par l'habitude du roux,Bella se retourna vivement et ancra son regard , brillant de larmes à celui d'Edward, remplit de regret.

« Tu veux! Tu voudrai ! Tu ramènes tout à toi et à ce que_ TU _souhaites , mais as tu pensé à ce que moi je voulais. Qui te dis que je veux encore te voir? Qui te dis que je te pardonnerai un jour? Tu ne sais pas ce que je veux. »

« Alors je te le demande Bella ?qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dis moi ce que tu veux et j'obéirai quelques soit ta décision. »

« Je ....Je ..... » bégaya t-elle, laissant des perles salée couler le long de sa joue. Elle réfléchit quelques seconde et dit ,doucement, entre deux sanglots....

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. »

Silence.....

« J'ai ....J'ai besoin de temps Edward, oui c'est ça ! Je veux du temps ! » finit t-elle par dire après un temps d'hésitation.

Silence......

« Alors je t'en donnerai » lâcha simplement Edward, avec la voix la plus douce qui soit. Il fit quelques pas et se retrouva vite devant la jeune fille. Il leva sa main et réitéra le doux geste qu'il avait eu envers elle le matin même. Il caressa affectueusement sa joue ce qui la fit fermer les yeux. Elle frissonna à se contact en s'auto-suppliant ( nda: Je ne suis pas sûr que cela se dit, lol) de ne pas se jeter à son cou avant même d'avoir réfléchit à la situation. Edward passa à plusieurs reprise sa main sur sa joue alternat la paume et le dos de celle-ci et finit par déposer un long et délicat baiser sur cette même joue. Aussitôt après, il tourna les talons et se hâta de quitter la pièce. Arriver à l'embrasure , il se stoppa quand même et se retourna vers elle.

« Avant que je quittes cette chambre et de te laisser le temps de réfléchisses, sache que tu es très importante pour moi, malgré ce que tu peux penser et ce que j'ai fait. Oh même titre que Alice et ma mère bien que .... chacune de vous occupe une place différente dans mon cœur. »

Sur ce , il sortit de la chambre mi joyeux mi-déçu. Bella ne l'avait pas rejeté mais ne lui avait pas pardonné non plus. Elle allait réfléchir et il espérait qu'elle lui laisse une chance de se rattraper. Lors de cet échange,il avait pesé ses mots lorsqu'il lui avait parlé et c'était tut sur certaine chose de peur de la brusquer. Il allait devoir être patient et le serait si c'était le prix a payé.

*****

**Normalement j'aurais dû arrêter ce chapitre ici ! Mais comme cadeau d'excuse, je vous offre quelques lignes en plus!!!!!**

*****

La journée du lendemain , la vie semblait éteinte dans la maison, comme si il n'y avait plus âme qui y vivent. Emmet,Rosalie et Jasper étaient partir au travail , ne pouvant pas faire autrement. Carlisle était parti proposer son aide au dispensaire de l'hôpital, tandis que Alice,Esmée et Edward se promenaient dans la maison comme trois âme en peine luttant contre l'envi de monter à l'étage et de serrer dans leur bras un petit bout de femme barricader depuis la veille dans sa chambre.

Bella n'était toujours pas sortit de son antre. Se faisant un sang d'ancre et à tour de rôle, tout les Cullen jetaient un œil dans la pièce pour se rassurer quand à la santé de la jeune Swan et furent effarer de constater que depuis la veille la brune n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Allongé sur le dos, sur son lit et le plus souvent les yeux ouvert, ne cillant que rarement. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment discret mais Bella était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas les va et viens de tous ce petit monde, ce qui avait donné une belle frayeur à ce petit monde en question. Les deux enfants Cullen avaient failli faire une crise cardiaque face au manque de réaction de la brune, croyant devoir préparer son enterrement très prochainement. Heureusement , Jasper les avait , tous, rassuré quand aux hypothèses farfelus des deux bruns Cullen, dès son retour et avait certifié qu'elle mangerai quand elle aurait faim. Bella n'avait pas touché les repas que Edward lui avait déposé devant sa porte, ce qui les avaient inquiéter aussi.

*

*

La nuit tomba sur la villa. Dans la soirée, Emmet devint, vite, grincheux,se plaignant de ne pas avoir atteins son cotât de rire pour la journée depuis deux jours. Chose qu'il faisait avec son martyr préféré. Mais étant hors service, comme il aimait le dire, il n'avait pas eu sa dose. Ce qui se répercutait sur son humeur et celle de la maison. Il avait bien essayé de se rabattre sur les autres en les taquinant mais n'étant pas , non plus,dans leurs meilleurs jours, le grizzlis s'était vite fais rembarrer.

Vers minuit tout le monde regagna leur chambre plus morose les uns que les autres. Une heure plus tard,tout le monde dormait, tous sauf un.

Edward se trouvait sur le perrons. Il admirait les étoiles , morose. Bon sang ! Que lui fallait t-il de plus? Il était beau , sexy , intelligent , jeune, avait était embauché dans le meilleur cabinet d'avocat de New-York et son salaire en ferait baver plus d'un. Mais malgré tout ça , il ne pouvait se réjouir pleinement de sa réussite. Il lui manquait quelque chose , une pièce au puzzle de sa vie. Une pièce qu'il avait touché du doigt.....Aujourd'hui , il essayait de vivre avec ce manque.......

« Belle soirée n'est ce pas ? » fit une douce voix le tirant de sa cogitation. Il reconnut, immédiatement,ce merveilleux chant. Il se redressa vivement pour faire face au propriétaire de cette douce mélodie et son regard s'emplit d'étoiles en posant ses yeux sur cette personne.

« Oui c'est une soirée magnifique » répondit Edward, sans cesser d'admirer son auditeur, qui avait enfin daigné sortir de sa chambre. « Mais pas aussi magnifique que toi » pensa t-il

Un silence de mort s'installa entre eux. Edward continua cajoler des yeux la jeune fille qui baissa la tête de gêne au bout d'un certain moment.

« Écoute Edward. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit ... » commença Bella, tandis que le roux se tendait comme une arc.

« Bella , Je..... »

« S'il te plait tais toi. Laisse moi finir. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu parles. Je veux que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire et que tu réfléchisse toi aussi. »

Edward acquiesça en silence et fronça les sourcils, appréhendant déjà les futurs paroles de la jeune Swan. Voulait -elle le chasser? Lui dire qu'elle le détestait? Qu'elle ne désirait plus le voir?Bien qu'il le méritait , il ne pouvait si résoudre.

« Edward !Bien que je t'en veuilles énormément pour ce qui c'est passé à la Push. Je n'ai pas envi de te faire la guerre. Rosalie a raison , je me prends trop la tête sur des choses alors que je pourrai simplement profiter de la vie. Je pourrai t'insulter chaque fois qu'on se voit. Te lancer des regards noirs à tout va , dont j'en ai le secret, et bien d'autres choses peu agréables qui pourrait te faire regretter ce que tu as fais » rigola t-elle en imaginant les milles et une choses qu'elle avait imaginé quand le moment serait venu de lui faire face.

Edward qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitter des yeux , se délecta de ce son si doux à ses oreilles. Il l'a laissé parler encore plus anxieux. Il déglutit péniblement, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas supporté ce genre de bizutage. Insignifiant pour les autres mais qui aurait été un crève cœur pour lui, puisque que ses attentions malsaines seraient venu d'elle. Il aurait encaissé mais la douleur de son rejet aurait été palpable

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça m'apportera. Nous serons amenés à nous revoir à cause de nos frère et sœurs alors autant que les rencontres à venir se passent bien,.......comme avant. Alors ........ » poursuivit t-elle, hésitante.

Le jeune Cullen se figea d'effroi, craignant les prochaines paroles qui sortiront de cette si jolie bouche.

« Alors je t'offre une amitié. Ni plus ni moins. Aucune ambiguïté. Je ne veux pas que l'histoire se répète. J'ai pensé à un certain moment, qu'il pourrait y avoir peut être plus entre nous. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur utopique. J'ai surement dû confondre l'amour à l'amitié que je te portais » continua t-elle avec un ton grave, se voulant convaincant.

Edward serra la mâchoire à ses mots mais ne cilla pas.

« Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais alors je peux te le dire maintenant. Je veux retrouver les bons

moments qu'on a passé ensemble. Comme à l'hôpital, lors dès multiples sorties à Port Angeles, les diners et les fous rires avec ta famille. C'est ce que je veux! Maintenant la balle est dans ton camp. Je ne sais toujours pas si tu me considères comme une amie où alors une proie à ajouter à ton tableau de chasse, mais ...... »

« Bella , ce n'est pas ..... » la coupa Edward, les sourcils froncés.

« Tais toi s'il te plait » Lui demanda gentiment la brune , tout en lui adressant un sourire timide. « Laisse moi finir! Je ne te demande pas de me réponse tout de suite. Tu m'as laissé du temps alors j'en ferai autant. Si tu me reparles après ce soir, j'en conclurai que tu acceptes ma proposition. Dans ce cas là,on ne reparlera plus jamais de cet épisode fâcheux. Pas d'excuse , pas d'explication , on oubliera tout dans la mesure du possible. Ne te méprends pas, Bien que je veuilles refaire un essaie avec toi, amicalement parlant bien sur,je ne te pardonne pas complètement. En revanche , si je n'étais ou je suis pour toi qu'une fille que tu dois baiser, que tu ne cherches pas autre chose que tu sexe ou si tu n'acceptes pas les conditions de mon offre. Alors Passe ton chemin et ne m'adresse plus la parole et lors de nos rencontres futurs, nous resterons courtois l'un envers l'autre, mais ça en restera là!. Maintenant à toi de voir ! »

Edward avait détourné les yeux, ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard emplis de tristesse de Bella. Il fixa ,derrière la jeune fille, un point inexistant et ne reposa son regard sur elle que lorsqu'elle prit congé.

« Bonne Nuit , Edward!Et merci pour les repas » le remercia Bella, en lui souriant avec tendresse et espoir. Sur ce , elle tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans la maison pour regagner sa chambre, l'heure étant déjà bien avancé.

Le roux n'avait pas prit la peine de lui répondre, trop abasourdis par le choix qu'il avait à faire. Il baissa la tête et se passa les mains sur le visage,dans un frottement tout sauf délicat, comme pour effacer la douleur qu'il ressentait au rythmes de son cœur et ainsi dissimuler sa déception. Car bien que cette proposition soit alléchante , il ne pouvait décemment pas l'accepter !!!!!

****************************** **

**Fin Du Chapitre !!!**

**Whoua ! C'était long et riche en émotions Non ? Mais maintenant est ce que c'est bien écrit ... Je sais pas je ne m'en rends pas compte ! **

**Alors Verdict ?Roses ou Choux de Bruxelles?lol **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé , avez été surpris et que ça ne va pas trop vite dans le déroulement?**

**Pensez vous que la réaction de Bella envers Rosalie est justifié ? Je suis curieuse de voir ce que vous en pensez!**

**A vos review ! **

**Un commentaire , avec une critique petite ou grande,bonne ou mauvaise, pour me donner votre avis, s'il vous plaît. Ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Prochain chapitre : Vous serez si Edward accepte la proposition de Bella . Est ce que il va accepter à votre avis?? **

**Bon moi je vais dodo ! Merci à Naouko-san qui m'a tenu éveiller jusqu'à cette heure tardive ( à ma demande , lol) pour pas que je m'endorme devant la correction de ce chapitre, afin de poster ce soir. « Je te le dit cela aurait été plus facile avec des cures dents. Parce que après mûre réflexions les chansons auraient pu avoir l'effet inverse. » XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A bientôt !**

**Je vous aimeuh !!!!**

**Bizou !!!!!**


	12. Chapitre 12: Carpe Diem

**Hello Everybody !!**

**Je Sais Ce Que Vous Vous Dîtes !! Tiens Une Revenante !!LOL**

**Non Sérieusement! Non! Je N'ai Pas Abandonné Ma Fic, Mais Comme Vous le Savez J'ai Déménagé Et Donc J'ai Plus Internet Et Ce Depuis Plusieurs Semaines! Snif !! Pauvre de Moi!LOL!**

**J'aurai Du Vous Prévenir, Je Suis Désolé!!!!!!**

**Je Ne Pourrai pas Répondre Au Review Pour Cette Fois. Je N'ai Qu'une Heure Pour Poster Et Faire Des Recherches et Lire Mes 130 Mails, Donc Je M'excuse Pour ça. J'espère Que Vous Me Pardonnez.**

**Mais Je Vous Assure Que Vos Review Me Font toujours Autant Plaisir Et Me Motive. Au Point Que J'ai Presque Supplié Mes Parents De M'emmener Chez Mon Cousin Pour Utilisez Son Pc Pour Vous Postez Ce Chapitre.**

**Donc Merci Pour Vos Review Du Chapitre Précédent. J'Y Répondrai En Même Temps Que Les Review De Ce Chapitre. Donc Quand J'aurai Internet**

**J'espère Que Ce Chapitre Vous Plaira!!!**

**Bonne Lecture!!!!!  
**

**Ps: Désolé pour les fautes et le temps d'attente!!!  
**

*****************************************************

**Chapitre 12: Carpe Diem.**

Bella dévala les escaliers d' humeur maussade, ce matin là. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit , trop anxieuse d'attendre la réponse de Edward. Elle ignorait combien de temps ,il lui faudrait pour prendre sa décision,mais l'ignorer était tout bonnement insupportable. Imaginer qu'il pourrait refuser lui fendait le cœur. Pour cela , elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle même.

Était- elle, déjà,en train de regretter de lui avoir fait cette proposition? C'est possible, mais il lui fallait absolument une réponse, une preuve. Une preuve qui lui prouverai qu'elle n'était pas juste un plan cul. Une preuve qu'il tenait à elle et que ces semaines à Forks n'étaient pas que tromperie et stratagème pour la mettre dans son lit. Une preuve de son attachement envers elle et surtout une situation claire et sans ambiguïté,voilà ce qu'elle souhaitait. C'était le mieux pour eux , surtout pour elle. Ainsi,elle n'aurait pas à souffrir et s'imaginer divers chimères avec lui. Tout serait clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Il y a presque 1 ans, elle s'était fait un montage de film utopique, par rapport au comportement du roux envers elle. La brune était tombée de haut et l'atterrissage avait été brutal.

Quand elle gravit la dernière marche, elle eut une vu d'ensemble sur le salon où un grand nombre de personne prenait leur petit déjeuner. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres quand elle aperçu la personne ayant le visage le plus doux qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Les traits tirés par l'agacement, les sourcils froncés, elle était en train de réprimander Emmet, s'empiffrant comme un porc de couscous datant de quelques jours déjà.

« Bonté Divine !!! Emmet, comment peux-tu avaler ce genre de chose le matin. C'est tout à fait écœurant.! »

« Maman goutte avant. C'est Bella qui a fait ce coussous. Elle cuisine vachement bien. Ce serait du gâchis de le jeter. »

« Mon chérie! Je ne doutes pas des talents culinaires de Bella , C'est dans l'état de conservation dans lequel est le plat dont je doutes. »

« Ça ne fait que trois jours qu'il est dans le frigo , c'est encore mangeable »

Bella pouffa silencieusement, attendrit par la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Ces prises de becs

mère /fils avaient le don de la mettre de bonne humeur. Emmet toujours aussi idiot et humoriste,

pas le moins impressionné par les remarques de sa mère. Il faut dire que,même contrarié,Esmée conservait un visage doux et harmonieux, reflétant la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle portait à son fils. Difficile d'être effrayé.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu , elle et son époux. La joie envahit son cœur et elle entra finalement dans la pièce.

« Préparez vous Carlisle , je crois que vous allez bientôt avoir un patient souffrant d'indigestion » se moqua Bella en entrant entièrement dans le salon.

Tous se tournèrent à l'unisson vers elle et lui adressèrent un sourire chaleureux. Tous sauf Jasper qui poussa un soupir de soulagement apercevant celui serein de Bella.

Même si il avait passé son temps à réconforter les autres sur Bella, lui même n'en menait pas large. Il avait été le dernier pilier de la famille, l'empêchant celle-ci de céder à la folie de la situation. Il le savait et avait paru le plus calme possible lors de ses sages paroles. Mais en vérité, il avait été tous ce temps dans un état d'angoisse extrême,se préoccupant grandement de sa sœur de cœur. Peut être même plus que les autres. Toutefois, jamais il ne l'avouerait.

« Ma Chérie que c'est bon de te revoir » fit Esmée en lui ouvrant les bras. La rousse vint à sa rencontre et l'enserra dans une étreinte maternelle que Bella lui rendit sans se faire prier.

« Bonjour Esmée ! Moi aussi je suis très heureuse de vous revoir. Vous aussi Carlisle!! » dit la brune , en apercevant le patriarche de la Famille Cullen, tout sourire.

« Mais j'espère bien que tu es heureuse de me voir, car c'est réciproque. Bonjour Bella! » la salua Carlisle.

Bella se détacha gentiment de Esmée et alla saluer le docteur, toute fois avec moins d'ardeur et se contenta de lui faire la bise non sans lui offrir une énorme sourire s'étirant jusqu'à ses yeux. Du moins le meilleur qu'elle était en mesure de lui faire, car la fatigue semblait atteindre tous ses muscles, y compris ceux de son visage.

La brune s'assit sur la chaise en face d'Emmet et commença à se tartiner plusieurs tartines aux beurre et confiture d'abricot. Les conversations reprirent, toutes plus anodines les une que les autres. Néanmoins l'ambiance était dès plus joviale. Alice était venue s'assoir à sa droite alors qu'elle était à l'origine à l'opposer de la table à côté du jeune Hale. Le petit lutin commença à dérouler une liste d'activité qu'elle avait prévu de faire lors de son séjour à L.A. Bien vite Bella n'y porta plus attention tant la liste était longue. La brune jeta, alors, un coup d'œil aux personnes attablés quand elle remarqua en plus de deux absent , que Jasper et Emmet semblait la dévisager avec intérêt. L'un avec anxiété, l'autre curiosité. Elle fronça les sourcils et ignora cet état de fait pour se pencher sur un tout autre mystère.

« Où sont Rosalie et ......? »Commença t-elle, curieuse.

« Bonjour à tous » fit Edward, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle à manger. Tous le monde lui répondit à l'unisson, il s'avança et vint s'assoir à la gauche de Bella, prenant soin d'éviter le regard de celle-ci,avant de commencer à manger en faisant comme si elle n'existait pas.

Bella le regarda fixement avant que une autre personne attire son attention.

« Rose est dans la chambre » informa Emmet en se grattant la tête nerveusement. « Elle .....Elle est assez chamboulée par votre dispute de hier et..... »

« Oh » fut la celle réponse qui sortie de la bouche de Bella sur le moment. Voyant la tristesse dans la voix de son ami , elle ajouta:

« Ne t'inquiètes pas j'irai lui parler à propos de ça. »

Immédiatement , un sourire illumina le visage du grizzlis qui reporta son attention sur son cous cous. Il prit une grosse bouché, sous le regard dégouté de tous , et fixa Bella avec malice. Cette dernière ne cessa de jeter de petit coup d'œil discret à son voisin de droite,qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir remarqué sa présence, chose absolument impossible, tandis que Alice poursuivait l'énumération de sa liste.

« En parlant de hier. C'est impressionnant le nombre de décibel que tu peux atteindre »

« Emmet!!!! » cria tout le monde dans un même son..

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la villa. Edward avait été celui qui avait crié le plus fort et en vu du regard tueur qu'il lançait à son frère, on pouvait nettement voir qu'il en colère.

Bella se raidit instantanément. Elle devint blême et dévisagea à tour de rôle ses voisins de table qui évitait son regard à l'exception de Emmet, qui ne semblait pas prendre conscience qu'il avait mi les pieds dans le plat.

« Oh! Vous avez entendu ......? » commença doucement Bella, soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise..

« Ouep! » fit le grizzlis, en souriant.

Tous attendaient la réaction de la jeune fille, sachant parfaitement, sauf Emmet apparemment , que son passé était taboo.

« Et qu'est ce que vous avez entendu? » demanda Bella, d'une voix tremblante.

« Pratiquement tous ce que tu as dit en hurlant. » lâcha le brun, sans une once de gêne.

« ok »

Bella baissa les yeux et feignit de s'intéresser à son petit déjeuné, tentant de se soustraire au regard des autres. Un silence de mort s'en suit, encore une fois. Mais cette ambiance funèbre semblait une délivrance pour Bella, préférant nettement cela aux questions indiscrètes que Emmet pouvait lui posé.

Étrangement, elle n'était pas en colère contre lui d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plats, ni contre eux du fait qu'ils connaissaient désormais une partie de son passé. Ce qui était assez surprenant mais elle était simplement mal à l'aise d'en parler et ne souhaitait vraiment pas s'attarder sur ses mésaventures d'enfance dans l'immédiat. Cependant, Emmet ne sembla pas le comprendre au grand malheur de la brune et poursuivit son enquête sans se préoccuper des regards assassins de sa famille. Si seulement ,Rosalie était à côté de lui. Elle aurait donné une baffe digne des plus grand boxer. Par moment , il le méritait vraiment cet idiot.

« Fiou ! Ça m'a fait un choc quand j'ai entendu que tu avais vécu à Forks. J'essaie de me rappeler si je t'ai déjà croisé mais je n'y arrive pas....... » fit le grizzli, tandis que sa Bella soupira exaspéré.

« Emmet , Tais toi! » Menaça Carlisle, en remarquant le trouble de la brune. Tous le monde avait la tête baissé de gêne, tandis que Edward à ses côté était tendu comme un arc, les épaules tremblant légèrement..

« A ma connaissance , il n'y a pas de famille Swan là-bas...... » reprit le grizzlis

« Emmet!! » Cria à son tour Esmée, mais son fils ne prêta pas attention aux avertissements de ses parents et continua sur sa lancée.

« Alors je voudrai savoir..... »

« PUTAIN DE MERDE EMMET , FERME TA GRANDE GUEULE OU JE TE FAIS BOUFFER TA PUTAIN DE LANGUE » hurla Edward , les poings serrés,en faisant sursauter tout le monde et faisant taire son frère.

Bella releva la tête vers le roux et le fixa avec reconnaissance. Emmet sembla, enfin recevoir le message et se tut aussitôt pour ne plus ouvrir la bouche de tout le repas, excepter une fois pour s'excuser. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire en signe acceptation et elle reporta son attention sur Edward qui était retourné à son café et son pain de mie.

Bella le fixa intensément et un espoir envahit son cœur, lui faisant oublié cet incident, ''made by Emmet''. La réaction du roux était-elle la façon de lui dire qu'il souhaitait être son ami?

Bella ne lâcha pas le jeune homme des yeux, entendant le moindre geste ou parole lui montrant qu'il s'était enfin décidé et qu'il acceptait sa proposition , mais rien ne vint et ce durant de longues minutes. Si bien que la jeune Swan sentit les larmes afflué violemment.

Il ne lui avait encore rien dit , rien confirmer mais un mauvais pressentiment la parcouru jusqu'à son échine, si bien que le refus du roux était la seule réponse envisageable à cet instant.

Résigner et certaine de ne pas pourvoir retenir ses larmes , elle décida de s'éclipser:

« Pardon! Je ...je vais chercher le beurre de cacahouète... » prétexta la brune, déballant la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Elle se leva de table, sous les regard surpris des autres ...

« Le beurre de cacahuète? Mais enfin depuis quand tu aimes ça. »expliqua Alice,les sourcils froncés. « Encore avant hier j'ai voulu t'en faire manger et tu as failli dégueuler sur moi. »

« Je ....je .....Peu Importe ! » fit elle, à bout de nerf, avant de se précipiter hors de la salle à manger.

« Bien jouer Abruti! » entendis t-elle Edward dire à son frère, avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Si il savait à quel point , il était loin de la vérité sur ce qui l'avait poussé à partir, mais au fond elle fut surprise de constater qu'il l'ignorait étant donner qu'il en était la cause. Lui et lui seul.

*

N'ayant plus la force de se contenir une seconde de plus , elle referma la porte de la cuisine et alla s'agripper sur le plan de travail devant l'une des fenêtre de la cuisine et laissa libre court à son chagrin. Comme pour se cacher d'une quelconque personne, elle déposa sa main devant ses yeux et redoubla de sanglots.

Ainsi , ses doutes étaient confirmé, elle n'avait été qu'un passe temps , il ne voulait que du sexe avec elle et s'était ce qu'il l'avait poussé à la rappeler et à s'excuser! Mais quelle conne , elle était! Et pour couronner le tout, elle ne faisait que chialer quand il s'agissait de lui. Edward Cullen. Le play-boy de Forks. Grrr! Qu'est-ce qu'elle se détestait d'être aussi émotive à cause de lui. Elle n'était pas aussi chochotte avant de le connaître, et surtout qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait se détester de l'aimer à ce point.

Encore une fois , la vie lui donnait une bonne leçon et lui prouvait que la vie n'était faîte,en grande partie, que de déception.

« Bella » fit une voix de velours plus douce que la soie, alors qu'elle vagabondait dans ses pensée.

La jeune fille sursauta mais ne cilla pas. Elle n'eut pas le besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître ce ténor suave et envoutant qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer tellement elle avait été obnubilé par ses réflexions.

La brune se força à reprendre contenance , tentant de cacher sa tristesse.

Un silence de mort s'installa. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de seconde, Edward fit quelques pas dans sa direction et après en avoir fait moins de cinq , il se retrouva juste derrière elle, pouvant sentir son parfum délicat se dégageant sa peau de satin que son débardeur laissait entrevoir. Son épiderme semblait si douce de l'endroit où il se trouvait, que d'instinct, il leva les mains , prit d'une soudaine envi de la découvrir et la sentir sous ses doigts. Mais au moment où leur allaient rentrer en contact, il se ressaisit et se contentant de mouler les courbes de la jeune Swan à ras son corps sans le touché.

Bella sentit la présence du roux à ses côtés, le souffle inhabituelle ment irrégulier et frémit sous cette caresse invisible, mettant ses frissons sur le compte de son état second.

« Bella , ne fais pas attention à lui. Tu sais comment est Emmet , il a un don pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais ce n'est pas méchant , je t'assure. Il .... »

« Ce n'est pas à cause de ça. » Souffla t-elle , en s'appuyant sur le comptoir, la tête baissé. « Ça devrait l'être mais ce n'est pas le cas. ».

« Ah Bon ? Je pensais que .... »

« Laisse tomber Edward ! J'ai compris le message alors tu peux t'en aller je vais bien. »

« Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu as compris ? Je ne te suis pas. » fit-il, son visage marqué par l'incompréhension.

« Arrête de faire l'innocent. Tu ne veux pas de moi comme ami , j'ai compris! Tout beigne. »

« Quoi?Mais enfin...... Tu te trompes, je ....Qu'est ce qui te fais pensé un truc pareil? »

« Et ta façon de me snober à table je l'ai inventé peut être ? » sanglota t-elle involontairement. « C'est bien la preuve que tu refuses ma proposition. Non? »

Elle lui tournait le dos à son plus grand bonheur car elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler.

Edward la regarda en fronçant les sourcils ahuri puis quand il comprit enfin, il la retourna vivement, passa son bras derrière son dos au niveau de ses hanches et l'enlaça fortement. Son autre main sur la nuque de Bella, il enfouit son visage dans son cou , collant le visage de la brune dans son torse musclé, puis huma profondément la longue chevelure brune, ne se doutant pas que Bella en faisant autant malgré sa surprise quand il l'avait passionnément enserré contre lui.

« Idiote » dit -il en resserrant son étreinte.

Bella , elle , ne cilla pas complètement bouche bée par le comportement de l'adonis qui la tenait dans ses bras.

« Tu as vraiment cru que ma réponse était non. »

Bella ne bougea pas d'un poil et resta muette. Edward prit son silence comme une confirmation, alors il continua, en la dégageant légèrement de lui, prenant son visage en coupe et plongea son regard dans le sien. Pendant un laps de temps , Bella fut troubler par l'intensité de ses beaux yeux verts , si bien que son cœur accéléra et une vague d'amour la submergea. Mais ce fut pire lorsqu'il prit la parole où elle crut défaillir au son de sa voix enchanteresse et envoutante.

« Bella ! Tu m'aurai proposé d'être ton esclave, j'aurai quand même accepté. Je tiens énormément à toi, et pour cette raison je prendrai tout ce que tu me donnera »

« Même si cela me fais souffrir » finit il de penser, se gardant bien faire partager ses songes à la brune.

Edward déglutît péniblement tant l'idée de la voir comme une simple ami le déchirai. Il avança son visage du sien , comme attiré par ses lèvres pulpeuse, encore légèrement tremblante par le tremplin d'émotion, qu'elle venait de vivre. Au dernier moment, il dévia sa course et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, qui ferma les yeux a ce contact. Le roux passa, alors ,le dos de sa main sur la joue gauche de Bella et lui offrit un petit sourire discret n'atteignant pas ses yeux. Cependant, ce simple esquisse mit Bella dans tout ses états. Elle se sentit rougir, son cœur rata un battement tandis que sa respiration devenait erratique.

« Seigneur ! Je dois vraiment partir d'ici. Sinon je sens que je vais faire une attaque dans moins de 5 seconde »songea t-elle, partagé entre la joie qu'il ait accepté sa proposition et le trouble de le sentir si proche d'elle.

« Tu ....Je ....Je dois aller voir Rose » bégayât-elle alors que Edward continuait de choyer sa joue de la plus douce des façon, tout en l'admirant intensément de ses belles pupilles vertes. Le jeune homme acquiesça d' un petit hochement de tête, non sans la quitter des yeux, et lâcha son visage.

Bella dû rassembler tous son courage et sa raison pour se détacher doucement de ce bel adonis et quitter le paradis dans lequel elle avait été plonger durant quelques minutes.

Au moment , où tout contact fut rompu, elle reprit ses esprits tant bien que mal, jouissant enfin de la seule sensation qu'elle aurait dû avoir lorsque Edward avait accepté sa proposition, faisant abstraction de son cœur battant la chamade, son estomac qui se serre et la chaleur consumant son bas ventre quand il avait commencé à la toucher.

Elle avança à reculons , tâtant le vide derrière elle à l'affut d'un moindre obstacle sans lâcher le roux des yeux. Elle finit par atteindre la porte d'entrée et adressa un sourire éblouissant à Edward, rendu par celui ci par son éternel sourire en coin, les yeux brillant d'une lueur bien connu pour Bella. La même qu'il y a 1 an alors qu'ils passaient encore tous leurs temps ensemble.

Encore dos à la porte , elle tapota celle-ci afin de trouver la poignée. Bella s'en saisit et ouvrit la porte pour se faufiler dans l'embrasure et quitta la cuisine d'un pas incertain.

Elle prit la direction des escaliers, mais se fut sans compter sur sa maladresse étrangement liée à Edward. Encore sous l'émotion du moment , elle percuta la première marche et trébucha, s'étalant de tout son long, dans un boom inquiétant.

« Putain d'escalier!!! » jura t-elle entre ses dents. Elle crut entendre une porte s'ouvrir mais n'en fit pas cas. Elle se releva et massa son genoux où était située la douleur.

« Tout va bien? » s'enquit un ténor moqueur qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Mouai! » grommela t-elle, plissant le nez dans une grimace peu féminine.

Edward éclata de rire devant cette mine dès plus comique et en redoubla quand elle arbora une expression déconfite et colérique.

« Te fous pas de moi , Edward!! » cria t-elle outrée, ne supportant pas qu'il se moque d'elle.

« Depuis quand es tu aussi maladroite? » lui demanda t-il toujours en riant.

« Depuis que je te connais imbécile! »

Aussitôt , les mots sortit de sa bouche , elle se mordit la langue, tandis que Edward se figea. Avait -elle vraiment dis ça?Bien sur que oui vu la tête qu'il faisant. Expression mélangeant surprise et stupéfaction. Bella rougit comme une pivoine et baissa la tête morte de honte. Comment avait-elle pu dire ça. Même si c'était la vérité , il n'était pas censé la connaître. Bon sang , elle venait d'avouer ouvertement qu'il lui faisait de l'effet et ce encore aujourd'hui.

« A toute » fit -elle en se précipitant à l'étage, l'équilibre sur cette fois ci, avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Elle ne vit pas son amour s'adosser au mur, jeter sa tête en arrière et contempler l'étage d'un air rêveur et heureux à partir du moment où elle avait prononcé ces mots.

*

Bella frappa à trois reprise sur la porte de bois ciré. Rien! Ne recevant aucune invitation du propriétaire , elle fit pivoter la poignée et poussa le bois pour l'entrouvrir légèrement. La brune passa sa tête en premier dans l'entrebâillement afin de chercher des yeux la personne qu'elle était certaine de trouver dans la pièce. Celle-ci était assise au bord de son lit, lui tournant le dos, immobile regardant devant elle.

Ce ne fut pas difficilement pour Bella , de se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa sœur de cœur et se doutait bien qu'elle en était directement la cause. Bella soupira et ouvrit entièrement la porte, prenant soin de la faire grincer pour signaler sa présence.

« Laisse moi encore cinq minutes Emmet ! » fit, doucement Rosalie , croyant que c'était son petit ami qui venait lui dire de descendre déjeuner pour partir travailler.

Bella remit nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et s'avança de quelques pas.

« C'est moi , Rose » Annonça t-elle timidement.

La blonde se retourna vers Bella,les yeux bouffis et rouge, n'osant croire qu'elle se trouvait vraiment devant elle. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise et la regarda avec un regard de chien battu, tandis que Bella avait commencé à se balancer d'un pied à l'autre. Un tic typiquement nerveux. Devant le manque de réaction de sa sœur de cœur,Rosalie lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était la bienvenue dans cette pièce.

Rassuré, Bella vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et se mit à détailler le paysage à travers le fenêtre, en silence. Rosalie la jaugea un instant avant de faire de même. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes dans un silence angoissant , du moins pour la jeune Hales qui ignorait encore la raison de la venu de sa sœur. De temps à autre , Rosalie lui jeta des petits coups d'œil, pour s'enquérir de l'état d'esprit de la brune. Bella, elle, semblait paisible, voir rayonnante et ce pour la première depuis de longs mois. Malgré la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage, la flamme dansant au fond de ses yeux reflétait sa plénitude. C'était comme si elle revenait à la vie , encore une fois, alors qu'elle avait sombrer des mois auparavant, dans un abysse qui semblait sans fond. Tout en elle irradiait de bonheur malgré cette infime mélancolie dans son regard.

Elle reporta son attention vers l'extérieur encore un instant , puis le calme se rompit ....

« Tu avais raison. » commença Bella, en soupirant.

Rosalie tourna la tête vers elle et la dévisagea, perplexe , une mine d'incompréhension scotché au visage.

La brune la jaugea à son tour et lui sourit , avant de se répéter.

« Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. »

Rosalie sentit son cœur s'accélérer en entendant ses mots. Ses mots qu'elle n'avait espéré entendre après leur dispute. Ses mots qui la déchargeait d'un énorme poids de culpabilité et qui marquait la suite de l'histoire sur leur relation fraternelle. Du moins l'espérait-elle ?

« Tu as raison. Je fuis. Je fuis mon passé, les gens , Edward .... Je me prends la tête pour rien et gâche inconsciemment ma vie. Alors qu'il y a tant de chose à voir, à faire....... »

Silence.....

« .......Je n'ai jamais surmonté totalement mon passé. La mort de mon père , sa femme, ses filles, ma ....... as aussi raison sur toute la ligne et je dois te dire que ce que tu m'as dis , m'a fais mal........ »

« Je suis dé..... »

« Ne le soit pas! » la coupa Bella, avec un tendre sourire. « Sans ça,je serai certainement encore dans ma chambre entrain de ruminer et fuir, Edward. Alors ...même si ça m'a fait mal; Je te remercie de l'avoir fait. Aujourd'hui je vais pouvoir aller de l'avant. Je me suis expliquée avec Edward et quand à mon passé je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'il ne perturbe plus mon avenir. A partir d'aujourd'hui, ma devise est ''Carpe Diem'' » Rigola Bella, suivit de sa sœur.

« Alors merci de m'avoir fait prendre conscience de ça, Rose! » sourit la brune. « Alors Miss Mannequina! Sœur pour la vie ? » fit Bella en utilisant leur petit nom d'enfance et en lui tendant son petit doigt.

Toute la pression retomba d'un coup et la blonde n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

« Bien Sur Pitchounette!Sœur pour la vie » Fit Rosalie , le sourire aux lèvres, en attrapant l'auriculaire de Bella avec le sien.

Elles s'enlacèrent dans une intense étreinte et restèrent ainsi, durant de longue seconde.

« Alors comme ça , madame est décidé de vivre au jour le jour et de profiter de la vie.? »demanda la blonde, curieuse.

« Absolument! »

« Dois-je comprendre que tu as décidé de gouter au sexe? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que pour profiter de la vie je devrais forcement être sexuellement active? »

« Parce que il n'y a rien de meilleur de sentir un corps viril en toi et que les sensations sont tout bonnement grisante. Lorsque tu y aura gouter crois moi , tu ne demandera plus qu'une chose: Recommencé »expliqua la blonde arborant un air rêveur, en se remémorant ses propres ébats.

« Décidément Toi et Em, Vous faîtes la paire! » soupira Bella , exaspéré.

« Tu n'as pas idée , à quel point tes paroles sont juste »

« De toute façon, avant de me reconvertir en bombe sexuel , il faudrait déjà que je trouve un gars qui veuille bien de moi, et c'est pas gagné! »

« Tu pourrai toujours demander à Edward.! »

« PARDON? »

« Je suis sûr que si tu lui demandai , il ne se ferai pas prier bien au contraire. » fit Rosalie, malicieuse.

« Le jour où je coucherai avec lui , Emmet portera une robe de cocktail noir à paillette pour aller travailler »

Elles éclatèrent de rire , puis Bella reprit...

« De toute manière! Ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Surtout pas maintenant que notre relation est purement amicale »

« Justement, il serait la personne idéal pour te faire découvrir les joies du sexe...aucun engagement, que du plaisir »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! » renchérit Bella,souriant en constatant celui taquin de sa sœur.

Elle partit dans un autre fou rire nerveux, devant le ridicule de la situation. Cependant, bien que l'idée était complètement absurde, elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer à quel point se serait bon d'avoir du sexe avec Edward.

************************************

**Fin Du Chapitre !!!**

**Et Voilà! Alors Vous Avez Aimez ? J'espère Que Je N'ai Pas Perdu La Main Pour Écrire!**

**Une Petite Review Pour M'encourager Et Me Dire Ce Que Vous En Pensez, S'il Vous Plait!! Ça Me Ferai Très Très Plaisir !!!!**

**Je Vous Dis A La Prochaine!!!**

**Le Lemon approche!!! J'attends déjà les hourra !!!!!LOL! Le Chapitre suivant est presque terminé.  
**

**Je Devrais Être De Retour Très Bientôt, Peut Être Jeudi!!**

**Encore Merci Pour Vos Reviews, qui me vont droit au cœur!!  
**

**Bizou!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Flagrand Délit Pervers

**Ohayo mina !!!!!!!**

**Alors qu'est-ce qu'on dit : Alléééééééllllluuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai enfin internet depuis hier soir !!!!!**

**et pour fêté ça voilà le chapitre 13 !!! Non ! c'est pas encore le lemon mais on s'en rapproche!!  
**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous aimerez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

**et encore une fois je ne peu que vous remercier pour les 18 review du chapitre précédent.**

**Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fais du bien d'être de retour!!!  
**

**Bon assez de Bla bla !**

**sauf.......**

**-Désolé pour les fautes**

**-Je vous préviens ames sensible s'abstenir, lol , langage grossier mais rien de bien choquant pour un rating M**

**Bonne Lecture!!**

**Réponse Review Anonymes:**

**-Takumi: **Ra la la ! Je veux pas que tu ailles en dépression moi ! mais je peux rien te promette qui se que peu faire mon cerveau d'auteur, mdr! donc je te laisse la surprise!Contente que tu aimes , c'est vraiment génial quand on sens que son travail est apprécié!Que de merveilleux compliment! Tu va me faire rougir ou prendre la grosse tête! Oups , j'ai déjà les chevilles qui enflent! PTDR XD !De rien mais c'est plutôt à moi de te remercié pour ta review!La suite tout de suite ! Bisou!

**-Sophianne: **Coucou! tkt mieux vaut tard que jamais et même si c'est tard je suis hyper happy que tu m'ai laissé des reviews! Ah bon? Je suis contente que mes chapitre t'ai fais rire . A la base , j'étais pas lancée dans une fic humoristique mais apparemment s'en ai devenu une sans que je le veuille!! PTDR !!!Oh ! Toi aussi tu attends le lemon avec impatience * déglutit* de quoi me mettre la pression!lol! mais je ferai de mon mieux!J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas !! Voilà la suite ! Bizou!

**Chap11: **

**-Bib: **Coucou! Merci pour ta review et de m'avoir donner ton avis sur la réaction de aussi pour tes encouragements, ça motive vraiment ! Bizou!**  
**

**-Mrs Esmée Cullen: **Merci pour ce compliment, ça me va droit au coin et si tu aime alors je suis heureuse. Bella en kimono ? OOOOOhhhhhh!!!!! Qu'elle bonne idée ! Je crois que je vais inclure ton idée dans ma fic! Merci beaucoup! Pour ta question sur Carlisle, la réponse est dans ce chapitre !Dis moi si l'explication te va , sinon , pose moi d'autre question.N'hésite pas!J'espère que la suite te plaira !!

**- July: **Kikoo! Merci pour ta review ! La suite est là ! Kiss.

**Chap6:**

**-HelleHaare: **Merci pour toutes ces reviews , trop contente!!! Si tu as des questions n'hésite pas , j'y répondrai si je peux, sans gâcher le suspense!Kiss!!**  
**

********************

**Chapitre 13: Flagrant Délit Pervers.**

*

*

Edward était resté en bas des escaliers. Les yeux rivés vers l'étage,un sourire béat s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. La réaction de Bella avait éveillé chez lui un sentiment de félicité. Mais après ces derniers mots , il était carrément euphorique.

_'' Depuis que je t'ai rencontré....''_

Etait ce une façon de dire qu'il la troublait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre?Il en était convaincu ou du moins il essayait de s'en persuader, car c'était la seule chose à laquelle il se raccrochait, pour .....

Quand il l'avait vu en sanglot, il avait ressenti un pincement au cœur, comme chaque fois qu'il la voyait triste, mais qui avait vite était remplacé par la joie. Son attitude lui avait montré qu'elle tenait à lui et qu'elle aurait été malheureuse qu'il la repousse. Comme si il avait pu?!

Cependant, il aurai dû refuser sa proposition pour bon nombre de raison. Pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais ne pouvait pas. La vérité est qu'il aurai souffert tellement plus d'être loin d'elle, que à ce moment, qu'il aurait accepté n'importe qu'elle proposition qu'elle aurait formulé. Faible, voilà ce qu'il était. Elle l'avait rendu faible!

Il en éprouvait une certaine colère mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait lutter. Il avait déjà essayé durant ces longs mois et le résultat avait été le même. Aujourd'hui , elle lui offrait son amitié mais un jour il saurai se rattrapé et remonté dans son estime.

*

Un cris aigu, provenant du salon le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Franchement Emmet; Pour faire des gaffes tu es le roi » Reprocha Alice à son frère, hargneuse.

« Quoi?Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis? Je voulais juste lui demander avec quelle famille, elle est parente. » se défendit le grizzlis. « Et arrête de me souler toi aussi tu meurs d'envie de le savoir. »

Alice ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle ne pouvait que admettre que son crétin de frangin disait vrai.

« C'est la vérité. Mais moi je ne lui ai pas jeté ça de but en blanc à la figure sachant parfaitement qu'elle a du mal à parler de son passé. Il fallait lui demander avec tact ou alors demander à quelqu'un d'autre. » termina par dire le lutin en jetant un regard sous entendu à son petit ami qui semblait irrité.

« Quoi? » s'exaspéra celui-ci, le regard sombre.

« Tu pourrai me le dire, Jazz...... » quémanda la brune, d'un ton aguicheur.

« Je ne le sais pas non plus! Arrêter de me regarder comme ça » lâcha sèchement le jeune Hales, insensible au tentative de séduction de sa moitié. Il faut dire que la situation n'était pas vraiment favorable à sa libido. Il préféra baisser les yeux dans son assiette et replonger dans ses pensées.

Lui aussi n'avait pas apprécié la tentative de Emmet et son attitude sinistre, son regard ténébreux, le faisait clairement sentir à toutes l'attablé et n'était pas le seul à être de mauvaise humeur. Plus important encore, il était furieux de savoir qu'une fois encore Bella les avaient, lui et Rosalie, mis de côté. Elle avait toujours était ainsi, renfermé sur elle même,mais le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'un événement fâcheux se passait, était tout bonne insupportable. Surtout quand cet incident infectait l'état psychologique de sa sœur de cœur. Même Edward semblait plus proche d'elle , qu'il ne l'était. Bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître , il était contrarié par le comportement étrange de Edward vis à vis de Bella. Il ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus mais il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose.

« Et même si il l'avait su. Il ne te l'aurai pas dis, Alice. N'est-ce pas Jasper? » rajouta sévèrement Carlisle, tout aussi furieux contre son fils, qui baissa les yeux sous le regard sec de son père.

« Absolument! » répliqua Jasper, avec une assurance infaillible.

Rare était les jour où Carlisle usait de son autorité parental avec colère et fermeté mais lorsqu'il en venait à employer ce ton à glacer un incendie, mieux valait ne pas insister.

« Sincèrement, vous n'êtes pas curieux ,vous tous, de savoir que peut être on la connu? » demanda Emmet, conscient qu'il s'aventurait sur un chemin glissant et dangereux.

« Je suis sûr que vous êtes aux courant. » s'exclama Emmet, en lançant un regard suspicieux à ses géniteurs. Son père expira violemment et tapa son point sur la table. Le brun baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois, intimidé par les yeux de Carlisle, posés sur lui , l'informant clairement qu'il allait trop loin et qu'il ne devait pas tenter le diable.

Esmée assit à sa droite déposa sa main sur celle de son mari , l'intimant de se calmer. Celui-ci se détendit avec le doux contact de son aimé et la rousse s'adressa à ses enfants. Tous ayant l'attention porté sur elle et son époux.

« Oui! Nous savons et nous garderons le silence. Celui-ci qui abordera le sujet de loin ou de près sera sévèrement réprimander. » dit elle avec fermeté.

Jasper acquiesça aussitôt, compatissant. Alice et Emmet,eux, froncèrent le nez, insatisfaction, mais finirent par répondre par l'affirmative, n'ayant pas franchement le choix.

Silence.....

Edward, toujours, appuyé contre le mur, n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Jugeant que la situation commençait sérieusement à dégénérer,il se décida à quitter son coin et a rejoindre les autres qui semblaient dans une discutions des plus houleuse. Quand , il entra dans la salle à manger et alla s'asseoir, directement, à sa place.

« Comment va Bella? » s'enquit Esmée, dont l'inquiétude ce reflétait sur son visage.

« Très bien » lui sourit Edward encore euphorique de son tête à tête avec la brune.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère? Elle est partie d'ici , limite en pleurant » fit remarquer Alice.

« Écoute tout va bien. Je lui ai parlé et tout va bien. C'est juste que on devait mettre des choses aux clairs tout les deux. » les rassura Edward.

« Donc si je comprends bien ce que tu nous dis , Eddie,ce n'est pas à cause de moi? » demanda Emmet, les sourcils froncés.

« Non ! Je ne crois pas ! »

« AH AH ! Tu vois Alice. Tu me dois des excuses! » la nargua le brun, un sourire de victoire scotché aux lèvres.

« Rêve » trancha le petit lutin, tout en croisant les bras.

Emmet jaugea un court instant son père, faisant passé le même message, qu'il avait adressé à sa sœur, mais d'une façon moins direct et irrespectueuse. Carlisle soupira devant tant de suffisance.

L'ambiance s'était considérablement détendu, au plus grand bonheur de tous.

« Peut importe. Ce qui compte c'est que Bella aille bien »fit le docteur et il le pensait sincèrement.

Il était bien placé pour savoir que les personnes comme Bella , ayant subit un traumatisme de cette envergure, était instable émotionnelle parlant. Si il n'avait tenu qu'à lui. Dès l'instant où Bella s'était réfugié dans son mutisme, il l'aurai tout de suite admis à l'hôpital, dans un service spécialisé, pour une surveillance rapproché. Mais ne connaissant ni son parcours après la mort de Charlie , ni son dossier médical, il s'était risqué à faire confiance à Jasper. Toutefois , il ne manquerai pas de se procurer son dossier et de contacter le psychologue qui la suivait au Japon, durant toutes ces années. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que Bella allait vraiment bien et que ce n'était pas une comédie pour simplement rassurer son entourage.

Comme pour contredire ses pensées, des éclats de rire s'élevèrent de l'étage et quelques seconde plus tard , Rosalie et Bella débarquèrent main dans la main tels de petites filles, tout droit sortit de la maternelle. Toutes deux arborant un sourire rayonnant.

La blonde alla s'assoir à la gauche de Emmet et commença à déjeuner. Bella reprit sa place initial à celle de Edward , qui ne l'avait quitté des yeux depuis son entrée dans la salle, la dévorant littéralement du regard, éblouit par son sourire et ses joues, qui s'étaient rosies quand leur regard s'étaient croisés.

La brune s'assit, souriant toujours. Quand, elle daigna enfin regarder son voisin, son rire se fana alors qu'elle plongea dans les merveilleuses pupilles vertes, qui la fixaient du coin de l'œil, brillantes d'une lueur qu'elle connaissait trop bien. Une lueur qu'elle avait perçu dans ses mêmes yeux il y a un an. Bella ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer lascivement à son tour.

Il était tellement ........TOUT. Intelligent, tendre, magnifique attentif,.....si.........Unique. C'était ça, il était unique pour elle,à ses yeux, malgré la tonne de défauts qu'il avait. Cette façon qu'il avait de la regardé,comme si elle était......elle ne savait pas vraiment en fait mais la manière de le faire, la faisait fondre tels un iceberg au soleil. Oui, il était le soleil qui la réchauffait et c'était loin d'être un euphémisme ou une métaphore. A cet instant , il était aussi hot que cet astre brulant alors qu'elle sentait une chaleur ardente envahir son bas ventre, ainsi que son entre jambe devenir humide de désir. Elle poursuivit son observation et ses yeux se posèrent furtivement plus bas. Les paroles de Rosalie lui revint en mémoire:

_« Parce que il n'y a rien de meilleur de sentir un corps viril en toi et que les sensations sont tout bonnement grisantes. »_

Prenant conscience de ses pensées , peu catholique, Bella vira au rouge cramoisie,faisant concurrence aux pivoines d'Esmée, et tenta d'esquiver le regard de Edward, dont les yeux s'étaient obscurcis.

Elle détourna prestement la tête de ce dieu grecque et porta son attention sur autre chose. Sentant encore la chaleur affluer entre ses cuisses, elle se saisit du pichet devant elle,se versa d'une main tremblant un verre de jus d'orange frais et le bu goulument, laissant échapper une quantité non négligeable, de jus à la commissure de ses lèvres. Une grande partie du liquide perdu,coulant en filet le long de sa mâchoire, puis de sa gorge, atterrit sur son débardeur.

« Ça va Bella? » Demanda Rosalie, arborant un air moqueur. Elle sourit à Alice, qui était en face d'elle et à la gauche de Bella. Elle aussi semblait savoir ce qui ce passait dans la tête de la brune. Celle-ci répondit par l'affirmative en secouant la tête, embarrassé, prit ne serviette et essuya le gros du jus sur son débardeur.

« On ne sait plus boire, Chou-Chou? » se moqua Emmet.

La jeune Swan rougit un peu plus , si c'était possible et s'enfonça dans son siège,mal à l'aise. Même si le grizzli ne fit pas le rapprochement avec son frère et filles elle, oui.

Elles fixèrent le roux, d'un air rempli de sous-entendu. Edward se sentant observé de toutes part, lâcha Bella des yeux,à contre cœur. Aussitôt la tête relevé, il esquiva à son tour les regards perçant de sa sœur et de la blonde et se gratta la tête, signe évident de son malaise.

« Bon Excusez moi mais j'ai des chose à faire aujourd'hui » dit-il en se levant de table. Il déposa sa serviette et alla directement donner un baiser sur la joue à Esmée, qui sourit de cette attention. Il en fit autant avec Rosalie, en suivant l'ordre de la table , se contentant d'une simple accolade pour les hommes de la maison et poursuivit avec Alice. Tous ne semblait pas s'en formaliser retournant vaquer à leurs occupations aussitôt comme si ce geste était une simple habitude.

Quand , il arriva vers elle, Bella sentit son cœur s'accélérer et battre la chamade quand il se pencha vers sa joue. La brune se figea, regardant devant elle , droite comme un I et attendit le moment fatidique. Celui-ci ne vint pas. Elle tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction. Il était là. A quelques centimètres d'elle, un sourire au coin des lippes et un regard la couvant comme un trésor. C'est à ce moment, qu'il combla le vide, empêchant leurs peaux de se toucher et l'embrassa à la commissure de ses lèvres. Un courant électrique parcouru la totalité de son corps et elle ferma les yeux sous la sensation de ses lèvres sur elle. Peut être était ce son imagination , il sembla à Bella que ce baiser dura une éternité, contrairement à ceux qu'il avait donné à sa mère, à Rosalie et Alice. Une merveilleuse éternité où elle pouvait sentir la bouche de Edward sur elle dans un baiser tendre et mouillé, qui attisa la chaleur de son corps,déclenchant une autre vague de désir humide.

Quand , il rompit tout contact, il s'éclipsa si vite que lorsque Bella rouvrit les yeux , il avait déjà quitter la maison. Elle sentit,alors, une vive brulure à l'endroit où il avait déposé sa cavité quelques secondes plus tôt, et l'effleura du bout des bois.

« Seigneur! Il va me rendre folle!Aidez moi » pria t-elle.

« Bon Bella! Au lieu de rêvasser d'une certaine personne. Qu'est-ce que tu fais demain? »

« Heu....rien » répondit sans réfléchir la brune , encore sous le choc. « Pourquoi? »

« Un seul mot.......................SHOPPING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*

*

*

En ce vendredi après-midi, Bella franchit la porte de la villa de bonne humeur, un colis à la main. Rien de rien extraordinaire diriez vous? Ce n'est qu'un carton quelconque contenant une chose quelconque. Et bien non c'était plus que ça. Cette boite était son messie. Cette boite si anodine, en temps normal l'avait sauvé d'une longue et douloureuse séance de shopping organisé par Alice cette après-midi même, tandis que Carlisle ainsi que Esmée s'en allaient voir des amis de longue date et que Emmet, Jasper et Edward devaient aller aux cinéma. Avaient-ils dit.

Nathy, sa mère de cœur ,lui avait envoyé, il y a quelques temps un colis pays dans lequel se trouvait une multitude de denrée, et autre, venant de son pays d'accueil. Riel de tels pour donner du baume au cœur.

Le paquet devait arriver avant hier mais les douanes ayant du retard il était finalement arrivé aujourd'hui au bureau de poste , à son plus grand bonheur et sur tout à celui de ses pauvres petites jambes , qui auraient subit mille et unes tortures , trimballant son frêle petit corps de magasin en magasin non stop.

Imaginez sa joie, quand l'employé de poste était venu sonner à la porte et lui avait remis le bon de réception. La brune avait faillit sauté aux coup du facteur, tandis que les autres se tenait les côtes tellement ils riait. Alice, en revanche, l'avait limite agressé d'avoir gâcher son après midi shopping. Le pauvre était partit alarmé. Mais son malheur compensait largement le bonheur de Bella. Bien sur le petit lutin avait exigé qu'elle y aille un autre jours, mais Bella avait tout de suite répondit que la nourriture que contenait le colis risquaient d'être inconsommable. Chose sur laquelle le lutin n'avait dû, étant donner que tout le monde pensait la même chose que Bella. Toutes fois, si il n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait laissé la nourriture périmé sans aucun remord.

Rien que dit penser, elle poussa un énième soupire de soulagement. Elle déposa le carton à l'entrée et se déchaussa pour enfila ses chaussons. Une habitude typiquement japonaise.

Soudain , une chose l'intrigua. Trois paires de chaussure de marque se trouvaient dans le hall. Une énorme paire de basket,une autre de converse et enfin de Van's noirs.

« Bizarre! Les garçons ne devaient pas être rentré avant 18 heures, du ciné. Tant mieux Emmet portera mon colis dans ma chambre » Pensa la brune , prenant la tâche pour acquise.

Soudain , on toqua à la porte. Bella partit ouvrir et tomba face à face avec une brune au teint méditerranéen. La jeune Swan la jaugea curieusement, de la tête aux pieds, attendant patiemment qu'elle daigne se présenté de sa propre initiative. Cependant, elle n'en fit rien,ce qui eut le don d'irriter Bella.

« Salut je voudrai voir Rosalie! Elle est ici? ».

« Non , elle n'est pas là et toi t'es qui ? » cingla Bella, sans cesser de la regarder avec méfiance. La visiteuse sembla se raidir devant l'hostilité de l'hôte et blêmit à vue d'œil.

« Je......Je suis désolé! Je ne .....ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Ang....Angela.

Bella la fixa en fronçant les sourcils, puis après un temps de réflexion, elle poussa un long et bruyant ooooohhhhhhh, qui soulagea Angela. Celle-ci fut rassurant que Rosalie ait tenu parole et avait parlé d'elle à la personne qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui devait être sans aucun doute la sœur de la blonde, vu la façon qu'elle l'avait accueillit.

« Vas-y Entre! Je t'en prie. Rosalie m'a parlé de toi. » l'invita chaleureuse Bella, faisant , par la même occasion fondre la glace.

La pauvre Angela hésita un instant , surprise de voir un tels changements de comportement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette fille était étrange. Parce que disons le clairement , elle avait flippé devant ce petit bout de femme,plus petite qu'elle de au moins d'une tête. Rosalie avait eu beau l'avoir prévenu de l'hostilité maladive de Bella, au premier contact, elle ne restait pas moins déconcerté par ce changement d'attitude.

« Viens entre! Je ne vais pas te manger. Moi c'est Bella. » fit la brune , en lui tendant la main. Angela , regarda cette dernière avec réticence, mais finit par la saisir.

« Excuse! Si j'ai été désagréable! Je suis méfiante de naissance. »

« Heu....Il y a pas de mal. » Bégaya la Angela, plus par politesse que sincérité.

« Rose ne sera pas là avant une heure ou deux en attendant tu devra te contenter de moi » lui sourit Bella. Angela se détendit enfin et le lui rendit.

« Tu m'excuses je dois aller demander de l'aide pour monter ce carton. »

« Je pourrai t'aider. »

« Oh! C'est gentil. Mais je vais demandé au grizzli de sortir de sa caverne et de me monter ce paquet. »

« Le grizzli? »

« Emmet » sourit Bella.

La visiteuse éclata de rire, suivit de son hôte.

« Tu m'accompagnes?Heu......Angela? C'est ça?. » Questionna Bella.

« Oui, c'est ça. Je te suis »

Elle se déchaussa, saisit ses propres Van's , assortis à son top en laine blanc et son jean taille basse avant de se diriger vers les escaliers ,suivit de prêt par Angela. Elle les gravit pour se retrouver à l'étage. En passant devant sa chambre , elle déposa ses chaussures et alla directement vers la chambre de Emmet.

Bella s'apprêta à frapper à la porte quand des bruit sensuellement rauque la stoppa dans son élan.

**(nda: A partir de là,les paroles en _italique_ corresponde aux paroles d'une même personne....)**

_« MMMMMmmmmmm !!!Oui! »_

Bella ouvrit la bouche , ahuris, tandis que Angela rougit à vu d'œil sur le moment .La jeune Swan fronça les sourcils et déposa son oreille contre le bois pour mieux avoir le loisir d'analyser les sons, tous manifestement émis par une femme, enfin du moins à première vu.

« Edward Bordel! Arrête de saliver, tu me baves sur le bras. » jura la grosse voix de Emmet.

« La ferme et laisse moi apprécier en paix » se défendit Edward, visiblement agacé!!

_« mmmmhhhhh ! C'est bon ! » _

« Fiouh! Je savais que tu étais en manque mais la c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais. Dis moi! Depuis quand tu n'as pas possédé une bonne petite chatte? »

« Ferme la! »

_« Oh Oui !!! »_

« Edward! Passe devant.! »

« Pourquoi? » grogna le roux

« Bouge ton cul! »

« Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui doit me mettre devant et pas Jasper? Je suis bien ici. »

« Tu sais bien que Jazz aura mal au dos dans cette position »

« Il a raison, c'est trop dur » fit une autre fois, qui semblait être celle de Jasper.

_« MMMMMmmmmmm !!!Plus fort !!!!! Oh Oui !!!! » _

« Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel? »

« Je te fais obéir! »

« Va te faire foutre ! »

_« Plus fort !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »_

« M'oblige pas à utiliser la force!!! »

« Tu l'utilises déjà ! Abruti ! »

« Tu veux vraiment que je te défonce »

« Viens je t'attends »

_« MMMMMmmmmmm !!! Encore !!! » _

« Aîe !!! Putain Emmet tu me fais mal. »

« C'est le but »

« Merde Emmet ! Vas y doucement!J'aurai des courbatures demain c'est sur? »

_« Oh Oui !!! C'est bon !!MMMMMmmmmmm !!! »_

« Faite attention au lit vous allez le cassé! »

« Putain ! Tu es une vrai brute Emmet !!

« Arrêtes! Tu vas lui péter la mâchoire! Tu as vu avec qu'elle force tu y vas! »

_« Oui ! Oui ! Encore ! Plus fort ! C'est trop bon ! Encore ! »_

« Arrête de piaillé Jazz , sinon tu es le prochain. Je doutes que Alice apprécie de savoir comment tu t'es fais des bleu »

« Emmet ! Tu me fais mal !Oki c'est bon ! Je me mets par terre! » abdiqua Edward.

Bella et Angela écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur, à l'unisson ! Bon Dieu ! Mais qu'est -ce qu'ils foutaient tous les trois dans cette chambre. Bella mit ,instinctivement, sa main devant sa bouche, tant le scénario qu'elle imaginait était tout simplement horrible et incestueux!Elle jeta un coup d'œil, à Angela qui semblait au bord de l'explosion tant elle était rouge de honte. De toute évidence , elle n'était pas la seule a avoir des pensées lascives et indécentes quand à ce qui se passait dans cette chambre.

Prise d'une poussée d'adrénaline, et ne pouvant accepter ce qu'il semblait se passer dans cette salle. Elle empoigna la porte de celle-ci et l'ouvrit à la volée sans même prendre le temps de se préparer psychologiquement à ce qu'elle allait voir.

La porte s'ouvrit, dans un fracas assourdissant. Les trois garçons se figèrent d'effroi, les yeux écarquillés et fixés sur l'entrée, plus particulièrement sur une belle brune aux reflet roux.

Celle ci en fit autant. Elle les jaugea l'un après l'autre en examinant la situation sous tout les angles. et elle ne put que pousser un soupir de soulagement en constatant que chacun d'entre eux portaient la totalité de leurs vêtements et étaient assis à un mètre ,minimum, les uns des autres. Le seul bémol était cette femme qui se faisait prendre sauvagement dans la position de l'huitre dans le téléviseur plasma de Emmet, et qui s'égosillait à pousser des cris de plaisir impudique.

Pas un seul mot fut échanger durant de longue seconde. Bella les observa les uns après les autres. Angela,elle,voyait rouge à en juger par sa teinte écrevisse. Emmet lui adressa un sourire et reporta, simplement, son attention sur le film , sans plus de cérémonie. Jasper et Edward , quand à eux restèrent figer aussi raide et blanc que des statuts de marbres. Les regards terrifiés qu'ils lançaient à la brune, était dès plus comique. Elle sourit devant leurs mines déconfites d'avoir été prie en flagrant délits en train de mater un film pornographique.

« Heu....Je crois que je vais y aller, Je...J'ai laissé mon four allumé. J'y vais! » Lança Angela, soudainement, sans se soucier de la stupidité de son excuse. Son embarra était tels qu'elle aurait inventé n'importe quoi pour échapper à cette situation.

Bella et Emmet pouffèrent dans un seul son, retenant un éclat de rire. La jeune méditerranéenne baissa les yeux et les salua avant de s'éclipser, se hâtant de quitter la maison.

Bella reporta son attention sur son frère et Edward, , non sans jeter de temps à autre des coup d'œil au film dans lequel les acteurs avaient échangé la position de l'huitre par celle du 69. Bien que le nom de ce genre d'acrobatie lui était totalement inconnu ,dû à son manque d'expérience, elle ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître que c'était franchement excitant. Non pas qu'elle était adepte de ces films, elle pencha légèrement la tête afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de vue. Ce qui n'échappa aux garçons, qui rougirent violemment, puis se raidirent, à l'exception de Emmet qui arbora un sourire malicieux, devant l'intérêt de la brune.

Soudain , sans crier gars et dans un élan brutal , Jasper et le roux sautèrent sur le grizzli pour lui prendre la télécommande des mains. Celui-ci, surpris, n'opposa aucune résistance face à la vivacité de deux garçons et les regarda ,ahuri , manipuler le boitier, non sans le faire tomber, avec une maladresse peu commune , tentant d'appuyer tous les deux sur le bouton off.

Quand ils y parvinrent l'écran du téléviseur devint noir et un silence de plomb remplaça les gémissement rauque de plaisir, précédemment poussé par l'actrice du reprit ses esprits alors qu'une idée fleurit dans son esprit. Quelques seconde plus tard , elle daigna enfin regarder les garçons. Elle fronça les sourcils et esquissa un rictus moqueur tout en secouant légèrement la tête, comme une mère le ferai pour montrer sa déception ou ......son exaspération dans ce cas là.

Edward et Jasper rougirent un peu plus, la tête baissé comme deux enfants,pris en faute,sous le rire moqueur de Emmet, qui lui ne se gênait pas pour cacher son amusement.

Heureusement, Bella s'abstint de leur faire savoir dans qu'elle situation embarrassante , elle les avait imaginé quelques minutes plutôt alors que la chambre était encore totalement barricadé. Elle fut presque certaine que Emmet aurait cessé de rire, si elle venait à avouer son doute sur ses penchants sexuels.

« Bella, ce n'ai pas ce que tu crois..... » fit doucement le blond, tentant de se justifier piteusement.

« Oui! Il ....Il a Raison! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois , Bella!! » Rajouta à sa suite Edward, en bégayant, Tout aussi mort de honte, que Jasper, d'avoir était surpris à regarder un porno par Bella.

« Et qu'est-ce que je crois? » demanda celle-ci, impassible, enfonçant volontairement un peu plus le clou. Autant s'amuser un peu. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'elle les prenaient en flagrant délits pervers.

« Et bien .... »commença Jasper.

« Nous........ »reprit le roux, tendu comme un arc.

« Vous pensez que je suis choqué de découvrir que celui que je considère comme mon frère et que l'homme que j'........que l'un de mes meilleur ami sont de gros pervers au même titre que Emmet , ici présent! »

« Hey Chou-Chou ! Ne me mets pas dans le même lots que c'est deux là. Je suis le roi des pervers, ne me compare pas avec le peuple! Femme! » plaisanta le grizzli.

Bella pouffa, tandis que Jasper et son complice se raidissait encore plus , si c'était possible.

« Et tu en ai fier abruti! »Tonna le roux, cachant sa gêne par la colère.

« Absolument E-RO-GA-KI!!!!!! » railla le brun, accentuant sur chaque syllabe.

Si Bella ne tenait pas autant à jouer son personnage de jeune vierge effarouché, pour les taquiner encore un peu , elle aurait éclaté de rire devant la mine complètement largué de Edward, alors que son frère le traitait en un mot de **Gamin pervers** en japonnais. Mots qu'il ne comprit pas,évidement.

Jasper n'eut pas le cœur à rire bien qu'il soit bilingue, sans doute encore trop ébranlé que Bella le voit, comme un pervers. Il resta silencieux et Edward en fit autant, tout aussi tourmenté que le blond. Ils baissèrent la tête,enfouirent leurs mains dans leurs poches et se balancèrent nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre.

N'y pouvant plus, Bella éclata littéralement de rire face à leurs mines piteuses et décida qu'il était grand temps d'arrêter le petit jeu. Les deux garçons la regardèrent se plier en deux tant les rires la secouait de spasme incontrôlés.

« Les gars relax!!Je ne suis pas aussi prude que ça. Vous êtes des hommes et c'est ce que font la plupart des hommes » expliqua finalement Bella , quand elle eut reprit contenance.

Les deux hommes la fixèrent un moment, perplexe. Elle reprit ...

« Il y a pas de lézard, les gars! Je vous assures je ne suis pas choquée. Je vous aime toujours autant. »dit le brune en leur souriant chaleureusement.

Comme par miracle, ses paroles les détendirent instantanément, sans toute fois effacer la gêne qu'ils ressentaient. Ils lui rendirent son sourire, toute fois sans aucun entrain ,et se regardèrent tout les trois dans les yeux, comme pour confirmer qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre problème, mais ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard de Bella quand à leurs préférences cinématographiques, ils décidèrent d'une même pensée de se soustraire au plus vite à ces deux yeux chocolats, si important pour eux.

« On va ....... » Commença l'un

« ......Y aller » Termina l'autre.

Sans plus attendre, il se pressèrent , non sans se bousculer,vers la porte où Bella , toujours dans l'embrasure, s'effaça pour les laisser sortir,attendri, devant leur air penauds.

Quand ils disparurent à l'angle du couloir, elle entra complètement dans la chambre et vint s'assoir à côté de Emmet par terre.

« Pff ! Ils ne sont même pas capable d'assumer leur perversité » lâcha le brun, en s'emparant de la télécommande pour rallumer l'écran plat et remettre le film la où Edward et Jasper l'avait arrêté. Aussitôt , les cris lascifs et érotiques s'élevèrent, de nouveau dans la pièce.

« Tu as pas honte de regarder ce genre de chose en présence d'une fille? » le taquina Bella

« Chou-Chou !S'il te plait! Ne viens pas me réprimander après le discours que tu as tenu à Ed et Boucle d'or »

La jeune fille rigola et observa avec attention les images défilant dans l'écran.

« C'est vraiment aussi bon que ça en a l'air? »

« OOOOhhhh que oui ! Ce qui explique que je sois si porté sur la chose. Il n'y a rien de meilleur qu'un beau cul et une belle paire de binard de la taille d'une montgolfière . » expliqua t-il , en positionnant ses bras afin de dessiner une énorme poitrine sur son torse.

« Pour le cul , je veux bien te croire mais franchement pour la paire de nibard,perso ça ne m'intéresse pas. »rit-elle

« Oh excuse ! Je dois m'adapter au langage du vagin. »

Emmet se racla la gorge puis reprit d'une voix féminine....

« Il n'y a rien de meilleur qu'un beau cul et une belle queue de la taille d'une batte de base-ball... »

Bella explosa de rire si bruyamment, qu'elle postillonna au passage et se laissa tomber par terre en se tenant les côtes. Le grizzli l'accompagna de bon cœur et tout deux furent pris de violent spasme. Cela dura de longue minutes et devint douloureux pour les deux bruns. Chaque fois qu'ils réussissaient plus ou moins à se calmer. Un simple regard les faisaient replonger dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ils se retrouvèrent vite allongés à même le sol partagé entre le rire et la douleur de leurs corps.

« Je t'ai choqué? » finit par demander Emmet,une fois calmé, sans pouvoir se départir de son grand sourire.

« Oh crois moi ça fais déjà pas mal de temps que plus rien ne me choc avec toi. A force de te fréquenter, je suis immunisée contre vos trucs de mec. Quand, je penses que j'étais encore innocente et prude à mon arrivé ici. Si mes grands parents savaient ça. Tu serai mort » plaisanta t-elle, en soupirant « Tu devrais écrire un livre. Comment vous dévergondez » par Emmet Cullen spécialiste en sexe. »

« C'est net!Tu crois que j'aurai des lecteurs? » pouffa Emmet, jouant le jeu, bien que l'idée lui était tout à fait ridicule.

« J'en doutes pas une seule seconde. Le monde est remplit l'inexpérimenté sexuel. Ton bouquin ferai un malheur. Tu....... » se stoppa Bella. Une idée murit dans son esprit et son sourire se figea. Elle se tourna vers le brun qui était toujours plongé dans son porno et le fixa avec un sourire diabolique. Emmet se sentant observer regarda à son tour la brune

« Quoi? » demanda t-il, en remarquant son air de diablesse sur son visage.

« Emmet ! Tu veux toujours t'incruster avec moi au Japon. »

« Bien sûr ! Qu'elle question ! Seulement , je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen de te faire flancher. Mais j'y travail ! Je te vendrai même ma mère pour y aller mais je sais que ça ne t'intéresse pas. » rit -il bruyamment à sa propre plaisanterie.

Bella le suivit dans son délire et fit de but en blanc.

« Ça te dirai de gagner ta place? »

« T'es sérieuse? » cria t-il, les yeux pétillants, après un moment de silence qui avait suivit sa question.

« Absolument. »fit Bella,déterminée.

« Ok! Chou-Chou Balance! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te persuader de m'emmener avec toi.

« Soit Mon Professeur!! »

* * *

**Fin Du Chapitre !!!!**

***Roulement de tambour ***

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? La nouvelle Bella vivant au jour le jour vous plait?**

**Le prochain s'appellera "Emmet Sensei !" Ça promet!!!**

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir demander à Em???  
**

**Levez les bras et criez avec Moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XDXDXDXD**

**Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**Bon là , ça devient grave!!!XD XD  
**

**Faîtes péter ma boite mail si vous avez aimez et que vous en voulez encore!!!**

**Je Vous dis au prochain chapitre!!!!!**

**BIZOU!!!!!!!!!**

*** Pars en sautillant***


	14. Chapitre 14: Emmet Sensei Partie 1

**Hello Everybody !**

**Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 14! **

**Je sais ça fait longtemps mais j'ai bloqué pendant plus d'une semaine et après bam ! L'inspiration a débordé ! **

**C'est pourquoi le Chapitre ''Emmet sensei'' sera en deux partie!**

**Toute fois , j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ce chapitre car j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de différent de ce que vous attendiez.**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, j'ai été fier de constater qu'il y en a eu de nombreuse et pas mal d'alerte/ favoris pour le chapitre précédent. **

**Résultat :maintenant j'ai peur de vous décevoir avec ce chapitre!**

**Que dire d'autre:**

**''You are the best in the world !!!!''XD XD**

**Aller assez parler, je vous laisse en compagnie de Bella et de son sensei.**

**Bonne Lecture!!!!!**

**ps: désolé pour les fautes!**

_**Réponse aux Review Anonyme:**_

_**-Takumi:**_Whoua whoua ! Whoua !! J'ai les chevilles et la tête qui vont prendre la taille d'une montgolfière dans peu de temps! Sérieux!XD XD. Ayant, moi aussi,une passion pour les mangas, c'est le meilleur compliment que tu pouvais me faire!Oups désolé! J'espère que tu n'as pas raté ton test?Kya! Tu me fais culpabiliser d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster. En tout cas , merci beaucoup pour ta review. C'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir. En espérant que la suite ne te décevrai pas. Bizou.

_**-Sophianne: **_Salut!PTDR ! Kya! Tant de gentillesse !*soupire* Ça fait chaud au cœur!J'espère seulement que tu aimera la suite !Merci pour ta review!A bientôt j'espère. Kiss!

_**-HelleHaare:**_Kikoo! MDR !Si je suis heureuse de voir que tu t'es amusé en me lisant. Que vous imaginiez des choses était le but, ta review me prouve que j'ai réussi. I'm happy !LOL. Emmet en prof en bêtise, il serait sans aucun doute très doué. Un énorme merci pour avoir laissé une trace de ton passage. Biz.

_**-Bad-girl116: **_Kikoo! La réaction de Emmet dans ce chapitre! Merci pour ta Review!BIZ.

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Emmet Sensei Partie 1 ( Première Étape et Délire)**

Bella était assise sur son lit en tailleur, feuilletant nerveusement un magasine. Son état anxiété était légitime. Dès son réveil son estomac s'était noué, si bien qu'elle n'avait rien pu avaler. Elle s'était douché , puis vêtit d'un bagui militaire kaki maintenu par un ceinture en cuir noir et d'un débardeur blanc. Une fois prête et pour passer le temps, elle s'était installée confortablement sur son lit, patientant sagement. Essayait-elle du moins....

Emmet devait bientôt arriver et les choses sérieuses commenceront. Ces choses qui la rendait si fébrile et impatiente, à la fois. Comment avait-elle pu lui demander un truc pareil? Elle n'en revenait toujours pas! En fait si, elle savait. Elle voulait profiter de la vie, savourer chaque chose qu'elle offrait!Mais avait-elle fait le bon choix?

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez vous dans sa chambre à la demande du grizzli. Ainsi, ce serait plus facile de cacher les preuves, selon lui. Quelle preuve? Elle l'ignorait elle même, mais s'était résolue à lui faire confiance, sans poser de question. Choses qu'elle lui avait promis et qu'elle allait certainement regretter.

A bout de nerf et intenable, malgré ses efforts, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait dans ces cas là. Elle se pencha légèrement vers sa table de chevet et ouvrit le tiroir pour en sortir une boite de comprimé. Elle en détacha deux de la plaquette et les mit en bouche.

« Merde! J'en ai presque plus! » jura la jeune Swan, en constatant qu'elle arrivait à la dernière rangée de médicament. Elle décida qu'une visite chez son fournisseur attitré s'imposait dans les plus bref délais.

Ne pouvant ce procurer ce médicament, chez son médecin traitant sans ordonnance de son psy et celui-ci ayant refusé de les lui prescrire jugeant sa demande inutile, elle s'était débrouillée pour sans procurer illégalement. Chose qui avait été extrêmement facile, étant donné le nombre de médecin corrompu dans cette ville. L'argent pouvait faire bien des choses et s'approvisionner en substance _illicite_ en grande quantité, était l'une d'elle.

Peut devait-elle se sentir hors la loi, mais en retournant la question dans tout les sens, elle ne faisait de mal à personne. Après tout ces médicaments étaient très efficaces pour les nerfs. Bien plus que toute ses somnifères ou autres vitamines bidons et si ils étaient aussi dangereux que le prétendait la communauté médicale, elle en aurait ressenti les effets depuis longtemps, ayant un rythme de consommation assez important.

Bella rangea les comprimés dans le compartiment, le ferma et s'empara de sa bouteille d'eau, trônant au pieds de son lit. Elle but une grande gorgée, puis replongea dans sa lecture, quand son portable vibra. Elle négligea aussitôt sa revue, se saisit du mobile et ouvrit sans entendre le sms qu'elle avait reçu.

_**« Salut ma belle!**_

_**Petit contre temps! Je ne serai pas en ville cette semaine. Imprévu de dernière minute. On reste à New-York encore quelques jours. Je te texte dès que je suis à L.A.**_

_**Tu me manques.**_

_**Jake. »**_

Aussitôt lu, Bella lui répondit:

_**« Ohayo Jake! **_

_**Ok pas de prob! Même si c'est dommage! J'ai hâte de te revoir.**_

_**Kiss.**_

_**Bella.**_

A peine eut-elle appuyé sur la touche « ok » de son téléphone, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement laissant passé un grand gaillard.

« Yo Chou-chou !! » s'exclama celui-ci.

Sous la surprise , Bella sursauta et posa , instinctivement sa main sur son cœur.

« Bon sang Emmet! Tu peux pas frapper!J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. »fit-elle , tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

« Tu en verra d'autre, puis j'ai jamais aimé frapper je trouve que c'est une perte de temps. »

« Et si j'étais en train de me changer, Hein? »

« Oh crois moi, il n'y a rien que tu n'ai que je n'ai déjà vu et je peux te dire que j'en ai vu beaucoup dans ma jeunesse » expliqua Emmet en traversant la chambre.

« Tu es vraiment irrécupérable! Sérieux »

Le grizzli passa outre cette remarque et alla déposer un énorme sac sur le bureau de la brune.

« C'est quoi ça? » demanda t-elle, en désignant le paquet.

« Oh! Ça ! Ça nous sera utile pour ta culture générale mais pour l'instant va mettre une veste et amène toi! »

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire de la jeune fille , l'ouvrit à la recherche de son bonheur.

« Fiouh !! Ça va pas du tout Chou-Chou! A quoi te servira mon enseignement avec ce genre de fringue. Pas étonnant que les mecs se barrent en courant »

« Alice! Par pitié sors de ce corps!! » Railla gentiment le brune, non sans un sourire taquin.

« C'est ça moque toi! Mais je ne plaisante pas on attire pas les mouches avec du vinaigre. Heureusement, que je suis prévenant. »

« Comment ça ? »

« T'occupe! Tiens mets ça! » ordonna Emmet,en se saisissant d'un sweet-shirt puis en le balançant à sa propriétaire, qui le réceptionna en plein visage.

« On va où? »

« On va commencer ton apprentissage en entamant la première étape. Celle qui est la plus importe selon moi, vu ce que tu m'as demandé. Alors ci tu as encore des doutes casse toi, sinon suis- moi! » cracha le brun sévèrement, avec une attitude froide et sans appel.

« Arrête de te la péter,on est pas dans ''Le parrain'' » fit t-elle remarquer sur le même ton.

Emmet se dérida d'un coup , laissant place à la bonne humeur en arborant une mine boudeuse tels un enfant à qui on avait volé sa sucrerie.

« C'est pas juste ! Ça marche jamais avec toi!! » se plaignit t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

La jeune Swan soupira de lassitude devant l'immaturité de son ami.

« Parce que je suis la meilleur » se vanta Bella, avec humour. « Franchement , tu pourrai trouver mieux pour me faire peur »

« Pffff! »

Bella aurait pu tomber dans le panneau si , elle n'avait pas décelé cette lueur malicieuse au fond de ses yeux, celle qui lui était caractéristique, celle qui lui permettait toujours de savoir si il était sérieux ou non.

« Aller!! Viens!On va être en retard » s'exclama Emmet en sortant de la chambre.

« Mais Où est-ce qu'on va? »

« Ta ta ta !! Tu m'as promis de me suivre sans poser de question. »

« Mais..... »

« _Ait confiance!Crois en Moi_ » chantonna le jeune homme , citant ''le livre de la jungle''

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de lui demandé un tels service » soupira t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

_**Flash Back:**_

« TU AS PÉTÉE UN DURITE!!! TU VEUX QUE QUOI? »

« Tu as très bien entendu! »

« TU VEUX QUE JE ME FASSE ASSASSINER?????!!!!NON ENCORE PIRE TU VEUX QUE JE ME FASSE CASTRER? PARCE QUE C'EST CE QUI VA M'ARRIVER, SI JE DIS OUI!!! »

« S'il te plait! »

« JE NE COUCHERAI PAS AVEC TOI!!!!!AIE!! »

« QUI AS DIT QUE DE COUCHER AVEC MOI, ABRUTI! » gronda Bella , en lui assenant un claque derrière la tête.

« MAIS C'EST BIEN CE QUE TU...... »

« JE T'AI DEMANDÉ D'ÊTRE MON PROFESSEUR MAIS PAS COMME ÇA! » s'offusqua la jeune Swan.

« Je ne te suis pas! »

« Je veux que ...... » commença t-elle, hésitante. Elle reprit timidement

« Je veux que tu me donnes des cours sur ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le sujet, que tu me donnes des conseils pour éviter que je fasses des erreurs quand ça arrivera et que tu m'apprennes comment faire avec les garçons »

« Commence déjà par ne pas les castrer dès qu'ils viennent t'aborder »

**CLAQUE!**

« Aïe! »

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux deux secondes » rétorqua t-elle, n'appréciant pas vraiment que Emmet remettre cette histoire sur le tapis. « J'avais 10 ans, bon sang. »

« Peut être mais je suis sûr que ce pauvre gars est devenu prêtre ou homo, depuis le temps »

« Crétin! » jura t-elle « Alors tu viens bien dit? »

(_**nda:**__ Emmet fait référence quand Bella avait donné un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille d'un petit garçon qui était amoureux d'elle, lorsqu'elle avait 10 ans. Relisez le chapitre 2 si vous ne vous rappelez pas ._)

« Non! »

« Pourquoi? »

« Pourquoi moi? » esquiva t-il habillement.

« Tu es le seul à qui je peux demander ça? »

« Faux!Tu as Rose ou Alice. C'est des filles, elles se feront un plaisir de le faire , tordues comme elles sont. En plus, il serait mieux que vous parliez de ça _entre fille_. Tu comprends, c'est des truc de meuf,!

**CLAQUE!**

« Aïe! »

« Macho! »fit-Bella, irrité.

« Je ne suis pas macho, je suis réaliste. Sérieusement, ma sœur et Rosalie pourront mieux t'aider.

« Non! Je suis plus à l'aise avec toi, pour ce genre de truc. T'imagines si je leur demandai un truc pareil. Elle ne sauront pas tenir leurs langues,me feront faire des trucs complètement fou ou alors elles diront que je suis complètement cinglée. »

« Pourquoi elles feraient ça! »

« Parce que ce sont des filles! »

« Après c'est moi qui suis macho, non mais tu t'entends. »

« Arrêtes de geindre. Tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire! »

« Bin non justement! »

« Tu te rappelles la fois où on est parti au ciné? »

« Comment ne pas m'en rappeler j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure en essayant d'aider cette femme. »

J'arrive toujours pas a croire que Rose m'ait fais une scène en pleine rue, en pensant que je draguais cette mémé. »

« Tu vois c'est ça que je veux dire!Les filles font toujours un drame pour peu de chose. »

« Et toi t'es quoi? Un canard?! »

« Je suis une femme aussi, mais tu sais aussi que je ne suis pas comme les autres. »

« Vraiment? »lâcha le brun, sarcastique.

« Si c'était le cas tu crois que j'aurai supporté la moitié de tes délires, comme je l'ai fait? Alors que Rose t'aurait déjà giflé. Tu crois que je préfèrerai jouer à la console avec toi plutôt que faire du shopping, me pomponner et tout, comme le fait Alice? »

« Sérieusement,ce n'est pas comme si tu me demandais de t'expliquer comment on fait les bébés. Là tu me demandes carrément d'être ton professeur de sexe. Faut pas déconner! »

« Aurai-je réussi à choquer le roi des pervers? »

« Non ! Mais sérieux! Qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête pour t'intéresse au cul tout d'un coup? »

« Je veux profiter de la vie! C'est si dur à comprendre! »

« Non. Je comprends mais pourquoi tu me le demande à moi?Je suis pas un bon prof. La preuve j'ai essayé d'apprendre à Edward d'aller sur le pot quand il avait 2 ans et ça a été une catastrophe. Sans compter que côté sexe que je suis plus pratique. Je suis allergique à tout ce qui est théorique et Jasper m'assassinerai d'avoir parlé de ce truc avec toi. Alice et rose me castreraient et j'ose même pas imaginer ce que me ferai Edward. Il devient carrément effrayant quand il s'agit de toi. »

« Emmet! S'il te plait! »

« Je ne peux pas t'aider. »

« Au contraire! , je ne pourrai pas trouver mieux! J'en suis certaine! »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que tu as plusieurs années d'expériences, tu es mon meilleur ami,tu es celui de Jasper, le petit ami de ma sœur, le frère de Alice et de Edward. Je suis certaine que tu connais tous ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le sujet et j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi. »Avoua Bella, sans aucune hésitation.

Le grizzli, touché par les paroles de Bella,soupira , puis la jaugea un instant,prenant le temps de la réflexion.

« Un voyage au Japon, vaut bien ça, non ? Je le vaut bien aussi?**(nda: L'oreal! lol!)** » ajouta la jeune fille, en arborant une mine de chien battus, made by Alice.

Emmet tenta de résister au mieux, mais les yeux de cocker qu'elle lui offrait l'attendrit malgré lui. Il ferma les yeux,soupira une deuxième fois , avant de répondre:

« Je te préviens si quelqu'un as eu vent que ce que je t'ai aidé , je nierai en bloc. Compris? »

La bouche de la jeune Swan s'étira dans un grand et éblouissant sourire. Elle se mit sur ses genoux et enlaça le grizzli qui répondit à son étreinte.

« Merci! »Souffla t-elle.

Elle se redressa et tendit son petit doigt.

« Deal? »

« Avant tu dois me promettre de faire tout ce que je te demandes sans poser la moindre question?En plus d'être allergique à tout ce qui touche l'enseignement, j'ai pas envi de me retrouver avec une élève difficile. »

« Uniquement en ce qui concerne l'enseignement. C'est promis!! »

« Appel moi, Emmet-sensei,Chou-Chou! » répondit Emmet en s'emparant de son doigt tendu avec le sien.

« Au fait! »reprit t-elle, avant de se relever.

« Quoi encore? Tu va me demander comment mettre un rouleau de P-cul sur son présentoir? » ironisa le brun, pas du tout enthousiasme.

« Ne soit pas sarcastique! Tout compte fait je te le dirai une fois la leçon terminée. Un conseil commence à préparer tes bagages » répondit-elle en tournant les talons et en sortant de la chambre.

« Non aller dis moi! »

Sa curiosité attisé, Emmet se jeta à sa suite. Un combat amical s'engagea dans les couloirs de la villa.

_**Fin Du Flash.**_

Elle mit sa veste et se décida enfin à le suivre . Après tout n'est-ce pas elle qui lui avait demandé cette saveur? Mais alors pourquoi, elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'elle regretterait bientôt son audace.

*

*

*

Elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter. Avec Emmet, _**Rien**_ n'allait jamais comme il fallait et ce peu importe la situation. C'est à se demander comment Rosalie avait pu le supporter durant tant d'année et comment elle le pouvait encore aujourd'hui. Toutes fois, elle devait reconnaître que cette étape, bien que désagréable, était indispensable pour qu'elle n'ai pas à regretter son choix. Elle dû aussi reconnaître que c'était responsable d'y avoir pensé. Mais pas comme ça, pas avec lui, entouré de toutes ces femmes, d'âge mures, un sourires béats scotchés aux lèvres. A ce moment précis, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs.

« Ait confiance ! Crois en moi!'' mon cul » jura silencieusement Bella , la main devant les yeux, honteuse.

C'est justement en croyant en lui que Bella se retrouvait embarquer dans l'affaire, se retrouvant dans une salle d'attente bondé de femme, aux aguets, les jaugeant avec attention et plus particulièrement Emmet, étant la seule présence masculine du cabinet médical.

Rien de bien désagréable ou embarrassant, diriez vous,_ en temps normal_. Mais encore une fois,_en temps normal_, il n'y aurait pas un dénommé Emmet Cullen à côté de vous pour rendre cette scène _,en temps normal _anodine, en véritable enfer.

Durant tous ce temps Emmet et elle n'avaient échangé mots, depuis qu'il avaient passé la porte. Elle était exaspérée par toutes ces femelles ,aux hormones bouillonnantes , trop occupé à lui lancer des regards tueurs à et adresser des sourires aguicheurs à son meilleur ami, signe qu'elles n'étaient pas insensible au charme du bel athlète, assis à sa droite.

La brune eut enfin le courage de jeter un coup d'œil entre ses doigts, les écartant légèrement de ses yeux. Elle ne put que grimacer , irrité de constater qu'elle était encore le centre d'intérêt, ou plutôt la cible à détruire et ce malgré que la bonne demi heure s'étant écoulé depuis leur arrivé. Toutes ces œillades inquisitrices commençaient sérieusement à l'incommoder.

Ajouter à son malaise, l'embarras de venir consulter son médecin pour une chose aussi personnelle, en présence d'un homme et que cet homme en question jouait les super star, aguichant tout autant ses femmes, à la limite de l'indécence,la mettait dans un état de nervosité extrême.

Emmet, passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux à la façon l'Oréal, malgré le peu qu'il en avait, s'étant tondu le crane quelques jours plus tôt, et les groupies soupirèrent d'admiration. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se mette à leur envoyez des baisers jetés avec sa main droite, pour parfaire le prototype type de la star à la grosse tête,et se serrait le bouquet.

Bella soupira d'exaspération. Plus, Emmet faisait le beau, plus les regards assassins des groupies se faisaient tortionnaire. Elle fit du mieux qu'elle put pour les ignorer, chose peu aisé, surtout qu'elle commençait à saturer.

En général , elle pouvait comprendre l'attitude des gens vis à vis du charme des Cullen. Elle même étant tombé sous le charme de l'un d'eux , elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Cependant, toutes ces femmes l'irritaient à un tels point qu'elle leur aurait mi des baffes avec plaisir.

A moins qu'elle se trompait, ces femmes étaient toutes engagées auprès d'un homme, à en juger par la bague à leur annulaire. Alors qu'elle se permette de relooker un homme qui n'est pas le leur, l'invitant d'un seul regard à la tentation était tout bonnement honteux. Si elle avait été Rosalie, elle leur aurait arraché les yeux et leur aurait fait bouffé.

Seule l'une d'entre elle, enceinte jusqu'aux os, semblait immuniser par les traits angéliques et le corps athlétiques du grizzli, le fixant elle aussi. Toutefois sans aucune once de désir dans les yeux. Juste avec de indifférence et en tripotant nerveusement son alliance , se tenant fièrement à son doigt.

Rousse aux yeux bleus et aux traits harmonieux, elle incarnait la gentillesse et la droiture. Inévitablement, elle lui rappelait Esmée. Cet femme devait posséder un grand sens moral, tout comme la mère d'Edward. La brune fut heureuse de constater qu'il restait en ce monde, aussi peut soit il de toutes évidence, des femmes de cet acabit.

Peut être que ses croyances pouvaient paraître démodé pour le 21 ème siècle, mais pour elle, une femme engagé, que ça soit avec ou sans lien du mariage, jurait fidélité et exclusivité à son homme. Point barre! Le concept étant bien sur, aussi valable pour l'homme. Elle avait été élevé dans cet optique, de même pour Rosalie et Jasper. Peut être étais ce pour cette raison qu'elle avait aussi mal prit la trahison de Edward. Emmet , par son attitude, ne semblait pas avoir entendu parler de ce genre de morale. Bien que,...... elle était _**presque**_ certaine que c'était plus un jeu qu'un signe d'adultère.

Mais ne dit-on pas qu'on ne connais jamais complètement les gens?

Bella secoua vivement la tête de gauche à doute comme pour balayer ses doutes , puis regarda à nouveau son ami. Elle souffla bruyamment, encore une fois, faisant trembler sa lèvre inférieur, exaspéré de voir que Emmet faisait le beau comme un corbeau, jetant des sourires éblouissants à tous va, tels un acteur célèbre, adulé par ses groupies.

Bella préféra replonger dans ses songes,tant ce spectacle la rendait malade. Elle balança sa tête en arrière,prenant appuie sur le mur, et ferma les yeux, cherchant un quelconque réconfort dans l'obscurité,chose quelque peu difficile quand une dizaine de femelles en chaleur gloussaient comme des dindes.

Elle soupira une énième fois,patientant simplement, pensant que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Mais n'est-ce pas quand on pense ainsi que les choses s'aggravent.....surtout quand votre voisin se nomme Emmet Cullen.

Celui-ci s'était amusé comme un petit fou. Il était sexy, il le savait et ne se privait pas de se servir de cet atouts pour s'amuser et passer le temps. Mais voilà , l'attrait du jeu est temporaire.

« Je vais être papa » fit-il, soudain, à l'adresse de la gente féminine, espérant que cet annonce découragerait ses fans.

Bella rouvrit instantanément les yeux,horrifié. Les groupies se figèrent et un expression de déception se peignit sur leur visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ce trou duc » Pensa Bella, les sourcils froncés. « Misère! »

La brune resta, toute fois, silencieuse. Au moins , l'attention n'était plus sur elle. Après tout, elle se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait dire à ces femmes,cela ne la concernait pas. En revanche elle ne le suivrai pas dans son délire cette fois ci.

Cette fois ci, elle ne se ridiculiserai pas, comme cette fois, où il avait entamé une danse du ventre en plein centre commercial. Personne ne la prendrai pour une lesbienne, comme le jour où ils avaient atterri, Dieu seul sait comment dans un club homosexuel, par sa faute et la liste était encore longue......

Elle tendit l'oreille et attendit la suite, bien décider à ne pas se mêler de cette histoire, jusqu'à.......

« De combien êtes-vous enceinte, madame? » demanda la seule femme ayant trouvé grâce à ses yeux, depuis qu'elle avait passé la porte du cabinet.

Cette fois ci, Bella se figea d'effroi, alors que dix paires de yeux, lançant des éclairs, la fusillèrent sur place.

« Je vous demande pardon? » dit sèchement Bella, sentant la colère monter en elle.

Une léger grognement sortit de sa gorge.

Encore, une fois, elle était embarquée dans les conneries de _Monsieur_ Emmet et encore une fois, elle devait en faire les frais. Non , mais franchement, est-ce qu'elle avait l'air être enceinte?Et surtout de cet abruti assis à côté d'elle? Si elle devait être engrossé, cela ne serai certainement de ce trou duc!.

Elle s'apprêtait à rembarrer cette pauvre femme qui n'avait fait que poser une simple question, quand elle se retint au dernier moment jugeant que le seul responsable était à sa droite et réprimait un violent fou rire , face à la situation.

Sans doute trouvait-il la situation hilarante, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Bella. Elle était furieuse contre lui, désormais. La respiration irrégulière, sous l'effet de la colère, elle inspira profondément se préparant à hurler son mécontentement, sur _son futur ex-meilleur_ ami, quand soudain,une idée murit dans son esprit. Elle se figea un court instant, puis esquissa un sourire démoniaque , regarda du coin de œil le grizzli et répondit, d'un ton faussement enjoué:

« Oh! C'est assez récent! Juste trois mois.... »

Emmet cessa instantanément de rire et fronça les sourcils , interrogeant Bella du regard.

« Quoi?Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fous?Pas de cris? Pas de coup de poing? » pensa t-il.

L'inquiétude le gagna quand il remarqua l'air diabolique de la jeune fille. Il était bien placé pour connaître cet expression qu'arborait la brune pour savoir que ça ne prévoyait rien de bon. Un frisson parcourut son échine et patienter fut la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, dans la mesure où les intentions de son amie lui étaient inconnues.

« C'est merveilleux d'attendre un enfant, n'est-ce pas? » continua la rousse, avec bienveillance.

Bella aurait bien ri mais se retint. Elle n'avait ni mari, ni petit ami alors l'idée d'avoir un enfant était tout bonnement ridicule et inconcevable pour l'avenir. Elle serait une très mauvaise mère de toute façon, elle en était persuadée. Cette tard était ancrée en elle, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Sa mère l'avait , tout comme sa mère avec elle. Toutes indignes, manquant à leurs devoirs de mère.

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eut un seul bon moment avec la sienne. Renée n'était pas quelqu'un de maternelle. Jamais, elle ne l'avait regardé avec cette lueur que tous parents avaient quand ils posaient les yeux sur leurs enfants, leur transmettant tous leur amour d'un seul regard. Ce n'est qu'à son arrivée chez les Hales, qu'elle avait enfin gouté à ce bonheur.

Il était hors des question, qu'elle commette les mêmes erreurs que ses aïeux et la meilleur façon de s'y tenir était de ne pas donner la vie. Une vague de tristesse, furtive, traversa ses yeux , qui s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et reporta son attention sur cet femme dont l'amour pour son enfant se reflétait sur son visage.

Bella se contenta de répondre un petit oui, sincère, se doutant bien que cela devait être vraiment un vrai bonheur, et surtout de porter l'enfant de l'homme qu'on aime.

« Mon mari et moi ne nous attendions pas à sa venue. Je prenais la pilule depuis 10 ans et quand le l'ai arrêté , je ne pensais pas être enceinte de si tôt. Mais il s'est avéré qu'au bout d'une semaine ce petit bout était déjà dans mon ventre. Aujourd'hui , je suis la plus heureuse des femmes. » poursuivit son interlocutrice, en caressant avec douceur son énorme ventre. « Et vous cela fais longtemps que vous attendez? »

Bella sourit, cette question lui rappelant ce pourquoi, elle avait accepté de rentrer dans ce mensonge. Ce venger du _père de son inexistant enfant_. Elle prit son pseudo air enjoué, non sans avoir jeter un coup de œil furtif à Emmet, dont l'inquiétude se lisait sur ses traits, et répondit à cette femme, qui lui donnait là, une belle occasion de vengeance.

« Oh Oui ! » s'exclama Bella sur un ton mélodramatique. « Cela fait bien deux ans qu'on essaye d'avoir ce bébé. »

Elle se redressa sur son siège et se pencha légèrement en avant. Elle mit ensuite le bord de sa main à la commissure de ses lèvres, comme pour murmurer un secret et reprit, s'assurant que tous le monde attende:

« Mon homme a quelques soucis d'érection et d'éjaculation fréquents, alors ça a été un peu difficile »

Des rires étouffés fusèrent, aussitôt,alors que Emmet se raidit sur son siège, les yeux écarquillés comme des billes.

Bien qu'elle ne voit aucune honte à ce genre de problème chez le homme, elle savait qu'elle avait touché le point sensible du brun. Remettre en cause ses capacités était son talon d'Achille et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Tendu comme un arc, il tourna la tête vers la brune et se leva brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu chie!Je n'ai pas de problème d'éjaculation et encore moins d'érection. » siffla le grizzli,entre ses dents, ne permettant pas qu'une personne mette en doute sa virilité.

« Voyons n'est pas honte mon chéri, si tu n'y arrives pas » renchérit Bella.

« Merde ! Je te dis que je n'ai pas ....... Demande à Rose. Elle pourra te le certifier . » hurla pour sa défense le grizzlis, oubliant totalement le rôle de petite ami et de futur papa que lui avait fait endosser Bella.

La réaction des patientes ne se firent pas attendre.....

_« Oh ! Le salaud ! »_

_« C'est dégueulasse! »_

_« Quand je pense que je le trouvais mignon »_

Emmet balaya la salle d'attente des yeux, ceux ci se posant sur chaque patiente prononçant des insultes à son égard. Le brun daigna enfin se tourner vers la jeune Swan et lui jeta un regard désemparé, la suppliant de cesser cette mascarade. Malheureusement, Bella ne fut pas le moins du monde attendrit par les yeux de cockers qu'il lui lançait. Elle était à bout de toutes ses conneries et surtout ne pouvant plus tolérer d'être une fois encore victime des délires ''made by Emmet''.Aujourd'hui, il allait lui payer tout ces moments d'embarras publics et elle n'allait pas y aller de main morte. Elle se leva brusquement de son siège.....

« QUOI?COMMENT ÇA , IL FAUT QUE JE DEMANDE A ROSALIE??? TU M'AS TROMPÉ AVEC ELLE?? » Tempêta Bella, feignant la femme humilié et trahis.

Pour donner plus que crédibilité à son rôle, elle se rassit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, délaissant la femme hystérique pour laisser place à la femme désemparée.

« J'y crois pas!'snif' Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu n'y arrives plus depuis des semaines »sanglota t-elle « Alors tu as préféré offrir tes rares érections à cette pouffe, plutôt qu'à moi , celle qui t'a toujours été fidèle et qui t'a accepter comme tu es malgré tes problèmes »

_« Oh! La pauvre ! »_

_« Connard!! »_

Emmet jaugea ses bourreaux , alors que son malaise s'intensifia.

Bella ne fut pas peu fier de son effet. Le charme des Cullen venait d'être vaincu par la ruse et la sournoiserie. Emmet se rassit et s'enfonça dans son siège, mal à l'aise sous les regard accusateurs des patientes et de la secrétaire médicale qui l'adulaient encore il y a quelques minutes.

Bella ne put que remarquer à quel point la psychologie humaine était changeante. Quoique là, elle avait fait fort. Le beau et athlétique Emmet Cullen était passé du mec au sourire ravageur,sexy,adulé et convoité de toutes à un homme hypocrite, macho, infidèle en seulement quelques secondes.

« Mais enfin Bella! Arrête! On est pas ....... »

« Quoi?Marié? » le coupa t-elle, en sanglot. Elle reprit en redoublant de pleure.

« Et ça te donne le droit d'aller voir ailleurs?Tu n'es qu'un salaud...... »

« Bella! Arrête ton délire! » Ordonna sévèrement Emmet, la peur au ventre. Il ignora ce que tout cela signifiait mais le regards inquisiteurs de toutes ses femmes le rendaient vraiment mal à l'aise et l'effrayait assez. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer , il ne serait plus de ce monde et Bella faisait tout pour le pousser dans la tombe, à son plus grand désarrois.

« Tu es vraiment une garce, pour me faire un coup pareil » l'insulta Emmet, ignorant que sa phrase pouvait être mal interpréter. Chose qu'il découvrit bien vite.

« Parce que en plus , tu oses dire que c'est ma faute! »Éclata la brune.

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, Emmet ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la ferma aussitôt, trop abasourdi pour émettre un seul son.

« Je te préviens dès qu'on rentre à la maison toi et tes problèmes d'érection vous dégagerez »

« Bordel de merde! C'est quoi ce délire et je n'ai pas de problème d'érection » clama le grizzli,haut et fort, tout en se levant violemment.

Une porte s'ouvrit........

« Monsieur! Est-ce ........? » interpella une voix derrière lui.

« POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS,JE N'AI PAS DE PROBLÈME D'ÉRECTION, NI DE........ » hurla Emmet en s'adressant au nouvel arrivant.

Il regretta vite son émotivité en croisant le regard déconfit du médecin,qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle d'attente et qui ne semblait pas comment prendre cet excès émotion.

« Heu.....Ok » fit simplement le docteur,après un bref instant de silence, un peu décontenancé. « Je vous crois mais si il venait en être autrement. Je ne saurai que trop vous conseillez de consulter un professionnel. Ma porte vous sera grande ouverte, si besoin est »

Le médecin tourna les talons, sans plus de cérémonie et s'empara d'une liste que lui tendait sa secrétaire. Il la parcourut des yeux un cours instant, puis.....

« Mademoiselle Isabella Swan! » appela t-il.

« Oui »

« C'est à vous! »

Bella se leva aussitôt,réprimant un violent fou rire, et passa devant le généraliste. Emmet, voyant là une aubaine la suivit, trop heureux de pouvoir échapper aux regards coléreux de toutes ses femmes. La jeune Swan n'eut pas le cœur à le laisser à l'abattoir et consentit à le laisser entrer avec elle, tout embarras, de départ, ayant disparut.

Ils prirent place, tête baissé, sur les chaises se trouvant devant le bureau du docteur , pendant que celui-ci allait chercher le dossier médical de Bella.

Celle-ci déposa son coude sur l'accoudoir de la chaise,mit sa main devant ses yeux et ,ne pouvant plus se retenir, éclata de rire.

Pendant, un bon moment, Emmet pensa que la sœur de sa petite amie avait complètement péter un câble et était bien décider à demander conseille au docteur et à son père. Cependant, maintenant il vit clair dans le jeu de la jeune Swan et fut forcer d'admettre qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté, par ce qu'il croyait être une débutante.

Bella daigna enfin le regard, en larmes.

Le brun, furieux, se pinça les lèvres et fusilla son amie du regard, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne perdait rien pour attendre et que sa vengeance serai terrible.

« Prends ça comme une revanche pour toutes les fois où je me suis ridiculisée à cause de toi! » cracha Bella, pas le moins du monde impressionner. « Je pourrai te demander pardon , mais je ne le penserai pas. Les rôle étant inversés, tu vois ce que j'ai ressenti. »

« Saleté! J'ai bien cru qu'elles allaient me tuer! » fulmina le grizzlis. Il arbora une mine à mi-chemin entre le sérieux et la bouderie, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine , alors que le docteur fit son entrée dans le cabinet. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil.

« Bien Bella! Que puis je faire pour toi? »

« Je voudrais prendre la pilule.!! »

* * *

**Fin Du Chapitre !**

**Alors verdict? * ferme les yeux de peur***

**Désolé si je vous ai déçu. En général c'est toujours Emmet qui fait des coups bas aux autres. Alors j'ai voulu voir l'arroseur arrosé pour une fois. Personnellement j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre! **

**Que pensez vous de Bella , dans le rôle de l'arroseur?**

**Critique bonne , critique mauvaise, une seule chose à dire : Critiquez !!!!!!!lol!**

**Un petit Bonus est prêt à être posté si vous êtes généreux! Il parlera de ce qu'il s'est passé après le flagrant délit pervers et plus précisément du côté de Edward et Jasper.**

**Je compte sur vous pour me laisser des review! J'attends vos réactions!**

**Bizou Bizou Bande de Voyou!!XD**

**(Bon ok c'est naze, j'ai chopé la réplique dans un Gars/Une Fille,lol)**

**A la Prochaine.**

_**Fan2Twilight.**_


	15. BONUS: Flangrands Délit Pervers

**Hello Everybody!**

**Me Revoilà! Je Vous Poste Enfin Le Bonus! **

**Désolé!**

**J'aurai Dû Le Poster Vendredi Soir Juste Après avoir Regardé New Moon ! **

**Que Je n'est Finalement Pas Vu A Cause des Grèves De Centrale Dans L'île.**

**Imaginez! **

**Vous êtes Installé Dans La Salle Du Cinéma,Euphorique, De Regarder Le Film Que Vous Attendez Depuis Presque 1 An. Le Film Commence, Vous Voyez La Pleine Lune Disparaitre, Bella Aligne 10 mots Et Là BAM !! Coupure De Courant Générale!!**

**Inutile De Vous Dire A Quel Point J'étais De Bonne Humeur Durant Le Week-End Qui A Suivit Et Ce Jusqu'au Lundi Où J'ai Pu Enfin Le Voir.**

***  
**

**Bon Assez Parler De Moi.**

***  
**

**A Partir De Maintenant, Ma Fic Devient Plus Sérieuse!**

**Les délires sont Terminés Pour Le Moment, lol! **

***  
**

**Il Semblerait Que Beaucoup N'est Pas Vraiment Apprécié Le Chapitre Précédent, Vu Que Le Nombre De Review Est En Baisse. **

**Je Suis Désolé Si La Dernière Publication Vous a Déçu!**

**Cependant, Je Remercie Grandement Les 18 Lecteurs Qui Ont Laissé Un Commentaire Pour Me Donner Leur Avis et Aussi Pour Leur Fidélité.**

**Merci 1000 Fois!!**

***  
**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Réponses Aux Reviews Anonyme:**

**HelleHaare:**Coucou! Heureuse que tu aimes. Oui il s'est fait avoir comme une débutant. C'est que il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de Bella. Il a fait l'erreur de baisser ça garde. Merci pour ta review. Kiss.

**Carrotheprincess: **Kikoo ! PTDR! J'ai bien ri en lisant ta review. C'est vraiment une des meilleur chose que tu pouvais me dire. Je suis contente. Merci d'avoir laisser une trace de ton passage. A bientôt j'espère. Biz.

**Fraise:**Salut Merci pour ce compliment et pour ta reveiw. Oui c'est vrai ça change c'est pour cette raison que j'ai tenté. La suite tout de suite !.Bizou!

* * *

**Bonus: Flagrant Délit Pervers.**

Après s'être fait prendre dans cette situation,plus que embarrassante, Jasper et Edward avaient jugé bon de s'éclipser, tant leurs hontes étaient palpables et intense. Assis sur un canapé du salon,à chaque extrémité, la main sur leurs yeux, ils ruminaient encore et encore, maudissant Emmet de les avoir convaincu de regarder ce film. Pour qui allaient -ils passer maintenant? Pour de gros pervers en manque d'amour, c'était sur. Chose complètement fausse du moins pour l'un d'eux. Si Jasper,lui, n'avait pas de soucis de ce côté là, Edward lui ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

Cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'il n'avait pas eut de rapport sexuel et l'abstinence commençait vraiment à lui peser. Juste après le départ de Bella, le lendemain de la fête à la Push. Il avait considérablement augmenté son nombre de conquête, durant les quelques jours qui lui restait dans sa ville natal: Forks. Quand, il était rentré à New-York, cela avait été pire. Multipliant ses conquêtes, il ramenait chaque soir une, ou deux, femme différente, la faisant jouir comme jamais et avec force. Ce manège avait duré de long mois mais avait finalement prit fin lorsqu'il avait reprit contact avec sa famille vivant à L.A . Désormais sa privation devenait problématique, malgré ses consolation solitaire. Quand, Emmet était venu le trouver pour un séance cinématographique, il avait vu là une occasion de laisser libre cours à sa frustration.

Mais là n'était pas le sujet, si lui et Jasper avaient une chose en commun sur le moment, c'était le chaos se déroulant dans leurs esprits.

« Bordel! Ma sœur m'a surpris en train de mater une fille se faire baiser dans la position de la petite cuillère » se lamenta le blond, rouge de honte. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi, maintenant? »

Edward , le visage caché par sa main se contenta de marmonner un vague « mmmh » rauque, sans plus de cérémonie. Il resta silencieux mais il n'en pensait pas moins. A la différence que lui, ce n'était pas sa petite sœur qui l'avait surpris. Si cela avait été le cas , il n'aurait pas agi de cette façon , c'est certain. Il se serait simplement mis en colère qu'elle est fait irruption dans la chambre sans frapper et tout ça se serait fini par une dispute entre frère et sœur sur la moralité de regarder ce genre de chose. Rien de plus.

Bon Dieu! Il aurait dû écouter Alice et ses sermons. Ce malencontreux accident ne serait jamais arrivé. Une fois de plus , le petit lutin avait raison. Le roux soupira de désespoir et c'est à cet instant que la porte d'entrée claqua.

Alice et Rosalie devaient être rentrées. Les deux garçons ne bougèrent pas pour autant et restèrent muets et immobiles, quand elles les saluèrent..

« Salut les garçons! Bonne journée? » s'enquit Rosalie,plus par politesse que intéressé par la réponse.

Edward et Jasper laissèrent échapper un simple « Mmmh » à l'unisson, sans ciller, tandis que la blonde se dirigeait déjà vers l'étage, Alice à sa suite , leurs paquets en main.

Ils restèrent dans la même position durant de longue minute. Des bruits de pas, se firent entendre dans les escaliers et ils ne daignèrent pas lever la tête. Les pas se rapprochèrent, puis se turent pendant quelques secondes, entrainant un silence pesant pour les deux compagnons. Car même sans avoir balayer la pièce des yeux ils pouvaient sentir deux présences près dans l'embrasure de l'entrée.

Des rires fusèrent un instant plus tard.

« Faîtes pas ces tête d'enterrement les mecs! On pourrait croire que quelqu'un est mort. » Rigola Emmet. « Ce n'était qu'un film. Relax »

« Et tu sera ce quelqu'un si tu ne la ferme pas! » Grogna Edward, exaspéré.

Un rire mélodieux suivit sa réplique. Il aurait pu reconnaître ce chant parmi des milliers. Jasper et lui levèrent la tête d'instinct pour croiser deux yeux chocolats brillants d'amusement.

Attendrit, Bella se précipita dans leur direction et sautèrent entre eux, occupant ainsi la place vacante du canapé, en position du tailleur. A la plus grande surprise des garçons, elle les saisit chacun par la nuque et les tira vers elle, les calant tout les deux sur son torse, chacun sur un sein. Si Jasper lui ne formalisa pas , Edward lui se tendit comme une arc et cessa de respirer.

« Vous êtes si mignons. » Poursuivit Bella en les serrant un peu plus contre elle.

Jasper pouffa, réussissant à se détendre enfin et finit par encercler la taille de la brune, se prenant au jeu.

Edward,lui, n'avait pas cillé, tandis que les battements de son cœur tambourinaient avec frénésie. Son visage prit une teinte rosé dû au manque d'air, mais ne se décida pas pour autant à reprendre une bouffée, encore sous le choc. Pourtant, sa condition d'humain le rappela, bien vite, à l'ordre et il inspira une unique fois pour faire le plein d'oxygène. Mais cette simple inhalation eut raison de lui, le relaxant instantanément. Un parfum suave et floral lui chatouilla les narines. Il émit un petit gémissement d'allégresse,à peine audible, tant la sensation était grisante. Cette fabuleuse effluve le détendit instantanément et un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèves. Le jeune roux se pelotonna contre Bella,tels un chaton ronronnant contre son maître, puis se lâcha complètement en imitant Jasper en passant, lui aussi , un bras autour de sa taille gracieuse et élancé. Edward put sentir alors le cœur de la jeune fille battre la chamade et se délecta de ce merveilleux son, qu'il n'avait jamais put entendre, auparavant. Il l'enserra un peu plus, se lovant contre son sein et inspira profondément, comme pour garder indéfiniment ce parfum en lui. Cette odeur, _**son**_ odeur était tout bonnement envoutante. Un aphrodisiaque hyper puissant, dont on ne pouvait que devenir dépendant. Il inspira une nouvelle fois,tels un toxicomane inhalant sa drogue.

« Une merveilleuse drogue. »susurra le roux, sans se départir de son sourire idiot.

Bella pouffa et demanda :

« Quelle drogue? »

« Humm? » fut le seul son qui sortit de la bouche du jeune Cullen, alors qu'il soupirait de bien être et qu'ils remontait ses jambes sur le canapé,allongeant la partie supérieur de son corps sur Bella et l'autre sur le divan.

« Tu vas bien? » s'enquit la brune, quelques peu inquiète de l'euphorie de son amour.

« Absolument. »bourdonna l'adonis.

Bella le jaugea avec inquiétude, alors que son cœur rata un battement quand Edward bougea sa joue, celle ci coller à son sein gauche, lui faisait faire de petit cercle. La brune ne fut comment réagir,le cœur battant plus fort si c'était possible, et resta figea un long moment jusqu'à ce que Emmet attire son attention:

« Et moi!!!! »Réclama t-il en tendant les bras comme un enfant.

« Viens la bizounous » l'invita la jeune femme.

En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, le grizzli se jeta sur elle, occupant la dernière place qu'il restait. Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle et l'étreignit lui aussi.

« Dégage! » Grogna Edward, soudainement de mauvaise humeur. « Tu peux pas voir ailleurs si on y est »

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas Eddy? Tu as tes règles ou quoi? » plaisanta le grizzli. Tout le monde rit, excepté le concerné. Celui lança un regard noir à son frère, la colère se lisant sur son visage.

Pour calmer le jeu,Bella joignit ses mains encerclant la tête des trois hommes les plus important à ses yeux, dans un câlin collectif. La jeune Swan ,se rendant compte de ses pensées, sourit et dit d'une voix rempli d'émotion, dissipant par la même occasion toute tension.

« Les trois hommes de ma vie! »

Ils restèrent ainsi de longue minutes, sans se soucier du temps qui passe.

« Oh! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignon! » s'exclama une voix aigu. « Hein, Rose? »

« Ouai!Regarde moi ses gros bébés! » rigola la blonde.

« Arrêter de vous foutre de nous et venez nous rejoindre » riposta Emmet.

Les deux arrivantes se jetèrent, littéralement, sur eux et s'en suit un bataille pour ne pas être écraser, surtout que ..............Emmet, semblait de pas voir rester par terre. Les éclats de rires fusèrent à flot et tout le monde passa un bon moment, même Edward , alors que au départ des envi de meurtre l'avais saisit d'avoir été interrompu dans son moment de béatitude.

A ce moment là, chacun était conscients de la chance qu'ils avaient d'être aussi bien entouré.

* * *

**Fin Du Chapitre !**

**Et voilà! Je sais c'est cours mais ce n'est qu'un Bonus. J'espère que ce petit moment de tendresse vous a plus!**

**Une Petite Review, S'il Vous Plait!**

**Pour Encourager et Donner Du Baume Au Cœur!**

**Le Prochain Chapitre Sera La Suite De Emmet Sensei **

**Avec Un Moment Bella/Edward.**

*****

**Petit Sondage: **

**Qui Voulez-Vous Voir Comme Le premier Amant de Bella?**

**Tapez 1 Pour Jacob/ Tapez 2 Pour Edward/ Tapez 3 Pour Autre. **

**A Dire Vrai , Je N'est Pas Encore Décidé. J'hésite Parce Que J'aime L'originalité.**

**(LOL!)**

*****

**Je Vous Dis A Bientôt Pour Un Nouveau Chapitre;**

**Bizou Bizou!!**

**Fan2Twilight.**


	16. Chapter 15: Emmet Sensei Partie 2

**Coucou Tout Le Monde !!**

**Après une absence de trois semaines, Je vous postes le chapitre 15 !J'espère que la longueur du chapitre me fera pardonner.( 17 page wold).**

**Whoua !! Vous êtes trop fort! Ma fic a dépassé les 300 reviews. **

**Je suis trop contente et vous remercie de tous ces gentils petits mot que vous me laissez aux fils des chapitres. Ils me font chaud au cœur et énormément plaisir. **

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont répondu au sondage du chapitre précédent.**

**Je n'ai pas encore décidé qui sera l'heureux élu mais j'ai déjà éliminé le choix n °3.Désolé pour ceux qui ont voter ce choix ci. Mais en y réfléchissant, la mentalité de la Bella de ma fic ne serait pas cohérente avec le fait de coucher avec un inconnu. Surtout qu'elle est encore un peu insociable. Donc tout ce joue entre Jacob et Edward.**

**Voilà Je vous laisse lire tranquillement , en espérant que vous aimerez.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**PS: Excusez moi . Je ne réponds pas au review cette fois. Avec les fêtes, les achats , les préparatifs , et tout, il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps libre.**

*****************************  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Emmet Senseï Partie 2 ( Les Conseils Du Maître )**

Emmet n'avait cessé de bouder durant toute la consultation. Les bras croisés sur son torse, la tête baissé, il arborait une mine grave et inquiétante. A un tels point que Bella se demanda si elle n'avait pas dépassé les bornes, en jouant ce jeu immature, digne d'un enfant de primaire. Néanmoins, même si cela était le cas, elle ne pouvait regretter cette vengeance, bien mérité. Mais en serait-il de même, si cette farce marquait la fin de son amitié avec le grizzli?Elle pouvait répondre avec certitude que non. L'inquiétude la gagna.

Le généraliste attira son attention et commença par lui demander ses antécédents médicaux. Bien évidement, elle omit, volontairement, qu'elle était sous traitement d'antidépresseur, n'ayant aucune prescription légale et sachant déjà qu'il n'y avait aucun problème quand à la consommation simultané de ses deux médicaments. Le docteur Mizuki,ayant précisé ce fait, lorsqu'il les lui prescrivait encore et qu'elle avait atteins l'âge d'avoir des rapports sexuels.

Après quelques autres questions de routine,tels que : Est-ce que tu fumes? Depuis comment d'année as tu tes menstruations?, le médecin lui tendit une ordonnance, qu'elle se hâta d'empocher, . Elle salua le docteur avant de prendre congé. Emmet lui ne daigna même pas ouvrir la bouche pour en faire autant, puis ils finirent par quitter la pièce.

Non sans avoir eu droit à une autre vague de regards assassins, le grizzli traversa la salle d'attente à toute vitesse, la tête haute, jaugeant du coin de l'œil ses bourreaux qui tripotaient, nerveusement, leur sac à main, sans doute avec l'envi irrésistible de le battre avec ( **Nda**:_Petit clin d'œil à Anayata! MDR !!C'est encore raté pour les coups de sacs, lol_). Bella emboita ses pas, retenant un rire, lorsqu'il accéléra encore le rythme, non désireux de se recevoir des boucles en acier ( sacs.)en pleine face.

*

Arrivée à la pharmacie, Emmet lui arracha l'ordonnance des mains, se présenta à l'un des comptoir. Il présenta le papier à la pharmacienne et lui demanda quelque chose que Bella n'entendit pas, s'étant volontairement éloignée du grizzli, préférant avoir une certaine distance si il venait à laisser libre cours à sa colère. Il sortirent du bâtiment quelques minutes plus tard. Emmet avança à une vitesse faramineuse, perdu dans ses pensées,si bien que la brune eut du mal à le suivre. Arriver à la villa, il se déchaussa et monta directement à l'étage, toujours en silence.

Ne supportant plus cette distance entre eux, Bella tenta une dernière approche.....

« Allez Emmet! Fais pas la gueule! » quémanda t-elle, en soupirant.

« Pourquoi je ferai la gueule? » répondit-il évasivement, sans un regard pour elle.

« Bin pour ça!Pour quoi d'autre ? »

Emmet se stoppa au milieu des escaliers et se retourna enfin vers la jeune femme, s'agrippant à la rambarde.

« Ça quoi? »

La brune souffla d'exaspération et lui fit un regard suggestif, qu'il comprit aussitôt.

« Oooh çaaaaaaa! » s'exclama le brun. « C'est déjà oublié! »

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un geste de main , pour lui signifier qu'il était passé à autre chose. Septique , elle le regarda reprendre sa marche et se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle partit à sa suite encore une fois.

« Tu n'es pas fâché? »

« Au début, oui. » Avoua t-il, s'arrêtant devant la chambre de son amie. « Mais en y réfléchissant bien, je suis assez fier de toi. »

Bella le jaugea avec incompréhension, il reprit:

« Si tu as été aussi garce et perfide pour me faire un coup pareil,tu le dois à une seule personne, Moi!! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?Je t'ai donné un couteau dans le dos et toi tu dis ''Amen''?Tu es sûr que ça va? » Demanda la jeune fille, décontenancé, mettant la réaction du brun sur le compte du contre choc.

« Bien sur. Je pète la forme même. »

« Désolé,il faut que tu m'éclaires, Emmet. Parce que là, je m'inquiètes sérieusement pour ta santé mentale »

« Réfléchis. Tu crois vraiment que tu aurai seulement osé penser à faire un truc pareil avant de me connaître? »

« Sincèrement non »

« Donc ça veut dire que j'ai détint sur toi et donc techniquement ton succès tu me le dois. C'est mon rêve qui se réalise. » s'extasia le grizzli, levant les mains au ciel.

« Ton rêve? » fit-elle, apeuré.

« Créer un deuxième moi, . Je suis fier de toi, mini moi. Mwahahah » Rigola t-il, bruyamment.

Bella resta bouche bée devant le raisonnement du brun. Elle n'en croyais pas ses oreilles.

« Dommage que tu ne sois pas aussi sexy que ton sensei, mais bon on ne peut pas tout avoir. Cela aurait été trop beau »

La jeune Swan secoua la tête exaspéré tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte de la chambre.

« Une dernière chose. » Reprit-il, gravement, avant d'entrer. « Ne remet jamais en doute ma virilité. Je pardonnes une fois rarement deux. Compris? »

« Heu.....Ok!

« Bien! Allons t'instruire, mini Moi! »

Abasourdi par la réaction de son meilleur ami,Bella resta immobile. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse de constater que son meilleur ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et la panique d'avoir gâché leur amitié avait disparu. Mais quand même, comment pouvait t-il passer l'éponge aussi facilement, sur une chose aussi grave. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait été une vrai chienne de lui faire une chose pareille et n'importe qui aurait pu s'attendre à des représailles, de la part du brun. Elle même, en cet instant, redoutait les conséquences, mais Emmet n'était pas le genre de personne à ce venger dans le dos des gens. Si telles était ses intentions, il le lui aurait fait savoir, avec son air diabolique qu'elle lui connaissait si bien. Quand la guerre était déclarée, il le faisait ouvertement et ne se gênait pas pour le crier haut et fort, laissant ainsi à son adversaire cogiter sur ses prochains coup bas. C'était plus amusant selon lui, de laisser son opposant dans l'angoisse. Sadique!

Bella le regarda pénétrer dans la pièce et souffla en souriant:

« Tu es complètement barge, Emmet Cullen »

Elle entra à son tour,allant s'asseoir , en tailleur,au pied du lit tandis que Emmet, lui, se dirigea vers la table de travail où il avait déposé son sac une heure plus tôt. Il agrippa son paquet, par les lanières, et la chaise de bureau, puis traina ceux-ci jusqu'au devant la jeune fille.

« Il y a quoi dans ce sac? » demanda Bella, curieuse.

« Des outils de travail! Rien ne vaut les démonstrations. »Répondit-il, les yeux brillant de malice.

Il s'assit sur la chaise, déposa le sachet à ses pieds et jaugea fixement la jeune fille d'un air grave.

« Bien !Déjà dis moi jusqu'où tu es allée avec un garçon! »

« Heu.....comment ça? » fit bêtement Bella, surprise de la question. Elle avait tout à fait compris la question, mais joua l'ignorante, intimidé.

« Bin oui! Est ce que tu as déjà fait une pipe à un mec ou autre chose? Je sais déjà que tu es vierge , sinon tu ne m'aurai pas demandé des conseils. Alors? »

« J'ai....heu....déjà embrassé » bégayât-elle, gêné. Elle baissa les yeux et une petit teinte rosée vint tacher ses joues. Elle releva la tête et regarda furtivement le grizzli, qui attendait qu'elle continu. La brune se racla la gorge et ajouta:

« Une fois! »

Un silence suivit sa révélation, alors qu'il continuait à la fixer, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

« Si il savait que le seul mec que j'ai embrassé de ma vie est Edward » pensa Bella

Elle rougit un peu plus en se remémorant ce moment merveilleusement torride, qu'avait été ce baiser échangé avec le roux, mais son euphorie fut de courte durer car aussitôt après les images de sa plus grande déception défila dans sa tête. Une once de tristesse s'ancra en elle et elle jugea bon de ne pas s'attarder sur ces mauvaises pensées.

« C'est tout? » s'enquit le brun, la sortant de sa torpeur.

« Bin ......Si on veut. »

« Rassure moi! Tu as quand même déjà fait bander un mec? »

« Heu....Oui. »dit-elle timidement. « C'était le même mec que j'ai embrassé. »

« Bordel! Les mecs sont myopes ou quoi? » jura t-il dans sa barbe.

« Bon alors! On commence la leçon? » quémanda t-elle,ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

« Comment il s'appelle? »

« QUOI? QUI? » Paniqua la jeune fille, épouvanté.

« Le type que tu as fait bander? »

« POURQUOI? »

« Hey! Calme toi!Je veux juste mettre un nom sur le seul mec censé, qui as remarqué que tu étais bonne »

« C'est un compliment?Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre? »

« T'inquiètes pas. C'est seulement une remarque. Mais faut dire ce qui est. Tu es belle, même si tu as tendance à te saper bizarrement pour une fille. Alors comment il s'appelle? »

Bella se raidit. Emmet avait beau être une personne avec une grande ouverture d'esprit, lui dire que son frère avait bandé pour elle, l'embarrassait un peu. Hors de question , qu'elle le lui dise. Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Son cerveau tourna à toute vitesse, cherchant quelque chose à répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire le premier nom qui lui passa par la tête.

« Edmount! » fit -elle précipitamment. Elle se mordit aussitôt la lèvre inférieur, se rendant compte à qu'elle le prénom était proche à la vérité. Elle tenta d'éviter le regard de Emmet, qui la scrutait avec suspicion, comme si il cherchait le vrai du faux,du moins c'est ainsi qu'elle le ressentit. Puis à son plus grand soulagement, il s'exclama:

« Zarb comme prénom. Bon allé! Commençons! »

Le jeune homme se pencha légèrement en avant, plongea sa main dans le sac et en retira un cylindre bien étrange. Il en fit autant dans le sachet de la pharmacie, mais cette fois ci, ce fut une boite rectangulaire qu'il en sortit. Aussitôt , les deux objets en main, il les lança à la jeune Swan qui , surprise, essaya de les réceptionner maladroitement,sans y parvenir. Elle tomba en arrière et quand elle se releva, elle daigna enfin détailler les fameux _outils de travail,_ les empoignant..

« Mais qu'est-ce que...... » commença-telle en observant les objets.

Lorsqu'elle les identifia,Bella écarquilla les yeux et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. D'horreur, elle les lâcha sur le lit comme si elle s'était brulée. Oui, elle avait plus de facilité pour parler sexualité mais là, c'était trop elle.

« Bien leçon n°1: Comment mettre un préservatif! » s'exclama le grizzli, toujours aussi sérieux.

« QUOI?C'EST HORS DE QUESTION. JE NE VOIS PAS EN QUOI ÇA VA BIEN POUVOIR ME SERVIR. C'EST LE MEC QUI EST CENSÉ LE METTRE! PAS MOI »s'écria Bella, quelque peu névrosé.

« Tu crois? Si le mec est encore puceau et qu'il ne sait pas le mettre ,hein? Qu'il le met mal,que la capote craque et qu'il soit malade,hein?. Ou encore! Si le mec est un baiseur ambulant et qu'il veut que tu lui mettes et que **TU** la mets mal!Tu veux te retrouver avec une MST ou en cloque? C'est ça? »

« Bien sûr que non!. »

« Alors boucle là et fais le! » la disputa Emmet.

« Pourquoi, il me demanderai de le lui mettre? »

« Tout simplement parce que c'est excitant de voir une femme mettre une capote et que tu risquerai de le vexer si tu refuses. D'autre question?

« Non »

«Bon! Tu as devant toi une boite de préservatif et un vibromasseur en guise de pénis. Écoute et reproduit, c'est clair? »

Embarrassé et rouge cramoisi, Bella hocha simplement la tête et s'empara, d'une main tremblante,de la boite de capote. Elle l'ouvrit et attrapa l'un des petit sachet.

« Déchire l'emballage, en faisant attention de ne pas faire craquer le préservatif » expliqua le grizzli, en observant les gestes de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci appliqua les instructions à la lettre, pataude, et se retrouva vite avec l'enveloppe en caoutchouc entre les doigts.

« Pince le bout avec ton pouce et ton index pour chasser l'air. Puis déroule-le le long de la verge jusqu'à la base avec l'autre main. »

La jeune Swan, encore tremblotante, assimila les informations et déposa le préservatif sur le bout de la verge de la main droite et fit glisser l'autre le long du vibromasseur, hyper réaliste, déroulant par la même occasion le condom.

« Whou! Tu es une vrai pro dis moi! » la charria Emmet,à la fois amusé du malaise de la brune et satisfait que son enseignement apporte les premiers résultats.

« La ferme! » pesta Bella, toujours pas remise de sa gêne et de son anxiété.

« Hey! Depuis quand une élève manque de respect à son sensei préféré? »

« Depuis que le prof en question se moque ouvertement de son élève , baka! »

« Pas d'insulte sinon je te mets une heure de colle. »

« Pff! »

« Bon sérieusement!Je t'offre le vibro! »

« J'EN VEUX PAS! »s'écria t-elle, rouge comme une pivoine.

« Garde le! Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, il est neuf. »

« C'est pas la question! Et puis je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en servir. Reprends le! »rétorqua t-elle en lui tendant le sex toy.

« M'offense pas en refusant! »

« J'ai dit non! »

« Tu sera obligée de t'en servir! »

« N'y compte pas! »

« Oh que si!Je veux que tu t'entraines à mettre une capote »

« Je sais le faire maintenant »

« Oui ! Mais tu trembles en la mettant. »

« Et alors? »

« Et alors! Tu peux faire très mal au gars , si tes gestes sont incertains et imprécis. C'est un endroit SEN-SI-BLE »

Bella se concentra, prit le temps de la réflexion et finit par accepter, même à contre cœur.

« Ok »

Elle déposa son nouveau joujou sur le lit, à côté d'elle,tandis que Emmet arbora un sourire victorieux.

« Bien maintenant que la partie sécurité a été passer en revu, passons au sujet qui nous intéresse vraiment. »

Bella hocha la tête et porta toute son attention sur son meilleur ami.

« Leçon n°2:Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que le sexe n'est pas seulement instinctif. En fait, il l'est à 90% »

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir? »

« Je veux te faire comprendre que le sexe ne se fait pas tout seule. C'est un tout!Un tout que l'on acquière le plus souvent avec l'expérience. Ce dont les puceaux n'ont pas. Les 10% qui complète les 90% font toute la différence pour une première fois. C'est ce que nous allons voir, pour que tu n'es pas à commettre les erreurs de débutant. »

La brune hocha la tête, en silence.

« Au moment de l'acte, que ce soit l'homme où la femme si l'un des deux n'est pas prêt, ça aboutira forcement à une première fois très douloureuse ou raté. Surtout que à la base , la première fois pour une fille est forcement pénible lorsqu'il y a pénétration. Donc il faut savoir certaines choses pour que cela se passe au mieux. »

Bella haussa les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard.

« Quand une fille est sur le point de se faire dépuceler, elle est souvent tendu. La peur de la nouveauté,de mal faire, d'avoir mal. Tout ça fait qu'elle est tendu et par conséquent leurs muscles le sont aussi. Ce qui empêche, souvent,la pénétration et tu n'arrivera à rien si tu l'es. Il faut que tu sois un minimum détendu. C'est pourquoi tu dois avoir une confiance absolue en ton compagnon sexuel et être à l'aise avec lui. Rien que le choix de ton partenaire sera déterminant. Tu comprends? »

« Oui. »

« Si tu ajoutes à ça une érection moyenne en plus des conséquences dû à l'anxiété chez la femme. Ce n'est même pas la peine de continuer à essayer d'être pénétrer. Ça serait une perte de temps. Une première fois chez les filles est quelques choses d'unique, alors fais un choix aviser. Personnellement,je te conseillerai un homme expérimenté dans le domaine. Il saurai au moins ce qu'il faut faire pour une première fois. Après c'est comme tu le sens, mais ne le choisit pas au pif pour le faire à la vas vite,comme le font certaine juste parce que il est beau,gentil ou attentionné. Tout ça c'est secondaire. Tu le regretterai. »

« Pourquoi?Je trouves au contraire que ce sont les qualités de devrait avoir tout amant. »

« Oui, c'est vrai,mais ça ne fais pas tout, Bella! » affirma t-il, avec détermination. « Regarde , **JE** suis beau , gentil, attentionné et c'est pas pour ça que tu ressens du désir envers moi? Pour être honnête ça ne m'étonnerai pas si il en était autrement »

« Et bin c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffes » souffla le jeune fille,alors que l'athlète bombait le torse.

« Tu ne t'en aperçois que maintenant! »s'exclama le grizzli, faussement outrée. « Aller! Réponds! »

« Non bien sur que non! Je ne t'ai jamais vu de cette façon!Ça serait même incestueux »

« Ouf!Tu m'as fait peur un moment! » la taquina Emmet , en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

« Pfff! Abruti! » jura t-elle, amusé. Elle ajouta:

« Donc si je comprends bien, tu es entrain de me dire que ce n'est pas important qu'un amant soit beau, gentil et intentionné? »

« Bien sur que si ça l'est,mais avant toute chose il faut que tu veuilles passer le cap avec celui que tu as choisi, que tu le désires, au point que ta vallée se retrouve complètement inonder. » expliqua t-il en désignant des yeux l'entre jambe de la brune. Chose qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite puisqu'elle baissa les yeux, analysant silencieusement les paroles de son sensei avec intérêt. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir à l'amant idéal. Curieusement,le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celui d'un jeune indien, au corps de rêve. Bon d'accord, elle avait d'abord pensé à un certain roux, mais l'idée lui était tellement ridicule et folle, qu'elle avait aussitôt évincer le jeune homme de sa liste des candidats potentiels. Surtout, qu'elle s'était résignée à ne jamais avoir ce qu'elle aurait adoré avoir avec Edward.

Le second choix était parfait. Si elle lui demandait d'être son premier,Jake serait un amant doux et attentionné, elle n'en doutait pas et elle était sur qu'il n'aurai aucune difficulté à inonder sa petite vallée, comme le disait si bien Emmet,son corps athlète de gâchant rien. Satisfaite de son choix, elle releva la tête et regarda son meilleur ami, qui n'avait pas encore détourné ses pupilles.

« HEY! DÉTOURNES LES YEUX DE MA PARTIE! » s'écria Bella, soudain extrêmement embarrassé.

« Te fâches pas Chou-Chou! C'était pour bien te faire comprendre de quoi je parlais. »

« C'est quand même gênant! »

« Poursuivons! » la coupa t-il. « Quand deux partenaires se sont trouvés et veulent faire des bébés.... »

« Tu peux pas dire ''Faire l'amour'' comme tout le monde? » l'interrompit la jeune Swan.

« La ferme!L'homme et la femme doivent être au summum de leur excitation. Si la femme n'est pas assez lubrifié et que l'homme ne bande pas suffisamment. Il y aura forcement un bémol ou alors ça ne sera pas aussi bon si ce n'est pas la première fois. Pour résoudre ce problème, il y a les préliminaires!

« Les préliminaires?C'est à dire? »

« Les caresses , les baisers langoureux. Il faut parcourir le corps de ton partenaire, le découvrir. Visiter chaque millimètre carré de sa peau avec ta bouche et tes mains, pour déceler ses points sensibles. Une fois trouvé, attarde toi particulièrement sur ces endroits, sans pour autant négliger les autres .Titille le avec la langue, caresse le, embrasse le, suce ....ARG! , puis merde fais marcher ton imagination. Tu veux pas un dessin non plus? »

« J'avoue que ça ne serait pas du luxe. » le taquina t-elle.

« C'est ça moque toi!Ce que je peux te dire ,c'est que rien que ça est un très bon stimulant sexuel. C'est tout simplement divin. Mais si tu cherches la méthode la plus efficace ,et c'est prouvé, c'est sans nul doute le cunnilingus et la fellation »

« Beurk!!!! »

« Quoi? »

« C'est dégoutant! »

« Hey ! Ne profane pas !Quand tu aura testé reviens me voir, femme prude!

« Je ne le ferai pas pour tout l'or du monde, c'est écœurant! »

« Ne jamais dire ''fontaine je ne boirai pas de ton eau'' »

« Ouai bin je peux t'assurer que je préfères mourir de soif, dans ces cas là. »

« Combien tu paris? »

« Enfin bref passons. » Éluda Bella. « Et comment sais t-on qu'on est prêt? »

Le grizzli explosa de rire et reprit:

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Tu le saura »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle! » le gronda t-elle, agacé et les sourcils froncés.

« Tu as raison! » pouffa Emmet, contenant au mieux son fou rire.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête de son amie lorsque que ce moment serait arrivé et qu'elle se retrouvera devant une énorme érection dressé à bloc. Il étouffa un notre rire et continua:

« D'autre question? »

« Avec qui as tu eu ta première fois? »

« C'était avec notre baby-sitter. Mes parents étaient partis en week-end et avaient confié Edward et Alice à une nurse. Jugeant que je n'étais pas assez responsable pour m'occuper d'enfants pour tout un week-end,selon ma mère. J'avais 16 ans et la nurse avait la vingtaine. »

« Et comment ça c'est passé? »

« Mal! » fit simplement le grizzli en se grattant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils.

« Raconte! » quémanda la brune , soudain avide de détails.

« Bin en fait ..... » hésita t-il. « Mes amis me mettaient la pression car j'étais encore puceau. Alors quand la nurse et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls dans le salon,alors que Edward et Alice dormait déjà. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion, même si elle n'était pas du tout mon type. Je lui ai fait des avances, auxquels elle a répondu. J'étais déjà beau gosse à l'époque. »

Bella roula des yeux devant le narcissisme de son meilleur ami et le fixa a nouveau.

« Mais voilà,j'étais tellement nerveux que j'ai débandé au bout de cinq minutes. » soupira t-il.

« Tu penses que si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre ça se serai mieux passé? »

« Je ne le pense pas , j'en suis certain. » Affirma t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde. Il lui fit un petit sourire,exprimant le regret et reprit « J'avais des vus sur une fille populaire de mon lycée en se temps là. Je sentais mon sang bouillir chaque fois que je la voyais. Malheureusement, elle sortait avec le capitaine de l'équipe de basket ball. On était partenaire de labo au départ, puis on est devenu ami puis de fil en aiguille un peu plus. Elle a été ma seconde fois. »

« Et alors ? »

« J'ai tellement assuré qu'elle a largué son mec le lendemain et est sortie avec moi juste après » s'esclaffa Emmet , fier de lui.

Bella ouvrit la bouche abasourdi tandis que le jeune Cullen éclatait de rire, en lui tendant la paume de sa main.

« Tape m'en cinq Chou-Chou! »

La brune s'esclaffa à son tour et tapa dans la grosse main du jeune homme, avant que celui-ci ne reprenne.

« Leçon n°3..................... »

*

*

Emmet enchaina, en dévoilant les secrets pour avoir un maximum de plaisir lors du rapport. Encore une fois rien ne fut laisser sous clé. L'alternance entre puissance et vitesse des coups de reins, la synchronisation de ceux-ci entre l'homme et la femme, la variation de sensation selon la taille du pénis, le changement de position, l'art du sexe avec la bouche, la sauvagerie et le plaisir par la douleur, etc ..... Il énuméra tous ces points, faisant accroitre le plaisir charnel, avec dextérité et précision, tandis que Bella le fixait attentive à la moindre de ses paroles, prenant des notes à l'aveuglette, sur un calepin, qu'elle avait sortit de sa commode à la demande de son sensei.

Quand Emmet se stoppa enfin dans son long monologue, Bella poussa un long et bruyant soupir, tout en se laissant tomber en arrière s'allongeant de tout son long sur le lit.

« J'en peux plus! » gémit-elle sous la douleur de sa main et de la migraine qu'elle subissait, après ce long laps de temps.

Cela faisait plus de 3 heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette chambre et quatre heures qu'elle écrivait non stop, sur ses feuilles, tout en enregistrant un maximum de donnée. Une vingtaine d'entre elles furent rempli ,recto verso, des _bons_ conseils de son sensei. Elle souffla de soulagement, une seconde fois, trop heureuse que le calvaire prenne fin.

« Aller Chou-Chou! Allons manger! »

« Je suis pas sûr d'avoir faim? »

« La matinée a été longue. Tu dois manger. On va se faire un sandwich? »

Elle passa sa main sur son estomac, douloureux et le massa. Honnêtement , tous ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre lui coupait l'appétit. Surtout que les notions sur la fellation étaient encore fraiches dans son esprit. Comment les gens pouvaient aimer ce genre de pratique. C'est tout simplement écœurant. Beurk!Rien que d'y penser, elle avait envi de gerber.

Cependant, Emmet avait raison , elle devait se forcer à avaler quelques choses, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille au soir. Sans ça, elle s'évanouira certainement.

« Aller va pour un sandwich » céda la brune, sans entrain.

Elle se leva avec l'aide d'Emmet qui lui tendit une main et tous deux sortirent de la chambre.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers, une délicieuse odeur de pomme de terre poilé s'éleva dans l'atmosphère. Aussitôt, la fringale remplaça la nausée et les amis se dirigèrent dans la cuisine cédant à l'appel de la nourriture. En y pénétrant, ils découvrirent le coupable, se tenant devant la cuisinière tournant encore et encore un mélange blanchâtre dès plus onctueux. Incessamment, le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra, battant avec frénésie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? Je croyais que la maison était vide aujourd'hui. » Demanda Edward,surpris, en les voyant débarquer.

Les bruns s'assirent au comptoir, silencieux, tandis que le roux déposa la cuillère sur le plan de travail et porta son pouce à sa bouche, où une goutte de crème fraiche s'était déposée accidentellement, puis se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieur ,assistant sagement à cette scène si anodine en temps ordinaire, mais terriblement sexy quand Edward en était le protagoniste.

« Oh ! J'ai eu une journée de congés aujourd'hui et comme Bella est rentré plus tôt. On a ...........on a passé notre matinée à jouer au monopoly. » Mentit Emmet, en donnant un coup de coude significatif à sa voisine.

Celle-ci se racla la gorge puis confirma d'un petit « mmhh mmhh » peu convaincant. Les deux complices se regardèrent un instant dans le blanc des yeux, en silence, alors que Edward leur tourna le dos, s'activant à dresser une assiette de pomme de terre sauté, accompagné d'une louche du mélange crémeux.

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu ne devais pas voir un rendez-vous pour ton travail, aujourd'hui? » interrogea Emmet, curieux.

« Si si j'y vais après le déjeuner. » répondit le roux en se retournant vers eux.

L'assiettée toujours en main, il se saisit d'un verre, d'un couteau et d'une fourchette, puis déposa le tout devant la jeune fille, l'invitant à déguster. Celle ci , surprise écarquilla les yeux , mais accepta avec joie cette marque d'attention.

Depuis l'épisode du film porno, toute la gêne et le malaise, que Bella et lui ressentaient lors de son arrivée à L.A, avaient complètement disparu,laissant place à une relation amicale joviale et chaleureuse. Leur bonne entente était t-elle , qu'ils passèrent les deux jours qui suivirent ensemble. Jonglant entre le visionnage de film, les jeux de société, etc...... N'étant pas sortit en dehors de la villa pendant tous ce temps, et celui-ci étant constamment occupé, il n'y avait pas eu de rapprochement autre que amical, au grand dame de Alice et Rosalie. Leur attachement était devenu presque similaire à celui qu'ils entretenaient à Forks, à quelque détails près.

Même si il restait correct envers elle et se montrait attentionné,il n'était pas rare qu'elle intercepte des regards, sombre, intense, mélangeant une multitude de sentiment, qu'elle ne pouvait déchiffrer tant ils étaient nombreux. Mis à par ça, il faisait preuve de la même galanterie et attention à son égard, au plus grand bonheur de la brune.

« Et toi? » s'inquiéta la brune.

« Moi quoi? »

« Je suppose que tu n'attendais personne ce midi et que tu n'en as pas fait suffisamment. »

« T'inquiètes pas j'en avais fait en plus. » dit -il, un sourire en coin,non sans lui avoir jeter l'un de ces fameux regard ténébreux.

« Merci Edward.! » le remercia t-elle en lui offrant un magnifique sourire, auquel il répondit en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

« De rien ma belle. »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être de trop? » les interrompit Emmet, qui avait suivit la scène, sans broncher.

« Parce que tu l'es » Répliqua l'adonis, avant de s'éloigner et de se servir lui même.

Tandis que le grizzli arbora un air outré,Bella pouffa , puis analysa le plat que son amour venait de lui servir. De la dinde, des champignons, des poivrons rouge et vert, l'ensemble mélangé avec de la crème fraiche. Elle grimaça discrètement, n'étant pas adepte de ce genre de mets. Elle attrapa sa fourchette et tripota les morceaux de viande. Par politesse et par curiosité, elle enfourcha un bout de pomme de terre trempé dans la sauce et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle fit claquer successivement sa langue sur son palet, sondant le goût et dû reconnaître, à sa grande surprise,que c'était délicieux, malgré la grande quantité de crème.

« C'est délicieux Edward. » complimenta t-elle, enfournant une autre morceau dans sa bouche.

Edward la remercia, en souriant, et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, ignorant le regard de chien affamé de son frère , sur lui.

« Hey frérot ! Tu n'oublies pas quelqu'un? »

« Non. Quoi? » demanda le roux, en enfournant une bouché.

« De me servir! »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un majordome? Tu as deux mains, tu peux le faire. » rétorqua Edward, le fixant à travers ses cils.

« Tu la servis elle? » dit-il en désignant Bella. Celle préféra se taire et continua à manger, laissant les deux frères se débrouiller tant que cela en restait au verbal.

« Apparemment, la galanterie ne fait pas partit de ton vocabulaire. » fit remarquer le roux, calmement.

« Depuis quand il fait partit du tien? » répondit du tac o tac Emmet.

« Je te demande , moi, si tu dors encore avec une veilleuse quand tu es tout seul? »

L'athlète se figea, tandis que Bella redressa vivement la tête.

« Je ne dors plus avec une veilleuse depuis plusieurs année »se défendit-il, penaud.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me répondre que je sache »

Emmet se renfrogna, irrité d'avoir été mouché de la sorte.

« Pff! Si c'est comme ça. Je vais me servir et manger devant la télè. »

Il se servit puis exécuta son plan en quittant la cuisine. Quelques seconde plus tard , le son d'un match de base-ball retendit.

Edward et Bella éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson.

« Quelle répartit! »

« Je suis avocat Bella. C'est mon travail! »

« Tu dois être excellent alors » affirma la brune. « J'espère quand même que Emmet n'est pas vraiment fâché. »

« Ça passera. Il n'est pas du genre rancunier. Puis il aurait tout le temps de décompresser après demain soir »

« Après demain soir ? »

« Des amis de Rosalie et Jasper organise leur enterrement de célibataire. Ils sont invités. Ainsi que Emmet et Alice étant leur petit ami. »

« Vraiment? Comment tu sais. »

« Alice m'a téléphoné pour savoir si je voulais venir. Je suppose que Rosalie t'appellera dans la journée pour te demander la même chose. »

La jeune Swan grimaçant. L'idée d'aller à une fête ne l'enchantait pas du tout, surtout que en connaissant le petit lutin, elle passerai la journée à la pomponner et à jouer la poupée avec elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu? » Soupira t-elle, résigné.

« Que j'avais un autre engagement. »

« Bon sang!Tu as de la chance au moins toi tu vas pouvoir esquiver la fête »

« Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu sors avec moi » lâcha le roux, en la fixant intensément, avec son éternel sourire en coin.

Bella soupira une énième fois , envieuse du roux.

« Ça serait mentir et Alice ne me croirai pas. Cette fille est un détecteur de mensonge ambulant. »

Il rigola.

« Ça n'en serai pas un si tu sors avec moi, ce soir là. »

Bella hoqueta, manquant de s'étouffer. Avait-elle bien entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Quoi? »

« On peut sortir tous les deux ce soir là et ça ne sera pas un mensonge comme ça. » Répéta Edward

« Je croyais que tu avais un engagement. » Demanda timidement la brune.

« Oui! Avec toi! » avoua t-il de but en blanc. Bella haussa les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard, alors que son cœur rata un battement..

« Dès que ma sœur m'a appelé, j'ai tout de suite pensé que tu voudrai esquiver de jouer la poupée barbie avec elle et vu que je n'ai pas non plus envi d'y aller,je me suis dit qu'on pourrai sortir de notre côté. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? »

« J'en dis que je vais mourir sur place » pensa t-elle,tentant d'oublier les battements frénétique de son cœur à l'idée qu'elle allait sortir avec lui.. « Bella calme toi. Respire! Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. C'est juste un alibi pour ne pas aller à cette fichu fête. Juste une sortie entre ami. Calme toi ma fille. »

Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres en guise de sourire, camouflant son état d'esprit.

« J'en dis que tu es mon sauveur. »Dit-elle, calmement.

Edward rigola de son rire cristallin, puis demanda:

« Alors c'est oui? »

« C'est oui! »

« Super! » souffla t-il un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres et avec un peu trop d'entrain. Le roux souffla comme soulagé,prit sa dernière bouchée , puis alla mettre son couvert dans l'évier.

« Je suis désolé. Je dois y allé. On se voit ce soir. »

« Ok »

Il revint vers elle, se pencha et l'embrassa à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Bye ma belle »

« Bye » fit-elle simplement en le regardant partir.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule qu'elle laissa libre court à sa panique..

« Oh mon dieu ! Je sors avec Edward! » s'écria t-elle silencieusement. Elle s'agrippa les cheveux d'une main et se mordit la lippe inférieur,tout en posant son autre main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battant si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

« Putain! Je suis sur que ce mec à ses menstruations » jura Emmet , en pénétrant dans la pièce.

« Il te taquinait juste » le défendit Bella, cachant difficilement son trouble. Elle inspira profondément pour retrouver son calme.

Emmet déposa son assiette sur le plan de travail, ouvrit le frigo puis but une énorme gorgée d'eau à la bouteille, saisit un pomme rouge et vint s'asseoir aux côté de la brune.

« Tu n'as, presque, rien mangé?C'est bon pourtant. On peut au moins reconnaître que _ce frimeur est bon cuisinier_ »

Il avait dit la dernière partie de sa phrase avec dédain, comme si cela lui coutait cher de l'avouer.

« Je sais mais là, mon estomac est noué! »

Pas étonnant après ce que le roux lui avait proposé.

« Mange au moins ça! » Dit le brun. Il lui tendit la pomme.

« Non merci. »

« Tu ne dois pas avoir le ventre vide pour la seconde parti de notre apprentissage. »

« QUOI? » Cria t-elle, horrifié. « Je croyais qu'on avait terminé »

« Des clous!On en ai même pas à la moitié. »

« QUOI? »

« Si ça peut te consoler la dernière partie tu la sera seule »

« QUOI? »

« Arrête de dire quoi?Maintenant viens! »Ordonna t-il.

« C'est absolument ...... »

« Ta ta ta !! Qui est-ce qui m'a demandé ce service? »

« Moi mais...... »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu m'as promis? »

« Que..... »Bégaya la brune « Que je ne poserai pas de question »

« AH AH! Donc maintenant embarque la pomme et monte tout de suite »

Bella entrouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se retint au dernier moment, l'évidence la frappant de plein fouet. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Une promesse est une promesse et si elle s'y tiendrait. Elle soupira , résigné, tandis que ses épaules s'affaissèrent violemment. Emmet, satisfait,arbora un sourire victorieux, mais celui-ci disparut , lorsque Bella le remercia, ses yeux lui exprimant sa reconnaissance.

« Merci pour quoi? »

« De m'avoir appris tout ça, d'avoir prit le temps et de ne pas t'être moquer de moi »

« De rien » Répondit Emmet bienveillant. La jeune Swan lui sourit, attrapa le fruit et mordit dedans goulument.

« Bella? »

« CCrrrrrrrr »

La brune manqua de s'étouffer. Elle toussa bruyamment, lui faisait cracher le morceau qui était quelques secondes plus tôt coincé dans sa gorge. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, tandis que Emmet lui tapota dans le dos.

« Ça va? » s'enquit-il, inquiet.

« Est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler Bella? »

« Heu.....oui. Mais... »

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Tu es malade? Quelqu'un est mort?Tu as une mauvaise nouvelle? C'est ça? » S'affola Bella.

A moins que sa mémoire ne lui fasse défaut, C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, depuis son arrivée aux USA. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ajouter à ça son air sérieux et grave, il y avait de quoi paniqué.

« Arrête! Ce que je vais te dire c'est sérieux »

« Merde! Tu ne m'as jamais appelé Bella. Normal que je flippe » Dit-elle, frissonnant.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je voulais juste te dire de ..... »

« Oui? » l'encouragea t-elle.

« Fais attention à toi! »

Bella souffla de soulagement et émit un rire nerveux.

« Bien sur Emmet. Comme toujours. Putain tu m'as fait frôler l'infarctus. »

« Je suis sérieux Bella! » La réprimanda t-il, irrité. « Le monde du sexe est génial, tentant. Le summum du plaisir, mais c'est comme tout. Si tu ne fais pas attention tu risques d'en pâtir. Je m'aimerai regretter de t'avoir instruit si c'est pour que tu te retrouves blessé ou en train de souffrir. Alors fais attention. Ok? »

La brune le jaugea intensément. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux.

Il avait raison. Le monde du sexe n'était pas fait que de plaisir. Les viols, les grossesses non désirer, les MST mortelles ou non. Tout ça étaient à prendre en considération et c'est pourquoi, il fallait être prudent.

Sans lâcher ses prunelles sombres, elle lui sourit avec bienveillance, le remerciant de s'inquiéter pour elle et de la mettre en garde.

« Merci Emmet. Je le ferai. Promis. »

« Bien. »

Rassuré, le grizzli mit aussitôt fin à l'ambiance dramatique, régnant dans la cuisine. Il se frotta les mains et s'exclama avec enthousiasme.

« Allez Chou-Chou. On remonte dans ta piaule. »

Soupirant, elle descendit du tabouret puis s'exécuta à contre cœur, sentant la nausée la reprendre.

Si elle pensait que cela ne pouvait pas être pire, elle fut vite contredit quand ils se retrouvèrent encore une fois dans sa chambre et lorsque Emmet vida la totalité des outils de travail sur son lit.

L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux d'horreur quand elle identifia le contenu et faillit tomber à la reverse sous le choc.

Emmet arbora un sourire malicieux et déclara haut et fort:

« Leçon n° 6: Utilisation des sex toy..!Tu es prête pour les démonstrations! »

« NOOONN!!!!! »

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!!**

**Verdict?? **

**Prochain chapitre= la sortie Edward / Bella. (il est déjà commencé)**

**Une petite review Pour motivé l'auteur. Pour cette fois et pour remercier les reviewers, **

**une review = Un teaser.**

***Petit truc. Je voudrais modifier le résumé de ma fic, mais je sais pas quoi mettre, donc je fais appel à vos talents. Proposez moi un résumé et l'auteur du résumé que j'aurai choisi pourra me poser _une_ question sur ma fic. _N'importe laquelle_, j'y répondrai. L'offre est valable jusqu'à ce que je publie le prochain chapitre. Pour ceux que ça intéresse bin vous savez quoi faire.**

**Je vous souhaite un Bon Nouvel An!**

**Je vous dis à l'année prochaine, en 2010!**

**Bizou.**

**FanTwilight.**


	17. Ce N'est Pas Un Chapitre DSL

**Hello Tout Le Monde !**

**Désolé Ce n'est Pas Un Chapitre.**

**!!!**

**Mais Juste Un Petit Mot Pour vous Dire Que Je Mets Ma Fic En Pose Pendant Un Temps. **

**Je Rencontre Quelques Soucis Perso Et Je N'ai Vraiment Pas La Tête A Me Concentrer Sur Ma Fic. J'aurai Dû Vous Prévenir Avant , Mais Je pensais Que J'arriverai A Finir Le Chapitre à Venir Bientôt Et Le Poster Par La Même Occasion.**

**Mais Non Impossible !**

**Je Vous Présentes Mes Excuses et Vous Dis A La Prochaine Pour La Suite !**

**J'espère Que Vous Comprendrez.**

**Je Répondrai Aux Reviews Entre Temps et Aurez Votre Teaser, Pas D'inquiétude !LOL  
**

**Je Vous Embrasse Fort.**

**A Bientôt.  
**

_**Fan2Twilight.**_

**Ps: Ne laissez pas de message sur ce mot, il sera supprimé lorsque j'aurai repri ma fic.  
**


	18. Chapitre 16: Intuition

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Non s'il vous plaît ne me tapé pas...lol. Me voilà de retour après une très longue absence et je m'en excuse. J'ai mis un peu d'ordre dans ma vie et l'envi d'écrire est de retour. Je ne sais pas si ma fic sera lu vu à nouveau et si ça vaut le coup de la continuer. Car une fanfiction c'est surtout pour la faire partager, non? C'est pourquoi je poste timidement un chapitre, afin d'être fixé...**

**ps : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**Chapitre 16 : Intuition.**

Ce matin là, Bella se réveilla de bonne humeur, malgré la quantité de sex toys qui avaient défilé dans ses rêves cette nuit là. Les cours de la veille, sur la question n'avait franchement pas aidé son subconscient à rester lucide. Du moins pour le moment, car la brune ne doutait pas une seule seconde que toutes ces informations lui seraient d'une grande aide un jour où l'autre. Mon dieu ! Si Rosalie ou un autre membre de la famille apprenait ce qu'elle avait demandé à Emmet, elle n'aurai plus qu'à se trouver une tombe et s'enterrer elle même, tellement l'humiliation serait grande...M'enfin tous ça s'était fini désormais et elle comptait bien mettre cette histoire de côté et ne plus en parler à qui que ce soit...

Quand elle daigna enfin se levé, elle fit un détour dans la salle de bain, se brossa les dents puis quitta sa chambre, vêtu de son pyjama. En arrivant dans le hall,elle put constater que la maison était vide . De toute évidence, tout le monde était partit au boulot. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et se servit un jus d'orange. La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit...

« Allo ! » fit-elle, après avoir décroché.

« Bonjour Bella ! C'est Edward »

« Oh ! Salut ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ?»interrogea t-il

« Non. Je suis levé depuis un petit moment déjà. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'aurai pas pu dormir d'avantage de toute façon, vu les circonstances » le rassura la brune, buvant une gorgé de son jus.

« Les circonstances ? »

« Non laisse tombé. » ajouta t-elle préférant éluder le sujet. « Sinon ton début de journée se passe bien ? «

« Oui assez.. J'ai quelques rendez vous pour le travail...Je commence à me faire une clientèle, mais je pense que je ne finirai pas tard. » Expliqua Edward. « je suis... »

« Edward ! » le coupa la brune. « Tu n'as pas à te justifier, ni obligé de m'expliquer quoique ce soit, tu sais. Tu es un homme libre... »

« Tu te trompe sur ce sujet Bella, j'ai des choses à t'expliquer et bien plus que ce que tu crois. » répondit-il , mystérieusement. La jeune femme put sentir à travers sa voix du regret, mais resta silencieuse espérant qu'il en dise d'avantage.

« Écoute. Pour le moment je n'ai pas le temps de tous t'expliquer. Mon rendez-vous d'affaire vient d'arriver. J'aimerai qu'on prenne le temps ce soir d'en parler tranquillement autour d'un bon repas...Je passe te prendre vers 19 heures ? Ça te va ?

« Ok, ça marche. A ce soir. »

« A ce soir. J'ai hâte. »

« Bye »

Bella raccrocha son téléphone, le cœur battant la chamade. De quoi voulait -il parlé ? Elle ne voyait pas trop...Du moins, elle espérait que ce ne soit pas en rapport avec ce qui s'était passé à Fork. Elle avait décidé d'oublier au mieux cette histoire, malgré la douleur encore bien ancré en elle, et donner à Edward une chance d'être un ami. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de revivre une telles déception.

Sa décision était la bonne et ce soir , elle passerai un bon moment avec lui et ne le verrait pas autrement qu'un ami, plus jamais... C'était mieux pour tous le monde.

Bella avait encore plusieurs heures à tuer avant ce soir et elle comptait bien profiter de sa journée à se prélasser devant la télévision. Elle s'installa sur le sofa, prit l'une des couverture à côté d'elle et la jeta sur elle, tout en s'emparant de la télécommande. Elle alluma le poste de télévision et commença à zapper, quand un second appel retentit...

« Allo ! »

« Hey ! Bonjour ma belle... » s'enthousiasma la voix au bout du fil.

« Jacob ? » questionna la brune, quasiment certaine de l'identité de son interlocuteur.

« Gagné ! Je suis flatté que tu me reconnaisse ... » Rigola l'indien.

« Ce n'ai vraiment pas difficile, tu sais, vu la quantité d'appel dont tu me bombarde. » renchérit la brune « Je me demande même si tu ne m'appelle pas plus que ton propre père. »

« Pas faux ! Faut dire que converser avec toi est beaucoup plus intéressant, que de parler avec mon vieux et je ne pourrai certainement pas lui dire tous ce que je peux te dire à toi » Rigola t-il

« Trêve de plaisanterie monsieur muscle et dis moi que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel »

« Bof ! Pas de raison particulière à vrai dire. Je voulais juste savoir comment se passe ta journée et ce que tu as prévu ?

« A vrai dire , j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon poste de télévision pour la journée. Programme fascinant n'est-ce pas ? Ironisa la brune, en soupirant de lassitude.

« Donc tu n'a rien de prévu en gros ? »

On sonna à la porte...

« Non, rien. C'est l'histoire de ma vie » plaisanta t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. « Désolé Jacob ! Tu peux patienter quelques instants,quelqu'un sonne à la porte...Ça doit être le facteur, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Son téléphone à la main, elle agrippa la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit fermement. Son cœur rata un battement, quand elle reconnut la personne qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Mais ….Tu... » Bégaya t-elle, surprise.

« Je ne suis pas facteur. Mais en tout cas,comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai prévu quelques chose et j'espérai que tu viennes m'admirer...Alors, Bella Swan que dirai tu de m'accorder du temps et de passer une journée dans mon univers »

L'homme qui lui faisait face arborait un sourire de tombeur, apparemment très fier de son effet...Quand à Bella, elle resta bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre...

A l'autre bout de la ville, Edward termina son troisième et dernier entretien de la journée. Tous c'était relativement bien passé et il ne doutait pas que les contacts qu'il venait d'établir lui apporterai sa part de notoriété dans son métier...Aro Volturi faisait parti du trio des hommes les plus riche de toute la Californie et travailler en collaboration avec lui serait une véritable aubaine pour gravir les échelon rapidement...

« Monsieur Cullen, j'ai été ravi de vous revoir et il n'y a aucun doute que je ferai bientôt appel à vous. Un avocat aussi jeune et brillant que vous n'aura aucun mal à se faire une place parmi les plus grand croyez moi... D'ailleurs permettez moi de parler de vous à quelques uns de mes amis, qui j'en suis sur seront ravis de votre efficacité...Nous sommes des hommes avec de grande responsabilité et nous avons sans aucun doute besoins de personne tels que vous »

« J'en serai ravi monsieur Volturi et ne vous inquiétez pas,je vous ferez parvenir le dossier dans les plus brefs délai. Sur ceux, permettez moi de prendre congés.

L'homme d'affaire fit une geste élégant,acquiesçant de la tête.

« Au revoir monsieur »

« Au revoir Edward »

Attrapant son attaché case, le jeune avocat sortit du bureau, tout sourire, fier que son talent sois reconnu par un homme aussi puissant. De toute évidence, il ne tarderai pas à voir sa réputation fleurir si Aro Volturi sans tenait à ses dires. Pourrait-il alors ouvrir son propre cabinet. Il s'engouffra dans sa voiture. Le soleil commençait à tomber sur la ville. Il souffla un grand coup pour évacuer la pression,car si la journée avait été stressante, elle n'était pas encore terminée. A sa montre, les aiguilles pointa 18 heures. Ce soir,il pourrai enfin s'expliquer avec Bella et pourrai enfin en finir avec ce poids, si lourd sur son cœur, qu'il traînait depuis des mois. Il mit le contact et prit la direction de la maison.

Après une demi heure de route, Edward arriva sur la route annexe à la villa. Il s'apprêta à tourner pour pénétrer dans la cour, quant un motard, cheveux au vent, en sortit. Edward se stoppa net et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le conducteur de la cylindré, alors qu'une multitude d'émotion le traversa. D'abord la surprise, l'incompréhension puis pour finir le doute,l'agacement. Il reprit son avancé et pénétra définitivement dans la cour. Il continua encore une dizaine de mettre et se gara devant le perron.

Quand il entra dans la maison, il commença à chercher les habitants, sans succès. Il entra dans le salon et seule la télévision jouait dans le salon,ainsi que deux verre vide disposer sur la table basse prouva qu'il y avait de la vie dans la maison. Sans plus attendre, il sortit et gravit les escaliers, se mettant en quêtes à l'étage supérieur. Des échos se fit entendre...

- « Alice ! Calme toi, s'il te plaît...J'aurai besoin d'un coup de main...afin plus d'un avis »

- « …... »

Edward fit son sourire en coin quand il reconnut cette douce voix, qui le hantait depuis des mois. Il poursuivit son chemin, connaissant clairement la suite des événement et se préparant à la réceptionner.

- « Quoi ? Non. Ce n'ai pas ce que tu crois...Je...Ah !. » Sursauta la propriétaire de la voix,surprise, alors qu'elle se heurta à quelque chose de dur. Elle ferma les yeux un instant,se sentant partir en arrière sous le choc, quand on lui agrippa les bras. Elle les rouvrit découvrant la personne l'avais stabiliser.

- « Edward ! » Souffla t-elle « Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentré... »

- « Je sais! » répondit Edward, captant son regard, sourire en coin.

La brune rougit, puis se ressaisit immédiatement. Elle ramena le combiné à son oreille et reprit :

-« Alice, je te rappel dans un instant »

Elle raccrocha.

-« Excuse moi, je ne regardais pas devant moi, je pensais être seule dans la maison » lui sourit-elle

- « Je vu ça» se moqua le roux, la regardant intensément dans les yeux

-« Je suis en retard. Je vais aller me préparer. C'est toujours ok pour soir ? » Demanda Bella , hésitante, toujours mal à l'aise d'être observer de cette façon.

- « Bien sur. »

- « Heu ...Cool ! Alors...HEU... » bégaya la jeune fille , en se balançant sur ses pieds.

Pourquoi devait-elle être si réceptive à son regard...si envoûtant...

- « Bon ben , j'y vais » reprit-elle tournant les talons .

Le roux la suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle permette dans sa chambre et verrouille la porte. Au même moment, il passa sa main dans sa chevelure de miel, tandis que le sourire séducteur qui ornait son visage, quelques seconde plus tôt, disparut, pour laisser place à une mine remplit inquiétude...Pourquoi était-il si nerveux ?

A vrai dire, il le savait...car tous se jouait ce soir...Il allait enfin mettre des mots sur ses agissement et être libéré de ces mois de solitude et de regret. Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait...Mais pour le moment, un autre problème le taraudait...la présence de son meilleur ami à L.A. Que faisait-il ici ? Et surtout ici dans la maison de son frère ? En temps normal, il aurait été heureux de le savoir de retour, mais étrangement une intuition lui criait que de se méfier. Il se saisit de son téléphone et composa le numéro de celui qui pourrait répondre clairement à ses questions.

Plusieurs tonalités retentit, quand...

« Allo »

« Salut Jacob. C'est Edward. Faut que je te vois... »

**Fin du chapitre**

**Un petit chapitre pour ce remettre dans le bains comme on dit.**

**Les deux prochains chapitres sont en cours...mais comme je vous l'ai dit je ne sais pas si j'aurais des lecteur.**

**N'hésiter pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis et m'encourager ou encore me couler... c'est au choix ! Lol . Faut dire que je suis un peu larguer après tout ce temps, lol.**

**A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Fan2Twilight.**


End file.
